Love in the Shadows
by IsYouMadOrNah
Summary: Meet Lucy Dreyar, a girl with two horrible older brothers. Isn't that lovely, being trapped in a house with two jerks. One day Lucy meets a friend of her brothers, Rogue, he helps her survive through a lot,isn't he great.(rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

Alright so I'm creating a new story becau

* * *

><p>se I was bored and it's been on my mind for a while. I can't be the only Rolu fan can I o( • w • )o<p>

Anyways on with the story btw this is an au fic

I would love to own fairy tail but sadly hiro Mashima does so yeah.

Love in the Shadows

A young girl ran through the halls of her large house giggling as her pink dress flew behind, she kept running until she stopped in the living room were two older blonde boys were playing video games.

"Laxus-nii, Sting-nii! Can I play?" Lucy asked happily staring at her old brothers.

"Go away Lucy," Laxus mumbled as he continued playing the video games.

"B-but I just wanted to play," Lucy pouted as tears appeared in her eyes.

"Go!" Sting and Laxus's yelled as Lucy flinched harshly.

"F-fine," Lucy said as she walked away quietly gripping the edge of her dress as she walked to her room.

Lucy sat down on her bed as she looked around for something to do, she continued glancing around her room until she found a colouring book and a box of crayons, Lucy decided to grab the supplies and lay on her stomach and began colouring. Lucy doesn't know how much time passed by until she heard her room door open.

"Lucy darling, are you okay?" Lucy's mother asked sincerely sitting on the bed beside her daughter.

"Yeah I guess," came Lucy's quiet reply.

"Your bored aren't you," Layla asked.

"Y-yeah, Laxus-nii and Sting-nii wouldn't let me play," Lucy muttered putting down the book.

Layla thought of something they could do together before coming up with an idea.

"Do you want to go play in the pool," Layla smiled as Lucy's face lit up at the thought.

"Yeah," Lucy grinned.

"Then were going to need swimsuits," Layla grinned as Lucy ran to her closet.

"I want to wear this one momma," Lucy said as she pulled out a light pink one piece with white ruffles on it.

"Alright then let's go get dressed in my room so I can get my swimsuit," Layla said kindly as Lucy ran off to her mothers room.

Layla quickly grabbed a black one piece swimsuit for herself as she helped Lucy get dressed.

Lucy decided to walk around her parents room as her mom got dressed, Lucy looked at pictures of her mom and dad before she heard her mom call her name.

Layla held Lucy's hand as they walked through the halls of the house and to the backyard.

"Hop,hop,hop," Lucy grinned as she held her moms hand as she hopped from tile to tile.

They arrived in the backyard to find the pool occupied by Laxus, Sting and their friends.

"Mom, why'd you have to bring Lucy," Sting complained.

"Awww Laxus, your little sister is so cute," a girl with long white hair and blue eyes cooed as Lucy hid behind her mom nervously.

"No she isn't," Laxus grumbled.

Lucy ignored the comment as she sat and dangled her feet in the pool. Layla lowered herself into the pool before pulling Lucy in with and pulling Lucy through the pool. Lucy laughed as her mom splashed her with the water before putting Lucy on the pink tube floating carelessly through the water before pulling herself out of the pool.

"Where are you going momma?" Lucy questioned as she continued drifting through the water.

"I have to go start dinner before your dad gets home sweetheart, Laxus, Sting, I need you two to watch Lucy while I'm inside, understand," Layla said sternly as Laxus and Sting nodded.

Lucy noticed her pool floaty drifting farther away from her corner of the pool. Lucy noticed one of Sting's friends swimming over to her, she had silvery blue hair and hazel eyes.

"Hi I'm Yukino," she smiled.

"H-hi," Lucy muttered shyly.

"Aww don't be shy, I'll introduce you to everyone," Yukino smiled kindly as she pulled Lucy's floaty towards the group of people.

"Aww come on Yukino, why'd you have to bring my sister over here," Sting complained glaring at Lucy.

"Leave her alone you idiot, Hi I'm Mirajane," the white haired girl from earlier smiled.

Lucy looked at everyone as her brothers continued glaring at her.

"Hi, I'm Evergreen," one of Laxus's friends smiled as they introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you Lucy-San, I'm Freed," a green haired boy smiled.

"I'm Bickslow," another one introduced, Lucy honestly thought he looked weird.

"Hi," Lucy smiled as she waved at them.

Lucy noticed one of Stings friends sitting at the pool edge reading a book, Lucy used her legs to push her in his direction as the floaty began drifting towards him. Lucy's floaty hit the pool wall as she grabbed on and quickly climbed out of the water and sat beside the boy.

"Hi I'm Lucy," she smiled as the boy shifted his glance from the book to Lucy.

"I'm Rogue," the boy muttered quietly.

"Do you like reading too ?" Lucy asked curiously as she swung her feet in the pool, Rogue simply nodded as he continued reading his book.

"What ya reading?" Lucy asked as she continued swinging her feet in the pool.

"The maze runner ," Rogue muttered as he continued reading.

"I love that book, my momma helps me read it sometimes, I'll show you my favourite book," Lucy grinned as she grabbed Rogues hand and pulled him inside the house and towards the library. Lucy pushed the doors open and ran up to a shelf and pulled out a book before running back to Rogue.

"My momma helps me read it sometimes, it's called Romeo and Juliet," Lucy smiled as she sat on the ground beside Rogue.

Lucy and Rogue spent hours going over the book as it began getting darker outside.

"But that's stupid,why won't their families leave them alone," Rogue asked questioning the plot of the book.

"I don't know, I just guess that's how it was back then," Lucy said as the library door opened, both kids turned their head to find Lucy's mother wearing an apron and holding a wooden spoon in her hand.

"Thank goodness I finally found you two, Rogue your dads here for you," Layla smiled as both kids stood up from the library and began walking through the halls.

They arrived at the front door were they found their dad's talking, Lucy also noticed that Sting looked upset. The finally noticed Lucy as Rogue as Sting walked up to them.

"Rogue what the heck where'd you go," Sting asked.

"I was in the library with Lucy," Rogue stated plainly.

"Lucy, get you own friends you loser you can't go around stealing mine," Sting glared at Lucy as she kicked him in his knee.

"You jerk! I do have friends," Lucy muttered crossing her arms and turning away from her brother.

"That's enough you two," Lucy and Stings father spoke up separating the two blondes.

"Alright Rogue, let's go home now," Skiadrum spoke up as Lucy continued glaring at her brother.

"Bye Lucy, Sting," Rogue muttered before he an his father left.

Weisslogia looked at both his kids sternly as they continued glaring at eachother.

"Dinners ready!" Layla smiled interrupting her two youngest kids.

They all walked to the dining room as they all sat down and began eating quietly.

"Lucy, why are you still in your swimsuit?" Her father asked.

"O-oh, I was in the library with Rogue and forgot," Lucy mumbled.

"Loser," Sting snorted, Lucy glared at him and stood up angrily and left the table.

"Sting, why do you keep bullying your sister, you too Laxus, you know she looks up to you right," Layla scolded looking at her two sons, she stood up from the table and went to Lucy's room.

She knocked on the door quietly waiting to see if Lucy was there.

"Lucy darling, are you there?" Layla asked quietly pressing her ear to the door, she opened the door to find Lucy lying on her be with the pink comforter covering her entire body.

Lucy felt the bed sink down slightly as her mom sat beside her.

"You wanna talk about it Lucy?" Layla asked quietly.

She heard Lucy mumble a no as Layla stood up.

"Well you have to go take a shower, you've been in your bathing suit all day," Layla said quietly as Lucy stood up and walked towards the bathroom while her mom followed behind her quietly.

Layla helped Lucy shower herself as she washed the smell of chlorine off of her, she wrapped Lucy in a tower as they walked back to Lucy's room.

"Lucy, are you ok," Layla asked quietly while Lucy put on a pair of Pajamas.

"Yeah, I guess," Lucy muttered as she lay in bed.

"Goodnight Lucy," Layla mumbled quietly as she turned off the lights and left the room.

Lucy stared at the glow in the dark stars stuck to her room ceiling before drifting off to sleep.

Layla walked quietly to her sons room and walked in to find them awake and playing video games.

"I'm guessing your father already lectured you both?" Layla asked sternly as both her sons nodded.

"Good because you guys are taking her to the park with you tomorrow, I want both of you to try and teach her how to rollerblade, understood," Layla said.

"Yes mom," both mumbled as Layla closed the room door.

(The Next Morning)

Lucy sat at the table eating her strawberry pancakes as her mother continued cooking. Lucy was dressed in a white t-shirt with a pink bunny on it and a black skirt, she also wore a pair of white socks. Layla turned around when she heard two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Morning mom," both boys said as they sat at the table and began eating.

"Morning boys," Layla said as she began washing the dishes in the sink.

"Remember what I told you boys, I need to go to work so I want you to take your sister to the park with you," Layla said leaving no room for arguments.

Layla left the room and went upstairs to go get dressed. Lucy quietly stood up and put her plate in the sink and walked to the front door and grabbed her white and pink roller skates as walked outside quietly. Layla looked from her room window to see Lucy sitting in the driveway with her rollerblades beside her drawing on the driveway with chalk. Sting and Laxus finished their breakfast and grabbed their roller blades and their backpacks with their sneakers in it.

Layla walked downstairs to see Lucy sitting on the stairs while Laxus and Sting strapped on their rollerblades.

"Your gonna need these darling," Layla said as she helped Lucy put on her knee pads, elbow pads and helmet, she also handed Lucy a small napsack with her shoes and a few other things in their.

"I'll see you guys later, be home by 6:00," Layla said as she kissed them on their foreheads and sat in her car, start the engine and drove away.

"Hurry up idiot," Sting mumbled as he and Laxus began rollerblading down the driveway.

"B-but I don't know how to rollerblade, mom said you were supposed to help me," Lucy yelled as Laxus stopped at the edge of the driveway.

"Well moms not here, hurry up," Laxus growled as he and Sting began rollerblading down the neighbourhood.

Lucy quickly took off her rollerblades and held them in her hands as she ran down the neighbourhood in her socks. Lucy began breathing heavy as her brothers continued rollerblading down the street leaving her. Lucy arrived in the park five minutes after Laxus and Sting did, she looked as her brothers laughed with their friends leaving Lucy behind in the dust. Lucy sat on the bench attempting to catch her breath, Lucy looked at her brothers having fun before she threw her rollerblades down and sighed in frustration.

"Hello Lucy," Rogue said as he sat on the bench beside Lucy.

"O-oh, hi R-rogue," Lucy mumbled quietly as she attempted to catch her breath.

Rogue noticed Lucy's rollerblades tossed on the ground as he took off his own black rollerblades.

"I didn't know you knew how to rollerblade Lucy," Rogue thought aloud.

"I don't know how to, Laxus and Sting were supposed to teach me but they went to the park without me," Lucy mumbled bitterly.

"Rogue, can you teach me how to rollerskate," Lucy asked sweetly.

"I-I don't know if I should," Rogue said turning his gaze away from Lucy.

"Pleaaseeee Rogue," Lucy begged as she shook him by his shoulders.

Rogue looked deep in thought before finally spoke up, "fine," he sighed in defeat.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Rogue causing his face to burn bright red.

"Thank you thank you thank you Rogue," Lucy grinned as she continued hugging Rogue, Lucy quickly began putting on her rollerblades as Rogue on his.

Rogue stood to his feet with ease as Lucy attempted to stand and balance herself shakily, Rogue grabbed Lucy's shoulders steadying her as they walked into the grass.

"First thing we need to do is teach you how to balance, walk up and down the grass with my help ten times," Rogue said.

"Aww come on that sounds boring, when do we actually get to rollerblade," Lucy complained.

"When you actually learn how to balance," Rogue deadpanned.

Rogue and Lucy spent twenty minutes working on balance in and out of the grass before Rogue decided he Lucy could finally balance herself.

"Now we can try rollerblading, you should be able to balance yourself pretty well," Rogue said as he grabbed Lucy and pushed her lightly as she began rolling forwards.

"R-rogue I don't know how to control it!" Lucy cried as she rolled forwards.

"Yes you can, I'll help you," Rogue said as he grabbed Lucy's shoulders as he pulled her through the park as she attempted to steady herself.

Lucy noticed Sting angrily walking over to the pair.

"What the heck Lucy, stop bothering my friends and go get your own," Sting growled shoving Lucy causing her to fall flat on the ground, tears appeared in Lucy's eyes as she looked at her now scratched hands.

"J-jerk," Lucy mumbled as she looked at the ground while tears rolled down her face.

"I don't care, I don't know why you were born anyway, your not my sister," Sting hissed as he glared at Lucy.

Lucy quietly removed her skates and grabbed her stuff and walked away silently as tears rolled down her face. She walked through the park with her head hung low as tears dripped down her face. Meanwhile Rogue glared at Sting who simply huffed in frustration.

"Sting, what's your problem with your sister," Rogue asked Sting who seemed to be angry at everything right now.

"Everything," Sting huffed and walked away.

Rogue glared at Sting's retreating figure as he began skating in Lucy's direction.

Lucy sat on the steps leading up to her house as tears dripped down her face, she couldn't go home because her brothers had the key. Lucy looked at her feet as the tears kept running down her face, it wasn't her fault that she was their younger sister. Lucy felt someone's presence beside her as she noticed Rogue had left the park to come find her.

"You ok," he asked quietly, Lucy simply shook her head as she continued looking at her feet.

"Why didn't you go inside," Rogue questioned.

"I don't have the key, they have it," Lucy frowned.

"Then come with me," Rogue said as he dragged Lucy down the street.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked.

"My house," Rogue replied plainly as he continued pulling Lucy down the neighbourhood.

They arrived at Rogue's house five minutes later, Rogue opened the door and pulled Lucy in. The first thing Lucy noticed was a cute oddly green kitten.

"Kyaa, it's so cute,"Lucy gushed as she lay on her stomach infront of the cat.

"Ohh, that's Frosch, my kitten," Rogue said.

"It's so cute," Lucy cooed.

"Rogue, is that you?" A voice called from the kitchen.

"Yeah it's me," Rogue said as he put his skates in the closet by the front door.

A lady walked out from the kitchen as she came to greet Rogue, she had wavy black hair being kept up in a messy ponytail, she also had a pair of bright green eyes that seemed filled with life, she wore a white apron covered in various ingredients over a black sundress.

"Oh hello," she said kindly as she stared at Lucy who now looked extremely nervous.

"Mom, this is Lucy, Sting's younger sister," Rogue said introducing Lucy.

"H-hi, I'm Lucy," she stuttered nervously.

"Aww your adorable, I never knew Sting had a younger sister, your so adorable," she cooed as she grabbed Lucy by her shoulders.

"I'm Cassandra, Rogue's mother," she smiled kindly.

"I made cookies if you want some," Cassandra smiled kindly.

Rogue grabbed Lucy's hand and led her through the kitchen grabbing the tray of cookies on the way.

"What are we gonna do?" Lucy asked as Rogue led her to the living room.

"Wanna watch movie?" Rogue asked as Lucy nodded her head.

Rogue chose out a movie while Lucy sat in the couch and grabbed a cookie, Lucy noticed they tasted like heaven as she grabbed several more stuffing them into her mouth.

"I see you liked my moms baking," Rogue sweatdropped as crumbs fell from the corner of Lucy's mouth.

Lucy nodded sheepishly as she swallowed the cookies. Rogue sat beside her cross legged as he grabbed a cookie from the tray on the coffee table. Hours passed by as Lucy and Rogue watched as many movies as they could in the time.

"I don't get it, how can chipmunks sing and talk like regular people," Rogue criticized as he ate another cookie.

"That's just how the movie works, don't question it," Lucy huffed as she stuffed another cookie in her mouth.

"Hey Lucy, what time did you need to be home by?" Rogue asked as he paused the movie.

"5:30 why?" Lucy mumbled through a mouthful of cookies.

"Well it's 5:50," Rogue deadpanned as Lucy flew to her feet and ran towards the front door.

"Rogue I have to go, my moms going to kill me," Lucy panicked as she quickly grabbed all her stuff.

"Here, I'll walk you home," Rogue said as he and Lucy walked down the street, they arrived at Lucy's home and knocked on the door.

The door flew open a few seconds later revealing a frantic Layla, she pulled Lucy into a tight hug as she stared at Lucy sternly.

"Thank god your okay, where were you?" Layla asked sternly.

"I was at Rogue's house, we were watching movies but lost track of time," Lucy explained nervously.

"Thank you for bringing Lucy home safely," Layla thanked Rogue.

"No problem, bye Lucy," Rogue said as he waved goodbye, Lucy waved back as her and her mother walked back inside the house.

Lucy walked to the dining room where she found the rest of her family eating dinner, Lucy sat down and began eating silently as she avoided everyone's eyes.

"So Lucy, did you have fun at the park," Layla asked Lucy as she continued looking down at her food.

Lucy could feel her brothers heated glares on her as she kept her gaze on her food.

"I-it was ok," Lucy said quietly.

They all finished their food in silence as Lucy finished and went upstairs to take a shower. Lucy came downstairs dressed in a pair of light pink and white stripes Pajamas, she ran to the living room were she lay in the couch and flicked through various tv channels before finding a suitable show to watch on tv. Twenty minutes later Lucy heard two pairs of foot steps come running down the stairs towards her direction. Laxus and Sting came running into the living room as Laxus grabbed the remote from Lucy and changed the channel.

"H-hey I was watching that!" Lucy yelled as she grabbed the remote back.

"Well that's too bad idiot," Laxus growled as he grabbed the remote back from Lucy.

"But you can't do that, I was here first!" Lucy whined as she attempted to pull the remote from Laxus again.

"Fine then you can have it," Laxus smirked as he let go of the remote sending Lucy crashing to the floor, Lucy head connected with the edge of the table causing her head to start bleeding heavily.

Lucy began to cry as her mom came running down the stairs followed by her father.

"What the hell happened in here," Wiesslogia yelled as Layla ran over to a sobbing Lucy.

Layla carried Lucy upstairs as Laxus and Sting looked away guiltily.

"What the hell do you guys have against your little sister," Wiesslogia scolded.

While Wiesslogia scolded the boys downstairs, Layla was upstairs tending to the wound on Lucy's head, she finally finished wrapping the gauze around Lucy's head as she washed the tear streaks from Lucy's face, Layla noticed Lucy had fallen asleep because of the pain medicine she had given her. Layla picked Lucy up carefully and carried her back to Lucy's bedroom and placed her in the bed carefully, she closed the door and exited the room to hear her husband scolding both her older kids. Layla sighed and went to her room and lay in the bed thinking, what do her sons have against Lucy, Layla was lost in thought and unable to hear the door open.

"How's her head doing," Wiesslogia asked.

"She's okay now I guess, if they keep this up Lucy's going to be afraid of them forever," Layla sighed disappointedly.

Layla sighed and turned on her side before falling asleep.

(The next morning)

Layla went up to Lucy's room to go wake her up for breakfast, she noticed Lucy never came downstairs as early as she usually did.

"Lucy are you awake?" Layla asked as she entered Lucy's room, she found Lucy colouring in the corner of her room.

"Yeah," Lucy muttered as she kept her gaze on the colouring book in front of her.

"Well you need to come downstairs for breakfast so come on," Layla said as she looked at Lucy.

"I don't want to go," Lucy whined.

"But you have to," Layla countered as she grabbed Lucy.

"I don't wanna!" Lucy screamed as she grabbed onto the edge of her bed.

"Lucy you need to go downstairs!" Layla yelled as she attempted to pry Lucy off the edge of her bed.

"Noo!" Lucy screamed as Layla was able to pry her off of the bed, Layla quickly grabbed Lucy and carried her downstairs.

Lucy saw both of her brothers at the table eating and suddenly became nervous as her mom placed her in the chair. Layla put a plate of pancakes in front of Lucy who simply stared at her food as she began eating silently.

"I'm gonna need you guys to watch your sister today while I'm at work, is that understood," Layla said as both boys nodded.

Lucy stood up nervously as she put her plate in the sink and went to the living room to watch tv. She was able to watch tv peacefully for half an hour before her brothers walked into the room, Lucy began to sweat nervously as her brothers sat on the couch to her right.

"Alright guys I'm off to work, I'll call to check up on you guys later," Layla said hurriedly as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

Lucy quietly stood up and went to her room not wanting to anger her brothers in any way. She quietly walked into her room and locked the door as she tried to find something to do, Lucy saw a sparky pink book peaking out from under her bed, she quickly walked over to it and picked it up, she realized it was her scrapbook and decided to open it up. The young blonde flipped through pages and pages of pictures trying to busy herself. Lucy saw a picture of her and all her friends on the first day of second grade, in the picture she stood beside a young pink haired boy who was in the middle of a glaring contest with a raven headed boy, a red headed girl smiled proudly at the camera as Lucy and a small blue haired girl had the biggest grins on their faces along with a brown haired girl as well.

'Too bad they're all on vacation,' Lucy thought bitterly as she huffed and stood up and began searching for something else to do.

Lucy decided to go downstairs but stopped at the railing ad glanced to see if her brothers were there or not, Lucy noticed they weren't so decided to continue going downstairs. She looked outside to see her brothers playing basketball in the driveway with some of their other friends, Lucy also noticed Rogue sitting on the sidelines reading once again.

"Psst Rogue," Lucy hissed quietly trying to catch his attention while hiding from her brothers.

Rogue continued reading as Lucy looked for another way to catch his attention, she found a few pebbles in the small garden patch beside the front door and began tossing the pebbles at Rogues head. Rogue began to get annoyed as he snapped his book shut and began looking for whoever was throwing rocks at him, he turned his gaze towards the front door where he found Lucy waving him over, he looked carefully at his friends who were to caught up with playing basket ball to notice him sneaking away.

"Hi Rogue," Lucy chirped as she shut the door quietly.

"Hello Lucy," Rogue said as Lucy pulled him through her house.

"What are you doing?" Rogue asked as Lucy continued pulling him throughout her house.

"I was bored so I figured I could play Laxus-nii's video game thingy but I don't know how to use it," Lucy muttered as she sat on the couch.

"Then I'll set it up for you," Rogue said as he switched the tv channel and picked up the controllers.

Lucy ran into the kitchen and came out a few minutes later with chips and cookies.

"I brought snacks," Lucy smiled as she sat beside Rogue who had set up the game.

"How do you drive the car," Lucy asked as she pressed every possible button on the controller.

"That one," Rogue sweatdropped.

"What about turning, how do you do that," Lucy questioned again.

"That one," Rogue sighed as Lucy continued messing with the controller once again.

"What about th-" Rogue cut Lucy off by placing his hand over Lucy's mouth.

"I'll just show you everything instead," Rogue sighed as he began explaining everything to Lucy who nodded her head.

"So do you get it now," Rogue questioned as they began playing the game.

"I guess," Lucy muttered as they began playing the game.

They played for about two hours before Lucy stood up from the couch and stretched.

"I'm bored, and my butt hurts," Lucy whined.

Rogue turned off the tv before standing up himself, a Rogue once again found himself being pulled by Lucy throughout the halls of her house. Lucy dragged Rogue out to her backyard were she ran over to the shed and opened it.

"What are you doing now?" Rogue asked.

"Before my friends all went on vacation we'd always throw water balloons at random people from my bedroom window," Lucy smiled as she began filling up the water balloons.

"Are you sure this is a good idea," Rogue asked skeptically.

"Yeah, it'll be fun," Lucy said as she carried the small bucket of water balloons upstairs with Rogue following her, she opened her window and saw her brothers and their friends still playing basketball.

"Throw it at him," Lucy whispered as she pointed towards a green haired boy.

"You mean Ogra?" Rogue asked, Lucy simply nodded as Rogue shrugged and picked up the water balloon and tossed it at Ogra, they quickly hid as the boy screamed in anger.

Lucy giggled quietly as she peaked outside to see them all looking around for whoever did it, they skeptically returned to their game before Lucy and Rogue picked up a water balloon each and tossed it, it hit a blonde boy with oddly long hair and one hit Sting, they quickly his as Sting began yelling in anger.

"Ok just one more before they come up and kill me," Lucy muttered, they each picked up the last water balloons and tossed them, this time it hit Laxus and his green haired friend .

Lucy closed the window quietly as her brothers began yelling, she quickly closed her curtains and shoved the bucket under her bed.

"Well that was fun," Rogue said as he smiled lightly.

"Wanna play a board game?" Lucy asked quietly as Rogue nodded.

Lucy began searching under her bed for a suitable game to play, she finally pulled out a box a few minutes later.

"How about Checkers?" Lucy asked as Rogue nodded.

They played multiple games for hours as Lucy's bedroom floor became littered with books and board games, they were currently playing go fish when someone opened Lucy's bedroom door, Layla walked in still wearing her scrub suit from work at the hospital.

"Hello Rogue," Layla said quietly as both kids stood up.

"Hello ," Rogue said as he stood to his feet.

"Rogue your mother called, she says she needs you home in ten minutes, I didn't find you two in the library so I assumed you'd be up here," Layla smiled.

"Thanks , bye Lucy," Rogue said kindly as Layla escorted him downstairs.

"Bye Rogue!" Lucy yelled as Rogue left her room with her mother.

Lucy began cleaning up her room as the sky began darkening, Lucy's mother came back up stairs twenty minutes later with a smile on her face.

"Lucy honey, dinners ready," Layla said as Lucy put away her last board game and ran downstairs.

Lucy sat at the dinner table and noticed both her older brothers were upset but this time it didn't bother her.

"So what'd you guys do today," Layla asked as she stared at the fuming boys.

"Some jerk was throwing water balloons at us," Sting vented as Wiesslogia noticed Lucy stuffed her face with more food as she tried to keep herself from smiling.

"Well since summer break is over in one week I'm taking you guys back to school shopping," Wiesslogia muttered as both boys groaned while Lucy grinned.

"What the hell are you smiling about idiot," Sting growled glaring at Lucy.

"I'm not an idiot, I was just smiling because I get to see my friends when I go back to school," Lucy countered as she glared at Sting.

"I can't believe you actually have friends," Laxus muttered as he and Sting began snickering at Lucy.

"B-bakas! I do have friends," Lucy yelled as she stood up and left the table.

Lucy began mumbling incoherently as she went up to her room, once she arrived in her room she changed from her everyday clothes into her Pajamas and lay on her bed.

'I thought big brothers were supposed to love their little sisters," Lucy thought bitterly as she stared at a picture on her wall, it had been taken when Lucy was in first grade while Sting was in second and Laxus in third, they had been at the water park that day.

'Stupid brothers,' Lucy thought bitterly as she began to fall asleep.

(The next morning)

Lucy walked downstairs quietly as she saw her brothers leaving their bedroom and walking downstairs behind her, they all went to the kitchen were the found their dad eating already.

"Morning dad," Lucy smiled as she sat at the table and began eating, her father nodded before he got up and went upstairs.

Lucy continued eating in silence as she ignored both her brothers and finished her breakfast, she stood up and put her dish in the sink before walking to the front door and stepping into her shoes and ran outside. Once Lucy was outside she picked up her container of sidewalk chalk and began decorating the driveway with multiple drawings.

"Hey Luce!" A voice called out causing Lucy to look up.

"Hi Gray, I thought you were supposed to be on vacation still?" Lucy questioned as she looked at one of her best friends.

"My mom had to go back to work early," Gray muttered.

Lucy and Gray's mothers both worked at the hospital downtown, actually their mothers were pretty great friends.

"Lucy come on let's go," Wiesslogia said as he, Laxus and Sting walked out from the house and towards the car.

"Oh I got to go, tell your mom I said hi," Lucy smiled as she ran into the car.

"See ya Lucy," Gray waved as the car drove off.

"Ooo turn up the radio," Lucy grinned as her favourite song came on.

"Don't,all she's gonna do is scream like a banshee," Sting muttered as Lucy glared at him.

"I don't scream like a banshee," Lucy complained.

"Dad what's a banshee," Lucy asked right after.

"Idiot," Laxus muttered from the front seat.

Lucy grunted and stared out the window at the passing scenery as she turned away from her brothers.

(Twenty Minutes Later)

The group of four arrived at the store after a eerily silent drive. Lucy began looking at the massive crowd of people who had begun back to school shopping. Lucy noticed her brothers had already began looking for a backpack in the massive crowd of shoppers, Lucy decided to stick close to her dad and pick up some other things they needed first. Laxus and Sting returned after ten minutes of searching for a backpack, only to return empty handed.

"What you guys couldn't find anything," Wiesslogia asked.

"No, there's too many people," Sting complained.

Lucy spotted something out of the corner of her eye and ran towards it.

"Where the hell are you going idiot," Sting questioned.

"Stop calling your sister names, brat," Wiesslogia complained as he smacked Sting upside his head.

"I found it!" Lucy cheered as she ran back towards them.

"What the heck did you find?" Laxus muttered as he raised an eyebrow.

"I found the backpack I wanted, plus the lunch bag and pencil case," Lucy grinned as she added it to the cart.

"That's great but we need to finish all the stuff your mom told me to do," Wiesslogia complained as they continued there shopping.

(Who knows how many hours later)

Layla laid on the couch watching television when she heard the front door open.

"Wiesslogia? Is that you and the kids?" Layla asked as she stood up and walked towards the front door.

"No, just a robber who happens to have keys to the front door," he countered as he walked through the door with a load of different bags.

"Oh shut it," Layla muttered as she shoved him lightly.

They all started unpacking all the bags as they put everything were they belonged, they finished half an hour later and sat in the living room in their Pajamas watching television.

"Why did you need these again?" Wiesslogia asked as he walked into the living room with a large box of chocolates and sat beside Layla who had Lucy resting her head on her lap.

"Oh, I just wanted chocolate," Layla grinned as she grabbed the box from him and began eating the chocolates.

"Can I have one?" Lucy asked as she sat up and held out her hand.

"Sure," Layla smiled as she handed Lucy a chocolate, she ate it happily as she held out her hand for another one.

"Greedy pig," Laxus muttered as he stared at Lucy who began stuffing her face with chocolate.

"I'm not a pig," Lucy complained through a mouth full of chocolates.

"Well you eat, sound and look like one," Sting smirked as he and Laxus began snickering at Lucy.

" are you guys always so mean to me? I hate you!" Lucy yelled as she ran upstairs to her room with tears in her eyes.

Lucy slammed the door to her room as she lay on her bed with bitter tears running down her face, she looked at a picture of her and her rosters before turning it face down on to her bedside table.

'Jerks' Lucy thought bitterly as she finally went to sleep.

* * *

><p>And I'm finally done.<p>

Does this sound like a good story so far or no? Do you guys think I'm rushing anything, feel free to tell me and I'll try to fix it to the best of my abilities.

Just a little heads up, Sting as Laxus are currently loosely based off of how my older brothers after towards me so what they did here actually happened between me and my brothers.

Btw, in this story I let Lucy keep her mom, Sting kept his dad and Laxus kept his last name, yay siblingship (- _ -)/

Also just a heads up, I don't have any wifi until I'm at school so basically my updates aren't as frequent right now.

Random Trivia About The Author

• My vision sucks shit meaning I wear glasses, I also have very poor focus

• My mind tends to wander a lot(I space out, A LOT)

• I can't work without music

• I love icecream

• My hair looks like a nest

• I'm easily angered and very mean towards people who aren't my friends in anyway

• I'm also very antisocial

• I love Nightcore and Remixes

•I'm a girl (just incase you couldn't figure it out)

Thanks for reading my story (stories if you read Phantom Fairy)

-Izzy-chan (I am now being referred to as izzy because of the first word in my pen name(it's is)


	2. Chapter 2: Yay Bonding!

Yay I'm back, how'd you like last chapter? Was it ok or what?

I don't have much to say so let's just pretend you all know my usual disclaimer.

Just incase I get used though I don't own fairy tail, sadly it belongs to hiro Mashima.

* * *

><p>Love in the Shadows<p>

It's been a week since Lucy and her family had gone back to school shopping, now the days finally arrived for all kids to go back to school, oh joy.

"Get up Lucy, you have to get ready for school," Layla said as she shook Lucy awake.

"Why so early," Lucy complained as she rubbed her eyes.

Lucy got up without complaining and begun walking downstairs, she arrived downstairs and found both her brothers already eating breakfast.

"Hurry up and eat you guys, your busses will be here soon," Layla said as she hurried all her kids.

All three kids finished eating breakfast as they raced to the bathroom, Lucy arrived first and slammed the door in her brothers faces.

"Lucy! Open the door!" They yelled as they pounded on the door.

Lucy grinned as she began to go through her daily routines, she finished in four minutes and opened the door to find both of her brothers glaring at her, Lucy ran by them and into her room to go get ready. She looked through the clothes in her closet before finding something suitable to wear. Lucy was now dressed in a white t-shirt with a black heart in the middle and a black skirt that stopped above her knees with no socks.

"Lucy are you ready," Layla asked as she stepped into Lucy's room.

"Yeah, actually can you do my hair mom?" Lucy asked as she sat in front of her wardrobe mirror.

Layla took the hair brush and began brushing all the knots out of Lucy's hair, she tied her hair in a French braid which was being held by a cute black ribbon tied around the end of her hair. Lucy looked at herself in the mirror before a big grin broke out on her face.

"Thank you mom," Lucy said as she wrapped her arms around her mom before running downstairs.

Both her brothers stood by the door finally dressed, Sting wore a white shirt under a sleeve white hoodie and a pair of black jeans, he also wore a pair of black and white sneakers. Laxus wore a black shirt under a black hoodie with a yellow lightning bolt on it and a pair of black jeans with a yellow chain hanging from it, he also wore a pair of black sneakers.

"Alright guys time to go your busses are almost here, see you all later have a great day," Layla said as she quickly kissed them all on the forehead and went out the door to her car.

Lucy quickly put on a pair of black flip flops before following after her brothers to the bus stop just down the street, she saw some of her Friends waiting their along with her brothers friends.

A big yellow bus pulled up in front of the large group of kids but only Laxus and a few others went on, since Laxus was in middle school Lucy wouldn't have to worry about dealing with him for a while.

"Hey Luce," Gray grinned as he walked up beside her.

"Hi Gray," Lucy smiled as she looked at one of her best friends.

"Glad were finally in fourth grade, next year were top of the school," Lucy said excitedly.

"Yeah, it also means were allowed to try out for teams this year," Gray smirked as Lucy grinned.

Another yellow bus pulled up in front of them as Lucy and Gray boarded the bus after many other people, Gray and Lucy walked down the bus aisle as they attempted to find a seat, Lucy spotted Rogue reading a book and sitting beside Sting who stared out the buss window.

"Hi Rogue," Lucy grinned as she tapped him on the shoulder while walking by, Rogue looked up and smiled lightly before returning to his book.

Lucy and Gray sat down in the third last seat of the bus were most of their friends were seated.

"Hi Lu-chan," a small blue haired girl grinned, the brown hair girl that sat beside her looked up and waved at Lucy.

"Hi Cana, hi Levy," she grinned as she turned around in her seat.

"How was your vacation?" Lucy asked as she looked at them with curiosity.

"It was awesome, everything except my dad was awesome," Cana mumbled as Lucy snickered quietly at her statement.

"Well my family had fun on the cruise, it was amazing," Levy gushed as Lucy grinned at her.

The bus came to a stop as another round of students boarded it.

"Hi Luce!" A loud pink haired boy yelled as he ran onto the bus.

"Natsu be quiet," a Redheaded girl scolded as they both sat down near Lucy and their other friends.

"Hello Natsu, Hi Erza," she grinned as both her friends turned towards her.

"Hello Lucy," Erza said politely.

"How was your vacation," Lucy asked as she turned towards them.

"It was ok," Erza smiled at her bubbly friend.

"It was freaking cool! There were people eating fire and everything!" Natsu yelled as he stood up in his seat.

"Sit down flaming retard," Gray muttered.

"Wanna say that to my face ice princess?" Natsu threatened as he and Gray glared at each other.

"Both of you stop it," Erza commanded as she glared at both her friends.

"S-sorry Erza," both boys stuttered as they gulped and sunk down in to their seats.

Lucy chuckled quietly as she stared out the window at the passing scenery. Twenty minutes later the bus arrived and pulled up to a large building, one by one the students began to pile off the bus and made their way into the school. Lucy walked through the halls to her new class as she looked at all the students in the halls, she passed Sting and Rogue talking with some of tier friends outside of their own classroom.

"Hi Rogue," Lucy grinned as she walked by him and down the hall, after a minute of walking she finally arrived to her new classroom.

She joined the crowd of her new classmates as they waited for their new teacher. A few minutes later a lady came walking down the hall as she opened the door to the classroom and ushered students into the classroom.

"Welcome, I'm your new teacher Mrs. Logan," the lady smiled, she had shiny black hair that went mid back and fell in small waves, her dark purple eyes were filled with kindness as she stared at her new students, she wore a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbow, the shirt was tucked into a high waisted black pencil skirt that stopped a little above her knees, she also wore a pair of black high heels and had a golden wedding ring on her ring finger.

"You may sit anywhere you'd like, be aware that these will be your seats until next month, you'll be able to change your seats once a month," Mrs. Logan said as all the kids began moving to different seats.

"Hey luce! Come sit with us!" Natsu yelled as Lucy grinned and ran to go sit with her best friend.

Lucy sat in a group of four that consisted of her, Natsu, Gray and Loke who was one of Lucy's many friends.

"Hey princess," Loke said as he flashed Lucy a smile.

'Great, out of all my friends I have to be stuck with the guys,' Lucy thought as she put on a smile and sat in her seat.

"Hi Loke," Lucy grinned as she sat next to the spiky haired boy.

"Alright, I'd like for all of you to get to know each other, even if you already do, you may ask your own questions but just in case I have some written on the board," smiled.

Everyone turned back to their groups as they began talking.

"Ok I guess I'll start, favourite colour," Loke asked.

"Dark blue," Gray said plainly.

"Red," Natsu grinned.

"Umm I have a lot of favourite colours," Lucy said as she twiddled her thumbs nervously.

"Then tell us three," Loke compromised.

"Umm Dark blue, white and pink?" Lucy said in a confused voice.

"Favourite food or desert or snack, whatever," Gray asked as they began asking more questions.

"Umm chocolate," Lucy grinned as a twinkle appeared in her eye.

"I don't know sushi? Or fish," Loke grinned.

"You sound more like a cat than a human," Lucy snorted.

"Nope I'm a lion," Loke smirked at Lucy.

"Does tabasco sauce count," Natsu asked.

"No you idiot it doesn't," Gray grunted.

"Don't call me an idiot ice princess!" Natsu yelled as he and Gray began glaring at each other again.

"Wanna go Fire breath?" Gray asked threateningly.

"Both of you stop it!" Lucy yelled as she hit both her friends upside their heads.

"Ow! Sorry Luce," they groaned.

"Moving on, favourite animal," Lucy huffed as she sat back down.

"A lion of course," Loke stated proudly as Lucy glanced at him sideways.

"Arctic fox," Gray grinned.

"A dragon," Natsu yelled as he gave a toothy grin.

"Dragons don't exist," Loke mumbled.

"Neither do lions!...oh wait…," Natsu said as he realized what he'd just said.

'Why did I have to be stuck with them' Lucy cried on the inside.

"Whatever moving on, umm, favourite instrument?," Natsu asked.

Luckily, most of Lucy's friends including herself had taken a huge interest in music.

"Guitar," Loke and Gray grinned at their answers.

"Ummm, piano," Lucy smiled, it's difficult to learn but Lucy enjoys all the time she spends working with her mother on it.

All of a sudden the lights flickered on and off capturing most students attention, they turned to the front of the class where they saw a grinning Mrs.L with her hands on the light switch.

"Wonderful, anyways I'd love if some people will come up in front of the classroom and share some things about themselves but for now I'll start off," Mrs.L smiled.

"Hello my name is Rachel Logan, I've been married for four years now and I'm 31 years old, I have three older brothers, my favourite Colour is purple and my favourite animals are birds," Mrs.L smiled kindly.

Multiple students began to raise their hands as they volunteered to go up in front of the class.

"How about you," Mrs. Logan smiled as she pointed at Lucy, Lucy stood up and nervously walked up to the front of the class.

"I-I'm Lucy Dreyar, I'm ten years old, I like looking at stars and I prefer night over day, I love eating chocolate and my favourite animals are bunnies, cats and dogs, oh and I have two older brothers," Lucy muttered the last part quietly but everyone still heard her.

"Oh do they go to this school?" Mrs. L asked kindly.

"O-only one of them," Lucy said quietly.

"Thank you Lucy, would anyone else like to go next?" Multiple students went up including Loke, Gray and Natsu but Lucy spaced out during that time.

Lucy recognized one of her classmates as Sting's friends, Yukino was it?

The first part if the day ran smoothly as Mrs. L introduced some new rules and her plan for the year as she got familiarized with her new students, the bell finally rang signalling that it was lunch.

"Oh, time passes by fast, I guess you guys can go now, don't forget you have gym after lunch, see if you can figure out who the gym teacher is," Mrs.L smiled as she gathered her stuff and began walking out the door and to the staff room.

Lucy and her friends began walking to the lunch room, their school was actually bigger than one would expect, it was a two story school and had two large gyms and a lunch room for all it's students. Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand as he began dragging her towards their group of friends, Lucy looked around the lunch room to see it was packed with students, she spotted Rogue sitting at a table with Sting and their friends, Lucy waved quickly as Natsu dragged her to the table.

"Hi Lu-chan!" Lisanna and Levy smiled at Lucy who sat in between them.

"Hi guys!" Lucy greeted as she looked at all her friends who were now eating their lunches.

"Don't you have a lunch Lu-chan?" Lisanna frowned as she looked at the empty handed Lucy.

"N-no, I forgot mine at home," Lucy frowned as she stared at the table before standing up.

"Where you goin Luce?" Natsu asked as Lucy began walking towards the other side of the lunch room.

"To ask my brother for something," Lucy replied as she walked towards her brother.

Lucy tapped Sting in his shoulder as he turned around and glared at Lucy.

"What the heck do you want idiot," Sting growled as all his friends stopped and looked at Lucy.

"I-I left my lunch a-at home and I was wondering if y-you had anything I could eat," Lucy stuttered as she looked at her brother nervously.

"well that's too bad now go away," Sting spat harshly.

"B-but I jus-," Lucy stuttered as tears appeared in her eyes.

"GO!" Sting yelled as Lucy flinched at his harsh tone.

"F-fine," Lucy muttered as be quietly walked back to her table as her head hung low.

She sat down at her lunch table quietly as tears streamed down her face as her hair shadowed her face.

"Lu-chan, you okay?" Levy asked quietly as she tried comforting her best friend.

Lucy simply sniffled in response as she wiped her face with her arm. Rogue looked at Lucy and then back at his unopened lunch box, Rogue quietly stood up grabbing the lunch box and walking off.

"Rogue where are you going?" All his friends asked as he walked away.

Rogue walked over to Lucy's table were all her friends glared at him as he tapped Lucy on the shoulder, Lucy looked up at Rogue as he placed the dish in front of Lucy.

"R-rogue you don't have to," Lucy said quietly as she pushed it back towards Rogue who pushed it back towards her.

"Just take it,I'm not taking no as an answer," Rogue stated as he walked back to his group of friends leaving Lucy with the unopened dish of food.

Rogue walked back to his table and sat down as all his friends stared at him in disbelief, he payed them no mind and opened one of his many books and began reading it.

"What the hell was that for! You should of let her starve!" Sting yelled as he glared at his best friend who continued to ignore all the questions from his friends and continued reading.

Meanwhile, Lucy sat at the table quietly eating the food Rogue had given her, first her baking now her cooking, Lucy honestly had to thank Rogue's mother.

"What was that all about?" Loke asked quietly.

Everyone shrugged as Lucy remained quiet, the bell rang signalling that the students could go outside now, Lucy quickly stood up and followed her friends out as they walked with the crowds of people. Lucy remembered that she had left their soccer ball back at the table and quickly ran back to get it leaving her friends behind as she sprinted back to the lunch room. All of a sudden Lucy onus herself being pushed to the ground as she covered we face with her arms as she hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Where do you think your going loser,"a voice sneered as Lucy tried to crawl away from them, only to have herself forced back to the ground by someone's foot.

Lucy looked up only to come face to face with a maroon haired boy with a scar running through his right eye, a sickly pale boy with pitch black hair and a silvery blue haired girl with an angels wing clip holding her hair back.

"Aww look at the little baby, looks like your brothers aren't here to protect you," the girl sneered as she kicked Lucy in her ribs.

Tears appeared in Lucy's eyes as the girls foot connected with her ribs a second time, Lucy lay on the ground holding her side as all three kids laughed at her pain.

"Looks like the weakling can't fight back," the maroon haired boy smirked as he grabbed Lucy by her braid and giving it a hard tug causing her to fall to the ground once more.

Lucy let the tears run down her face as they yelled harsh things at Lucy, all of a sudden the three kids scattered at the sound of a teachers voice.

"Lucy is that you?" Mrs. L asked as she helped Lucy off the ground.

"Lucy oh gosh, what happened?" Her teacher asked as she inspected the bruise forming on Lucy's cheek.

"N-nothing," Lucy muttered as Mrs. L helped Lucy walk to the nurses office.

They arrived at the nurses office as Mrs. L helped Lucy in and handed her a pack of ice for td bruise forming under her eye.

"What happened to her?" The school nurse asked quietly as she and Mrs. L began talking.

Lucy stared at her feet as she held the pack of ice to her eye, Lucy heard her teacher leave as the nurse turned to her.

"Your going to need to stay here for a bit, is that ok?" The nurse asked quietly as Lucy nodded slowly.

Lucy stayed in the nurses office for a while before the nurse let her leave, she handed Lucy a slip before sending Lucy to her next class, Lucy quietly walked to the gym as she ignored the pain in her ribs. She walked into the gym and handed the gym teacher the slip and quietly stood beside her concerned friends.

"As I was saying im going to be your health and physical education teacher, for all of those wondering my name is Mr. Logan," the gym teacher told the rest of the class.

Mr. L had shaggy blonde hair and a pair of dark blue eyes, he wore a plain green t shirt and and a pair of baggy black basketball shorts along with a pair of black and green sneakers, he also had a golden wedding ring on his left hand that looked similar to Mrs. L's, that's when it finally clicked to Lucy that this was her teachers husband.

"For now it's alright if you don't have gym clothes but next time there will be no exceptions, for today we'll only be playing a few rounds of dodgeball," Mr. L said as he started sending people off to different sides of the gym determining their team, luckily Lucy ended up with all three of her friends.

"Hey princess where were you at lunch?" Loke asked as him, Gray and Natsu turned towards Lucy.

"Library," Lucy lied quietly, she knew they knew that she was lying but she didn't care right now.

The whistle sounded throughout the gym as the students ran to the centre of the gym in an attempt to grab a dodgeball. Natsu and Gray ended up getting their first and grabbing a ball each scaring off most of the other team as their team moved up to the centre of the gym and grabbing a ball, Lucy remained at the back choosing not to move.

Dodgeball were being thrown as multiple students got nailed with a dodgeball signalling that they were out, the game continued like this until there was one player left on the other team and just Lucy and Gray on the other. The player on the other side of the court threw the ball hitting Gray in the chest as Mr. L pointed at the bench signalling that Gray was out, Gray growled before marching off to the bench.

"Come on Lucy throw the ball!" Her team yelled at her as she continued to stand still.

The other player whipped the ball at Lucy who put her hands out in front of her and caught it. The other team groaned as Lucy's team stood up and cheered at their not so significant win.

Lucy remained silent as the rest of the day blew by, Lucy continued to remain silent as her friends continued asking her what's wrong, she was currently sitting on the bus and stared out at the passing scenery as it drove her and many other students home. The bus pulle up in Lucy's neighbourhood as many students stood up and left the bus.

"Cya Lucy!" Gray yelled as Lucy ignored him and continued walking.

Sting opened the front door as he and Lucy walked into the house to find Laxus walking through the house in his Pajamas.

"Hey loser what the Hells wrong with you," Laxus questioned referring to Lucy's quiet state.

Lucy ignored Laxus and pushed past him and Sting and quietly walked up the stairs.

"Hey dumbass don't you hear us talking to you!" Sting yelled as Lucy slammed her room door in their faces.

Lucy lay on her bed hugging the star plushie her dad had gotten for her as a baby. Lucy now officially hated school.

(Four days later)

The rest of the school week went by fast as Lucy continued to remain quiet and refused to say anything to anyone. It was now lunch and Lucy walked through the stairwell as she attempted to hide from her bullies.

"Where do you think your going loser," a voice sneered, throughout the week, they had continued to follow Lucy around and tease or bully her.

"J-just leave me alone," Lucy stuttered as she shuffled back away from them.

Meanwhile Sting and Rogue walked through the empty halls of the schools as they searched for someone.

"Why are we following Lucy again?" Rogue muttered quietly as he walked through the hall with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Something's wrong with the loser and I wanna know what," Sting muttered as they walked through the halls.

"Your worried about her aren't you," Rogue said as he smirked at his blonde companion.

"N-no! The loser doesn't react to me when I tease her anymore, it's not fun when the person your bullying doesn't respond," Sting stated as they heard voices down the hall.

"Aww, is the loser gonna cry again," the maroon haired voice sneered at Lucy again.

Lucy tried to crawl away as the dark haired boy slammed his foot into Lucy's ribs sending her crashing to the floor, she cried out in pain as she held her ribs and slumped over on the floor.

"Looks like we have no use for the pathetic loser anymore," the girl sneered as she kicked Lucy in her stomach knocking the wind out of her.

"What the hell do you guys think your doing!" Sting yelled as he and Rogue ran towards the trio plus Lucy.

Rogue noticed the trio stiffen as he and Sting glared at them.

"Oh look the loser needs to be saves by her older brother, how pathetic," the girl laughed as Sting glared at her.

"Drop. Lucy. Now Sorano," Rogue sneered as he and Sting clench their fists.

"Gladly," she smirked evilly as she took her foot and slammed it into Lucy's ribs sending her flying down the stairs.

"Lucy!l the boys yelled as Lucy looked up in terror as she went flying down the stairs, Lucy cried out in agonizing pain as she landed on her arm at an odd angle causing it to break.

"You son of a bitch!" Sting yelled as he slammed his fist into the maroon haired boys face as Rogue did the same with the dark haired boy.

"Boys stop it!" A voice yelled as a teacher ran into the stairwell.

Teachers came in and held the boys back from beating the shit out of each other as another teacher came and helped Lucy up from the floor. The group of kids were escorted to the office as they were lectured by the principle and all their parents were called to the school. Lucy sat away from everyone with her arm in a temporary splint, she looked down at her feet as tears dripped down her face, Sting has honestly never seen his sister this broken, was this how she felt every time he and Laxus said anything to her?

"Lucy!" Layla cried as she carefully ran up to Lucy and pulled her into a gentle embrace, she still wore her works clothes since she had just driven from the hospital to get here.

"You guys wait here while I talk to the principle," Layla said quietly as she walked into the principals office.

Lucy kept her gaze on the floor as tears continued to roll down her cheeks. The door to the principals office opened as all the kids parents walked out.

"Rogue let's go," Skiadrum said as he walked out of the office as towards the door,

Rogue glanced at Lucy and Sting before he followed his father out of the office.

"Come on you two let's go," Layla said she she helped Lucy walk outside to the car, once outside she helped Lucy into the car, Lucy hissed quietly in pain as her arm brushed the door, a fresh new wave of tears appeared in her eyes as a stabbing pain was felt in her arm again.

The drive to the hospital was quiet as Sting looked out the window, it was so obvious he was gonna be suspended but right now he could care less, he looked at Lucy from the reflection in the glass, a dark purple bruise was starting to form on the right side of her face, he honesty felt lucky he came when he did before they could do anymore damage to Lucy. Sting now sat in a chair in the waiting room beside Laxus, who had been picked up on their way to the hospital. Sting had filled Laxus in on what happened as a chilling silence fell between them. Layla stepped out of Lucy's hospital room as both her sons looked at her waiting for her to fill them in on what would happen with Lucy.

"Well he right arm is broken, her ankle is fractured and she has a slight concussion," Layla said quietly as she let her head hang low.

"Is she going to be alright?" Sting asked quietly.

"Yes but she needs to get around in a wheelchair for now, she can't go back to school for about three weeks," Layla explained to both kids as she looked at Sting.

"Luckily your only being suspended for two weeks because you were protecting Lucy, and so is Rogue," Layla told Sting as she walked back into the room Lucy was in .

"Your so screwed when dad gets home," Laxus muttered as he stared at the wall.

Twenty more minutes later Lucy was pushed out of the room in a wheelchair, both boys noticed that her left leg was in a heavy cast along with her right arm, her face was still slightly swollen and she had white bandages wrapped around her forehead covering a room she received from her tumble down the stairs. They quietly walked out to the parking lot as Layla helped Lucy into the car, the drive home was deathly silent, when they arrived home they all noticed Lucy had fell asleep due to the pain medicine she had been given, Layla carried Lucy out of the car and up to her room as she changed Lucy out of her bloodied school clothes and into her pale pink nightgown. They all sat downstairs quietly as Wiesslogia stared at Sting who began to her nervous.

"Mind explaining why the hell your suspended from school for two weeks," Wiesslogia growled as Layla grabbed his arm.

"It's not his fault, he was protecting his sister, those other kids started it," Layla muttered quietly as she stared at the ground.

Wiesslogia stood up from the couch and walked upstairs towards Lucy's room, he found Lucy awake and staring blankly at her wall.

"How ya feeling brat," Wiesslogia asked softly as he sat on the edge of Lucy's bed.

"O-ok," Lucy muttered quietly as she kept her gaze on her blanket now.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about the kids who were bullying you?" He asked as Lucy toyed with the edge of her blankets.

"N-nothing, I-I don't wanna talk about it," Lucy muttered quietly as tears appeared in her eyes.

Layla entered the room quietly as she sat beside her husband on the edge of Lucy's bed.

"Lucy, are you ok," Layla asked quietly as her voice trembled slightly.

Lucy nodded lightly as she brought her gaze up to look at everyone, her patents sat at the edge of the bed while her brothers stood in the doorway.

"Lucy, do you want anything?" Layla asked quietly.

Lucy shook her head as her parents stood from her bed and walked towards the door.

"Goodnight darling," Layla said softly as her voice trembled as she left the room and turned off the lights.

Lucy lay on her back as she stared at the glow in the dark stars on her ceiling.

'Why am I so weak,' Lucy thought sadly as tears ran down her face as she finally began to fall asleep.

(The next morning)

Wiesslogia helped Lucy downstairs as she sat in the couch and quietly watched tv, she had refused to eat so she now lay in the couch with the remote in her hand.

"Sting, please I'm begging you to help your sister while were gone today," Layla said quietly as she got ready to leave for work.

"Yeah, I understand mom," Sting said quietly as both his parents plus Laxus left.

Lucy sat on the couch quietly as she watched television, she refused to look in her brothers direction for multiple reasons.

"Lucy, aren't you gonna eat?" Sting asked quietly.

Lucy ignored him and kept her gaze on the TV as she remained silent.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" Sting said quietly.

"Stop acting like you care for me," Lucy spat quietly.

"What do you mean?" Sting questioned.

"Stop acting like you care for me all of a sudden! Stop acting like you care! I know you don't like me, you or Laxus! Just stop it!" Lucy screamed as tears ran down her face, she refused to look at her brother as she clenched her fist.

"It doesn't matter, I do care, I'm your older brother after all," Sting argued back as he looked at Lucy.

"I know you hate me, you and Laxus, your just like everyone else who makes fun of me, your no better than them!" Lucy yelled as she clenched her fist.

"Go away you jerk!" Lucy yelled as she threw the closest thing to her, which happened to be a book, at Sting.

Lucy covered her face with the pillow as Sting finally left the room, she began to doze off as the tears on her face dried up.

Lucy woke up a few hours later to the sound of voices, she opened her eyes to find two pairs of eyes, one green and one red.

"Hello Lucy darling," the voice spoke as Lucy opened her eyes to see Rogue and his mother Cassandra.

"Hey Lucy," Rogue muttered as he looked at Lucy's casts.

"How're you feeling?" Cassandra asked kindly as she sat beside Lucy.

"O-ok I guess," Lucy muttered as she glanced at her brother for a split second as he stood in the doorway.

"Great because Rogue told me what happened yesterday is I baked these to help cheer you up," Cassandra grinned as she handed Lucy a container of cookies which Lucy gladly accepted.

Cassandra looked at the clock before standing up.

"We've really got to go so I'll see you next time Lucy," Cassandra smiled as she left.

"Goodbye Lucy," Rogue said as he walked by Lucy and after his mother.

"So are you going to eat now or not," Sting asked as he turned towards Lucy as she nodded lightly and kept her gaze on the floor .

Sting walked into the kitchen only to return a few minutes later with a bowl of food which he handed to Lucy.

"Lucy look, I'm really s-sorry abo-," Sting muttered quietly.

"Just shut up," Lucy said quietly.

"Apologizing isn't your thing you idiot," Lucy said quietly as she smiled slightly causing Sting to smirk.

"Glad you realize that," Sting smirked as he leaned against the wall.

Lucy quietly attempted to eat as she struggled with her hand, the sound of a door opening caused both kids to turn their head to find Laxus and and four other people walking home.

"I'm home losers," Laxus announced as he threw his backpack into the couch.

Laxus's friends entered the living room as Lucy looked at them all.

"Lucy! Laxus told us how you broke you leg and arm so we came to decorate your casts," a white haired girl grinned as she and a girl with light brown haired pulled out many different coloured markers.

"Wait a minute she-demon! I'm her older brother so let me sign her cast first," Sting yelled as he shoved both girls to the side and grabbed a black marker and quickly signed his name.

"Aren't you going to apologize," the White haired girl growled as she grabbed Sting by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back.

Another knock was heard as Sting broke free from the white haired she-demon's death grip and bolted towards the door.

"Alright let's start decorating," the girl with light brown hair grinned as she pushed up her glasses and grabbed multiple supplies as the white haired girl calmed down and joined her in decorating Lucy's casts.

"Hello Lucy," Rogue said as he walked into the living room along with Sting who looked at the she demon cautiously.

"Oh hi Rogue, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked as she grinned at the red eyed boy.

"Well my mom allowed me to come over to your house for the time I'm suspended after I explained everything to her," Rogue explained as Lucy grinned at him.

"I think it's pretty badass that you guys got suspended from school for two weeks," the blue haired boy grinned as the light brown haired girl hit him upside his head.

"Don't swear in front of them Bickslow, there younger than us," the girl huffed as she continued decorating Lucy's cast.

"Were not babies, you guys aren't even older than us by much," Sting complained as Lucy nodded in agreement.

"See Evergreen, I can swear as much as I want," Bickslow grinned, his smile didn't last long as Laxus punched him in his shoulder knocking him off the couch.

"No you can't, it's my house," Laxus said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Actually it's technically not your house," Lucy corrected.

"Shut it brat," Laxus growled as he flicked Lucy in her forehead causing her to wince.

"And were done," the white hair girl grinned as she packed up all the supplies.

"I'd say we did a pretty good job, don't you think so Mira?" Evergreen grinned as she pushed up her glasses once more.

"Yup, all that's left to do is sign our names," Mira grinned as she signed her name in purple as everyone else followed her actions and signed their names in their own colours.

"Anyways we go to go, bye Lucy, Laxus, brat," Mira said as she hit Sting one last time before leaving with everyone else, the only one still left was Rogue.

"So what now?" Rogue asked as he stared at the wall.

"Why don't we play Mario kart then," Sting suggested as they all grabbed a controller.

"Umm, I can't really play," Lucy sighed as she dropped the controller.

"Then Rogue here will just have to play for you," Sting grinned as he hit Rogue on his back.

"Wait why me!" Rogue asked as they all began selecting characters.

"Because we don't want to," Laxus said slyly as Lucy hit Rogue in the back of his head with her good arm.

"Choose Daisy, I wanna play as her," Lucy grinned as Rogue stared at her.

"But your not playing," Rogue stated as Lucy glared at him.

Lucy swung her hand and hit him in the back of his head causing Sting and Laxus to begin snickering at him.

"Fine fine I'll do it," Rogue huffed as he selected the character and the game begun.

Hours passed as they all sat in the living room and continued playing video games, Layla opened the door to her house only to hear several voices yelling and complaining.

"Don't drive that way you idiot!"

"I'm not I swear! Stop hitting me!"

"You stupid idiot your cheating!"

"Stupid brats your all annoying!"

"Um what's going on," Layla asked as she walked into the living room to find Lucy pulling Rogue by his hair and Laxus with Sting in a headlock.

"Nothing!" They all yelled as they all stopped fighting.

"Ok well, I'm going to go upstairs now," Layla said awkwardly as she turned around and left the living room.

An awkward silence fell between them, they stayed silent for a moment before reading it by bursting into laughter, they all calmed down a few minutes later as they attempted to catch their breaths.

"I'm gonna go home now before my mom freaks out," Rogue said as he stood up.

"Cya Rogue!" Lucy yelled as Rogue left the living room followed by Sting who had went to go let him out.

"Well that was fun," Lucy said as her eyes began to droop.

"Whatever, you cheated anyway, or Rogue did, whatever," Laxus huffed as he stood up and stretched.

"No, you just suck," Sting said as he reentered the living room.

"Whatever, I'm tired," Lucy said as she yawned and lay back in the couch.

"We'll tell mom to come get you once you fall asleep," Laxus said as they both looked at Lucy.

"Kk, night Laxus-nii, night Sting-nii," Lucy yawned as she began to fall asleep.

(Time-skip: a month later)

Lucy was able to go back to school after the cast from her leg was removed but she still had to keep the cast on her arm for another month. The day she returned, Lucy was swarmed by hugs as all her friends rushed to see if she was ok or not. Ever since Lucy had broken her arm any leg, both Laxus and Sting had become more protective of her practically scaring off anyone they didn't trust around their younger sister. Lucy looked at the leaves falling outside as fall finally settled in, she stood up from her bed and stretched her legs before running to her brothers rooms and opening the doors.

"Laxus! Sting! Wake up!" Lucy yelled causing Laxus to roll from the top bunk of his bed and face first into the floor.

"What the heck Lucy, why so early," Sting complained as Laxus continued laying face first in the ground.

"It's Halloween, come on come on!" Lucy yelled as she ran around their room.

"Your acting like its Christmas," Laxus growled as he finally stood up from the floor.

"It practically is, but with more free candy," Lucy grinned as she ran out the room and to her room to get ready.

Lucy wore a traditional pirate costume which consisted of a fluffy white top with fluffy white sleeves, the short came with a brown corset around Lucy's torso and was paired with a black skirt and Lucy's favourite brown calf high boots, she also had a fake black eyepatch over her left eye and a mess of golden bangles on her arms. She ran downstairs to find both of her brothers eating breakfast. Sting had decided to go as a need and pulled out a pair of fake need glasses along with a blue vest over a buttoned up white shirt, he wore a pair of regular black jeans with suspenders hanging loosely by his side. Laxus simply wore his basketball uniform which consisted of his dark blue and white outlined jersey with the number 18 on the back and a pair of matching basketball shorts along with his black arm bands.

"I see your all dressed up," Layla smiled as she placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Lucy who began eating quickly.

"Yup, today's going to be so freaking awesome," Lucy grinned as she washed down all her food with a glass of water and ran out the front door with her backpack in hand.

"Hey Gray!" Lucy yelled as she ran towards the bus stop.

Gray had come dressed as a werewolf, he wore a regular white button up shirt with dark forest green pants tucked into black combat boots but had a fake wolf tail hanging from his belt.

"Hey Luce," Gray grinned as Lucy stopped beside him.

"Gray your coming trick or treating tonight right," Lucy asked rapidly as she stared at Gray.

"Of corse, who doesn't love free stuff,"Gray grinned.

"Well death is free and a lot of people don't like that," Lucy retorted with a smirk as Gray glared at her.

The bus arrived as Lucy and other students piled onto it, Lucy and Gray found a seat behind Sting and Rogue and quickly sat down. Lucy stood up excitedly and glanced over the seat to see Rogue wearing a vampire costume, he wore a button up white shirt and a pair of black pants with a pitch black cloak tied around his neck, his teeth were already oddly sharp so he didn't need to wear the fake fangs.

"Oh hey Rogue, I didn't know you were gonna dress up," Lucy said as she poked his head as she stood up in her seat and hung over the back of his.

" I didn't, my mom made me," Rogue muttered.

"Oh well that's bad I guess? Well your coming trick or treating with us tonight right?" Lucy asked as she grinned at Rogue who simply nodded.

The day passed by fast as Lucy could barely contain her excitement, she sat by the door waiting with her brothers.

"Got any three's?" Laxus asked as they waited by the door for their friends to arrive.

"Go fish," Lucy smiled as Laxus glared at her.

"I know you have a three you lying son of a bi-" the sound of the doorbell cut Laxus off as Lucy flew to her feet and opened the door.

"Hi guys," Lucy said as she ran out the door and joined her friends.

"Mom! Were leaving now!" Sting yelled as they ran out the door.

They all went from house to house collecting piles of candy.

"Hey Lucy, go check that house," Sting said as Lucy looked at a house with a fake scarecrow sitting on the porch with a bowl in its hand.

"F-fine," Lucy stuttered as she nervously walked onto the porch.

'This is my time to prove I'm not a scaredy cat,' Lucy thought as she stepped onto the porch, she turned her back to the scarecrow and went to ring the doorbell.

Lucy felt something grab her wrist as she turned around and came face to face with the scarecrow who was now grinning at her creepily, Lucy felt her blood run cold as it's grip on her wrist tightened.

"KYAAAAAA! Lucy kick!" Lucy yelled as she sent her foot flying into the scarecrows face knocking it onto its back, Lucy wasted no time and bolted back toward a her group of friends with tears running down her face, she crashed straight into Laxus as she hugged him tight in fear.

"I wanna go home," Lucy cried into Laxus's shirt soaking it with tears.

"Fine, I'll see you guys at school I guess," Laxus muttered as he and Sting helped a now paranoid Lucy back home, they opened the front door to find their mother laying on the couch eating chocolate.

"What happened?" Layla asked as she stood up and walked towards the sobbing Lucy.

"Some jackass scared the crap out of Lucy at one of the houses we went to," Laxus muttered as he started going throughout the contents of his bag.

Layla hugged in frustration as she took the sobbing Lucy upstairs.

"Do you think she's gonna be okay?" Sting asked through a mouthful of chocolate.

"Probably not," Laxus muttered as he began stuffing his face with chocolate.

Lucy lay on her bed as her mother turned of the lights leaving her in the dark, it has been two hours since she had come home early from trick or treating, she couldn't go to sleep, nope she was too paranoid. Lucy clutched the star plushie to her chest as she walked down the hallway and opened the door.

"L-Laxus-nii, are you awake," Lucy muttered quietly as she poked him from her spot on the ladder.

"I am now, what do you want," Laxus muttered as he sat up and looked at his younger sister.

"I- I couldn't sleep and I was wondering if I could stay with you and Sting-nii," Lucy muttered quietly as Laxus stared at her.

"Fine, as long as you don't bother me," Laxus huffed as he shuffled in his bed to make enough space for Lucy to lay down.

"Th-thank you Laxus-nii, goodnight," Lucy said quietly as she began to fall asleep.

The next morning Layla walked to her sons room to go wake them up, when she entered she certainly wasn't expecting Lucy to be sleeping in Laxus's bed and hugging her older brother as she slept quietly. Layla quietly walked back to her room and shook her husband awake.

"Aww come on, why so early," he muttered as he ran his hand through his Snow White hair.

"Just shut up and follow me," Layla smiled as she grabbed her camera and quietly walked back to Laxus and Sting's shared room.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Asked Wiesslogia as he rubbed the sleep out of his dark blue eyes.

"That, look they're finally getting along," Layla smiled as she quietly snapped a picture of the two sleeping kids.

"Why'd you have to wake me up for this," Wiesslogia muttered tiredly as he and Layla walked back to their room.

"Stop being an ass, it was cute," Layla said as she lay back down in the bed.

"I thought you were going to wake them up to take them to the carnival today," Wiesslogia muttered as he pulled Layla into his embrace as they lay in the bed.

"I'll take them later, it's the weekend after all, can we go back to sleep now," Layla muttered as Wiesslogia pulled her closer to him.

"Fine but you owe me for waking me up so early," he muttered as they fell asleep once again.

The house remained quiet as the Dreyar family all continued to sleep peacefully.

* * *

><p>And I'm done, so how was it for the second chapter.<p>

Read, review and feel free to tell me about anything you feel like I need to work on.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes you may and probably will find.

Thanks for reading

Izzy-chan ( • w • )/


	3. Chapter 3: New Years Madness

Hi I'm back. How did you all like last chapter? Was it ok or nah?

Thanks for all the reviews and follows by the way, their appreciated.

I honestly wish I did own fairy tail but blah blah blah belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

><p>Love in the shadows<p>

It's been a few months since Lucy's bullying incident, she had gotten the casts removed officially and was able to do everything she couldn't with her casts on. She had also grown closer to both her older brothers who now scared off anyone they didn't trust near their younger sister. Right now the Dreyar household was in a rush as everyone attempted to get ready. Layla sat in front of her mirror as she put on all her jewelry, she wore a strapless black dress that flowed to the ground just barely brushing it, the dress fit tightly at the top but flared out at her waist, under the dress she wore a pair of simple black heels that were still hidden by the dress. Layla finished putting on her silver necklace with a small dragon charm on it as she stood up and hurried through the halls, she hurried down stairs to find all three boys wearing suits but with specific coloured ties, Wiesslogia's tie was red while Sting had a dark blue tie and Laxus was stuck with the black one.

"Where's Lucy?" Layla asked as she looked in the mirror one more time.

"She's in the bathroom complaining about her hair," Laxus and Sting huffed with guilty looks on their faces.

Layla brushed off their guilty looks as she hurried towards the bathroom and opened the door to find Lucy in the bathroom attempting to fix her hair. Lucy wore a beautiful ice blue dress that was tight at the top but flared out at her waist and stopped a little above her knees, the dress had a beautiful bow tied right on the left side of Lucy's hip, Lucy had a pair of white flats and wore a white cardigan over the dress.

"What happened to your hair?" Layla complained as she took up the cuing iron to begin fixing Lucy's hair once more.

"Laxus and Sting happened," Lucy muttered as her mom continued curling her hair, twenty minutes later Lucy's shiny blonde hair was once again in soft curls that fell over her shoulder and pinned in place by an ice blue rose ornament.

"Alright now hurry up," Layla said as she pulled Lucy outside and towards the car where everyone else was already waiting for them.

"Why are we going again, it's going to be filled with boring adults," Lucy said as she fastened her seatbelt.

"Rogue's gonna be there," Sting said as he and Laxus began laughing at Lucy who's face was now burning bright red.

"Lucy, no boys for you till your 18," Wiesslogia huffed from the drivers seat.

"Wait what! What if I want to fall in love," Lucy complained as her brothers smirked an attempted to hold back their laughter.

"Make that 35, no guys until your 35," Wiesslogia stated as he continued driving.

"Wait to go twerp, got yourself banned from guys," Laxus laughed as he and Sting began smirking at their younger sister.

"Shut it scar face," Lucy growled as she turned away from her brothers and remained silent for the rest of the ride.

They arrived at the banquet hall were the dinner was being held.

"What are we here for again," Sting questioned as they walked inside.

"Well your fathers company was having a New Year's Eve party but this hear you guys and your fathers coworkers kids are allowed to join," Layla smiled as they made their way inside the banquet hall.

The banquet hall was filled with many people walking around in their formal wear.

"Hey Luce!" A voice yelled as a black and pink blur headed in her direction.

"Oh hi Natsu," Lucy smiled as she looked up to see her best friend wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest button up vest over it, he also wore black dress pants and black dress shoes.

Lucy and Natsu's fathers were actually co-workers meaning their families were actually pretty close.

"Wiesslogia, I see you brought your kids too," a voice spoke as Lucy turned around to see Natsu's father speaking to her father, Natsu's father had spiky hair similar to Natsu's except his was a flaming red colour instead of pink, or salmon, he wore a traditional black suit with a red tie underneath it.

Beside Natsu's father stood Natsu's mother, Hikari Dragneel, she wore a strapless dark red dress that hugged her figure tightly and flared out at her waist and fell to the floor, she had beautiful white hair that was curled and fell to her shoulder blades, she had a silver necklace with a dragon pendant with a ruby imbedded in it.

"Igneel, Hikari," Wiesslogia acknowledged as both men began talking before another group approached them.

"Skiadrum, I see you actually showed up," Wiesslogia grinned as the dark haired man walked up to him.

"Hello Layla, Hikari," Cassandra grinned as she walked over to the other ladies, she wore a beautiful dark blue dress that flared out at her waist as well, the dress has dark dark blue lace sleeves with a rose pattern on it, she had a dragon necklace but with a black jewel imbedded in it instead of a ruby or a diamond like Layla or Hikari's.

"Hello Rogue," Lucy grinned as a tinge of pink dusted her cheeks.

"Hey Lucy," Rogue smiled kindly as he joined the group, he wore a white dress shirt tucked into black dress pants, he also wore black dress shoes and wore a regular black jacket to match the suit along with a black tie.

"Hey what about me! I exist," Sting yelled as his best friend joined the group.

"Leave him alone, let him talk to the girl he likes," Laxus smirked as he and Sting began laughing at Lucy once more who was now blushing a deep shade of red along with Rogue.

"Shut it Sting," Rogue growled as his face continued to burn bright red.

"Can we go now, I'm hungry," Natsu complained as they stared at the dessert table.

"Whatever, I'm going by myself," Laxus said as he pulled out his phone and began walking away from them.

"You thinking what I'm thinking," Sting spoke up as all the boys smirked.

"I don't get it, what are you guys thinking," Lucy asked innocently as she tried to figure it out.

"Guy stuff," Sting and Natsu said as they looked at Lucy.

"The dessert table," Rogue answered as both the other boys glared at him.

"What about it?" Lucy asked as she stared at the boys innocently.

Stings hand flew to Rogue's mouth as he put the dark haired boy in a headlock and prevented him from saying anything more to Lucy.

"Nothing, just guy stuff," Sting answered as he dragged his best friend away from the now deserted girl.

Lucy looked for something else to do seeing as she had been ditched by the boys, she huffed before walking over to the table were Laxus was sitting listening to music. She sat beside her oldest brother and poked him a few times to his attention, he opened one eye to look at Lucy before sitting up properly and removing his headphones.

"What?" Laxus asked as he raised and eyebrow at the young girl.

"I'm bored," Lucy sighed as she rest her head on the table.

"That's not my problem," Laxus answered as Lucy looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"But I'm bored Laxus-nii!" Lucy huffed as she hit her head on the table once more.

Laxus looked at her one more time before huffing in frustration.

"Fine I'll take you to the games room," Laxus huffed as they both stood up and walked out the doors of the main room of the banquet hall.

They walked down the hall until they came upon a room filled with many other kids. Lucy looked around at the many things they had to do before finding something that suited her, she walked over to a telescope they had set up in the corner of the room.

"Lucy, looking through a telescope isn't a game idiot," Laxus huffed as his sister dragged him over to the telescope.

"I know but they have a telescope so I want to use it," Lucy said as they sat by the telescope.

"You don't even know how to work it," Laxus complained as he picked up the book lying beside the beanbag chairs at the telescope.

"I don't know how to do it exactly but mom kind of taught me," Lucy said as her eyes quickly skinned over the book in her brothers hands.

"Fine, let's give it a try then," Laxus sighed as Lucy grinned and gripped the telescope in her hand.

They spent twenty minutes fooling around with the telescope before they actually found something.

"Hey, I actually found something," Laxus announced as Lucy began flipping through the book in excitement.

"Lemme see," Lucy said as she looked through the telescope.

"It says that this one is the Constellation of The Ram, Aries," Laxus said as he looked in the book about the constellations.

"Then can we try and find Pisces next Laxus-nii?" Lucy asked excitedly as she grinned at her older brother brightly.

"Sure why not," Laxus smiled slightly as he shrugged his shoulders.

They spent another half hour looking at the different constellations before Layla came to get them.

"Where were you guys? I turned around for one second to talk to Hikari and Cassandra and you guys disappeared when I turned around," Layla huffed as they walk back to the dining room of the banquet hall.

"You were talking to them for like half an hour," Laxus muttered under his breath as Lucy chuckled quietly at his complaint.

They arrived back in the banquet hall to see Rogue, Sting and Natsu sitting at a table by themselves as their faces burnt bright red.

"Why the heck did you guys ditch me," Lucy huffed as she sat at the table along with Laxus while their mother went back to sit with the adults.

"G-guy stuff," all three boys stuttered as their blushes became deeper.

"You guys are acting like you were looking up girls skirts," Laxus huffed as he stared at the three boys.

Laxus's only answer was all three boys hiding their faces in shame or embarrassment as their faces burnt bright red.

"Oh god, idiots," Laxus muttered as his head hit the table.

Lucy's eye twitched as she glared at the three boys.

"So you guys ditched me, so that you can go look up girls skirts?" Lucy asked in a dangerously low voice as her far became shadowed, all three boys became silent as Lucy's anger became more noticeable.

"Bakas!" Lucy growled as she attempted to jump over the table to kill the three, Laxus grabbed the back of Lucy's dress and held her back from possibly murdering the three boys, he could already see the headlines.

'Little girl murders boys and stuffs their body's in a dumpster for looking up girls skirts', yup, it made complete sense.

"Lucy darling, you okay?" Layla asked as she came over with plates of food along with Hikari and Cassandra.

"Yes mom," Lucy replied monotonously as her mother placed the plates of food in front of her, Laxus and her other perverted scar-faced brother.

"Ok well we just decided to bring something over to you guys before we go back to talking," Hikari explained to the group.

"Two more hours til the new year," Cassandra smiled as excitement filled her emerald green eyes.

All three mothers walked away and returned to their own table as they began to eat, it was deathly silent as Lucy remained silent.

"Aww c'mon Luce, were sorry, please don't be mad," Natsu pleaded as Lucy refused to even look in their direction.

"Idiots," Laxus muttered under his breath as Sting glared at him.

"Shut up," Sting hissed at his older brother.

"Lucy?" Rogue asked the blonde girl as she remained silent.

"Wait to go Rogue, your getting the silent treatment from your girlfriend already," Laxus laughed as Rogue's face burnt bright red, Laxus's laughter was cut short as Lucy's elbow slammed right into his stomach causing him to choke.

"Stupid twerp," Laxus hissed as he held his stomach in pain.

"Aww come on Lucy, we said were sorry, what more do you want," Sting complained As Lucy continued eating silently.

Rogue stood up and left the table quickly causing the boys to all look at him.

"What the heck Rogue?" Sting asked as Rogue left the table but returned to the table a few seconds later with a plate with a slice of strawberry cake on it.

"Lucy, we said were sorry," Rogue said quietly, he poked Lucy's head cautiously as she rest her head in her hands on the table.

"I got you some cake," Rogue muttered slyly and Lucy peeked up from her hands cautiously causing all the boys to sweat drop as she grabbed the plate from Rogue and sat up properly.

"Your forgiven, for now," Lucy said as she began stuffing her face with cake.

"Oh thank god," Sting sighed as Lucy looked at all the boys with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Just remember if you guys pull that crap again I'll kill you," Lucy whispered dangerously low causing all the boys to flinch before she smiled happily.

"What do we do now?" Rogue asked as they stared at the adults who were now dancing.

"I don't know but this is boring," Sting huffed as his head hit the table.

"I have an idea," Lucy said as she stood up and grabbed Rogue's hand and began pulling him away from the table.

"Where are we going," Rogue asked as Lucy continued pulling him towards where all the adults were dancing.

"Easy, were going to dance," Lucy smiled as she began to pick up speed dragging Rogue across the floor.

"Umm Lucy, I don't want to go, I don't want to dance," Rogue deadpanned as Lucy stopped and looked back at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Pleaseee Rogue," Lucy asked sweetly as he stared at the red eyed boy, he finally huffed in defeat as Lucy grinned brightly and continued dragging him, she finally came to a stop in the middle of the crowd of dancing adults.

"So what do I Do?" Rogue asked as Lucy grabbed his hands.

"Well first you put your hands here and I put my hands here," Lucy said as she placed Rogue's hands on her hips and her's around his neck.

"A-are you sure about this?" Rogue stuttered as his face burnt bright red.

"Yup now follow my moves, you'll get it soon," Lucy said as they began swaying slowly before they actually started dancing around, after a few minutes Rogue finally began picking it up and began leading.

"This is actually pretty easy," Rogue said as he and Lucy continued dancing.

"See, I told you," Lucy smiled as she kept her hands around Rogues neck, it was just now that Lucy realized that Rogue was actually taller than her, he may not be taller by much but he was definitely taller than her. Rogue and Lucy were so caught up in their dancing that they didn't notice that some of the adults had stopped just to watch them. Layla kept her hand on Wiesslogia's shoulder preventing him from going over there and grabbing Lucy, she thought it was cute that they were dancing. Cassandra attempted to hold in her squeals as she watched her son dance with Lucy, she almost passed out when Lucy and Rogue began talking and smiling at each other not taking notice of the fact that other people were watching. Skiadrum watched as his wife begin to have some sort of mental meltdown as she began thinking up future plans for the two young kids, he felt bad for them when Cassandra gets her hands on them. Sting, Laxus and somewhat Natsu watched in amusement as Lucy danced with Rogue.

"You do know that Lucy likes Rogue right?" Natsu asked.

"Of course we do you idiot, I still don't trust Rogue with Lucy when it comes to dating," Laxus growled.

The song finally ended as Lucy and Rogue finally came back to reality once they heard the sound of applause, they looked to find all the grown ups had been watching them dance, but since when had they started watching? A loud squeal was heard as Rogue's mother came hurdling towards Lucy and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Lucy! Your gonna make a great daughter in law!" Cassandra smiled as a gleam appeared in her eyes.

"Wait what!?" Lucy and Wiesslogia yelled at the mention of daughter-in law.

"I can just picture it now, twins with blonde hair and red eyes!" Cassandra squealed as she began mumbling about spoiling babies and many grand kids.

"Nope, no ones coming near my baby girl see again," Wiesslogia growled as he picked Lucy up and tossed her up over his shoulder.

"D-dad!" Lucy screamed as she was tossed over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, she grabbed onto the edge of the skirt of her dress and pulled it down to cover her behind.

Rogue and Natsu's faces burnt bright red after accidentally glimpsing Lucy's underwear.

"Wiesslogia put her down!" Layla yelled as Lucy face turned red in embarrassment.

"Don't stare at my sister you perv!" Laxus and Sting yelled with their fists still outstetched, Rogue and Natsu now lay face down in the ground after being knocked down by both Laxus and Sting.

"No ones ever taking my baby girl away from me," Wiesslogia declared as Layla continued trying to get him to put their daughter down.

"Wiesslogia her dress!" Layla yelled as Wiesslogia froze in realization, he quickly dropped to the floor and held Lucy tight causing her to turn purple.

"I'm going to get to spoil my grand kids," Cassandra smiled as she grabbed Rogue by the front of his shirt and shook him causing his head to rattle around.

"Don't mess this up for me Rogue, I want blonde haired red eye grand babies," Cassandra growled as she continued shaking Rogue.

"Cassandra let him go," Skiadrum said as he pried their son out of her wife's death grip and help him by the back of his shirt, Rogue now hung limp as he was still recovering from being shaken.

"Wiesslogia let her go!" Layla cried as she attempted to pry her husband off Lucy.

"I'm never letting my baby girl go!" Wiesslogia declared as he hugged Lucy tighter.

"Mom….help," Lucy rasped out as her far began turning purple.

Layla picked up her black clutch purse and slammed it down on top of her husbands head.

"Layla chop!" She yelled as her purse connected with Wiessloiga's head causing him to slump over and release Lucy.

Layla picked up Lucy off the ground and brushed her off as she straightened her dress.

The other employees watched in amusement as some of the top people in their business interacted with each other.

"Natsu you idiot, you can't just look up girls dresses!" Igneel yelled as he grabbed Natsu by his vest and began shaking him.

"Let go Igneel," Hikari frowned as she tried to pry her husbands hands off of Natsu.

"Calm down Cassandra," Skiadrum said as he tried to get his obsessing wife under control.

"Think about it Skiadrum! So many beautiful grand kids to spoil,"Cassandra whined, she noticed Skiadrum freeze as if he was thinking.

"Layla please get off of me," Wiesslogia asked as Layla sat on his back pressing him into the ground.

"Will you stop trying to keep Lucy away from everyone!" Layla asked as Wiesslogia nodded, she hesitantly got off her husbands back, only to have him begin chasing after Lucy.

"MOM!" Lucy cried out as she began running away from her dad.

"Wiesslogia you promised!" Layla cried out as she picked up the right side of her dress with one hand and attempted to run after them.

Lucy felt something grab her ankle causing her to fall, whatever grabbed Lucy's ankle pulled her under one of the tables. Lucy opened her mouth to scream, only to have a hand placed over it to keep her from screaming.

"Don't scream, it's just us," Rogue whispered as he removed his hand from Lucy's mouth.

Lucy's hands flew behind her to fix the skirt of her dress which had been hiked up after being dragged under the table, she turned around to see Rogue blushing once again. Lucy pulled her hand back before slapping Rogue across the face before pulling her knees to her chest and her dress over her knees to cover her behind.

"B-baka! Stop looking at my underwear," Lucy whispered harshly as she blushed deeply.

"I-I'm sorry, it was an accident I swear!" Rogue whispered.

"Guys this way, I found a way out," Natsu whispered as they began crawling out from the table.

"Rogue you go first," Lucy Stated as she pushed argue as Lucy began crawling under the tables, she was the last one.

"Wait why me?" Rogue asked as they continued crawling under the table.

"B-because your gonna look at my underwear again!" Lucy whispered as she blushed again.

"I-I said that was an accident," Rogue spluttered as they finally stood up from underneath the table and ran, when they stopped they found themselves in the banquet halls rose garden.

"These are so pretty," Lucy said as she looked at the assortments of different coloured roses.

The entire group of kids listened quietly as they heard the adults begin the New Years count down.

Ten

"Hey Lucy," Rogue called.

"Yes Rogue?" Lucy asked as she tore her have away from the beautiful roses.

Nine

"You like these roses right?" Rogue asked as Lucy continued looking at him.

"Yeah, why?" Lucy asked cautiously.

Eight

"Here, I figured they'd look nice on you," Rogue quietly as he removed hi hands from behind his back to reveal two different coloured roses, one black and one white.

Seven

"R-Rogue? What are you doing?" Lucy stuttered as Rogue leaned in and placed the white rose in her hair.

Six

"There, now the rose looks beautiful on you," Rogue said quietly, Lucy felt her face burn bright red as he looked at her.

Five

"Hey Rogue?" Lucy asked quietly.

"Yes Lucy?" Rogue asked as they continued looking at the sky.

Four

"Have you ever had a New Years kiss before?" Lucy asked quietly.

Rogue felt his face turn red as he looked at the blonde girl who kept her gaze on the moon.

Three

Rogue felt his face heat up even more as Lucy kept her gaze at the sky.

"N-no why?" Rogue answered quietly.

Two

"Good, then technically I would be your first New Years kiss right? I think that's special," Lucy muttered quietly as she finally looked at Rogue.

One

"W-wait what?" Rogue stuttered as his face burnt bright red, Lucy began to lean in slowly causing Rogue's face to heat up.

Happy New Years!

Lucy leaned in and placed a small yet sweet and soft kiss on the corner of Rogue's lips, she held his hands as she leaned onto the tips of her toes as she stretched up lightly as she kissed Rogue on the corner of his lips.

"Happy New Years Rogue," Lucy said quietly as she clasped her hands behind her back nervously.

Rogue leaned in and placed his own soft kiss on the corner of Lucy's lips as he slipped the black rose into her hand. Lucy's face burnt bright red and she and Rogue stared at each other before flinching at the sound of someone's voice.

"Blonde haired babies with red eyes!" Cassandra squealed as she hopped out of the bush and hugged Lucy tightly.

"Skiadrum I'm gonna kill your brat!" Wiesslogia yelled as he started chasing Rogue around the huge Rose garden.

"Wiesslogia you can't kill him," Layla cried as she held her purse and dress as she ran after her husband.

"Looks like the brat got her first kiss," Sting smirked as he looked at Lucy who was unintentionally being choked by Rogues mom.

Sting looked beside him to find Laxus nowhere to be seen.

"Natsu?! Where'd my brother go?" Sting questioned as he began to turn his head in every direction.

"I think he's going to murder Rogue with your dad," Natsu muttered as they looked in Wiesslogia's direction.

"Rogue get back here! Im going to kill you for touching my sister!" Laxus yelled as he chased after Rogue with his father.

"Skiadrum! You can't tell me you wouldn't love the idea of spoiling your future grandkids!" Cassandra squealed as she continued hugging and twirling Lucy causing her dress to fly up occasionally.

Natsu now lay face down in the ground with a slight trail of blood leaving his nose.

"Natsu! Stop looking up her dress!" Igneel growled as he shook Natsu by the front of his vest.

"Please let go of him," Hikari cried as he desperately tried to pry Igneel's hands off their son.

Skiadrum froze for a second as if he were listening to Cassandra's words.

"I guess that would be nice," Skiadrum smirked slightly as he began to think.

"Please don't start agreeing with her!" Lucy cried as she desperately tried to escape Cassandra's death grip.

A mass of bright coloured lights exploded in the sky as it lit up the scenery beautifully. Fireworks continued to go off as everyone continued doing what they were doing.

"Rogue help me!" Lucy cried as she struggled with Rogue's mothers death grip.

A scream escapes Rogue throat as Laxus dove and caught his ankle sending them crashing to the floor, Rogue looked up in fear as Wiesslogia and Laxus looked down at him ready to attack, well at least you knew they were related, like father like son.

"Dad help!" Rogue screamed in fear as he tried to crawl away, only to be grabbed by his ankle and was being dangled above the ground upside down from his ankle.

Rogue looked over to find both his parents obsessing over the thought of grand kids.

"Blonde haired babies with red eyes," Cassandra squealed once more squeezing Lucy tighter.

"Lucy will make a great daughter in-law," Skiadrum smirked as he began thinking of what the grandkids would look like.

"Wahh! Mom! Help me!" Lucy cried out as Skiadrum picked her up by the back of her dress.

"Wiesslogia put him down!" Layla yelled as she tried to her her husband to release Rogue.

"Am I the only sane one here," Sting said to himself as he stared at the New Years Madness.

* * *

><p>And I'm done. I personally love the itty bitty kiss between Lucy and rogue, it was soooo cute, but that's my opinion, feel free to review your thoughts.<p>

By the way, it's 2:10am where I am, that's right, that's the time I finished typing this but whatever. Next chapter coming pretty soon so be ready.

-izzy-chan was here

Btw this is my favourite chapter so far


	4. Chapter 4: Tragedy Strikes

Hey guys I'm back. Since I got some comments saying how cute last chapter was I'm going to try and attempt something like that. Don't know how this will turn out so let's skip the disclaimer and let's roll.

Love in the Shadows

It's been a few months since the crazy New Years party. Rogue now had a permanent fear of both Laxus and Wiesslogia after New Years. Lucy had also become more jumpy and nervous around Rogue's parents, especially his mother.

"Hey idiot wake up," Laxus muttered as he used his foot to push Lucy out of the bed.

"Oww, what was that for," Lucy complained as she rubbed her head and stared at the clock, it was early still, very early

"I thought you had volleyball practice loser," Laxus said as Lucy stood up off the ground, Lucy was able to make the volleyball team with ease, it was actually her favourite and best sport.

"Get out, out out out!" Lucy yelled as she rushed to get ready, she hated morning practices.

She rushed around her room and attempted to find clothes to wear during and after practice, for after practice Lucy chose a black skirt and a white shirt with a large pink butterfly, for during practice Lucy was currently wearing a pair of baggy black shorts and a white t-shirt, she wore a sleeveless white hoodie over the shirt, she quickly out her hair up in a lazy ponytail and ran out of her bedroom door. Lucy ran downstairs and found her brothers ready for their morning practices, they had both made the basketball team, except Laxus was in middle school and Sting was in fifth grade.

"Hurry up and eat, your going to be late," Wiesslogia mumbled tiredly as he lay his head on the table lazily.

All three ate quickly as they went through their morning routines and ran downstairs. Lucy ran through the door grabbing both her backpack and gym bag. She hopped inside the car as she looked through her backpack to make sure she had everything. The car pulled up in front of the school as Sting opened the door and ran out.

"Bye dad," Lucy chirped as she quickly grabbed her bags and ran for it.

She came crashing through the gym doors only to collide with someone and go crashing towards the ground, only to fall on top of the person.

"Oh my god I'm sorry Rogue!" Lucy yelled in embarrassment as she apologized a million times.

"I-it's alright Lucy," Rogue muttered as his face burnt bright red.

Sting had forced Rogue to try out for basketball with him, he had actually made it along with a lot of Lucy's other friends.

"Come on Lucy we have to set up the nets," Mrs. L called out, surprisingly she had Ben the girls volleyball team coach and ironically her husband coaches the boys basketball team.

"I-I'm coming!" Lucy called out as she turned to Rogue one last time.

"Good luck at practice Rogue, sorry for running into you again," Lucy blushed deeply before running off and helping set up the volleyball nets.

"Alright girls I need you to start warm ups, line up on the red line, when I throw the ball your choose to either volley it or bump it," Mrs. L explained as she blew the whistle and the girls lined up and got ready.

Turn by turn everyone went, Lucy noticed Erza going meaning she was going up next, she bent her knees and readied herself for the ball, she decided to extend her arms and let the ball come in contact with her forearm sending It perfectly back to Mrs. L, they continued like this for five more minutes before she blew the whistle.

"All right girls! Today were working on your serves, for an underha-," Lucy spaced out as Mrs. L began explaining how to serve both over and underhand, Lucy looked over towards the other side of the gym as the boys did their own exercises.

Lucy watched as Rogue dribbled the ball through his legs as the other boys did so.

"cy….Lu….Lucy," Mrs. L called as Lucy finally snapped out of her daze, Lucy noticed everyone staring at her indicating that she had been caught staring.

"Sorry," Lucy apologized as she bowed her head in an attempt to hide her face.

"Let's go girls!" Mrs. L yelled as everyone stood up and grabbed a volleyball.

Lucy stood in a line as all the other girls served the ball to their partner across the net who had to dig for it and then do the same. She noticed Erza staring at her indicating that we would be questioned about her actions later. Lucy took a deep breath and began spinning the ball around in her hands before tossing it up into the air a few times, Lucy bent her knees slightly as the ball went up sailing into the air, Lucy sent her hand into the ball sending it soaring perfectly over the net, Erza kept her crouched position before she bent her knees as pushed up into the ball sending it over to Lucy perfectly. Erza and Lucy kept going back and forth as they took turns serving to each other and performing the actions perfectly, they were considered the star players of the volleyball team for nothing. Rogue watched in fascination and awe as Lucy gracefully sent the ball flying over the net to Erza who was able to hit it, Rogue was so caught up in staring at Lucy that he didn't even noticed the rest of the team calling his name. Rogue fell face first into the floor as a basketball crashed into the side of his head.

"Rogue are you even paying attention," Mr. L Asked as he looked at the boy laying on the floor.

"Yeah," Rogue muttered in embarrassment, he heard the rest of the team snickering indicating he had been caught staring.

"All right guys go get changed," both coaches yelled as both teams walked into their respective change rooms.

"Lucy, who were you staring at," Erza asked slyly as Lucy's face burnt bright red.

"N-no one," Lucy asked as she pulled on an oversized white sweater with black tiger stripes on the sleeve over her t-shirt, she quickly fixed her black skirt before pulling off her gym socks and tossing them into her gym bag before putting on a pair of black flats.

"No need to deny your feelings for Rogue," Erza tsked while some girls snickered and others glared out of jealousy and hatred.

"W-wait what?!" Lucy asked in shock as Erza waltzed out of the change room smugly.

Lucy found Rogue waiting in the gym with Sting, Natsu, Gray, Loke, the other members of both teams were scattered throughout the gym, some of them had already left for class.

"H-hey Lucy," Rogue said nervously as the boys snickered in the background.

"H-hi Rogue," Lucy stuttered avoiding contact with the red eyed boy.

Both of them refused to speak due to the embarrassment from earlier.

"Well Rogue, we caught Lucy staring at y-," Erza was tackled by Lucy who covered her mouth before she could finish the sentence.

"Hey that reminds me, Lucy, Rogue was staring at y-," Sting wasn't able to finish the sentence due to the fact that Rogue had decided now was a best time to kick Sting into the ground.

"Shut up Sting," Rogue hissed as he pressed his foot into Stings back, the bell sounded throughout the gym telling them it was time to get to class.

"B-bye Rogue," Lucy stuttered out nervously as she left with Natsu, Loke and Gray to class.

"Aww does out little Luce have a crush," Gray mocked as he ruffles Lucy's hair in a brotherly way.

"S-shut it, Baka," Lucy stammered as she kept her head low in attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"Oh hey Luce, your family is coming to the barbecue later right," Natsu asked as they arrived at class and sat down.

"Of course, I don't have a choice anyway," Lucy said as she put her bag down.

Lucy's family along with the family of the other twelve elite members of the Dragon corp were going to a barbecue being held by one of the twelve elites.

"Alright guys, hand in your homework to the person closest to the door in your group I bring it in," Mrs. L said as she walked into the room.

"Umm Luce, can I copy your homework?" Natsu asked sheepishly as Lucy glared at him.

"Heck no, I worked hard on this and I'm not letting you take credit for it," Lucy huffed as she grabbed Loke and Gray's completed homework.

The first half of the day passed by quickly as Lucy walked into the lunch room as she located her friends and sat down with them.

"Hi Lu-chan," Levy and Lisanna greeted as Lucy sat down empty handed.

"What, no lunch again Lucy?" Cana asked with a chuckle.

"Y-yeah, I was in a rush to get to volleyball practice this morning and forgot it I guess," Lucy said sheepishly as everyone began smirking at whatever was behind her.

"Hey Lucy, your boyfriends coming over here," Cana smirked as Lucy's face burnt red.

"H-he's not my boyfriend!" Lucy whispered harshly as she turned around to notice Rogue walking towards her group.

"Hey Rogue," Lucy said nervously feeling her friends gazes on the back of her head.

"Hey Lucy," Rogue muttered nervously as all of Lucy's friends looked at him with an all knowing smirk.

"Oh what's that?" Lucy asked gesturing to the dish in his hand.

"Oh my mom made it for you, I think theres a note on the bottom for you," Rogue said as Lucy thanked him quietly as he handed her the dish and walked off.

Lucy noticed her brother laughing at Rogue about something before he was shoved off his seat by a red faced Rogue.

"Awe Lucy, he made you lunch, that's so sweet," Lisanna cooed as Cana and Erza began chuckling at the embarrassed girl.

"H-he didn't make it for me his mom did!" Lucy yelled in embarrassment, she quietly took the note that was taped to the bottom of the dish and began reading it as she began eating the food as well.

'Rogue says your always forgetful so he thought it would be sweet to make it for you, a good husband always cares for his wife –Cassandra' Lucy's face became as red as Ezra's hair as she finished reading the note.

"Aww Lucy you got a love letter from your boyfriend," Cana cooed as they all began giggling at the blushing girl.

"S-shut up Cana," Lucy said as she finished eating in silence, the bell rang as Lucy ran out of the lunch room and towards her class.

Lucy ran into the classroom and sat down and lay her head in her hands as her face burnt red. Lucy heard a few other students enter the class and began gossiping about something, Lucy didn't meant to eavesdrop but she was bored so she did.

"Did you hear that Lucy liked that fifth grader is Mr. Stone's class?" One girl asked as she and her friends began what Lucy called a failed attempt at whispering.

"The red eyed one with black hair right?" Another girl asked.

"Yeah that one, apparently they like each other and are dating," another one of the girls whispered incredibly loudly.

Lucy's head hit the desk in embarrassment, 'could this day get any worse' Lucy thought as she kept her head in her folded arms.

(Time-skip)

It was the end of the day as Lucy began packing up her stuff so that she could leave quickly.

"Lucy, can I talk to you for a second?" Mrs. L asked waving Lucy over.

"Sure, what is it Mrs. L?" Lucy asked quietly as she fixed the strap of her gym bag on her shoulder.

"You know about the Moon festival that's coming up right?" Mrs. L asked eagerly as she grinned at Lucy.

"Umm, yeah why?" Lucy asked as she looked at her excited teacher.

"Great, Lucy I think it would be wonderful if you could sing at the moon festival this year," her teacher grinned while Lucy's face paled.

"M-Mrs. L, I can't," Lucy stammered nervously looking down at her feet.

"But I've heard you sing before, you have a beautiful voice Lucy," Mrs. L complimented.

"R-Really? You think I have a nice voice?" Lucy asked shyly looking at her teacher.

"Of course you do Lucy, if you don't want to do it that's alright but it's your choice," Mrs. L said looking at Lucy kindly.

"T-Then I'll do it," Lucy grinned as her teacher enveloped her in a huge hug.

"Thank you Lucy, I promise you'll be wonderful, you might wanna hurry before you miss your bus now," Mrs. L said smiling at Lucy.

"Oh right, thanks Mrs.L," Lucy said as she grabbed her stuff and began hurrying out the door.

"Don't forget the volleyball tournament tomorrow!" Mrs. L said as her purple eyes glinted with happiness.

"Don't worry I won't! Bye Mrs. L" Lucy yelled as she ran out the door and towards the bus.

Lucy was able to make it just in time as she hurried onto the bus and sat in an empty seat, which just so happened to be next to Rogue. Many coos of how cute they looked together echoed throughout the bus as both their faces burnt bright red, Lucy remained quiet for the rest of the bus ride as Rogue kept his gaze on the window instead of Lucy. The bus pulled up into their neighbourhood as Lucy stood up and ran off the bus.

"Why the hell are you running into the house like that?" Laxus asked as he got up off the ground after being knocked over by Lucy.

"Apparently everyone thinks she's dating Rogue," Sting snickered as he strolled through the door.

"I'm gonna kill Rogue's as-!" Laxus's rant was interrupted by Lucy hitting him in his head.

"N-NO! It's just a bunch of stupid rumours," Lucy said looking down at her feet as her face burnt bright red.

"Aww look your defending your boyfriend~" Sting mocked in a singsong voice with a smirk on his face, the smirk was wiped off his face as Lucy landed her elbow in his stomach causing him to double over in pain.

"Both you idiots stop, mom and dad are picking us up in half an hour later," Laxus growled as he grabbed Sting by the back of his hoodie to keep him from murdering Lucy.

Lucy quickly ran upstairs to go get ready, Lucy simply took a shower and began looking for something to wear. Lucy doesn't know how long she took to choose an outfit but by the time she had she heard her dad downstairs talking to everyone.

'Must be important,' Lucy thought as she quickly put on her outfit. Lucy was now wearing a white sundress that stopped above her knees, it had a small black flower on the bottom right corner of the dress, the dress had spaghetti straps and was paired with a pair of white flats. Lucy quickly grabbed a piece of paper with words written in different sparkly colours along with drawings to compliment it and ran downstairs where she saw everyone watching tv quietly.

Lucy's mother was wearing a beautiful light yellow sundress that stopped above her knees with the straps tied around her kneck and the ribbon hanging at the back of her neck, she had her usual dragon chain with the diamond in it hanging from her neck and wore a pair of white flip flops. Lucy's dad wore an unbuttoned white shirt revealing a grey t-shirt underneath it and a pair of grey jeans and a pair of black sneakers, he also wore his usual pendant (the one the sting wears in the anime) dangling from his left ear. Wiesslogia's blue eyes looked at Lucy as she ran downstairs as she held the paper in her hand tightly and launched herself at him and hugged him tightly.

"Great your ready, Lucy I need to talk to you," Wiesslogia said as Lucy released her hug and looked up at him with bright brown eyes a she held the sparkly up for him to see.

"Dad look, I made the list of things to do this summer, it's going to be so awesome," Lucy said as she grinned at Wiesslogia who looked at the paper.

"Lucy, we can't do that this summer, I'm going on a business trip again," Wiesslogia explained as he looked down at this bubbly daughter.

"Yeah we can, we can do this when you come back right? We'll just have to cut some things out of it," Lucy said as she continued grinning at her dad.

"Lucy you don't get it, this Isn't one of my usual business trips," Wiesslogia explained as his gaze became a somber one.

"W-wait, what do you mean? Even when you go on business trips we usually complete most of the things on my list," Lucy said as she lowered the list.

"This business trip includes me and all the other elite members to be away for two years," Wiesslogia explained as the glint of happiness in Lucy's eye disappeared.

"You mean your gonna leave us for two years," Lucy said as tears appeared in Lucy's eyes.

"It's part of my job Lucy," her father said looking at Lucy as she wiped her face with the back of her hand.

The rest of Lucy's family stood up and looked ready to leave as Wiesslogia finished explaining to Lucy. Lucy quietly walked over to the dining table and placed the list on the table before following her brothers outside to the car. The ride was silent as their family arrived at the large park where the barbecue was being held. Lucy quietly exited the car as she walked over to the empty swing set and sat on it staring at the ground.

"Is Luce okay?" Natsu asked as they all looked at Lucy.

"No, our dad told her about the two year business trip in the middle of her vacation rant," Laxus explained as they sat down in silence.

"Our dad's told us about it too," Rogue explained looking at the depressed Lucy.

"She was so excited about the vacation thing while making it in class today, poor Luce," Natsu said quietly.

"Rogue where the hell are you going?" Sting asked as Rogue began walking in Lucy's direction.

Rogue arrived at the empty swing set, with the exception of Lucy, and sat down beside her on an empty swing.

"Hey Lucy," Rogue said quietly as Lucy continued to look at her feet.

Rogue looked at Lucy quietly deciding how to approach her about this.

"Lucy, I know how you feel, my dad told me and my mom about it," Rogue explained as Lucy looked up at him with her tear streaked face.

"H-how's your mom taking it?" Lucy asked looking into Rogue's red eyes.

"I think she's a little depressed," Rogue said looking at his mother, her green eyes didn't gleam with their usual sense of happiness.

Lucy looked down at her feet as she swung them quietly. Rogue looked at Lucy as a few tears ran down her face.

"Here, come with me," Rogue said as he grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her away.

Rogue continued dragging the blonde until they came to a lake with many different flowers growing around it.

"I-it's so beautiful," Lucy breathed out quietly in awe.

Rogue sat down in front of the lake as Lucy followed his lead and sat down beside her.

"Lucy, I know how you feel about the stupid two year business trip," Rogue said as he lay back in the grass with his hands behind his head.

"R-really?" Lucy asked as she drew her knees to her chest.

"Yeah, why do they have to leave for two years anyway, during the summer too, it all sounds stupid," Rogue said as he closed his eyes while he lay back in the grass.

"Why do they have to leave in the summer, summer is supposed to be spent with your family," Lucy said quietly as she lay back in the grass beside Rogue.

"Yeah, it makes no sense, complete crap if you ask me," Rogue huffed as he opened his eyes once again to realize Lucy laying beside him in the grass.

"Rogue, the basketball tournament is coming up soon right," Lucy asked as she looked at the clouds.

"Yeah why?" Rogue asked as they both stared at the sky.

"I think you guys are totally gonna win, I'll even be there to witness it," Lucy said with a slight chuckle.

"Really? I told my mom about your volleyball tournament, I think she's making us watch," Rogue said.

"Cool, Im really nervous about the game tomorrow," Lucy huffed as she draped an arm across her stomach.

"Hey what are you losers doing," Stings voice came as Lucy and Rogue looked to find Laxus, Sting and Natsu.

"Cloud gazing," Lucy said with a slight smile, the other boys were supposed she was somewhat happy again.

"That sounds lame," Laxus snorted.

"It is," Rogue said as he stood up and helped Lucy up as well.

"So what now?" Asked a bored Sting.

"Umm, tag?" Lucy suggested with a small smile.

"Sure why not," Natsu shrugged.

"That's childish," Laxus huffed.

"But fun," Sting smirked as he ran.

"It's official Laxus is it, give us some time to hide as well," Lucy smiled as Rogue grabbed her hand and ran.

"Shit," Laxus cursed under his breath.

"Never mind, it's manhunt now!" Natsu grinned as they all ran.

Rogue dragged Lucy to a tree that hid them well enough and began climbing it.

"Umm Rogue, I can't climb a tree, and more importantly I'm in a dress!" Lucy complained.

"Gimme your hand then," Rogue said as he held his down for Lucy to reach.

Lucy blushed as she gripped Rogue's hand, he quickly pulled her hand and helped her climb up the tree carefully. Rogue pulled Lucy into his chest as they hid in the tree.

"R-rogue, what are you doing?" Lucy asked nervously as her face burnt bright red.

"I'm helping us hide," Rogue whispered as he continued hugging Lucy.

Lucy heard screaming as she looked down and noticed Laxus chasing after Sting who was screaming in panic.

"Go get Natsu instead!" Sting yelled as he revealed Natsu's hiding spot.

"That's cheating!" Natsu yelled as they both ran from Laxus who caught them with ease.

Lucy felt Rogue loosen his grip as they got prepared to run just in case. Rogue looked down to find Laxus, Sting and Natsu staring up at him.

"Found you idiot," Laxus smirked, Rogue turned around to realize Lucy had already hopped out of the tree and left him behind.

"Lucy you traitor!" Rogue yelled as all three boys began climbing up the tree.

Meanwhile Lucy had left Rogue behind and was now hiding in a bush by the lake. Lucy panted as she tried to catch her breath after running. Lucy spent five minutes hiding in the bush as she spaced out.

"Found you,"a voice called from behind Lucy as she shrieked when the person grabbed her.

"R-Rogue put me down!" Lucy yelled as Rogue carried her through the clearing.

"Gladly," Rogue smirked as he threw Lucy into the Lake.

Lucy had fell in the shallow end of the lake and looked up to see all boys laughing at her.

"B-bakas!" Lucy yelled as she attempted to throw water at them successfully soaking them.

Lucy walked out of the lake laughing as all four boys laughed with her as she fell back into the grass and stared at the sky.

"What the hell are you doing?" Laxus asked as they all lay back in the grass.

"Cloud gazing," Lucy smiled as Rogue lay back beside her with both arms behind his head again.

"This is boring," Laxus huffed as he lay back in the grass as well.

"That one looks like lector," Sting smirked pointing at a cloud that somehow reminded him of his kitten.

"That one looks like a flame," Natsu grinned as he pointed at the flame shaped cloud.

"Somehow that one reminds me of a shadow," Rogue huffed.

"That doesn't make any sense idiot," Sting snorted.

"Shut it Sting," Rogue growled.

"Fine I guess I'll go, that one looks like a lightning bolt," Laxus muttered.

"Yeah it actually kind of does," Lucy grinned.

Lucy's eyes scanned the sky looking for a cloud that she liked.

"Ooo, that one looks like a star," Lucy smiled as she draped on hand across her stomach lazily.

All five pairs of eyes scanned the sky looking for a suitable cloud to point out next.

"That one looks like a dragon!" They all yelled as they laughed in unison.

"Oh there you guys are," a voice called as they all looked up to see their mothers.

"We got worried when we couldn't find you," Hikari smiled as she ruffles her sons hair.

"Hello future daughter-in-law," Cassandra chirped as she hugged Lucy tightly before releasing the girl.

"Well the foods ready so we should probably go now, you guys are going to meet some of the other kids," Layla smiled as they all began walking back.

"Surprise piggy back ride!" Lucy yelled as she hopped onto Rogue's back.

"Lucy what are you doing?" Rogue asked as he continued walking with the blonde on his back.

"I wanted a piggy back ride, you owe me one for throwing me into the lake anyway," Lucy said as the boys began snickering at the mention of being thrown into the lake.

They arrived back where everyone else was to see two unfamiliar kids sitting at the picnic blanket.

"Hello Gajeel," Rogue huffed as Lucy hopped off his back.

"Who's Gajeel?" Lucy asked looking at Rogue.

"I am," a voice spoke up as Lucy looked to find a boy with a mane of spiky black hair and piercing red eyes to similar to Rogues.

"Sup Raios," Gajeel grinned as he hit Rogue on the back.

"Stop calling me that Gajeel," Rogue growled.

"Who's Raios?" Lucy asked innocently as she lay on her stomach at the picnic blanket next to a young blue haired girl.

"It's my middle name, Gajeel also my older cousin by a few months," Rogue muttered as he glared at the other boy.

"I didn't know you had a cousin," Lucy said as she took a bite of her food.

"My moms twin sister is his mom, his dad is also one of the elite members," Rogue explained as he sat beside Lucy.

"Hi, I'm Wendy," the little blue haired girl spoke up shyly.

"Aww your so cute, I'm Lucy, and those are my brothers Sting and Laxus," Lucy introduced as she pointed at her brothers.

"Your really pretty," the blue haired girl said in awe as she looked at Lucy.

"Aww thank you, you are so cute," Lucy squealed as she continued eating.

They all began talking as they continued eating, while all the kids began bonding, all their fathers were at a table playing poker while talking.

"So how'd your kids take it Wiesslogia," Skiadrum asked as he kept his eyes on his card.

"I think my daughter hates me now," Wiesslogia huffed as he took a swig from his beer bottle.

"I'm pretty sure Gajeel's pissed," Metalicana spoke as he placed his cards on the table.

"Yeah Natsu is more depressed than anything," Igneel huffed.

"It's all for their safety," Skiadrum muttered as they all looked over at their wives and then their kids.

"Fucking hell stop winning Light Bulb" Metalicana growled as Wiesslogia began laughing.

"Whatever Iron ass," The white haired man muttered.

Meanwhile, all the mothers were talking as they sat down at a picnic table.

"I'm guessing you told Wendy about it?" Layla asked Grandine as she referred to the business trip.

"Yeah it kills me to have to leave her with her grandmother," the White haired lady huffed as her brown eyes went to were the kids were all talking.

"Gajeel was so upset when Metalicana told him," Terra huffed, just like her sister, Terra had bright green eyes and wavy black hair except hers was cut to her shoulders.

"Natsu was depressed when Igneel told him today," Hikari said solemnly.

"Laxus and Sting were upset, Lucy was too but she was more depressed," Layla said as she took a sip of her drink as she looked over at her daughter who was currently leaning on Rogues shoulder.

"Rogue refused to say anything to his dad after, I think he's depressed about the whole thing," the usually happy Cassandra huffed as her green eyes lost their happy twinkle.

"I think they'll all be alright, they have each other," Hikari said with a sad smile.

"Stop calling me bunny girl!" Lucy yelled at Gajeel.

"Why! Your wearing the stupid bunny pin In your hair and your also wearing a stupid bunny bracelet," Gajeel retorted.

"So! It doesn't mean I'm a bunny," Lucy growled as Gajeel began laughing at her.

"Doesn't change the fact that your about as threatening as a bunny," Gajeel smirked.

"Jerk," Lucy huffed as she sat down beside Rogue.

Lucy quickly ran over to the swing set and sat in one of the many swings.

"Laxus come push me!" Lucy asked happily.

Laxus grumbled as he stood over and walked to the swings. Laxus stood behind Lucy as he placed his hands on her back and shoved we as the swing moved forward with her.

"Now swings your legs in the direction your going," Laxus yelled as he moved from behind Lucy.

"O-ok!" Lucy yelled as she followed his instructions and began swinging on her own.

"Laxus-nii! How do I stop," Lucy yelled as she looked at her brother.

"Just jump!" Laxus smirked.

"Are you going to catch me?" She yelled.

"Yeah sure," Laxus muttered.

Lucy looked carefully as the swing went flying up into the air as Lucy let of and went soaring over Laxus's head.

"KYAAAAAA!" Lucy screamed as she soared through the air and crashed into Rogue sending them to the floor.

Laxus began laughing as he ran over to Lucy and Rogue followed by Natsu and Sting.

"I'm so sorry Rogue!" Lucy yelled as she climbed off Rogue quickly and began apologizing a million times as her face burnt bright red.

"Lucy are you alright," Layla asked as she ran over to Lucy.

"Aww Rogue, you caught Lucy like a good husband would," Cassandra chirped as she ran over to them.

"I didn't catch her she fell on me!" Rogue yelled as his mom began shaking him.

"Mom can we get our roller-skates from the car," Sting said interrupting whatever madness was about to occur.

"Sure, why don't you all go roller-skating," Layla suggested as she began walking over to the table were the men were playing poker.

Lucy followed after her mom as they walked towards the table along with Rogue, Natsu and their mothers.

"Wiesslogia can I have the car keys please," Layla asked as she interrupted their poker game along with all the other mothers.

"Here," Wiesslogia said as he pulled the car keys out from his pocket and handed them to Layla.

He noticed that Lucy refused to talk or even look at him, he frowned before turning and returning to the poker game. Layla walked to the car as she went to grab the children's roller-blades.

"Hey, don't you notice Lucy's quiet again," Sting whispered to Laxus as they began putting on their skates.

"It's because of dad," Laxus muttered as they finished putting their skates on.

Natsu came over with his Skateboard along with Gajeel while Wendy rode over on her tricycle.

"Umm Rogue, I still don't know how to roller-skate," Lucy muttered as she stood to her feet and tried to balance herself.

"Then just hold onto me," Rogue said as he grabbed Lucy's hand as both their faces began burning bright red.

"Looks like your daughter seems to like Rogue," Metalicana said as he began to chuckle at the white haired man.

"Shut it iron ass," Wiesslogia growled as he placed his cards on the table as he took another sip of his beer.

"Fucking hell Light Bulb!" Metalicana growled as he threw his cards on the table.

"This is actually kind of fun!" Lucy grinned as she kept her hold on Rogue's hand as he pulled her through the park.

"Of course it is," Rogue grinned as they continued skating throughout the park.

The sky began to darken as all seven kids continued to run around the park and play, it wasn't long until fireflies began appearing in the dark.

"Rogue look, a firefly," Lucy said as she held Rogue's hand as they all began attempting to catch the fireflies.

"Lucy-nee look, I caught one," Wendy said in awe as she held the jar containing the small bug.

"That's great Wendy, good job," Lucy smiled as Wendy opened the jar and releasing the glowing bug.

"Bye bye pretty bug!" Wendy yelled as the firefly flew away.

"Lucy it's time to go, you have your game tomorrow," Layla said as she came to get Lucy who was sitting against the tree with Rogue beside her.

"Ok I'll be there soon," Lucy said as she stood up and brushed off her dress.

"Bye Rogue, I gotta go," Lucy said as she stood up, only to have Rogue pull on her arm bringing her back to him.

"Good luck Lucy," Rogue said as he placed a soft kiss on Lucy's cheek causing her to blush deeply.

"Thank you Rogue,bye," Lucy said as she kissed Rogue on his cheek before running away.

Lucy quickly ran to the car with her skates in hand, she found everyone else already waiting for her as she quickly sat in we seat. Wiesslogia looked at Lucy through the mirror and noticed that she was avoiding his gaze, he huffed before returning his gaze to the road. They arrived home as Lucy ran out of the car as she entered the house and went up to her room.

"Alright you two, bed now, you have school tomorrow," Layla huffed as both boys began muttering and walked up the stairs.

Layla walked into the kitchen to find Wiesslogia looking at the list Lucy was upset over.

"Wiess honey, you alright," Layla asked as she placed her hand on her husbands shoulder.

"Yeah, it's just Lucy, she was so happy when she was telling me about it," Wiesslogia huffed as he ran a hand through his hair.

Layla sat in the chair at the table beside her husband as she rubbed his arm.

"Maybe you should go talk to her, she's probably up in her room right now," Layla suggested as Wiesslogia nodded and stood up and began walking to Lucy's room.

"Lucy you in there," Wiesslogia asked as he knocked on the door softly receiving only silence, he sighed before opening the door and walking into her room.

He found Lucy reading what seemed to be lyrics to a song and quietly rehearsing with herself.

"Lucy, you alright," Wiesslogia asked quietly as he sat on the edge of Lucy's bed, she continued ignoring her as she continued flipping through her lyrics.

"Lucy, I'm sorry I have to leave, it's part of my job," Wiesslogia sighed as he placed his hand on Lucy's shoulder only to have it shrugged off.

"You always say that, you always leave," Lucy said in a shaky voice as she put down the lyrics.

"I'm sorry but you know how my job is," Wiesslogia explained as he kneeled beside Lucy.

"It's not fair, you don't even come to anything special to me, last year you missed my winter concert, it's not the first," Lucy muttered as tears began to appear in her eyes.

"Lucy I know it's not fair but it's work, to make it up to you I'll come to your volleyball game tomorrow," Wiesslogia said as he wiped the oncoming tears from Lucy's eyes.

"You have to promise," Lucy said as she held out her pinky finger.

"Don't worry, I promise, now what are you working on," Wiesslogia grinned as Lucy smiled as she grabbed her papers.

"My teacher asked me to sing at the moon festival so I'm practicing," Lucy said as she showed the notes to her dad.

"That's great sweetheart, your gonna be awesome," he smiled at Lucy as she began singing quietly.

Layla woke up to find her husbands side of the bed empty and sat up.

"Wiess?" Layla asked quietly as her eyes tried to adjust to the dark, she huffed as she stood out of the bed and checked throughout the house for him.

She walked to Lucy's room and opened the door to find both her husband and daughter asleep on the floor hugging each other. Layla smiled softly as she turned off the lights thy had left on and closed the room doors.

(The next morning)

Lucy was jittery as she got ready the next morning. She ran around her room and quickly grabbed her clothes and got ready. Lucy was now wearing her black gym shorts that stopped a little bit above her knees, she wore a white t-shirt with a black butterfly printed on it, Lucy also wore a pair of white socks that stopped under her knees with two black stripes on it. Lucy grabbed her gym bag after making sure everything was there and ran downstairs quickly.

"Hey where's dad?" Lucy asked quietly as she looked around the living room with a frown on her face.

"Don't worry Lucy he said he'd be there in time for your game," Layla explained as she placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Lucy who began eating it quickly.

Lucy quickly put her dish in the sink as she finished getting ready.

"Mom you know what school it's at right?" Lucy asked as she swung her bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be there with your brothers, I'll remind your dad so don't worry," Layla smiled as Lucy ran out the door.

Lucy ran onto the bus and sat beside Gray who pat her on her back and grinned as the bus took them towards school. Lucy sat at her desk as the teacher filling in for Mrs.L looked at her, a voice came over the announcement system.

"Can we have all members of the girls volleyball team down to the gym please," the voice called out as Lucy stood up and grabbed her gym bag and walked towards the door.

"Good luck Lucy!" Her class yelled in unison as Lucy grinned.

"Knock em' princess," Loke said as he smirked at the blonde.

Lucy ran through the halls as she headed towards the gym, she arrived at the gym and shoved open the doors as she ran into the gym.

"Hey Lucy, are you excited," Cana asked as she and Erza walked over to the blonde.

"Of course, my dad's supposed to come and watch," Lucy grinned as she turned towards Mrs.L.

"Alright guys come grab your jerseys," Mrs. L called out as she opened the bag containing the jerseys.

Lucy quickly ran over and grabbed jersey number twenty-one, Lucy's lucky jersey number was twenty one because from the stories she's heard we dad's lucky jersey number was twenty one, on top of that Stings jersey number was twenty two while Laxus had twenty three. The Jersey was white with a purple outline and the writing was in purple.

"All right girls the bus is here so let's go," Mrs. L called out as she grabbed the bags and walked out of the gym and onto the bus followed by the team.

The bus ride was short as the bus pulled up in front of the school the tournament was being held at. The girls all walked into the school and looked around, Lucy walked with her bag slung over her shoulder as they walked through the halls while other students of the school looked at them, Lucy payed them no mind as she and the rest of the team arrived in the gym.

"Erza, Lucy, Cana, Yukino, Avery and Tara, you guys are my starting six, start rallying around with the ball," Mrs. L called as the team split into two groups and began rallying with the ball.

"So Lucy, I see your boyfriend is here to watch," Cana mocked as Lucy looked in the crowd to see Rogue sitting beside his mom who looked like she was ranting about babies again.

"H-he isn't my boyfriend," Lucy hissed as she noticed Rogue walking over to them, she hit the ball toward Erza and turned to face Rogue.

"H-hey Rogue, you actually came," Lucy said quietly as she blushed lightly.

"Yeah, your mom told my mom about it and she started one of her rants again," Rogue huffed as he looked towards his mom who was looking around the gym.

"Alright girls bring it in!" Mrs.L yelled as Lucy turned around.

"I gotta go Rogue," Lucy said as she began walking away only to be pulled back towards Rogue.

"Just hold on," Rogue huffed as he looked at the blonde as he released his grip on her arm.

Lucy tilted her head to the side as she looked at Rogue confused, an air of innocence surrounded her as she looked at the dark haired boy. Rogue took off a necklace from around his neck and placed it around Lucy's as he fastened it around her neck.

"R-rogue isn't this your-?" Lucy stammered as she looked at the red eyed boy.

"Yeah, my lucky necklace, I think you should have it," Rogue said quietly as he hugged Lucy tightly before releasing her.

"You'll do great Lucy, trust me," Rogue smiled as he ran back to his seat.

Lucy blushed a deep red as she looked down at the necklace hanging aroud her neck, it was silver with a cross/ sword like pendant hanging from it, it had a black jewel placed in the middle of it, Lucy tucked it into her jersey as she smiled softly and ran over to the rest of the team.

"Alright girls, we've trained long and hard enough for me to know you guys are going to rock this, I believe in you guys now it's your turn to believe in yourselves," Mrs. L said as they all huddled in.

"You guys all remember the plays, I'm counting on you guys today, I know you can do it, Panthers on three," Mrs. L said as her purple eyes sparkled with determination.

"Three, two, one, Panthers!" They yelled in unison as the six starting members ran onto the court and took their places.

Lucy bent over with her hands stretched out as she stood in the middle of the court and waited for Yukino to serve the ball over the net. Yukino slammed her hand into the ball as Lucy began moving into position as the ball went soaring over the net.

"Set!" The team yelled as Yukino's serve went over the net and they went into position.

A blonde haired girl on the other team ran over to the ball as she bumped it to another player who sent it back over the net. Cana shifted and volleyed the ball over to Avery who set it up for Erza, Erza jumped up and slammed her hand into the ball sending it soaring to the floor as the other team scrambled to save it but missed it as the whistle shrieked signalling it was the panthers point.

"Alright Erza!" The team yelled as they cheered on Erza for making the first point.

The team returned to their starting position as they waited for Yukino to serve the ball once more, Yukino sent the ball soaring over the net as the team shifted.

"Shift," the team yelled as they shifted their positions.

The other team sent the ball over the net towards Avery who bumped it sending it back over the net. The opposing team set the ball up as their tallest player ran up and spiked the ball, Licy scrambled at dove to the floor sending the ball back up high enough for Cana to save it and send it to Erza who sent it back over the net.

"Way to go Lucy!" The team plus Rogue yelled as they cheered on Lucy's save.

Team B sent the ball back over the net as Tara sent it to Erza who set it up for Lucy, Lucy quickly jumped up and slammed her hand into the ball causing it to slam into the floor as the opposing team scrambled to receive the ball once again.

"Alright Lucy!" Rogue and Cassandra yelled as they cheered on Lucy along with the rest of her team.

The game went on as The Panthers one Fifteen-Eight the first round and Fifteen-Three during the second. Lucy grabbed her things off the bench as she looked into the crowd to find her mom along with her brothers grinning at her.

"You guys made it," Lucy grinned as she ran over to her family who was sitting with Cassandra and Rogue.

"Of course we did loser," Sting and Laxus smirked as Lucy frowned at them.

"Where's dad?" Lucy frowned as she looked around for her missing father.

"Don't worry, he should be here soon," Layla explained as Lucy's frown disappeared slowly.

"Lucy, is that Rogues necklace around your neck?" Sting questioned with a smirk as Lucy blushed.

"Y-yeah so what," Lucy muttered as she turned her gaze away from them.

"Aww Rogue your already giving your future wife special gifts," Cassandra cooed as Rogue began blushing deeply.

"I-it's not like that!" Lucy and Rogue yelled in unison as they blushed deeply.

"Sure it isn't," Sting snorted as Lucy glared at him.

"Why don't you go back to obsessing over Yukino," Lucy retorted as Sting's face burnt bright re as Laxus laughed at him.

"She's got you there loser," Laxus snorted at Sting.

"Don't you like Mira?" Lucy and Sting asked at the same time as Laxus began blushing deeply.

"Shut it," Laxus growled as he flicked them in their foreheads.

"Aww Laxus you have a crush too," Layla cooed as Laxus began glaring at his younger siblings.

Lucy quietly scooted away as she moved to sit beside Rogue who grinned at her.

"Great job out there Lucy, told you that you'd do great," Rogue smirked as Lucy's face burnt bright red.

"Thanks Rogue, I just hope that my dad keeps his promise," Lucy muttered as her conversation with Rogue was cut short.

"Come on Lucy let's bring it in!" Mrs. L called out as Lucy grabbed her bag and stood up.

"See ya later Rogue," Lucy smiled softly before he hopped off the bleachers and ran towards the team.

The tournament ran smoothly for them as they won all five games so far back to back. Lucy looked through the crowd to find that her father had still not arrived, they only had one game left before the last three games to determine the winner. Lucy walked over to the bleachers were her family plus Rogue and Cassandra were cheering her on.

"What's with the face sweetheart?" Layla asked as she looked at the frowning Lucy.

"Dad promised that he'd show up but he isn't here," Lucy huffed as she looked at her feet.

"Don't worry Lucy, I promise he'll be here," Layla said as she tried to reassure Lucy.

"He always promises that he'll be here but he always brakes his promises," Lucy huffed as she sat down beside Rogue who tried his best to reassure her, Layla looked at Lucy before standing up and leaving the gymnasium.

(Meanwhile)

Wiesslogia walked through the alley as he tucked the silver pistol into his pocket and entered the black limo waiting at the end of the alleyway.

"I'm gonna safely assume you finished the job," Skiadrum asked as Wiesslogia entered the vehicle.

"A little bit too easy," Wiesslogia smirked, he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket as he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" Wiesslogia asked as he waited for someone to respond.

"Wiesslogia where the hell are you," his wife's voice barked through the phone.

'Shit, she sounds pissed,' Wiesslogia thought as he held the in his hand.

"I'm at work, why?" Wiesslogia replied nervously.

"You forgot about Lucy's volleyball game, she's upset about you not being here, you know this was important to her," Layla hissed through the phone.

Skiadrum and Igneel chuckled from their seats as the limousine continued making it's way through town.

"How much longer left?" Wiesslogia asked as he heard his wife growling through the phone.

"Don't be a dick Wiesslogia, it doesn't matter how much time is left, just get your ass down here," Layla growled as she hung up.

Wiesslogia ran a hand through his white hair as his blue eyes turned towards Igneel and Skiadrum who began laughing at him.

"I'm gonna assume by the look on your face that you forgot about Lucy's volleyball game," Skiadrum laughed as Wiesslogia's dark blue eyes darted towards him.

"How the hell do you know about Lucy's game?" Wiesslogia questioned as the limousine changed it's course.

"Rogue wouldn't shut up about it," Skiadrum huffed as Wiesslogia leaned back into his seat.

"I'm going to guess that Layla's gonna kick your ass isn't she?" Igneel let out a deep laugh as Wiesslogia growled at him.

"Shut it Ash Face," the white haired man growled.

(Back at the Game)

Layla huffed as she sat down and watched as Lucy played their fourth last game, she could tell that Lucy wasn't playing to the best of her capability . Layla noticed that Rogue was watching Lucy intently as she played volleyball, Rogue was also able to tell that Lucy wasn't playing to the best of her ability.

"Game point!" The referee yelled as Lucy got ready to play.

Erza served the ball over the net as the team shifted their positions and got ready. The opposing team sent the ball over the net as Cana bumped it over to Lucy as she volleyed it and set it up for Erza, Erza ran up and slammed her hand into the ball sending it crashing to the floor as a member of the opposing team hit the floor hard.

"Point Panthers! Panthers Game!" The referee yelled signalling that thy had won this game.

The entire team ran in and enveloped each other in a large group hug as they celebrated the fact that they got to play the semi final games.

"Wait to go Lucy!" Rogue and Sting yelled as they, along with Layla, Cassandra and Laxus enveloped Lucy in a huge hug.

"Let me go I'm sweaty," Lucy huffed as she took a sip from her Gatorade.

"Great job out there future daughter-in-law," Cassandra grinned as she and Layla began chuckling.

"Like hell Lucy's going to get married without my consent first," a voice called out causing Lucy to turn around and find her dad standing their in his regular black suit and red tie with his hands in his pocket.

"Dad you came!" Lucy yelled as she threw herself at him, Wiesslogia removed his hands from his pockets as he hugged the sweaty Lucy.

"Of course I did," Wiesslogia grinned as Lucy finally hopped off of him.

Wiesslogia met Layla's gaze as Lucy continued rambling on about what happened earlier, she nodded slightly before returning to her conversation with Cassandra. The rest of the game past by smoothly as they continued their winning streak. The scores were now tied twenty four even as Cana nervously served the ball, it went soaring over the net as the other team sent it back over, Avery moved swiftly as she bumped the ball to a nervous Yukino who volleyed it and set it up for Lucy. Lucy quickly jumped up and slammed the her hand into the ball as two girls on the other team crashed into each other trying to save it.

"Panthers point! Panthers win!" The referee called out as all girls rushed over to Lucy and huges her tightly.

"We won! We won!" Cana yelled as they all hugged each other.

"I knew you girls could do it, I never doubted you for a second," Mrs. L grinned as they celebrated their win.

"And in first place we have the Magnolia Panthers!" The voice called out as the team was presented with the gold medals and the trophy.

"We did it!" Lucy yelled as she launched herself at Rogue and hugged him tightly.

"You did a great job Lucy," Rogue grinned as he hugged Lucy.

"Great job out their princess," Wiesslogia smiled as he hugged Lucy as she grinned and hugged him tightly.

"Can we go celebrate with icecream now," Lucy asked as her brown eyes glinted with happiness.

"Sure why not," Wiesslogia shrugged as Lucy grabbed her things and began bouncing around excitedly.

(A few hours later, at home)

Lucy sat in her bed as she held the necklaces pendant gently in her hand, Lucy smiled gently as she remembered Rogue putting the necklace on her.

'Best good luck charm, ever,' Lucy thought to herself as her eyes began to droop and she finally fell asleep.

(The next morning)

Lucy thought that she would be able to sleep in late because it was a weekend, little did she know she was sadly mistaken. She opened her eyes to find her mother shaking her awake.

"Mom why so early," Lucy complained as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Don't tell me you forgot already," Layla huffed as she ceased shaking Lucy so roughy.

"Forgot what?" Lucy asked as she sat up in her bed.

"Today is the day of the moon festival," Layla grinned as Lucy finally sat up and looked at the clock which read three o clock.

"Mom, what time does the festival start again?" Lucy asked as she starched her arms.

"Three forty five why?" Layla asked as she went through her daughters closet trying to find the outfit.

"It's three o clock mom," Lucy huffed as Layla's eyes widened as she pulled Lucy's outfit out and began rushing her.

"Well then let's hurry and get ready," Layla said as she pulled Lucy into the washroom.

Thirty minutes later Lucy and Layla emerged from the washroom all done up.

Layla wore a white ankle length kimono that had a white obi that was outlined in black, a white outline in black cherry blossom pattern was printed on the kimono, Layla wore the traditional footwear and socks. Lucy was dressed in a white kimono that stopped a little above her knees, the kimono was white and had a black rose pattern printed on it along with a black obi with a typical large black ribbon at the back, Lucy wore traditional socks and footwear with her kimono as she and her mother walked downstairs and towards the car were the boys were waiting for them. Layla's hair was kept in a beautiful bun and being held back by a white moon clip, she also had her usual dragon necklace hanging from her neck. Lucy's blonde hair was curled and put into two pigtails being held by two moon shaped clips, Lucy had the lucky necklace dangling around her neck for all to see.

"All right let's go,"Layla grinned as they began driving towards the town which was packed with people.

They arrived twenty minutes later to flare they many areas had been blocked off due to the festival.

"Hello future daughter-in-law!" Cassandra yelled as she ran towards Lucy, she wore a black knee length kimono with a black obi outlined in white, she wore traditional footwear and socks and had her usual dragon necklace hanging from her neck, her black hair was also twisted into an elegant bun being held by a black moon clip.

"Hey Lucy," Rogue grinned as they walked up to Lucy.

"Hi Rogue," Lucy grinned as she walked up to Rogue with her hands behind her back.

"What's that behind your back?" Rogue asked curiously.

Lucy pulled her hands from behind her back to reveal a silver necklace with a moon hanging from it.

"Well since you have me your lucky necklace I thought it would only be fair if you had mine, kind of like a trade," Lucy smiled as she put it around Rogue's neck.

"T-Thanks Lucy," Rogue blushed as his mom began squealing once more.

"Skiadrum they are so cute!" Cassandra squealed as she began shaking her husband.

Lucy grabbed Rogue's hand and began dragging him somewhere throughout the fair.

"Rogue look they have the games set up," Lucy grinned as ran with Rogue.

They stopped at a basketball like game where they had multiple teddy bears set up.

"How about you youngsters, would you like to take a chance?" The carnie asked as Lucy looked at Rogue who smiled at her before she nodded.

"You have three chances," The carnie said as he lined the basketballs up for Lucy.

Lucy stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth in pure concentration as she tried to make all three shots, they all bounced off the corner of the net causing Lucy to begin pouting.

"Looks like you didn't make it little girl," the carnie chuckled as Rogue glared at him.

"I'll try," Rogue said as he continued glaring at the carnie.

"I seriously doubt you can make the shots young man," the carnie snorted as he handed Rogue the basketballs.

Rogue glared at the net in concentration as he carefully shot all three basketballs as they went into the net with ease.

"Rogue you did it!" Lucy cheered as she threw herself at the boy and hugged him.

"Which one do you want Lucy?" Rogue asked as the carnie waited for a choice.

"T-that one," Lucy mumbled as she pointed at a large black dragon plush with red eyes.

Rogue took the plush from the carnie and gave it to Lucy who began blushing at the boy.

"T-thank you Rogue," Lucy said as she hugged the plush to her chest.

"It's no big deal," Rogue smirked as they walked through the festival once more.

"Rogue look! They have the booth were you can make your own rag doll or whatever," Lucy said as she began dragging Rogue towards the stand.

"You sure you want to so this Lucy?" Rogue asked as Lucy nodded rapidly, he huffed before he started listening to the instructions.

Half an hour later they both finished creating their doll and began walking through the fair.

"Hey Rogue, can I see the one you made?" Lucy asked a Rogues eyes widened.

"A-are you sure you want to?" Rogue began stuttering as Lucy began nodding, Rogue huffed as he pulled it out from behind his back and showed Lucy as he turned his gaze away from her in embarrassment.

The doll had blonde had and two brown button eyes along with a huge smile on his face, the doll wore a itty bitty white dress and was holding a heart in front of its stomach.

"R-Rogue, is this supposed to be me?" Lucy asked as she held the doll in her am hands while blushing, Rogue nodded as Lucy handed the doll back to him and pulled her own out from behind her back.

Lucy's doll had black hair with a bit of it covering these dolls right eye, the doll had red eyes that held a bored look to it, the doll had a soft smile on its face and wore a simple black t-shirt and black jeans, this doll was also holding a heart in front of it as well.

"That's me isn't it Lucy," Rogue deadpanned as he continued blushing as Lucy nodded.

"I'm not trading so let's go," Lucy said as she dragged Rogue through out the festival.

They tried many different foods and were able to on some of the rides.

"Lucy there you are," Mrs. L smiled as she came up to Lucy, she wore a white kimono that stopped a bit under her knees, it had a purple obi and a purple rose patten printed on it, her hair was twisted into a bun being held by a clip in the shape of a raven, she also wore traditional footwear.

"Oh hi Mrs.L," Lucy said as she swallowed the food she was eating.

"Lucy I think they need you on stage now," Mrs. L said as Lucy's eyes widened.

"O-ok I'll be there," Lucy said as she gathered all her plushes and began dragging Rogue with her.

"I actually kind of forgot you were singing at the festival," Rogue said as he and Lucy arrived at the stage.

"It looks like they just finished telling the story of the lady of the moon," Lucy said as she handed all her plushes to Rogue except one.

"Why are you carrying that plush," Rogue asked pointing to the one the resembled him.

"Well I thought that since the lady of the moon represented love that I should bring this one," Lucy explained quietly as she waited to be called.

"Now id like to welcome onto stage this years moon child, Lucy Dreyar," Mrs. L announced as Lucy looked at Rogue before going onto the stage.

"Alright Luce!" Natsu and Gray yelled from the crowd with their families.

Lucy looked at the crowd nervously as she held the plush to her chest nervously, Lucy looked at her mother to find her in the crowd along with her brothers, but where was her dad? Lucy grabbed the mic nervously as the music began.

(I couldn't get the lyrics while writing this chapter so just in case your wondering Lucy is sing the English version of Euterpe from guilty crown by AmaLee, just imagine a kid singing it though)

Wiesslogia watched from a spot in the crowd aloud with Igneel and Skiadrum.

"You must be proud of Lucy," Igneel said as Skiadrum nodded in agreement.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be," Wiesslogia said as he looked at Lucy once more, her eyes made contact with her dad as she smiled slightly, just happy with the fact that he was there.

"What's that Lucy's holding?" Skiadrum asked referring to the doll in Lucy's hand.

"I think it's a plush of your boy Skiadrum," Igneel said as he began laughing at the look on Wiesslogia's face.

"If your brat does anything to harm my baby girl both you and him are dead," Wiesslogia growled as he shook the red eyed man by the front of his shirt.

"Why would I be killed?" Skiadrum asked as Wiesslogia released the grip on his shirt.

"For creating Rogue," the white haired man growled.

Igneel began laughing as a loud roar of cheer and applause was heard as Lucy finished the song.

"She's got a great voice though," Skiadrum complimented as he began clapping lightly.

A chorus of Aww's were heard as Rogue helped Lucy off the stage like a gentleman, they noticed Lucy hugging Rogue as her face burnt beet red.

"Skiadrum I'm going to kill your brat," Wiesslogia asked as he began running in their direction.

"Idiot," Igneel muttered as he and Skiadrum took off after the white haired man.

Meanwhile Lucy and Rogue were walking through the festival hand in hand again.

"You sounded amazing," Rogue complimented as they walked towards one last ride.

"Thank you Rogue," Lucy blushed as they boarded the cart of the ferries wheel.

The ferries wheel began moving as Lucy sat holding all her plushes.

"Rogue look, the festival looks beautiful from up here," Lucy said in awe as the ferris wheel took them higher.

"Hey Lucy look," Rogue said as he pointed in the direction where fireworks were exploding it a beautiful display of shiny lights.

"That's so pretty," Lucy said as her eyes widened in awe.

"Not as pretty as you," Rogue muttered causing Lucy to blush.

"T-thank you Rogue," Lucy muttered softly as she placed a soft kids on the corner of Rogue's lips as she hugged the doll to her chest.

Rogue blushed deeply before returning the gesture and placing his own kiss on Lucys lips, it was short but still sweet and caused them to both blush deeply. The Ferris wheel came to a stop as Lucy found her family plus Rogue's waiting for her and him as they both blushed.

"Awe Rogue, I saw you help Lucy off the stage like a gentleman, a good husband must always be a gentleman to their wife, ten points!" Cassandra cooed as Rogue's eyes widened.

"When since did points get involved!" Rogue yelled as his mom kept judging him.

"Lucy, where'd you get all those plushes," Layla asked as she stared at the several different plushes Lucy was holding.

"O-oh these, um Rogue got them for me," Lucy muttered as Cassandra begun squealing and Wiesslogia began growling, only to be hit with Lucy.

"You will not dare lay a finger on that boy," Layla growled as she pressed her finger into the pressure point on Wiesslogia's neck causing him to fall to the floor.

"F-fine," Wiesslogia muttered as Layla removed her fingers from his neck.

"We have to go now Wiesslogia, your flight is tomorrow morning," Layla muttered as Lucy frowned at the mention of her dad leaving.

"You too Skiadrum, Rogue go say by to your Future wife," Cassandra giggled as Rogue and Lucy began blushing.

"Bye Rogue, thank you for the plushes," Lucy said as she hugged Rogue, Rogue grinned as he hugged her back.

"No problem, see ya around Lucy," Rogue grinned as Lucy began walking away.

Lucy blushed as she began walking away with her older brothers and her mom and dad.

"Lucy, is that really a doll of Rogue," Sting smirked as he and Laxus began laughing at Lucy.

"S-shut up, I have on and he has one of me, it's fair," Lucy muttered as she blushed and turn away from them.

"Calm down Wiesslogia," Layla scolded as se noticed her husbands death grip on the steering wheel.

They arrived at their house as Lucy, Sting and Laxus all collapsed onto the couch.

"Guys, bed now," Layla hissed as she sent all kids upstairs before walking up to her own room.

She walked in to find her husband sitting on the edge of their bed with a hand over his face and a large packed suitcase in front of him.

"Why do you have to be gone for so long," Layla asked as she frowned and lay in the bed with her back facing him.

"You know why Layla, they want to expand the company," Wiesslogia muttered as he lay in the bed beside Layla.

"But why you," Layla asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm on of the twelve elites, I don't have a choice," Wiesslogia muttered as he hugged Layla to his chest.

He could feel that she was crying as silent sobs racked her body.

"I'm sorry Layla," he said quietly as they finally fell asleep.

(The next morning)

The drive to the airport was quiet as Lucy stared out the window. They arrived to the airport as they walked to the Wiesslogia's boarding gate, they found many of the other elite members with their family members sending them off.

"Dad why do you have to go again," Sting muttered as he kept his gaze on the floor along with Laxus and Lucy.

"I'm sorry guys but I did get something so that you guys wouldn't forget me," Wiesslogia said with a sad smile.

Wiesslogia handed a necklace with a lightning bolt hanging from it that he usually wore to Laxus and his usual earring to Sting.

"Wait, how comes they got something," Lucy muttered as she stared at the ground.

"Well since all my things are for men I had to get you something different," Wiesslogia said as he kneeled in front of Lucy and held out a silver necklace with a heart with a black rose throb pattern engraved in it which looked like it was wrapped around the heart.

"It's so pretty," Lucy said as her dad fastened it around her neck.

Lucy looked around to see Natsu and his mother hugging his dad goodbye, Lucy noticed little Wendy was being held by an older looking lady with pink hair as she waved at her mother, Lucy's eyes also noticed Rogue's cousin telling his father goodbye, Lastly, Lucy noticed Rogue hugging his dad goodbye as he clenched his eyes shut. Lucy's eyes darted back to her dad as he hugged Layla and placed a soft kiss on her lips as he began walking towards the boarding gate.

Lucy took of into a sprint as she threw herself at her dad and began sobbing as her brothers and mom joined the hug.

"Daddy don't leave!" Lucy cried as she hugged him tighter.

"I'm sorry Lucy," Wiesslogia said quietly as he handed the sobbing Lucy to Layla as he looked at them one last time.

"Daddy," Lucy whimpered as her father walked to the boarding gate as Lucy cried along with her mom, she knew her brothers were upset as well but good at hiding.

Lucy's family arrived home as Lucy walked up to her room and locked herself in her room and began crying once more. She hugged a star plushie that her dad had gotten her as a baby I we chest and sobbed into the pillow. Lucy's eyes began to shut as she fell asleep as a few more tears escaped her eyes. A few hours later Lucy found herself being shaken by an excited Sting.

"Lucy wake up! It's dad he called," Sting yelled as Lucy sat up and began running after him.

Lucy and Sting arrived downstairs to find her mom holding the tablet in her hand as they video called their dad.

"Dad!" Lucy and Sting yelled as they says on the couch with their mom and Laxus.

"Hey guys," Wiesslogia muttered tiredly.

"Daddy I already miss you," Lucy whimpered as she looked at the screen.

"I know baby girl, I'm sorry," Wiesslogia muttered as they all began talking to him.

A couple of minutes passed as they all took turns talking to him before he finally spoke up.

"Listen, I have to go," Wiesslogia said as they all frowned.

"Already," Laxus muttered as he crossed his arms.

"Sorry guys, don't forget I love you," Wiesslogia said as his gaze softened and the call ended.

Lucy sighed as we decided to lay her head on her moms lap while holding the star plushie. They all remained quiet as they stared off into space. Layla looked down on her lap to find that Lucy had fallen asleep on her lap, she quietly scooped up the sleeping girl and brought her upstairs. Layla lay on her bed as she hugged the sleeping Lucy to her chest before falling asleep herself.

About an hour or so later Lucy woke up to find that she was asleep in her moms room, she sat up and groggily rubbed her eyes as she stood up and left the room silently and walked downstairs and towards the kitchen. Lucy looked outside the kitchen window to find both her brothers outside playing basketball, she shrugged it off and proceeded to grab the glass bowl fills with strawberries from the fridge and proceeded to walk towards the living room. Lucy noticed the television had been left on as she walked into the living room, the first thing she noticed was what had been playing on the television. Lucy felt her blood run cold as the bowl slipped from her grip and fell to the floor, she fell to her knees as she let go a heart wrenching scream. Laxus and Sting had been playing basketball when they heard their sisters scream.

"Lucy!" They took off and ran inside as Layla herself came running down the stairs.

They found Lucy sobbing on the floor with shards of glass surrounding her. They all felt their blood run cold as they realized what had caused Lucy to scream. The tv had been left on the news Channel as their eyes ran over the brand new caption on the screen.

'Wreckage of plane carrying the twelve elite members found near Italy'

Laxus's eyes widened as he fell to his knees and stared at the ground.

"N-no….dad," he rasped out as he clenched his fists.

Sting fell to the ground as he stared blankly and shut his eyes as if hoping it was all just a horrible nightmare. Layla was in the worst state as she stared at the tv before falling to her knees, she felt her body shake as she sobbed hard and closed her eyes.

"N-no, he can't be dead! He just can't be!" Layla screamed as she frantically began shaking her head.

"D-daddy," Lucy whimpered as she listened to the news reporter drone on about their deaths.

Funny how someone's life can come crashing down in mere seconds huh.

And I'm done.

Im so sorry if it isn't good enough.

I also apologize for killing of the dragons.

I think it's cute that they have dolls of each other, don't you think. Also, just in case you guys though Lucy forgave her brothers too fast or easy I'm basing this off Lucy's attitude in the anime, Lucy was quick to forgive both Gajeel and Juvia after the phantom lord incident as because some children have an easy going attitude and tend to forgive people easily I thought Lucy would forgive her brothers easily.

Random facts about Izzy(me)

• My actual name starts with an A

• I have very few friends but know a lot of people

• I am somehow able to tell if anyone is about to touch me or my things when my eyes are closed

• I can't swim

• I can't skate either

• My best friend and I are in most of the same classes, sports, weigh the same, are the same in height and body measurements in most areas.

• I love cotton candy anything usually( this includes a perfume from bath as body works that I fell in love with due to the fact I think it smells like cotton candy)

• Out of all my friends I am the meanest; Weirdest, most secretive , both the most active as te laziest, the strongest and the one with the idgaf attitude.

• Sports I play included volleyball, Floor hockey, Basketball, I can do shot put and javelin, and dodgeball because I love hitting people with Random objects in my disposal.

• I once had an in school suspension for throwing a pair of scissors at someone

• I can fall asleep on command anytime I choose and even sometimes when I don't( this is proven by the fact that my mom left me in Walmart after I fell asleep in the aisle were they have the beats head phones)

• Lastly, I can wear any colour socks with a weird pattern but I somehow have an odd problem with plain black socks

Thanks for reading , hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5: The man in The White Suit

Ermagherd hi! I'm back strangers.

This chapter includes a timeskip to the end of Lucy's fifth grade year, for all of those wondering how old they are I can give you the grades from last chapter

Lucy=. 4th grade approximately about nine going on ten

Sting= 5th grade, he was 11 considering his birthday had already passed in that chapter

Laxus= 7th grade, about thirteen or fourteen during last chapter.

This chapter is taking place around the end of Lucy's elementary school year. Just in case anyone was wondering my schools both had a middle school grad and elementary school grad, I'm not sure if other schools in different countries do that but yeah.

Anyway insert usual disclaimer here and onto the story.

* * *

><p>Love in the Shadows<p>

The sun shone down in Lucy's eyes as rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up, she walked downstairs to find her mom making breakfast as her brothers rested their heads on the table.

"Morning Lucy," Layla greeted as she placed plates of food in front of all three blondes.

"Morning mom," Lucy muttered.

After the news of the plane crash about the twelve elite members were heard by their families they all changed in different ways. Ever since then Laxus had become a bit more cold and rude towards others people, Sting became more arrogant and cold towards other people as well, Rogue had become quieter and more reserved, Natsu had become a lot more reckless and caused fights more often and Lucy had lost a bit of her more cheerful tone and became a little less girly about things. Lucy finished eating her breakfast as she hurried upstairs to go her ready. She finished getting ready in five minutes as she ran downstairs dress in a pair of black shorts that stopped in between midthigh and her knees, she paired the shorts with a white tank top that had an unbuttoned black plaid shirt thrown over it, Lucy's hair was pulled into a high ponytail being held by a large black ribbon, the necklaces Lucy received from both her father and Rogue were dangling from her neck as he slipped on a pair of white socks.

"Lucy are you ready yet? The bus is almost here!" Layla yelled as Lucy grabbed her backpack from behind we door and began running down the stairs.

Lucy quickly slipped on her black ankle high converse and quickly hugged her mom.

"Bye mom, see you later," Lucy smiled as she ran out the door and towards the bus stop were she saw the bus coming just down the street.

"Hey Luce," Gray greeted as he walked beside the blonde.

"Hey Gray," Lucy grinned as the bus pulled up and thy boarded it quickly.

"Aren't you excited Luce, Grade 5 grad is tomorrow," Gray grinned as they sat down in their usual seat.

"Yeah aren't you Lucy, next your you get to Benin the same school as your boyfriend," Cana smirked as Lucy attempted to hit her.

"Shut up Cana, he isn't my boyfriend," Lucy huffed as she sat in her seat.

"Whatever, you know that your shadow boys girl so just admit it," Cana said as she ducked as Lucy's hand stretched over the back of the seat in an attempt to hit Cana.

The bus ride was filled with the sound of Cana and Lucy arguing about everything they could find to argue about , the bus finally pulled up in front of the school. Lucy hopped off and began walking to her class. This year Lucy was once gain stuck in a classroom with Gray, Loke and Natsu but this year Cana was also stuck in her class. They took their seats as a five month pregnant Mrs. L walked into the classroom.

"Morning students, aren't you excited for Grade 5 graduation tomorrow," Mrs. L chirped as the class cheered in anticipation.

"Well that's great, this morning out class is helping decorating the gym this morning so everyone up and let's go," Mrs. L grinned as she led her class to the gym.

They arrived at the gym to see all other fifth grade classes helping out with the decorating.

"Hey Lucy! Over here," Erza yelled out as she waved the group over.

"Hi Lu-chan," Levy chirped as Lucy nodded.

"Alright guys, we need students to start putting up some of the decorations on the walls," A teacher called out as the fifth graders grabbed as many decorations as they could carry.

The first half of the day passed by quickly as they all the fifth graders walked to the lunch room.

"So Lucy, is your boyfriend coming to grad tomorrow," Cana smirked as the other girls began chuckling.

"Nobody can touch my princess, she belongs to me," Loke declared with a victorious smile, only to be punch in the face by an upset Lucy.

"Don't call me princess and don't tell me who I can't and can't date," Lucy hissed as she stood up from the table and stormed out of the lunch room.

"Ow, what'd I do," Loke asked as he sat up from the floor.

"Idiot, if I remember correctly, Lucy's dad used to call her princess a lot and keep her away from any boy before he died," Erza muttered as she avoided bringing up anything else about the subject, it was a bad subject for both Lucy and Natsu.

"I'll go find her," Natsu muttered as he stood up from the table and went to go find Lucy.

Natsu found Lucy in the library sitting against a bookshelf with her knees pulled to he chest as she held the necklace in her hand, Natsu sat beside her as his fingers ghosted over the scarf his father gave him.

"Luce, you alright," Natsu asked as he poked her in her arm gently.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, just needed a few minutes to myself," Lucy said shakily as she gave a weak smile.

"Whatever you say Luce, but hurry up, books make my head hurt," Natsu muttered as Lucy chuckled quietly.

"Fine let's go but if I catch your stupidity I'm going to kill you," Lucy muttered as she grinned at her friend.

Natsu grinned as they ran back towards their class since lunch had ended a few minutes ago, they found their class walking towards the door to the field.

"Where are we going?" Natsu whispered to Gray as they walked through the halls.

"Idiot, were going outside for gym," Gray muttered as he and Natsu began throwing insult which quickly ceased once Lucy hit them both.

The rest of the day passed by quick due to everyone's growing anticipation for school to be over for two months. Lucy hopped off the bus and walked through to doors to see Sting and Laxus in the living room with all of their friends.

"Why are they here," Lucy asked Sting as she kicked off her shoes and walked into the kitchen.

"Mom said we could so all of them are sleeping over," Sting explained as Lucy grabbed the box of cookies from the table.

"Oh, ok," Lucy muttered as she walked up to her room.

Lucy ran down the stairs a few minutes later dress in a pair of black gym shorts and a white t-shirt along with black and white striped thigh high socks.

"What do you want?" Laxus asked as Lucy walked into the living room while all their friends looked at her.

"Mom asks if you guys want pizza or not," Lucy informed as she waved at Rogue.

"Tell her we said sure why not," Sting shrugged as Lucy left the noisy room.

All the boys went back to playing video games until Lucy walked into the living room again.

"What do you want brat," Laxus growled as Lucy looked at them

"Can I stay down here with you guys," Lucy asked as she stood in the doorway innocently.

"Oh hell no," Laxus growled as he stood up and went to push Lucy away.

"I'll tell them about your crush on M-," Lucy's rant was cut short as Laxus placed his hand over her mouth.

"Fine you can stay but say anything and your dead," Laxus hissed as he removed his hand from over Lucy's mouth, Lucy smirked victoriously as she sat beside Rogue who was sitting on the floor.

"Hey Rogue," Lucy smiled as pulled her knees to her chest and poked the red eyes boy.

"Oh hey Lucy," Rogue muttered as he closed his book and put it down.

The rest of Sting's friends gawked at Rogue as he held a conversation with Lucy.

"What are you guys staring at?" Lucy asked as she turned towards the gawking boys.

"Rogue never talks to anyone, much less girls," The green haired one explained as they continued staring.

"That's because they like each ot-," Sting wasn't able to finish his sentence as Lucy kicked him in his stomach.

"Shut up Sting before I tell them how you like Yu-," Sting brought his hand down over Lucy's mouth as he prevented Lucy from talking or moving.

"Lucy did you just lick my hand!" Sting growled as he released a now smirking Lucy.

"Guys I'm home," Layla announced as she walked through the door to find Sting with Lucy in a headlock while Lucy bit into his arm.

"Hi mom," Laxus muttered as Sting and Lucy let each other go and looked at their mother.

"Hi ," all the other kids chorused as she placed the boxes of pizza on the table.

"Well you guys can help yourself to pizza, Lucy upstairs now," Layla said as she pointed towards the stairs.

"Aww but why, I want pizza too," Lucy complained as her mom pointed towards the stairs once more.

"I'm not going to have you smelling like sweat during your grad tomorrow go shower, now," Layla said sternly as Lucy sighed and began running up the stairs.

"Hey Rogue, do you actually have a crush on their little sister," Ogra asked as they all began chuckling at the blushing red eyed boy.

"Of course he loves Lu- Ow! Rogue did you just kick me," Sting asked as Rogue glared at him.

"Rogue do you still have the plushie of Lucy?" Layla asked as all the boys turned their head towards Rogue.

"Rogue has a plushie?" Freed asked as they looked at Rogue.

"And it's of cosplayer?" Bickslow asked reffering to Lucy.

"Oh god kill me now," Rogue muttered as he hid his face in the carpet.

"Of course, they both made one of each other during the moon festival, see," Layla cooed as she held up Lucy's Rogue plushie.

All the boys began laughing at Rogue as he hid his face in the carpet, Lucy came running down the stairs wearing her Pyjamas which consisted of an oversized white jersey with the stripes and numbers in black, the number twenty one was printed on the back with the last name Dreyar printed above it, The jersey came just above her knees and had a pair of black tights that stopped just under her knees, she also wore a pair of white ankle socks, Lucy's hair was also tied into a high ponytail being held by a small white ribbon.

"Mom have you seen m-MOM! Why do you have that," Lucy screamed as she threw herself at her mother and snatched the plushie from her.

"Whoops, did I accidentally just tell everybody that you sleep with the plushie at night, oh whoops that slipped," Layla chuckled as she feigned innocence.

Lucy's face burnt bright red as she sat beside Rogue on the floor and held the plush to her chest as she hid her face in her knees. The laughing ceased half an hour later as Lucy finally stood up and went to go grab a slice of pizza to find the box empty.

"You jerks ate all the pizza!" Lucy yelled as she threw the empty box hitting Laxus in his forehead.

"If you hit me with one more thing I'm throwing you into the pool," Laxus growled as he threw the box at Lucy, she huffed as she marched back and sat beside Rogue.

Rogue poked Lucy in her shoulder causing her to turn around and far him.

"Here, I was able to save a slice for you," Rogue explained quietly as he pushed the plate towards the hungry blonde girl.

"T-thank you Rogue," Lucy stuttered as she ate the slice of pizza quietly.

The night progressed on as they decided to watch a scary movie much to Lucy's dismay. The blonde girl nervously hugged the doll of Rogue as she nervously looked at the screen, a view of the ghost flashed on the screen causing Lucy to squeal quietly and hide her face in her knees as they all began chuckling at her. Lucy went back to nervously watching the movie as she kept one eye closed, she felt something crawl into her foot causing her to launch herself at Rogue in panic.

"Rogue!" Lucy cried as she hid her face in his shirt while the boys all laughed at her.

"Idiot it's just lector," Sting said as he picked up the red kitten.

"I-I hate your cat now," Lucy muttered as she continued hiding her face in Rogue's shirt.

Hours passed as one by one they all began began falling asleep, Layla walked downstairs to find them all asleep in different spots of the living room, Layla's eyes darted towards the sleeping figure of Lucy and Rogue, Lucy still hugged the doll of Rogue to her chest as Rogue hugged her to his chest in his sleep. She let a small squeal escape her mouth as she snapped a picture of them together. The blonde woman smiled softly before returning to her bedroom quietly as she put away the camera.

(The next morning)

All the boys awoke to here Lucy screaming from upstairs.

"Ow! Stop pulling my hair mom," Lucy whined as her mother continued working on her hair.

"Hey Laxus, where's the bathroom again?" Bickslow asked as he grabbed his bag, Laxus pointed down the hall just away from them.

"My mom is upstairs with Lucy in the one in her room so this one and the one upstairs should be empty," Laxus muttered as he rolled over in the couch and covered his face with the pillow.

"I call first use!" Bickslow declared as he bolted into the bathroom.

The other boys turned to each other only to find Rogue already making his way to the one upstairs.

"Dammit Rogue," Orga growled as he rolled off the couch.

Several minutes later the boys were all ready downstairs and watching television as the waited for Laxus's mom to come downstairs and make breakfast.

"I'm done, don't you think Lucy looks pretty," Layla chirped as she emerged from upstairs with her camera in her hand and Lucy following behind her.

Lucy's dress was a halter neck style as the top half of the dress was white and revealed Lucy's arms and shoulders , the dress had a large black ribbon tied around Lucy's waist with the bow at the right side of her waist, the bottom half of the dress was black and flared out and stopped a little above Lucy's knees, Lucy also wore a pair of black flats with a slight wedge like heel and a white ribbon attached to it, her hair was curled and pulled into a high ponytail being held by a large white bow, a black rose ornament style clip was pushing her curled bangs out of her face as the curls framed her face beautifully.

"Hey you actually look like a girl for once," Laxus muttered as he and Sting began chuckling.

"Shut it scar face," Lucy growled as she sat at the table next to Rogue.

"You look nice," Rogue complimented Lucy as the blonde girl began blushing deeply.

A knock on the door was heard as Layla stood up to answer the door as everyone else ate.

"Hi future daughter-in-law! You look wonderful," Cassandra chirped as Rogue's eyes widened and he began choking on his food.

"M-mom what are you doing here?!" Rogue asked as he stared at the bubbly green eyed woman.

"Well since today is Lucy's graduation I thought we should be there to watch, a good husband should always be there for his future wife," Cassandra informed as Lucy fell backwards off the chair.

"Hah! Even your mom knows you two love each other," Bickslow snorted as they all began laughing.

"Of course they love each other, they're going to have a grand wedding one day, I can just see it now!" Cassandra squealed as she began imagining everything.

"N-no mom! Stop thinking!" Rogue yelled as his moms green eyes held a dangerously excited glint to them.

"You guys are going to miss the bus if you don't get going soon," Layla said as she began picking up their plates.

"Cya Mrs. Dreyar," the boys said in unison as they all grabbed their stuff and left.

"It's almost time to go," Layla said as she removed the apron from around her white sundress.

"Oh god kill me now," Rogue muttered as his mom started one d her grand kid rants.

They all went outside to the car were they all piled in and began the ten minute drive to the school.

"I have to go wait with my class, see you guys in the crowd," Lucy chirped as she fixed both of her necklaces so that the world could see it.

The first few parts of the ceremony breezed by quickly as Lucy waited behind stage before she was able to receive her certificate.

"Natsu Dragneel," The principal called as Natsu gave a toothy grin and walked onto the stage.

Lucy could see an excited Hikari snapping a picture of Natsu as she grinned at him.

"Lucy Dreyar," Lucy felt her heart flutter as she walked onto the stage as she looked into the crowd to see her brothers, Rogue and his mother grinning at her as Layla snapped a picture of Lucy proudly. Lucy grinned as she walked off of the stage and went to stand beside the rest of the classes that had already been called, she began to space out as they called out the rest of the names before they began presenting any of the students with the end of the year awards.

"This Years male and female fifth grade athlete of the year are Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Dreyar," Mr. L said proudly as Lucy and Natsu's classmates quietly congratulated them as they walked onto the stage to receive the plaques with their names on it.

Lucy gazed out into the crowd as her eyes landed on a man in a white suit with a dark blue shirt and black tie underneath stand in the back of the crowd with his hands in his pocket, he had white hair and a pair of piercing blue eyes, Lucy's eyes widened as Natsu pulled her off the stage before she could say or do anything.

"This years graduating class," the principal said as the gymnasium erupted into cheers and applause.

Lucy followed all the students to the schools courtyard were the parents or friends would be waiting for them, when Lucy arrived outside she looked around for any signs of the man in the white suit, only to find none.

"Ow! Jerk what was that for!" Lucy yelled as she held the spot on her arm were Laxus had hit her.

"Wait to go brat, athlete of the year," Laxus congratulated his younger sister as he pat her on the back roughly.

"Great job Lu-chan," Levy and Lisanna congratulated as they ran up to the blonde.

"Hi Laxus," Mirajane chirped as she ran over to them while following Lisanna.

"Hi Mira~Jane," Lucy chirped in a mocking tone as she glared at Laxus.

"You wouldn't dare," Laxus hissed as he glared at Lucy.

"Try me," Lucy said as she smirked evilly.

"Your evil, you know that right," Laxus huffed as he released Lucy.

"Yup," Lucy chirped as she ran over to her group of friends.

"Smile guys," Layla said as she pointed her camera at the group of kids.

Lucy had a huge smile on her face as she looked at the camera, beside her Natsu had one hand thrown over Lucy's shoulder and the other over a blushing Lisanna, Cana stood on Lucy's right as she had one hand on Lucy's shoulder and the other in the air, Gray stood beside Cana as he crossed his arms and smirked, Levy stood beside Erza as they both grinned at the camera proudly, Jellal had an arm thrown over Erza which caused the red head to blush, Loke had rested his head on Lucy's shoulder with a smile on his face, Layla snapped a few pictures as they all began moving.

"Great job Lucy, athlete of the year," Rogue congratulated the blonde.

"Thanks Rogue," Lucy said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Aww Rogue, I see your congratulating your future wife with a celebratory hug, twenty points," Cassandra announced as she appeared behind them.

"Seriously! When did points get introduced into this!?" Rogue asked as his face burned bright red.

Lucy noticed the same man in the white suit walking away towards the front of the school, Lucy took off as she ran in the direction of the man in the white suit.

"Lucy! Where are you going?!" Layla yelled as she began chasing after Lucy along with her brothers, Rogue and Cassandra.

Lucy ran and arrived at the front of the school to find no trace of the man in the white suit, not even a footprint, Lucy sighed as they all finally caught up with her.

"Lucy why were you running?" Layla asked as they stared at the young blonde girl.

"N-nothing, just thought I saw something," Lucy said as she looked around for any sign of the man in the white suit.

"Cassandra, I think your forgetting to tell them something," Layla said as all four kids turned towards them.

"Tell us what?!" They all asked in unison.

"Oh right, well were going to the water park tomorrow," Cassandra chirped as they all began grinning.

"Tomorrow is going to be so freaking awesome," Lucy said as they all began walking towards the parking lot.

(The next day)

The car pulled up as all four kids hopped out of the car excitedly. Laxus wore black swim trunks with yellow lightning bolts printed on it, he wore a simple white t-shirt, Laxus stood and watched as Lucy excitedly hopped around. Sting wore dark blue swim trunks with two vertical white stripes on the outside of each side of the swim trunks, he also wore a plain white t-shirt as well,he carried his bag containing anything he'd need. Rogue wore black swim trunks with a red flame going up the right side of it, he had a plain black t shirt and carried the bag containing his things. Lucy wore a white summer dress over a white one piece that had black hearts printed on it, she carried the bag containing all her stuff. Layla wore a white sundress over a white one piece that was connected by a golden ring with the straps tied around her neck. Cassandra wore a black beach style dress over a black on piece with a cut out revealing her belly button.

"This is going to be so awesome," Lucy said as she waited in line with the rest of them.

"You've said that about twenty different times," Laxus muttered as he held out his wrist while they put the bracelet (or whatever it is) around his wrist along with everyone else's. They all walked to an areas with multiple beach chairs set up, they pushed them close together as they all put their bags down, Layla helped Lucy removed the dress covering her swimsuit as Lucy began putting on sun screen.

"Alright now you guys be safe, come get us whenever your ready to eat," Layla said as she removed the dress as sat back in the lounge chair.

"Guys come on this way!" Lucy said as she pulled them towards a large tower.

They grabbed the tubes that held two people and began making their way up the large set of stairs.

"Next!" The lifeguard said as they held the tube to that Sting and Laxus could get on.

"We'll wait for you at the bottom losers," Laxus said as the tube was pushed down the slide, Lucy listened to Stings echoing scream fade away.

"Alright next!" The lifeguard said as they took the tube Lucy and Rogue were holding and allowed them to get on.

"Have fun," the lifeguard chirped as the tube was pushed down the slide.

Lucy and Rogues scream of excitement as the tube traveled down the winding slide, the tube they were in went flying out the exit of the slide as they both blew off of it and into the water. They resurfaced a few short seconds later with huge grins on their face.

"That was awesome!" Lucy cheered as they climbed out of the pool.

"So what now?" Sting asked as they looked around the water park for another ride to go on.

"What about that one?" Rogue asked as he pointed at a large water slide.

"Great thinking shadow boy," Laxus asked as he slapped Rogue on his back causing the latter to wince in pain.

They went on many different rides before deciding that they were hungry.

"Mom were hungry now!" Lucy yelled as they ran back to where their parents were.

"Alright guys, dry off first then grab the bags so we can go get something to eat," Layla said as they all grabbed their towels.

"So what are we going to do next?" Lucy asked curiously as she dried off with a white towel that had a hood with bunny ears and a tail attached to it.

"Why not the lazy river?" Rogue suggested as he draped the black towel over his neck.

"Great suggestion Rogue, a good husband needs to know how to make great suggestions, ten points," Cassandra butted in as Lucy flipped up the hood of her towel and wrapped that body of it around herself to try and hide her embarrassment.

"Stop saying that," Rogue hissed as Laxus and Sting began laughing at them as Layla chuckled quietly.

They grabbed their bags and began walking towards a large plaza like area of the entire amusement park, it had a large food court with many different choices.

"Ooo mom look! They sell poutine here!" Lucy cheered on as she ran in the direction of the booth.

"I guess I'm going over there," Layla said as she and Laxus ran in Lucy's direction.

Lucy stood in line as Laxus and Layla joined her as well, Lucy's eyes darted towards the figure of a man who walked through the park seemingly unnoticed by most people, her eyes widened when she noticed this was the same man in the white suit from her graduation.

"cy…Lu…Lucy," Layla asked as Laxus flicked her in the head causing her to turn her attention to him a glare.

"Idiot, mom asked if you want the stupid poutine or not," Laxus asked as Lucy nodded and turned around only to find the man in white had disappeared once more.

They all got their food as they walked back to a table to find Sting, Rogue and Cassandra all eating pizza.

"Hey what's that," Rogue asked Lucy as she sat down next to him.

"You don't know what poutine is!?" Lucy yelled as she gasped dramatically and grabbed Rogue by his shoulders.

"Rogue that's horrible! Not knowing your future wife's interests, minus ten points," Cassandra said as she glared at Rogue which went unnoticed at the moment due to the fact that Lucy was shaking him by his shoulders.

"Rogue! Poutine is only the most delicious thing ever made, it consists of fries, gravy and cheese curds, it's delicious! You should try it," Lucy declared as she pushed the fork into Rogues mouth, she stared at Rogue waiting for him to say something.

"It's actually pretty good," Rogue said as he took some of Lucy's poutine.

"Rogue that's not fair! Go get your own," Lucy huffed as she hugged they container to her chest.

"Why? It's more fun taking it from you," Rogue said with a sly smirk.

Lucy glared at him as she kept her gaze on him while eating the rest of her poutine. Everyone finished their different lunches as they threw the trash in the garbage, Layla and Cassandra walked over to the many rows of lockers for their stuff.

"I have to admit that poutine is actually pretty good," Rogue said as he smirked at the frowning Lucy.

"Shut up, you ate most of mine," Lucy said as she hit Rogue in his chest.

"Lucy! No hitting your future husband," Layla scolded as Lucy's face began burning bright red.

"You heard Mom Lucy," Sting mocked as he began laughing at Lucy along with Laxus, his laughter was short lived as Lucy tripped him as they began walking.

Lucy began chuckling as she walked with Rogue leaving Sting face down in the ground. They all talked about random things while waiting in line, they waited several minutes before they were all allowed to begin traveling down the river in the tubes.

"So Lucy, aren't you excited about your birthday," Layla chirped as Lucy's eyes widened.

"I forgot about that actually," Lucy said as she began blushing.

"Well Rogue remembered, he even got you a gift like a good husband should, that deserves ten more points," Cassandra smiled as Rogue began yelling and attempting to decline her statement.

"That reminds me, what are we even doing for Lucy's birthday?" Laxus asked as he kicked the tube Lucy was drifting around in causing it to drift in another direction while spinning around.

"Well we planned to go out for dinner tonight and sleep over at Cassandra's then the next day is a surprise," Layla said as they came to the end of the lazy river.

"What now," Sting asked as they walked around the waterpark.

"Ooo that one looks fun," Cassandra grinned with sparkles in her eyes as they all looked at the slide that almost went straight down.

"I'm not so sure about that one," Lucy said as Laxus snorted.

"Wimp," Laxus was punched in the shoulder by Lucy as they began glaring at each other.

"Well it's settle we're going on that one," Layla grinned as she dragged both of them towards the slide of doom, as dubbed by Lucy.

"I-I don't want to go," Lucy said as she began walking away only to be pulled back by Rogue.

"If you stay we can go her poutine after," Rogue said with a sly grin as he pulled Lucy towards him.

"You just want poutine don't you," Lucy huffed as Rogue began smirking.

"Well yeah I did but this way we can both get poutine," Rogue said as Lucy grinned slightly.

"Fine, but not because you asked but because I want poutine," Lucy said as he turned away from Rogue.

They waited several minutes in line before Rogue decided he would go next.

"See you at the bottom Lucy," Rfie said as he rocketed down the slide and splashed into the water causing it to soak Layla and Laxus who had already gone before him.

Lucy huffed as she sat down in the slide and waited for the life guard to push her.

"Have fun with your future husband," Cassandra chirped as Lucy was launched down the slide, she felt her head go under water as she flew off the end of the slide, she resurfaced to find her brother and Rogue smirking at her.

"Alright guys, only take ten dollars to get yourself something, be safe!" Layla yelled as Lucy and Rogue began walking towards were the lockers were. Several minutes later both Lucy and Rogue were sitting and happily eating poutine while talking to each other about random topics.

"Lu-tan!" A voice yelled from behind sending shivers up Lucy's back.

"Who the hells that?" Rogue asked as he glared at the maroon haired boy who had latched into Lucy.

"Get off of me Dan," Lucy growled pushing away the maroon haired boy from her.

"Don't deny our growing love Lu-chan," Dan said as he crashed to the ground, Lucy looked at Rogue to find his hand still outstretched after punching Dan.

"What, he was annoying me," Rogue shrugged as they threw away the empty poutine containers.

"Sure that's why," Lucy snorted as they began walking away leaving Dan behind as the bruise started to appear near his eye.

"Who was he anyway?" Rogue muttered as Lucy looked around the water park for everyone else.

"That creep was Dan Straight…wait Rogue…were you jealous?" Lucy asked with a sly smirk as she spotted everyone near the pool.

"Tch no, of course not," Rogue stated as he turned away from Lucy.

"Yeah right," Lucy snorted as they arrived at the pool side.

"Can we play Marco Polo?" Lucy asked as she hopped into the pool.

"Sure why not," Layla said as they all began swimming around.

"I guess I'm it," Cassandra said with a smile on her face.

"Marco!" Cassandra said as she swam in Sting's direction.

"Polo," Sting said as he began swimming away.

Sting climbed out of the pool and walked around hopping back in the pool but farther away from the green eye she-demon.

"Marco," Cassandra began smirking as she swam in Lucy's direction as Lucy attempted to follow Sting's previous actions and climbed out of the pool.

"Polo," Lucy said nervously as she barely managed to escape the self proclaimed future mother-in-law.

"Fish out of water!" Cassandra yelled as she opened her eyes I find Lucy sitting on the pool edge.

"Caught you future-in-law," The green eyes woman smirked as she pulled Lucy into a hug.

They spent about forty minutes in the pool before they all began walking towards the change rooms.

"All right guys, go change into your other clothes, were driving to the restaurant when we leave ok," Cassandra said as the boys went into their designated change room while the girls went to theirs.

A few minutes later they all met up at a set of lounge chairs set up by the pool as they made sure they had everything.

Cassandra was now wearing a black halter neck summer dress with the straps tied around her neck and a pair of black flats with a green bow on it. Layla wore a white summer dress with a pink now around the waist, the dress stopped a little above her knees as was paired with a pair of white flats. Lucy was wearing white button up shirt with no sleeves that had a white tank top underneath it and was tucked into a black skirt that fell a little above her knees, Lucy also wore a pair of white flip flops with a black heart design on it. Laxus was wearing an unbuttoned black shirt revealing a yellow t-shirt underneath it, he also wore black jeans with his usual chains hanging from it and a pair of black and yellow Jordans. Sting was wearing a blue button up shirt with a white t-shirt underneath it and a pair of grey baggy jeans and his white and black sneakers. Rogue a black sleeveless zip up vest with a hood over a white t-shirt, he also wore a pair of black jeans and black sneakers as well.

"I see your all ready," Cassandra chirped as they began heading towards the parking lot.

Lucy noticed the same man in the white suit leaning against the wall near the exit, he looked perfectly normal except for the fact that he had a silver revolver hidden in his hand behind his back, Lucy's eyes widened as she made eye-contact with the man as she continued walking towards the car. They all piled into the car as they made their way towards the restaurant, they arrived half an hour later as a waitress led them to a table as left them with menus.

"Aww, they don't have poutine," Lucy pouted as her eyes scanned over the menu.

"Lucy you are going to love your gift," Cassandra squealed as she struggled to contain her excitement.

"Can I get a hint?" Lucy asked as she looked at the excited green eyed woman.

"Nope, all you should know is that Rogue chose the perfect gift for you, like a good husband should, eight points," The self proclaimed in-law declared as Rogue's head hit the table in embarrassment.

A waitress came over to take their orders after deciding what they wanted.

"Hey Rogue, do you still have the doll of Lucy from the moon festival," Sting asked with an evil smirk on his face.

"Someone please shoot me," Rogue muttered as his head hit the table at the sound of his mothers ranting.

"Of course he does, I've even heard him say he lo-," Cassandra's rant was cut short by Rogue placing his hand over her mouth.

"That's enough mom," Rogue hissed as he slowly removed his hand from her mouth.

Several waitresses came over to their table delivering their food as they all began eating.

"Hey Rogue..what's that?" Lucy asked as she pointed at the food in front of him.

"Umm I think it's coconut shrimp, here try it," Rogue said as Lucy tried the shrimp, Lucy's hand moved towards Rogue's plate as she stole more of the shrimp.

"Lucy what are you doing," Rogue asked as Lucy retracted her hand from his plate.

"Stealing your food, what does it look like to you," Lucy said as she ate the shrimp.

Rogue just huffed as he let Lucy steal the shrimp.

"Aww Rogue, your already sharing with your future wife," Cassandra cooed as she snapped a picture of them.

"Stop doing that," Rogue complained as his head hit the table once more, Lucy took the opportunity to steal more shrimp from his plate as he lay his head face down in the table.

"Sting get your hand out of my plate!" Lucy growled as she attempted to stab Sting's hand with her fork.

"Not until I get the stupid chicken wing," Sting muttered as he retracted his hand quickly after grabbing the chicken wing.

"Success!" Sting cheered as he ate the stollen chicken wing.

"Y-you bakas!" Lucy yelled as all three boys began stealing from her plate.

"Whatever," Laxus muttered as he ate the chicken wing.

The rest of the time was spent with all four kids arguing and Layla and Cassandra reminiscing over some of their old high school moments. They decided it was time to leave as both mothers payed the bill before heading towards the car and begun the drive towards Rogue's home. They arrived as they all changed into their sleepwear as all the kids were scattered throughout the upstairs hallway.

"I can't believe you still have the movie!" Layla's voice echoed throughout the hall as both mothers began laughing like they were still in high school.

"Hey guys, come look what I found," Sting whispered as they gathered around him to find him holding an old photo album opened to a picture of four teenagers.

"I-is that our parents," Lucy asked quietly as she studied the picture.

A girl with long blonde hair stood beside a taller white haired boy with his arm tossed over her waist as he smirked at the camera, a girl with black hair tied up into a high ponytail had her arms wrapped around the dark haired boys torso as they grinned at the camera.

"I-it is," Laxus muttered as they turned the page to find a picture of a younger version of their fathers in their hockey uniforms.

Wiesslogia held his helmet In the air in a sign of silent victory as Skiadrum did the same with the hockey stick in his hand. They gaped at all the pictures as they continued flipping through the book. They looked at a picture of a very pregnant Layla stepping on Wiesslogia's back in anger as the white haired mans face was twisted into a look of discomfort.

"I never even knew they had these pictures," Lucy muttered quietly as her fingers ghosted over a picture of the younger version of her father.

"What are you guys doing," Cassandra chirped as she appeared behind all the kids causing them to jump in fright.

"N-nothing, nothing at all," Lucy stuttered as she grinned nervously at the green eyed woman.

"Ok then, well it's time for you guys to go to sleep, we have a super awesome day planned for you guys tomorrow!" Cassandra chirped as she ran down the stairs.

All four kids looked at each other before scattering themselves all over Rogue's room, the soft meow of a kitten was heard as Frosch walked from under Rogue's bed.

"Aww hi kitty!" Lucy squealed as Frosch crawled onto her lap.

They all stared at Lucy as she rolled around on the carpeted floor hugging the cat.

"I want my own pet," Lucy complained as she put Frosch down.

"I thought you had lector," Rogue asked as Sting snorted.

"Nope lector's mine," he complained as he turned away from Lucy.

"Rogue can you tell me what my birthday present is now?" Lucy asked as she gave him the puppy dog stare.

"No," He deadpanned as he began looking under his bed for something.

"Aww come on please," Lucy asked as Laxus began growling.

"Lucy shut up," he hissed as he lay face down in the carpet.

"Shut it scar face," Lucy hissed as she kicked him.

"Go to sleep Idiot," Sting growled as Lucy stared out the windows.

"Shut up, just let me do what I'm doing," Lucy muttered quietly as she kneeled in front of the window holding the necklace her dad had given to her.

"Hey Lucy, what are you doing," Rogue asked as he sat beside her as she clenched the necklace.

"Every time my dad would go on a business trip I would talk to him while looking at that star," Lucy said pointing up towards the sky.

"But why," Rogue asked quietly as they both stared out the window.

"Because my dad once told me that as long as I see that star, no matter where he is it means he's watching me and is still there for me," Lucy said looking down at her necklace sadly as a calming silence fell between the two.

"Hey Rogue, do you ever feel like your dad is still there," Lucy asked as her eyes began to droop.

"All the time, I feel like he's somehow still watching over me and my mom," Rogue explained quietly as Lucy began leaning against him tiredly.

"Maybe they are still watching over us," Lucy said quietly as she began falling asleep.

"Maybe," Rogue muttered quietly as he noticed Lucy had fallen asleep next to him, he smiled slightly before falling asleep himself.

(The next morning)

Lucy came downstairs tiredly to find everyone else was already awake, except for the fact that Rogue and Layla were missing.

"Happy birthday future in-law," Cassandra squealed as she pulled Lucy into a tight hug.

"Happy birthday Lucy," Sting said with a smirk as he flicked Lucy's forehead causing her to glare at him.

"Happy birthday brat," Laxus smirked as he ruffles Lucy's hair.

"Thanks guys," Lucy said with a small smile.

"By the way, mom as Rogue went to go pick up one of your presents, she said she left something for you to change into," Laxus explained as he turned to see Lucy and Sting fighting over who had sat on the chair first.

"It's my birthday so just let me sit here!" Lucy whined as she attempted to push Sting off the chair.

"Stop being spoiled, just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you can take my seat," Sting growled as Lucy continued her feeble attempts at moving him.

"You did that on your birthday you jerk," Lucy growled as she began hitting him.

"Well that's different! I'm the great and almighty Sting, your just the great and almighty Stings little sister," Sting declared as he smirked at the fuming blonde.

"Lucy kick!" Sting was sent flying into the floor as Cassandra appeared out of nowhere.

"Good job future daughter-in-law, a good wife must know how to defend herself, ten points!" Cassandra declared as Lucy began blushing deeply.

"I don't hear any protesting for once, that must mean you must actually want to become Rogue's wife," Sting smirked slyly as Cassandra began squealing.

"Oh my god he's right! I should start planning!" Cassandra squealed as she ran upstairs squealing about something along the lines of beach wedding.

"Baka!" Lucy yelled as she kicked Sting once more causing Laxus to snort at his pain.

"Shut it scarface," Sting hissed as Laxus began glaring at him.

"You have a mark like this one too you idiot," Laxus growled as they both glared at each other.

"So, mine looks more awesome," Sting retorted as they began arguing.

Ten minutes later Lucy came bouncing down the stairs changed out of her Pajamas, she now wore a flowy white high waisted skirt that stopped above her knees and was paired with a white t- shirt tucked into the skirt and a light blue denim jacket over It with the sleeves rolled to her elbows, she also wore her usual necklaces and a pair of white flat with a blue and white plaid bow on it, her hair was curled beautifully and fell over her shoulders with her bangs straightened framing her face beautifully.

"What are you guys doing," Lucy asked carefully as she stared at Laxus who had grabbed Sting by the back of his shirt.

"Nothing," They both muttered as Laxus dropped Sting onto the ground roughly.

"Time to go now guys," Cassandra chirped as she grabbed her keys wand purse and walked out to the car.

They all hopped into the car as the usually happy green eyed woman began driving.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked as they looked at the passing scenery.

"You'll see," the green eyed she-demon Mira like lady(in Stings case) chirped as she kept her eyes on the road.

"Why are we at the beach?" Lucy asked as Cassandra and the two blondes grabbed the bags from the car.

"For your birthday silly," Cassandra smiled as they began walking towards a picnic spot filled with people.

"Happy birthday Luce!" Gray and Natsu yelled as they tackled Lucy into a huge hug.

"Happy birthday Lu-chan!" Erza, Cana, Levy, Lisanna, Jellal and all their others friends cheered as they joined the hug.

"You guys are here?!" Lucy asked happily as she looked at all her friends.

"Of course we are silly, why wouldn't we be," Lisanna asked as Lucy smiled brightly at them.

"Hey Lu-Lu, where's your boyfriend?" Cana asked with a smirk causing Cassandra to start squealing.

"Calm down Cass," Hikari said as she ran over to the green eyed woman.

"Lucy you never told me you were dating Rogue!" Cassandra yelled causing Mirajane to begin squealing and run over to them.

"Lucy your dating Rogue!?" Mira screamed in excitement.

"N-no I swear I'm not!" Lucy yelled as she shook her head.

"Well you will eventually, I have to get you two together," Mira squealed as Cassandra nodded in agreement.

"P-please don't do that," Lucy whimpered as her face burnt bright red.

"Hey Lucy! You up for a round of beach volleyball?" Cana asked with a grin as Lucy walked over to them.

"Sure why not," Lucy said as they split into teams.

"Wait a minute! All three of your are on the volleyball team, at least give us Erza!" Gray yelled as Lisanna and Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Fine, Erza, trade with Gray," Cana said as Gray's jaw dropped.

"Wait why me?! I don't want to verse Erza," Gray complained only to be silenced by Erza's glare.

"Is there a problem Gray," the redhead growled as the boy shook his head rapidly.

"N-no not at all," Gray muttered as they got ready to start their game, they looked over to find all the parents plus the rest of their friends watching.

"Heads up Erza!" Cana yelled as she served the ball towards Erza who sent it back over the net gracefully.

Gray was thankfully able to volley the ball to Lucy who set it up for Cana, the brunette ran up and spiked the ball only to have it blocked by Erza. Erza quickly retaliated by tipping it back over the net causing Lucy to dive for it and send it towards Gray who sent it over the net towards Natsu, Natsu swung his hands to hard causing him to spin around and fall to the sand.

"Way to go Gray!" Ur yelled from the crowd of parents watching.

"Your cheating ice princess!" Natsu yelled as he pointed towards Gray.

"Nope, you just suck at this flame breath," the raven haired boy retaliated as Erza glared at them both signalling for them to both shut up.

They continued playing for about fifteen minutes straight as the scores became tied. Natsu passed it to Lisanna as she set it up for Erza, meanwhile Lucy was perfectly ready to block it until she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey Lucy," The voice yelled as she spun around to see Rogue walking towards her.

Lucy became distracted and failed to notice the volleyball hurdling towards the back of her head.

"Lucy!" Erza and Lisanna yelled as Lucy fell into the sand.

"You alright?" Rogue asked as he ran over and helped her out of the sand.

"Y-yeah, I'm just fine," Lucy muttered as her face turned pink from embarrassment at the sound of her brothers laughter.

"Well happy birthday," Rogue muttered as he led Lucy away from the volleyball game.

"T-thank you, where are we going?" Lucy asked as Rogue smirked at the question.

"To show you your birthday present," Rogue grinned as they walked through the sand.

"Happy birthday Lucy darling!" Layla yelled as she held a small furry ball in her hand.

"I-is that what I think it is?" Lucy asked referring to the fluffy white ball in her moms hands.

"Yup," the older blonde chirped as Lucy ran towards her.

"Puppy!" Lucy screamed as she looked at the little puppy, it was a mixed breed of a shitzu and a poodle.

"Thank you mom!" Lucy said as she held the puppy in her hands carefully.

"Don't thank me, thank Rogue and Cassandra," Layla said as Lucy turned to Rogue.

"Thank you Rogue," Lucy said as she threw herself at Rogue and hugged him tightly.

"No problem Lucy," Rogue said with a slightly chuckle as he returned the hug.

"Come on, let's go show everyone!" Lucy said as she held the puppy in one arm and pulled Rogue away with the other.

"Guys look!" Lucy yelled as she ran back to where everyone was holding the puppy out for everyone to see.

"Aww it's so cute," Lisanna and Levy cooed as they began playing with the small dog.

"What are you going to name it Luce?" Natsu asked as he stared at the small puppy curiously.

"Umm plue, I'll name it plue!" Lucy said happily as she picked plue up from the sand.

"What kind of name is Plue?" Laxus muttered as Lucy held the dog out towards his face.

"Aww come on Laxus-nii, don't be grumpy, see Plue likes you," Lucy grinned as the puppy licked Laxus's cheek causing him to smile slightly.

"Fine," he muttered quietly as he held his head down to hide the small smile on his face.

The birthday party progressed on as Lucy ran around with all her friends plus Plue. They all stood around Lucy as she wised on her birthday candle.

"What'd you wish for Luce?" Natsu asked as the curiously looked at her.

"It's a secret," Lucy smiled as she held a finger to her lips.

Lucy sat down with all her friends as they ate the cake.

"Hey Lucy," Rogue said as he poked Lucy to catch her attention.

"Yeah Rogue?" Lucy asked as she turned towards the red eyed boy.

"Happy birthday," Rogue said as he grabbed Lucy's chin and kissed her on the cheek causing them both to blush.

"Aww that's so cute," Levy and Lisanna cooed as they grinned at their best friend.

"I agree," Erza said with a smile and nod of approval.

"Wait to go Rogue," Natsu and Gray said as they all grinned at Lucy.

"That was so cute!" Cassandra and Mira squealed as they began making future wedding plans.

Lucy noticed the same man in the white suit leaning against one of the cabanas looking in their direction but for once Lucy didn't let it bother her as she made eye contact with him.

"Hey Lucy! Come open you gifts!" Natsu yelled as they ran towards the table piled with many gifts.

Lucy looked around to find that Laxus had a slight smile on his face as he played with Plue.

"Lucy hurry up I wanna see what you got," Natsu yelled as he began getting impatient.

Lucy looked at the man in the white suit who seemed to be smiling as Lucy turned around and began running towards her friends. She began opening the gifts one by one to find that she had received many different lovely things from all her friends, her gaze shifted over to were the man in the white was one last time to find that he had disappeared, she shrugged it off and went back to partying with her friends as they enjoyed the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>And done, so how was it?<p>

Did you guys think the birthday kiss was cute or was it just me.

For anyone who's wondering why Laxus doesn't get mad at Rogue whenever he's with Lucy or something it's because attacking Rogue reminds him too much of how his dad used to protect Lucy from Rogue all the time. Also, if you guys are wondering about why Lucy doesn't tell anyone about the man in the white suit, it's because she believes he's a part of her imagination (which is highly possible in this story) the man in white( as he will now be called from here on out) May or may not play a bigger roll in later chapters. That's all for now, I hope you guys enjoyed.

~Izzy-chan.


	6. Chapter 6: Young Love

Hey guys, I'm back, I know I haven't updated in a while but all my fanficfiles got deleted. It kind of ticked me off and I didn't want to write at that moment but I'm back now, to be honest I'm not to attempt to get them back either so yeah.

* * *

><p>All rights go to hiro Mashima for making such and awesome mangaanime

* * *

><p>Love in the Shadows<p>

A young blonde girl rushed through the halls as many different students swerved out of her path.

"Watch where your going you doofus!" A voice yelled harshly as Lucy continued rushing through the halls.

"Sorry!" Lucy apologized quickly as she continued running, over the last couple of months, Lucy had changed, some of these may or may not include the fact that her body was developing.

The blonde quickly pushed open a set of double doors as she ran outside where many other students were walking and talking.

"Rogue! Sting!" Lucy yelled as he crashed into both boys almost knocking them over.

"Hey Lucy, what's got you all excited?" Sting asked as his younger sister looked up at him with large brown eyes.

"I-I got asked to sing in the winter concert, isn't that great," Lucy asked with a large smile.

"Great job Lucy," Rogue said as he stared at Lucy.

"Way to go brat," Sting smirked as he patted Lucy on her shoulder.

"Thanks guys, do you guys think I'm going to do okay?" Lucy asked as he stared at the ground shyly with her hands behind her back.

"Trust me, your voice is ok, you sang at the moon festival, remember?" Rogue said as the blonde looked at him nervously.

"Yeah trust us, your going to do okay brat," Sting smirked as he ruffled Lucy's hair causing her to frown.

"Don't do that," Lucy whined as she glared at him and made an attempt to fix her hair once again.

"What? You mean this?" Sting smirked evilly as he pulled Lucy into a headlock and began ruffling her hair even more.

"Sting you Baka! Stop it!" Lucy whined as he struggled against her brothers headlock.

"Not until you admit that I'm the greatest brother ever and that I'm freaking awesome," Sting said as Lucy began scowling and struggling.

"Hey Sting look, Yukino's looking over here," Lucy said with a small smirk as Sting became distracted and started looking for said girl, Lucy took the opportunity to slam her elbow into Sting's stomach as he released her and fell to the ground in pain.

The bell rang as many students began walking back inside, Lucy turned to look at Rogue as they both smirked while walking away leaving Sting still clutching his stomach.

"Rogue! Don't go with her! Your supposed to be on my side you ass!" Sting yelled as Lucy and Rogue continued walking away while snickering at the boy.

"Aww Rogue look, he's with Yukino, it's cute that they like each other, it's like a match made in heaven," Lucy cooed as her brown eyes held a certain gleam to them.

"Your starting to sound like my mom Lucy," Rogue said in a mocking tone.

"S-shut it Shadow Boy," Lucy hissed as she glared at the boy while blushing.

"Since when am I considered Shadow boy?" Rogue asked as he looked at the blushing blonde girl.

"S-since now you Baka!" Lucy huffed as her face began burning brighter.

"Aww that hurts Lucy, what happened to falling me Rogue-Kun," The red eyed boy asked with a amused smirk.

"W-wait a minute!? Since when do I call you Rogue-Kun!" Lucy yelled as she got her things from her locker and made sure she put away everything.

"Since now," Rogue said smugly as he began walking down the hallway.

"Rogue you jerk!" Lucy yelled as she slammed her locker door and watched Rogue disappeared as she marched down the hall towards her next class.

The blonde girl continued marching down the hall as she heard a conversation and stopped quickly.

"Rogue-Kun is so cute," a voice cooed as several different voices spoke up to agree with that one voice.

"Yeah too bad that little blonde bitch is always stuck to him and Sting-Kun," a voice sneered as Lucy shifted her position so that she wouldn't be seen.

"Isn't she Sting-Kun's sister?" Another voice questioned as Lucy remained hidden.

"So what, from what I heard she's a little whore anyway," a voice spoke up as the others muttered their agreements.

"From what I heard, she seduced Rogue-Kun into hanging around her," the voice chuckled as the others snickered.

"She's younger than us but she's such a little whore," all the voices began chuckling as they began muttering other harsh things about the blonde girl.

Lucy ran down the hall as she wiped the tears away from her face and tried to forget some of what the girls were saying about her. The rest of the day passed by as Lucy closed her locker and slung her backpack over her shoulder as she walked down the hall silently, she noticed the odd stares people were giving her while others whispered about her.

"Eww,I heard that she's singing at the winter concert, can she even sing?" A voice whispered as Lucy kept her gaze on the floor.

"Someone told me that apparently she's a whore," another student whispered as Lucy walked by with her face shadowed by her hair.

"Yeah, her being a whore actually kind of does make sense, she's always hanging around boys," another hissed as she walked by.

"She's such a little bitch,"

"I heard that she pays Rogue-Kun to hang around with her,"

"Apparently she was in the boys change room earlier last week,"

"She's such a little whore,"

Lucy had enough of the whispering as she took off running down the hall as she tried to ignore all the harsh things others were whispering about her, she ran onto the bus as other students glared at her while she took a seat beside Rogue.

"Lucy, you okay?" Rogue asked as he put down his book a looked at the blonde.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay, don't worry about me Rogue," Lucy said as she wiped away the last of her tears and put on the biggest fake smile she could manage.

"Well I'm glad your okay, Lu," Rogue said with a huge smirk as Lucy's face began turning red.

"W-wait a minute, s-since when did you start calling me Lu?" The red faced blonde asked while blushing twice as hard.

"Since now," Rogue said smugly as Lucy turned to glare at him before her gaze softened and her brown eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Rogue, by any chance is Sting with Yukino?" Lucy asked as she let a small smirk grace her lips.

"Yup," Rogue muttered as he looked at Lucy who began grinning out of the blue.

"Awe they seem so cute together," Lucy cooed as Rogue looked at her with a small smile causing the blonde to look at him with curiosity in her big brown eyes once more.

"Your starting to act an awful lot like my mom," Rogue said as Lucy began glaring at him heatedly.

"Shut it shadow boy," Lucy hissed as she turned her gaze away from him.

"Whatever you say,….Lu," Rogue whispered smugly as Lucy began blushing.

The bus pulled up into their neighbourhood as Lucy, Sting and Rogue ran off the bus and into the Dreyar household where they found Laxus laying on the couch lazily as Lucy put down all her stuff.

"Laxus! Guess what!" Lucy said as she ran over to her older brother excitedly.

"What is it brat? It's gotta be something good to get you this excited," Laxus said as Lucy looked at him happily.

"I got asked to perform at the winter concert, isn't that great?" Lucy asked as she continued smiling at her oldest brother.

"Of course it's great you brat," Laxus grinned as he ruffled Lucy's hair affectionately.

"Do you think my singing will be ok Laxus-nii?" Lucy asked quietly as she looked down at the ground remembering some of the things other students had been saying.

"Of course you'll sing alright, trust me," Laxus smiled softly as Lucy began smiling brightly and looked up at her older brother.

"Thank you Laxus-nii," Lucy grinned as she hugged her oldest brother.

"Hey wait a minute, we told you that you'd do that but we don't get hugs, that hurts Lu," Rogue said in a mocking tone as Lucy turned around to glare at him and Sting.

"Well you idiots kept messing with my hair so you don't get one," Lucy growled as they all began arguing about what happened.

"All of you idiots shut up! Now follow me," Laxus glared at them all as he went outside with them tailing behind him.

"Where are we going Laxus-nii?" Lucy questioned as they walked down the block, luckily Laxus had locked the door before they left.

"Well I'm meeting up with my friends at the mall and I can't leave you losers alone, your moms okay with you tagging along right Emo kid," Laxus asked as Rogue looked at him.

"Yeah she won't mind," Rogue muttered glaring at Laxus about the nickname.

"Whatever then hurry up," Laxus muttered as they all continued walking until Lucy began shivering.

"You alright Lu?" Rogue asked as he slowed down and began walking beside the shivering blonde girl.

"Y-yeah, I'm p-perfectly ok," Lucy muttered as she wrapped her arms around herself to try and warm herself up, she had accidentally left her jacket at home in the middle of arguing with her brother.

"Yeah sure, as if I believe that, here take this," Rogue said with a small smile as he draped his jacket over Lucy, Lucy's face turned bright red as she pushed her arms through the sleeves as she zipped up the jacket and muttered a quiet thank you to Rogue.

The group finally arrived at the mall as they found all of Laxus's friends waiting for him already.

"Hello Laxus," Mira chirped as she threw her arms around Laxus as Lucy grinned at them.

"I didn't know Laxus was dating Mira-chan," Lucy whispered as she, Rogue and Sting stayed away from the older kids.

"Yeah, didn't he tell you?" Sting muttered as Lucy frowned and shook her head no, her mood quickly brightened up as multiple thoughts rampaged throughout her imagination.

"Oh my god! I the future they're going to get married and make beautiful babies and I'm going to be a wonderful auntie!" Lucy squealed as she began gushing at the multiple images in her head.

"Lucy, you ok?" Sting asked as he waved his hand in front of Lucy's face as she gushed over the imaginary pictures.

"I swear your starting to act like my mom Lu," Rogue smirked as Lucy spun around and sent a heated glare at him.

"Stop calling me that," Lucy hissed as she crossed her arms as she puffed out her cheeks and glared at her shoes .

"Stop calling you what? Lu…" Rogue grinned as he dragged out the nickname causing Lucy to begin chasing after him as he ran away laughing.

"Hey Sting, where the hell is Lucy?" Laxus asked as Sting pointed towards the mall fountain where an angry Lucy was stomping on Rogue's back as he apologized as many times as possible.

"Ow! Lucy come on! I said I was sorry," Rogue yelled as he looked up at Lucy as his face turned beet red.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Lucy asked innocently as she stopped her foot short of stomping on Rogue once more.

Lucy noticed a small trail of blood leaking from Rogue's nose as her face fell as she remembered that she had chosen to wore a skirt.

'R-rogue, just looked up my skirt,' Lucy thought as she stood silently processing the information as her face turned beet red.

"KYAAAAAA!" Lucy screamed as she fell to her knees and grabbed the edge of her skirt in an attempt to cover her legs as she hung her head low in embarrassment.

"Lucy are you ok!?" Laxus asked as he ran over to Lucy who sat on the ground with her head hung in embarrassment.

"It is so rude to look up a lady's skirt," Evergreen scolded as she and Mira glared at Rogue, Laxus froze as he turned around to glare at Rogue.

"Wait a minute, you looked up my sisters skirt," Laxus growled lowly as he glared at Rogue who wiped what little blood had been leaking from his nose.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you," Laxus growled as he grabbed Rogue by the collar of his shirt and shook him rapidly.

"No Laxus-nii! I'm alright I swear," Lucy yelled as she tried to stop her brother from killing Rogue.

"Lucy he looked up your a-,"

"No Laxus, I mean what I said, now drop him," Lucy commanded as she stomped her foot and pointed at the ground, Laxus grunted as he dropped Rogue to the ground.

"Rogue! I'm soooo sorry," Lucy apologized as she kneeled down in front of Rogue.

"Yeah it's alright," he muttered quietly as Lucy pulled out a napkin and wiped what little blood had leaked for his nose.

"No, it's not alright! I'm so sorry, I know your mad at me! I'll do whatever you want me to do so I can make it up to you! I swear!" Lucy yelled as she hugged Rogue tightly.

"Well, you could call me Rogue-Kun," Rogue whispered into Lucy's ear.

"W-what!? N-no way am I doing that!" Lucy screamed as everyone looked at her while her face burned beet red.

"Aww that's so cute," Mira and Evergreen cooed as they looked at the display in front of them.

"Fine then," Rogue muttered as he turned away from Lucy.

"F-fine, I'm s-sorry…R-Rogue-Kun," Lucy muttered as she hugged Rogue and buried her face in his shirt to hide her red face, all of a sudden Rogue burst out laughing as everyone stared at him in confusion.

"I can't believe you actually said it," Rogue smirked as Lucy stood up and glared at him as they began walking away with everyone else.

"Baka," Lucy muttered as she walked over to talk with Evergreen as they all walked through the mall.

"So Lucy, from what I see, you like Rogue," Evergreen grinned as Lucy's face burnt bright red.

"W-wait…I-it's not what y-you think," Lucy stuttered as her face burnt bright red.

"Sure it isn't," Evergreen chuckled as they all walked into a store filled with colours and outfits.

"Why are we in the costume store?" Lucy asked as Mira and Evergreen began dragging her away.

"To try on some things," Mira grinned as all the boys groaned while Evergreen dragged Lucy towards an aisle.

"How did we get dragged into this shit," Bickslow groaned as they sat down in the chairs.

"My girlfriend happened," Laxus muttered as they all sat there.

"Oh that reminds me, doesn't Rogue like your little sister Laxus?" Freed asked as Rogue fell off his chair at Freed's question causing everyone to begin snickering at him.

"I-it's not like that I swear!" Rogue yelled as Laxus glared at him.

"Better not," Laxus growled as he glared at Rogue.

"Aww Laxus, I didn't know you were such an overprotective brother," The boys turned around to find the girls all dressed up in costumes.

"So what do you guys think? Awesome or not," Mira asked as she struck a pose.

"Lucy get out of the change room!" Evergreen growled as she tied to pull the stubborn girl out of the room.

"I-it's too embarrassing, I don't want to!" Lucy yelled as Evergreen sucessfully pulled her away from the change room.

The girls stood there wearing different costumes, Mira was dressed as a Witch, Evergreen was dressed up as a fairy while Lucy was forced to wear a maid costume.

"Why the hell is our sister dressed up as a maid!" Sting and Laxus yelled as they stood in front of Lucy protectively.

"It was the most modest costume we could find right now," Mira said plainly as she smiled as she dragged Lucy back into the change room.

A few minutes later, the girls came out of the change room in their regular clothes as they all continued walking through the mall.

"Anyone else hungry," Bickslow asked as they all started heading towards the food court.

"Of course we're hungry," Sting muttered as he continued talking with Rogue and Lucy.

"Oh my god they have poutine," Lucy grinned as she ran off with Rogue following after her.

"Well I figured out what those idiots are having," Laxus sighed as everyone split up.

A few minutes later, everyone was sitting at a large booth while eating whatever they had purchased.

"Well Lucy, I noticed you and Rogue have the same thing," Mira grinned as Rogue let his head in the table as he began muttering.

"S-so, you and Laxus have the same thing," Lucy pointed out as Laxus looked at her.

"Yeah but I'm dating Laxus so it doesn't count," Mira shot back as Lucy began blushing.

Everyone began talking as Lucy became quiet while eating, out of the corner of her eye she noticed two familiar figures walking around the mall.

"L-Laxus-nii, can I ask you something," Lucy muttered as said person looked at her.

"Yeah sure," Laxus said as he turned away from his conversation with everyone else.

"W-what do you do if your getting bullied?" Lucy asked quietly as she began poking at her poutine which was unusual for her to do.

"Why? Are you getting bullied because in not going to stand for that bullshit," Laxus growled as Lucy shook her head.

"N-no, a girl at school that I know is getting bullied so I-I just wanted to know what you would do," Lucy muttered, well at least it wasn't a complete lie.

"If it was me I'd kick their asses but whoever your talking about should just ignore them or go tell a teacher," Laxus muttered as he looked at Lucy, he wasn't an idiot, he could tell Lucy was getting bullied.

"By the way I know your lying so just cut the crap and take my advice," Laxus whispered as Lucy shook her head.

"Thank you Laxus-nii," Lucy muttered as she went back to eating her poutine.

"Hi Rogue-Kun, Hello Sting-Kun," a voice interrupted as everyone turned to look at two girls who had walked up to the table.

The first girl had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, even though she was young she had already started wearing make-up, the second girl had dark brown hair and a pair of swamp green eyes, she also wore make-up despite her age. Lucy remained quiet as she kept her gaze on the table, Laxus noticed this as he began glaring at the two girls who had just walked up.

"What do you want Terra," Rogue growled as he glared at the green eyed girl.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to come over and say hi to you guys," she said as she put on a fake smile that anyone could see through.

"If you wanted to say hi you would of also greeted Lucy," Freed spoke up as the all looked towards the two girls who simply ignored the comment.

"God dammit get off of me Claire," Sting growled at the girl who latched onto his arm.

"We were just hoping we could sit with you guys," the girls smirked as they squeezed into the small space on the bench like seat forcing Lucy to have to get up and stand, Lucy stood their silently as her hair shadowed her face.

"Oh whoops, sorry Lacy, looks like your going to have to find another seat," the girls chuckled as Lucy stood their and remained silent.

"Don't talk to my sister like that," Sting glared as he attempted to push the blue eyes girl away.

"What does it matter, it's not like she's important anyway," the girl sneered as they began laughing at Lucy, Laxus stood up and glared at them as he towered over them.

"Listen here you little fuckers, you don't fucking go around pushing people around just because you may thinks your fucking important when your actually nothing," Laxus growled as Terra stood up and walked over to him with a hand on his hip.

"And who the fuck do you think you are," the girl questioned rudely as she jabbed a bony finger into Laxus's chest causing her to grab his wrist as he growled.

"I'm her older brother and if I hear you talk shit about my little sister again I won't fucking hesitate to kill, is that understood bitch," Laxus growled as the girls eyes widened in fear as Laxus released her wrist and her and her companion scurried away, Lucy stood their silently as tears began falling down her face, Lucy spun around quickly as she began running towards the washrooms.

"Lucy!" Mira cried out as she and Evergreen stood up and ran after the crying girl.

"Who the hell was that?" Bickslow asked as he broke the silence.

"Those two dumbasses were Claire and Terra, they apparently think they're better than everyone because they get designer things," Sting growled as he glared at the table in silence.

"Doesn't give them a right to go around and fucking push Lucy around like that," Laxus growled as he clenched his fists.

Mirajane and Evergreen came back a few minutes later with Lucy who looks like she had washed her face quickly before returning.

"T-thanks for sticking up for me Sting-nii, Laxus-nii," Lucy muttered as she kept her gaze on her boots.

Laxus simply nodded as they all threw away their garbage and began walking through the mall in silence. The rest of the mall trip passed by quickly as Laxus, Sting, Rogue and Lucy silently began walking back home, it didn't take long before they finally arrived back at their neighbourhood.

"See ya guys, bye Lucy," Rogue muttered as he glanced at Lucy one last time before going to his own house.

The trio finally arrived at their house as Lucy silently walked upstairs leaving her brothers just staring at the depressed girl. Laxus and Sting sat in the couch as Sting began flipping through many random channels only stopping once they noticed Lucy had decided not to lock herself in her room.

"Lucy, you alright?" Laxus asked as he looked at Lucy who sat cross legged in the couch.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright," the blonde muttered as she put on a small fake smile in an attempt to convince her brothers.

They all turned their attention to the television which had accidentally been left on the news channel which was now talking about the murder of some big business men.

"Police claim that the murders were the work of the Dragons Requiem Gang…" Lucy spaced out as she began staring at the ceiling blankly, the sound of a door opening snapped her out of her daze as she sat up and looked at her mom as she plopped onto the couch and sighed.

"You alright mom?" Lucy asked as the older blonde woman sighed.

"Every time I go to pay my bills the bank always tells me it's already been payed, it means someone has access to my account and I don't know who," Layla vented as she sighed before standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"I feel bad for mom," Sting muttered as they all nodded in agreement before silently going to watch tv.

They sat there lazily watching television for a while until their mother called them for dinner, they ate silently as each of them left to go to their bed. Lucy quietly walked through the silent house until she arrived at a black door with a yelled lightning bolt on it, about a couple of months ago Layla had finally let Laxus have his own room leaving Sting all alone in their old room. Lucy opened the door quietly to find the lights still on, she found her older brother laying on his bed with his eyes closed as he continued listening to music.

"L-Laxus-nii?" Lucy asked as she poked him in the face causing him to sit up and open his eyes and look at Lucy.

"Yeah, what do you need Lucy?" Laxus asked as Lucy sat on the edge of his bed.

"D-do you think the things they said about me are true," Lucy asked quietly reffering to Terra and Claire.

"Lucy, why the hell would you believe a bunch of dumbasses," Laxus asked as he looked at his younger sister.

"It's not them alone it's everybody, I always hear them whispering about me, I don't like it at all, it's not fun at all," Lucy whispered as tears started dripping down her face.

"Listen here Lucy, it doesn't matter what they say about you, just laugh it off, don't let it get to you," Laxus said as he hugged his younger sister.

"Thank you Laxus-nii," Lucy said quietly as she returned the hug.

"No problem brat, you should probably go back to sleep now," Laxus said as Lucy stood up and walked towards the door.

"Goodnight Laxus-nii," Lucy said quietly as she walked to her room quietly.

Lucy lay on her bed as she hugged her star plushie to her chest, she looked at the sky as she began to slowly drift into a peaceful slumber.

(Time-Skip)

It's been a little over a week since Lucy's bullying incident(s), the whispering and teasing hadn't ceased at all, over the course of the week the bullying had taken a turn for the worse as it went from just verbal bullying to physical bullying. Lucy had went from wearing her usual cute skirts to wearing some of her old sweats due to the intense bullying. It was the end of the day as Lucy walked down the hall with her head hung low as some students threw insults at her.

"Hello little bitch," a boy sneered as he pushed Lucy by her shoulder into a locker roughly, Lucy winced quietly as she kept her head down as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Aww look, I think it's about to cry," Claire mocked as they all began laughing at her.

"Hey what's this? Can I have it," Lucy gasped as they took a hold of the necklace around her neck.

"N-no!" Lucy screamed as her hand flew out to hit the girl before she grabbed the necklace.

"Oh your going to regret that you little bitch!" The girl screeched as Lucy ran down the hall with them tailing after her.

They corner Lucy at the end of a hall as Lucy finally broke down and curled up into a ball.

"D-don't hurt me," Lucy whimpered as they all surrounded her.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you…..much," the girl cackled as they all began hitting and clawing at Lucy's face and body.

Lucy sat their curled up in a ball as she continued crying while they continued kicking and hitting her, a few minutes later they stopped as they left Lucy there, Lucy wiped away the tears as she silently limped to where the busses were waiting for multiple students, Lucy boarded the bus as some people began insulting her.

"You alright Lu?" Rogue asked as Lucy sat beside him, he received silent as the blonde girl kept her head hung low as her hood had been pulled over her head.

"Sting, do you know what happened to Lucy?" Rogue asked quietly to the boy who sat in the seat behind him along with Yukino.

"What do you mean?" Sting asked as he and Yukino looked at the red eyed boy.

"Nothing she just seems kind of, depressed," Rogue sighed as he sat back down in his seat.

"Psst..Lucy…you alright?" Sting asked as he continued poking his silent sister.

"Lucy-San?" Yukino asked as the blonde continued to remain silent, Sting shrugged it off as he sat back down and chat with Yukino for the rest of the ride.

The bus arrived as Lucy quickly ran off and into her house as she ran up the stairs and into her room as she slammed the door.

"What the hell happened to Lucy?" Laxus asked as he looked towards Sting for an answer.

"I don't know, Rogue said she's been like that since we got on the bus," Sting muttered as they walked towards the living room.

They watched tv in silence as Laxus lay in the couch with his headphones over his ears, they sat there for a few hours as it began to get dark outside, Laxus sat up and stretched as he removed his headphones.

"Oi Sting, has Lucy come downstairs yet?" Laxus asked as Sting shook his head, Laxus walked upstairs as he went to knock on Lucy's door.

"Hey Lucy, you in there?" Laxus asked as he knocked and waited for an answer from Lucy but got none, he shrugged it off as her sleeping as he walked down the stairs, out of the corner of his eyes he noticed a figure in the backyard as he stood up and ran towards the backyard.

"Lucy what the hell are you doing!" Laxus yelled as he looked at Lucy who was outside in the cold in nothing but a tank top and a pair of shorts, she was sitting in a small inflatable pool filled with freezing cold water and had a wet towel placed over her head and around her neck as she remained silent and continued staring at her bare feet as she just sat there.

"Lucy answer me!" Laxus growled as he grabbed Lucy by her arm.

"I don't want to go to school ok," Lucy muttered as Laxus looked at her, he had finally started taking notice of some of the bruises that begun appearing on Lucy's body.

"But why the fuck would you do this shit?" Laxus asked as he glared sternly at Lucy.

"Because of all the stupid bullying! I hate school and everybody there, I hate it!" Lucy screamed as tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"Idiot, I told you not to let it get to you, let's go," Laxus muttered as he scooped his younger sister off the ground and walked inside and placed her on the couch as he draped a blanket over her.

"What the hell were you guys doing out there?" Sting asked as he looked at Lucy who now lay in the couch.

"She was outside in the cold trying to get sick because of a bunch of stupid bullies," Laxus muttered as he picked up the phone to tell his mother what had happened.

Lucy looked up as she began to drift off to sleep slowly, the last thing she remembered before falling asleep was her mother rushing to hug her as she finally fell asleep.

(The next day)

Sting boarded the bus the next day as he sat down beside Rogue who closed his book and looked at him.

"Where's Lucy?" Rogue asked glancing at his best friend.

"She sick, Laxus found her in the backyard yesterday saying she wanted to get sick," Sting explained as he glanced out the window.

Rogue simply nodded as he went back to reading, the bus arrived a few minutes later as Rogue and Sting began walking towards their classes, they sat down as Sting spaced out as his teacher began the lesson. The teacher droned on as more than half his class began spacing out, the lesson was interrupted by the teacher receiving a phone call, from the look on his teachers face he could tell it was something bad.

"Sting the office says your supposed to get your things from your locker and go to the office," the teacher said as he hung up the phone.

"Why? I didn't even do anything this time," Sting huffed as he looked at the teacher for an explanation.

"The office said your mother called and said she had to take your younger sister to the hospital, apparently she sent someone to pick you up," All heads turned to Sting as soon as the words left the teachers mouth, Sting stood up as he slowly walked out of the classroom and slammed the door behind him.

Rogue glanced out the window as the teacher continued on with the lesson before assigning work to everyone, Rogue glanced at a group of other students who seemed to be gossiping about something.

"Aww, it seems like the little bitch ended up in the hospital," Claire chuckled as she made what seemed like a poor attempt at whispering.

"Yeah, I bet she tried to kill herself like a little attention whore or something," someone agreed as they all began chuckling, Rogue stood to his feet as he walked over to them and glared at them.

"Hello Rogue-Kun, would you like to wo-,"

"Shut it," Rogue glared at he glared at them as other students turned their heads to watch what was happening.

"Aw-what, did we do something wr,"

"I said shut up," he growled as another boy in the group stood up and glared at him.

"What the hell is your problem?" The brown haired boy asked as he glared at Rogue.

"The next time I hear any of you talk shit about Lucy I won't hesitate to kick your asses," Rogue muttered as he clenched his fists.

"You mean the little bitch, why do you care anyway? It's not like she's important to anyone," the boy laughed as Rogue clenched his jaw.

"What? Did I strike a nerve? Who cares if the little bitch dies? From what I heard her father died too, looks like she's joining her worthless dad," the boy chuckled darkly as Rogue's face became shadowed.

None of them deserved to lose their fathers, Rogue let go a low threatening growl as he threw his fist at the boys face, a sickening crack was heard as his fist connected with the boys nose.

(With Sting)

Sting sat in the car beside Laxus as their aunt drove them to the hospital. Maya was their mothers older sister and resembled her in everyday except for the fact that she had green eyes. They arrived at the hospital as they walked into the hospital that reeked of alcohol, Maya walked up to the front desk as she went to find out where Lucy would be.

"Hi I'm looking for Lucy Dreyar's room," Maya said as she dropped her car keys into her hand bag while adjusting another bag that she carried in her hand.

"Are you family?" The receptionist asked looking up from her computer.

"Yes, I'm her aunt and those two are her brothers," Maya explained as the lady began tapping away at her computer.

"She's in room 210," the receptionist said as Maya smiled kindly and walked away with Laxus and Sting tailing after her.

The trio walked into the hotel room to find a tired Layla sitting in a chair beside the hospital bed where Lucy lay asleep.

"Hey sis," Maya said with a smile as she hugged her younger sister.

"Hey Maya, thanks for getting the boys for me," Layla smiled tiredly as she retuned the hug.

"It was no problem, I brought the clothes you asked for," Maya smiled kindly answer handed the bag to Layla who smiled in gratitude before leaving quietly to go get changed.

Lucy began stirring as she opened her eyes to find Laxus, Sting and Maya looking at her.

"Lucy!" Sting grinned as he pulled his younger sister into a tight hug.

"Stupid brat you had us worried," Laxus muttered as he joined the sibling hug.

"I-I'm sorry," Lucy muttered as tears began welling up in her eyes.

"Don't be sorry you idiot, be glad your okay," Sting said as he punched Lucy in her arm lightly.

Layla walked into the room in a fresh new set of clothes as she looked like she had just finished talking to someone.

"Who was that mom?" Lucy asked as she turned towards her mom.

"It was Cassandra, apparently Rogue just got suspended," Layla explained as she rifled through her bag.

"Wait what? How the hell did that happen, I literally just left school," Sting turned towards his mother.

"Well apparently he got into a fight with another student and broke the kids nose," Layla explained as the nurse walked into the room and tapped on Layla's shoulder.

"I need to talk to you about when we can discharge Lucy," the nurse said shyly as Layla followed her out of the room.

"I can't believe Rogue got suspended," Lucy muttered quietly as Laxus began snickering quietly.

"What, your worried about your little boyfriend," Laxus began laughing as Lucy glared at him while blushing.

"S-shut up, he's not my boyfriend," Lucy hissed as she glared at her brothers.

"Liar," Sting coughed as he and Laxus began laughing at the red faced Lucy.

"Shut up, you like Yukino anyway," Lucy yelled as she pointed at Sting who began blushing.

"Don't go around yelling stupid crap like that!" Sting yelled as he and Lucy began glaring at each other.

"Both of you stop it," Layla said as she walked back into the room.

"Fine," Lucy and Sting huffed as they both crossed their arms.

They all began chatting as the rest of the day passed by quickly, it wasn't much longer until the visiting hours would be over.

"Listen boys, me and Lucy aren't going to be back until tomorrow so you'll be home with your aunt, is that okay?" Layla asked as she looked at both her sons.

"Yeah we get it," Laxus muttered as Sting nodded in agreement.

"It's time to go guys," Maya said as she stood up from her chair and grabbed her bag.

"Bye Lucy," Laxus and Sting said as they hugged their sister one last time before they had to go.

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow," Lucy muttered tiredly as she yawned.

Laxus and Sting left as Maya hugged her younger sister one last time before leaving as well.

"Lucy do you need anything else?" Layla asked as she sat beside Lucy.

"No I'm alright," Lucy muttered as she lay back in the bed.

"Ok then, good night Lucy," Layla smiled as she placed a kiss on Lucy's forehead.

"Goodnight mom," Lucy muttered as she finally began falling asleep.

(TimeSkip)

Lucy and Layla were allowed to leave the next day like promised, they currently sat in the living room as Laxus and Sting left for school.

"Hey mom," Lucy said quietly getting her mothers attention.

"Yes Lucy darling?" Layla asked as she leaned over the kitchen table while sipping her coffee.

"You said Rogue was suspended right?" Lucy asked quietly as her mother grinned softly.

"Yeah why, would you like to go visit him," Layla smiled as Lucy nodded.

"You can go visit him Lucy, just remember that the medicine your on makes you tired so don't stay too long, I'll let Cassandra know just in case," Layla said as she put down the coffee cup.

"Thanks mom," Lucy said as she skipped towards the front door as she grabbed her jacket and left.

Lucy walked down the neighbourhood as she walked up to the house and knocked on the front door quietly.

"Hello Future daughter-in-law, I heard you were in the hospital, are you alright?" Cassandra asked as she pulled Lucy into a hug.

"Y-yes I'm alright, thank you for asking?" Lucy said as she stepped into the house as Cassandra closed the door behind her.

"I'm assuming you're here to see your future husband aren't you, he got himself suspended because someone said something about you and he lost it, isn't that sweet e was defending you," Cassandra squealed as Lucy began blushing.

"W-why would he get himself suspended for me?" Lucy asked quietly as she took off her jacket.

"Because he liiikkkeees you," Cassandra giggled as Lucy began blushing.

"N-no he doesn't," Lucy stammered as Cassandra began smirking.

"You can go upstairs to see him if you want, just knock and go in," Cassandra said as Lucy nodded and began walking up the stairs.

Lucy walked up to a black painted door as she knocked and listened in as she heard someone strumming away at something, she opened the door and walked in to find Rogue hanging upside down off of his bed with a black guitar in his hands.

"Lucy?" Rogue asked as he sat up properly.

"H-hi Rogue," Lucy said quietly, Rogue stood up quickly and pulled her into a hug as Lucy began blushing beet red.

"Glad your okay Lu, last time I heard you were in the hospital," Rogue muttered as he released the hug.

"I said stop calling me Lu," Lucy hissed as the blush on her face deepened.

"Why, I like calling you that, Lu," Rogue began smirking as Lucy glared at him.

"I didn't know you even played the guitar," Lucy muttered ignoring his last statement.

"Yeah, my dad used to teach me," Rogue muttered as he watched Lucy hold the guitar.

"Oh, my mom taught me how to play the piano," Lucy muttered as she held the guitar as if she were about to play it.

"Didn't even know you could play Lu," Rogue whispered as Lucy began blushing.

"Shut it shadow boy," she hissed as she put down his guitar.

"Fine whatever, do you want me to teach you how to play the guitar?" Rogue asked as he sat beside Lucy and picked up his guitar while lazily strumming at it.

"You'd really do that?" Lucy asked as her eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Yeah of course, but in return you have to teach me piano," Rogue said as Lucy nodded.

"Deal," Lucy grinned as Rogue handed her the guitar.

"How do you know how to hold a guitar properly?" Rogue asked as he looked at Lucy, when his dad began teaching him he held it wrong everytime.

"Well Gray plays the guitar and so does Laxus," Lucy explained with a small smile.

"Your brother can play the guitar?" Rogue asked as Lucy held the guitar.

"Yeah, my dad used to teach him, just like my mom taught me Piano, I think Sting also knows how to play guitar," Lucy explained as she looked towards Rogue.

"Oh alright, then let's start, first of all these things are called frets, they help you change which note you want to play, you have to hold you finger a slight bit away from it to play the note," Rogue explained.

The duo spent about half an hour with the guitar before Lucy could even remotely play something.

"I did it! I can play twinkle twinkle little star!" Lucy grinned in excitement as Rogue smiled at her.

"Great job Lu, you're a fast learner," Rogue smirked as he ruffled Lucy's hair.

"I'll hold up my end of the deal but I don't have a piano to show you on," Lucy muttered quietly as she stood up from the edge of Rogue's bed.

"Don't worry, my has a piano in the basement," Rogue explained as he grabbed Lucy's hand and led her down the stairs and towards the basement.

"I didn't know your mom could play," Lucy said as she looked at the black piano in awe.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure this is because our parents were best friends back then," Rogue said as they both sat on the piano bench.

Lucy ran her fingers over a few keys as a small and lovely tune filled the air. (For anyone that's wondering I'm imagining her playing The reluctant heroes piano version)

"Ok first things first are the notes, you have to learn them before you do anything, for example here's the middle c, this shouldn't be too difficult to learn since you already know how to play the guitar," Lucy smiled as she began teaching her friend how to play the piano.

(With Sting)

Sting sat in the classroom as he listened to his teacher babble on as he spaced out.

'Well this sucks, now I can't bother or copy off of Rogue,' Sting thought as he glanced out the window.

The teacher finally finished talking as everyone split off into groups to do their work, Sting stood up and walked over to Orga and Rufus who sat in the corner of the classroom. Sting listened in as students began whispering about the events of yesterday between Rogue and the other student.

"I guess Rogue built a bad reputation for himself," Rufus muttered as they looked around the classroom.

"Yeah but knowing Rogue Im pretty sure he won't care," Orga said as they all nodded in agreement.

"I'm pretty sure he would be fine talking to only Lucy alone," Sting chuckled at his sisters huge crush on his best friend.

"Yeah your probably right," Rufus smirked as they all began talking.

(With Lu and Shawdow Boy)

"Learning the piano is actually kind of easy," Rogue stated as he played twinkle twinkle little star.

"See I told you it was easy," Lucy said with a smile as she ran her fingers over the keys.

"Yeah whatever," Rogue sighed as they plopped onto the couch in the basement.

"Hey Rogue, what are those?" Lucy asked as he pointed towards an old box of what looked like videos.

"I think they're old videos from when our parents were in high school," Rogue answered as he walked up to the tv to set up the video.

"That's so cool! I wonder what my parents were like in high school," Lucy chirped as Rogue finished setting up the old videos and moved to sit beside Lucy who leaned on him.

(Video)

The camera was turned on as it revealed a bunch of students standing and talking while at the many rows of bleachers at a football field.

"Come on do it Layls!" A girl chirped as they stood on the football field, she had black hair kept in two low ponytails, she wore a white sundress with light green flats, she stared at her best friend with large green puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not going to do it Cass," the girl grumbled as she stretched on the field, she had blonde hair pulled up into a high ponytail with a large black ribbon, she wore denim high waisted shorts and a white t-shirt tucked into the shorts, she also wore a pair of black ankle high sneakers.

"Because you act like a guy rather than a girl," a voice spoke up as the blonde teen turned around to glare at a boy with red hair and black eyes.

"Wanna run that by me again Fire Turd," the blonde growled as her brown eyes narrowed at the red haired boy.

"No problem Universal Idiot, I said you act like a guy," the red haired boy snorted as both teens now went head to head.

"Come on guys, please stop it," a white haired girl asked as she stepped in-between the two.

"No way Hikari, I'm going to kick his ass just like I did when we were kids," She growled as she lunged at the red haired boy, only to be stop and caught by a white haired teen.

"Alright Layla that's enough, as much as Id like to watch you kick Igneel's ass we have stuff to do," the man explained as he held Layla by her waist tightly.

"Let go of me Wiesslogia!" Layla yelled as she began kicking her legs in an attempt to loosen his grip.

"Nah, I think I like holding you like this," Wiesslogia said with a cheeky smirk as Layla began kicking and struggling.

"Skiadrum, are you really video taping this?" The green eyed teen asked as she stared at the camera.

"Of course I am Cassandra," he replied from behind the camera as he chuckled.

Layla growled as she took her elbow and slammed it into Wiesslogia's stomach causing him to groan as he fell to the ground holding his stomach.

"Your dead you retard fire lizard!" Layla growled as she sprinted towards Igneel and tackled him to the ground as she threw precisely aimed punches at his face.

"Layla, can you do it now?" Cassandra asked as Layla finished attacking the red haired boy.

"Fine, only if they catch us," Layla huffed as she pointed towards Wiesslogia and Skiadrum.

"Fine by me," Skiadrum huffed as he handed the camera to Hikari and ran down the bleachers to the end of the field where he stood beside his best friend.

"Ready Layla," Cassandra asked as she smiled at Layla who simply nodded.

Both girls took of running as they threw their hands into the air before leaning to perform a series of flips before launching themselves into the air perfectly in sync, both girls were caught by Skiadrum and Wiesslogia respectively as both males held the girls by their waists.

"I think I like holding you like this," Wiesslogia smirked.

"Shut up light bulb," Layla muttered as her face burnt bright red.

(Next Video)

This time the video took place at what looked like a beach, all the teens from last time were running around with the exception of Hikari who they assumed was holding the camera.

"Move it flame brain," Layla grinned as she shoved him out of the way as she twirled in the sand, she wore a white Bikini with black straps tied around her neck, a black Hawaiian styled flower was printed on the left breast of the bikini.

"I love the beach," Cassandra grinned as she and Layla kneeled in the sand, she wore a black bikini with green straps tied around her neck and her hips.

"Hikari! Don't you want to join us?" Layla yelled as she turned towards the camera.

"No! I'm alright with just filming!" She replied from behind the camera.

"Aren't you going to go in the water?" Wiesslogia asked as he stood near Layla who sat in the sand.

"Nope," she replied popping the p as she sat there.

"Too bad," Wiesslogia smirked as he grabbed Layla by her waist and threw her into the water.

"I'm going to kill you Wiesslogia!" Layla yelled as she resurfaced and swam towards the surface as she bean chasing the white haired teen.

"Layla you can't kill your future husband!" Cassandra screamed as she began running after Layla.

"That's too freaking bad!" The blonde growled in response as she sat on Wiesslogia straddling him from behind as she began pressure pointing him.

"Skiadrum help me!" The white haired teen yelled as he reached his hand out only to have it pulled back by Layla.

"I kind of don't want Layla to kick my ass so no," he deadpanned as he smirked evilly.

"Your nothing but evil," he complained as Layla stood up and stepped on his back.

(End of Video)

Rogue attempted to sit up but stopped his movements when he felt a weight on his lap, he looked down to notice Lucy had her arms folded and rested on Rogue's lap as she lay her head down.

"Lu, you awake?" Rogue asked as he gently poked the sleeping girl but got no response except the sound of her steady breathing.

"I guess not," Rogue huffed as he lay back in the couch and decided to fall asleep as well.

Meanwhile, Cassandra walked down the stairs as she went to check on them, she placed a hand over her mouth in an attempt to cover up her squeals of excitement at the cute scene in front of her, she quickly ran upstairs to grab her camera as she grabbed the phone to tell Layla that Lucy was ok. The green eyed woman sprinted down the stairs, she quickly snapped a picture as many different visions appeared in her mind.

(Time-Skip, I'm very tired right now so this calls for a timeskip)

It's been a week since the entire hospital incident, today was the day that both Lucy and Rogue were both able to return to school. Lucy ran down the stairs dressed in a black skirt that went right above her knees with white leggings underneath it, she wore a white tank top underneath a white knitted wool shirt, Lucy ran into the kitchen to find both her brothers already eating breakfast.

"Morning guys," Lucy chirped as she sat down at the table, both Laxus and Sting muttered their greetings as they continued eating.

All three blondes finished eating as they went outside to wait for the bus.

"Morning Rogue," Lucy chirped as she stood beside the dark haired boy.

"Morning Lu," he smirked as Lucy began glaring at him.

"Stop calling me that," she hissed as Natsu and Gray ran over to her.

"Luce your okay!" They yelled as they both tackled her into a hug.

"Of course I'm okay you fools," Lucy said with a small smile.

"Glad to have you back Luce," Gray grinned as he pat Lucy on her back.

"Hey Rogue, is it true you actually broke a kids nose?" Natsu asked as he and Gray turned towards the emotionless boy.

"Yes," he deadpanned, he stepped onto the bus followed by the other three as it arrived.

Students turned their heads towards Lucy and Rogue as they all began whispering, the duo ignored it as they sat beside each other.

"You don't looks excited to be back Rogue," Lucy asked as she poked her friend in his ribs.

"I'm not," the boy replied in a monotone voice as he stared out the window.

"Aww but why?" Lucy asked as she pouted cutely.

"Too much unwanted," he answered as Lucy looked at him.

"Oh I forgot you don't like people, I guess that list contains me?" Lucy asked with a fake pout as she tried to hide a smirk.

"Who says I don't like you Lu," he whispered in her ear causing her to blush.

"D-don't do that you idiot," Lucy hissed while blushing as she punched Rogue in his shoulder.

"Aww that hurts Lu," he complained as he held his arm in mock pain causing Lucy to frown.

"Shut up before I aim for your face," she muttered as she turned her blushing gaze away from him.

"You and I both know you would never hit me Lu," he mocked as Lucy's blush deepened.

"I-I said shut it," she hissed as she hit him in his arm.

"Wow you actually hit me, big accomplishment," Rogue mocked as he began laughing.

"Shut up Shadow boy," she growled as she began looking outside the window.

"Whatever you say Lu," he continued smirking as the bus pulled up at the school.

Many different students turned around to look at the two as they walked down the hall side by side.

"I'm starting to understand why you don't like attention so much," Lucy muttered as she held her head down.

"Calm down Lu and just ignore them," he whispered as he ruffle her hair slightly.

They continued walking down the hall as they passed the boy who Lucy could only assume was the boy that had fought with Rogue.

"Is that the boy you beat up," Lucy whispered quietly as she kept her head down.

"Yup that's him," Rogue responded as he stopped at Lucy's locker.

"I've got to go, see you at lunch Lu," he waved as he began walking down the hall.

"I see that you were with your boyfriend huh," a voice spoke starling Lucy causing her to slam her locker door shut.

"Cana! He's not my boyfriend, we've been over this already," she hissed as she turned towards the brunette.

"Whatever you say Lucy," Cana chuckled as they walked toward their class.

The first half of the day passed by quickly as Lucy walked towards the lunch room with all her friends, she waved at Rogue kindly as she walked by his table, he smiled at her before waving in response and returning to remaining silent for the rest of his friends conversations.

"So Lu-chan, have you admitted your feelings for Rogue yet?" Levy asked with a cheeky smile.

"W-wait what, you can't just go around and ask me things like that out of the blue," Lucy hissed as she looked towards her best friend.

"Does that mean you like him then?" Lisanna asked as she joined the conversation.

"I-I'm not a-answering that," she huffed as she turned away from them I'm frustration.

"I didn't hear a no Lucy," Erza smirked as she too joined in.

Lucy noticed all the teasing stopped as all her friends looked at something behind her.

"What? Is there something on my face," Lucy asked as she began rubbing her face with the back of her hand.

"Boo," a voice whispered from Lucy causing her to fall backwards in shock, she opened her eyes to find a smirking Rogue.

"B-Baka, what'd you do that for," Lucy asked as she began pouting.

"Grab your lunch and follow me, no argument now let's go," Rogue stated as Lucy grabbed her lunch and he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the lunch room and towards the entrance to the school roof.

"Why are we up here Rogue?" Lucy asked as Rogue gestured for Lucy to sit beside him as he sat down.

"You said you didn't like all the attention you were receiving earlier right?" Rogue asked as he opened his lunch container.

"Yeah why?" Lucy asked quietly as she opened her own lunch container.

"Well I figured that since we both hate the attention today that we should both just come up here," Rogue stated as Lucy looked at him.

"Won't we get in trouble," Lucy asked as the wind blew gently.

"Nope, our fathers and the principal were great friends, he usually lets it slide when I come up here so I'm guessing that you may be an exception," Rogue said as he leaned back against the wall of the stairwell.

"Oh, I guess it's ok then, what would anyone else say if they saw us up here?" Lucy asked quietly as she finished eating her lunch and closed the container.

"They can't even see us from down there,Who cares, does it honestly matter anymore," Rogue asked as he placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"I guess it doesn't matter then," Lucy whispered as the bell rung and many students filed outside.

Lucy sighed as she followed Rogue's action and sat against the wall of the stairwell, from where they were, she could see Sting and Yukino walking together, Lucy began squealing as she watched the two, Rogue opened one eye to look at Lucy as she looked off the roof.

"What are you staring at Lu?" Rogue asked as he opened both eyes and sat up.

"Look over there at Sting and Yukino, they look so cute together," Lucy stated as her eyes began sparkling in determination.

"Are you going to play match maker again?" Rogue huffed as Lucy turned towards him.

"What do you mean match maker?" She asked as her brown eyes became filled with curiosity.

"Last year you locked Mira and Laxus in your basement on valentines day, the year before that you black mailed Sting into hanging out with Yukino for a day, you wouldn't let him leave until he either confessed to Yukino or at least kiss her on the cheek," Rogue explained as Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"How do you remember that last one?" she asked as her face became tinted pink.

"You dragged me around with you all of that day, we hid a bunch of bushes for three hours straight just following them around at the park," Rogue deadpanned as Lucy's blush deepened, she remembered that Sting had gotten her back by doing the same thing with her and Rogue.

"I can't believe you remembered that," Lucy asked as her blush somehow deepened.

"I remember a lot of things, kind of like our New Years kiss," Rogue said with a smirk.

"W-why the hell would you bring that up!" Lucy hissed as she hid her face in her knees in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"Aww Lu, are you telling me that you don't want another kiss," Rogue said as he brought his face closer to Lucy causing her eyes to become wide and her blush to deepen if it were possible, all of a sudden Rogue backed away and began laughing as Lucy looked at him.

"I cant believe you actually wanted another kiss," he laughed as Lucy snorted and turned away from him.

"As if! W-why would I want another kiss," she huffed as she kept her back to him.

"Aww come on Lu, I'm sorry," Rogue said as he scooted towards Lucy who scooted away from him each time, Lucy scoffed as she kept her back towards him.

"Fine I'm sorry, I give up, you can do whatever you want just please talk to me Lu," Rogue begged as he looked at Lucy who stood up and walked towards him as the bell rung signalling that lunch was over, Lucy drew her fist back as she punched Rogue in the face sending him flying onto the ground.

"That's for being such a jerk," Lucy sneered as she kneeled beside him as she grabbed both sides of his face and placed a small yet sweet kiss on the corner of his lips before standing up and looking down at him.

"And that was because you can be so sweet sometimes," Lucy said with a small smile as she picked up her empty lunch container and left the roof leaving a dumbstruck Rogue holding his cheek as he propped himself up with one arm.

"What the hell just happened?" Rogue asked himself quietly as he left the roof still holding his cheek.

(Time-skip)

It's been about two weeks since Lucy and Rogue returned to school, ever since that day on the roof the duo usually are lunch together on the roof at least twice a week. It was the day of the winter concert as Lucy stood nervously backstage, she wore a white dress that stopped just above her knees with an ice blue ribbon on her hip, she had white leggings and also wore ice blue flats, her blonde hair was curled and pinned back by an ice blue snowflake ornament.

"Hey Lu," Rogue smirked as he appeared beside Lucy holding an acoustic guitar.

"Finally you idiot, I thought you were going to bail on me," Lucy huffed as she hugged him.

One day while on the roof Lucy had told Rogue that she was too nervous to perform at winter concert anymore so Rogue convinced her to sing by stating that he would perform with her.

"Why would I bail?" Rogue asked as he made sure his guitar had been tuned properly.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to you know," Lucy said quietly as she continued walking around in endless circles.

"Of course I want to do this, I made a promise to you and I'm not planning in breaking it now, besides, it's no fun doing anything without you," Rogue stated as Lucy stopped pacing.

"R-really?" Lucy asked quietly as her cheeks tinted pink.

"Of course it isn't any fun, I like having you around too much Lu," Rogue whispered in Lucy's ear causing her to begin blushing harder as she hit him in his chest roughly.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that," she hissed in embarrassment as she tried to glare at him.

"Until I stop getting such an awesome reaction out of you," he smirked as she glared at him.

"Next up Lucy Dreyar and Rogue Cheney performing Safe and Sound," the mc said as Lucy and Rogue took their places.

"Good luck Lu," Rogue whispered as he sat on the stool.

"You two Shadow boy," she whispered back as the curtains finally opened.

Lucy looked out into the crowd to see her mother, Rogue's mother, her older brothers and all her friends grinning at her, she even noticed the man in the white suit standing there but brushed it off as a figment of her imagination once more. Lucy ears picked up on the sound of Rogue strumming away at the guitar as e finally began his part of the song.

(Once again I couldn't get the lyrics because I have no wifi at home which completely sucks for me so yeah, btw just in case you didn't know, they're singing Safe and Sound by capital cities, carry on reading now)

(In the Crowd)

Layla and Cassandra began smiling as they watched Lucy and Rogue sing in unison.

"I didn't know Rogue could sing, or play the guitar," Layla whispered in awe as Cassandra looked at her son proudly.

"Skiadrum taught Rogue everything he knew and could teach Rogue," Cassandra said with sad smile.

"They look so cute together," Layla said with a small smile as her green eyed friend nodded in agreement.

"Did you know that Emo-boy could sing?" Laxus asked quietly as he and Sting listened to Lucy and Rogue's performance.

"Nope, had no clue," he whispered back as they continued watching.

"I thought you were his best friend?" Laxus asked in a slightly mocking tone.

"Shut up, he is one of my best friends," Sting muttered as he hit Laxus causing the older blonde to glare as he flicked Sting in his forehead.

The performance ended as Lucy and Rogue took a slight bow as the auditorium was filled with applause and cheer.

(With Lucy and Rogue)

Lucy threw herself at Rogue as the curtain finally closed, Rogue returned the hug after making sure his guitar had been put away properly.

"I think we did pretty great, doesn't it deserve a victory kiss," Rogue asked smugly as he turned towards Lucy.

"No," she huffed as he turned away from Rogue while blushing.

"Aww come on Lu, please?" Rogue asked as he threw an arm over Lucy's shoulder causing her blush to deepen.

"If I do, will you stop asking me for them," she stammered as she turned towards him.

"Promise," he said, Lucy huffed as she grabbed his cheeks and placed a quick kiss on his cheek and pulled away blushing.

"I lied about the whole never asking for them again thing," Rogue said with a satisfied smirk as he pulled his hand out from behind his back to reveal his fingers had been crossed the entire time, he began laughing as he grabbed his guitar case and ran as Lucy began growling.

"I'm going to kill you Rogue!" She yelled as she began running after him angrily.

* * *

><p>And I'm done.<p>

So how do you like this chapter? Was it cute enough or not? Leave a review and feel free to tell me or ask any questions. If anyone was wondering about the bullying thing saying ' but izzy, wasn't the bullying thing a little harsh,' yes I know it seems harsh but it's true, it happens everyday, things like that nowadays, depressing thought isn't it.

By the way, if anyone was wondering about Rogue's odd personality I'll explain, Rogue likes to tease Lucy and drop hints about his crush on her when they're alone, when he's being tease by other people or other people are around, he goes back to his somewhat quiet Rogue persona, Rogue also tends to only have a somewhat happy and more talkative attitude when Lucy's around but returns to being quiet when around other people without the bubbly blonde girl.

Sorry for the late update once more, by the way, the nex update may be a while if my system deleted the story files again, I'm also taking some time to work on my first story the phantom fairy.

Thanks for reading – Izzy-chan :3 (• w •)/


	7. Chapter 7: Summer Love

Yay in back. I know I said I was going to work on the Phantom fairy but I have a bit of authors block with that story so here I am. This chapter features a time skip to some time in the summer after Lucy's eighth grade year.

I don't own fairy tail because it sadly belongs to Hiro Mashima, the only characters I pretty mic own are my OC's including Cassandra, Hikari, Maya, Claire etc.

* * *

><p>Love in the Shadows<p>

It was finally summer break, all kids under the age of eighteen had finally been released from child prison, otherwise known as school. Lucy woke up and walked downstairs to find Laxus laying in the couch, both her older brothers had gotten much, much taller while Lucy still remained extremely short compared to them.

"Morning guys," Lucy yawed as she sat down in the couch beside Sting.

"Hey Lucy," Sting muttered as he flicks through many different channels.

"Where's mom?" Lucy asked as she looked around the house.

"She left for work early, she left us extra money for the mall," Laxus muttered as he stood up.

"What time are we going again?" Sting asked as he sat up.

"I think were leaving soon cause were going to all go walking down town," Laxus muttered as someone knocking on the door interrupted them.

"I'll get it," Lucy muttered as she opened the door to find Rogue standing there.

"Why the hell are you here so early," Lucy groaned as she closed the door behind Rogue.

"Lucy it's twelve alreay," he deadpanned as Lucy's brown eyes widened.

"I'm going upstairs to take a shower, everybody stay here," Lucy yelled as she ran upstairs.

Rogue simply walked to the living room as they all sat in the couch waiting for Lucy.

"Kk I'm ready!" Lucy yelled as she ran downstairs wearing a pair of acid washed purple jean shorts and a white tshirt with a black heart in the middle of the shirt, she also wore a pair of white ankle high socks and had her usual necklaces hanging around her neck.

"That was quick," Sting muttered as they all stood up.

"Yeah whatever," Lucy muttered as she grabbed her white and purple backpack from the closet and put things in their that she may need including her walet, her sneakers, a sweater and a few other things as well.

"Alright then whatever let's go then," Laxus said as he grabbed his phone, the car keys, his own black backpack and his skateboard.

"Hold on I'm coming," Lucy yelled as she sat beside Rogue as they both put on their rollerskates.

"Hurry up you guys!" Sting yelled as both he and Laxus skateboarded down the neighbourhood.

"Let's go Lu," Rogue smirked as he threw his backpack over his shoulder before offering his hand to Lucy.

"Alright then Shadow boy," Lucy smirked as she took his hand and they began rollerskating after Sting and Laxus.

"I see you two idiots finally caught up," Laxus said as Lucy skated past him.

"We're not catching up were leaving you losers behind," Lucy mock as she kept a hold of Rogue's hand as they left Laxus and Sting behind.

"You know Lu, you could have stopped holding my hand a long time ago," Rogue said smugly as Lucys face began burning bright red.

"S-shut up and don't point out stupid shit like that," Lucy hissed as they cut through a pathway in the park.

"So what im hearing is that you just like holding my hand," Rogue said with a smug smirk as Lucy's blush deepened.

"J-jerk, I'm going there without you then, I'll be the first one there," Lucy muttered as she skated ahead of Rogue.

"One little problem with your plan Lu," Rogue mocked as he caught up beside Lucy with ease.

"I'm the one who taught you how to rollerskate meaning I can easily excel you," Rogue smirked as he skated backwards in front of Lucy.

"Yeah and your also the idiot that about to crash," Lucy muttered quietly as Rogue skated in front of her with his back turned to the direction they were skating in.

"Wait what?" Rogue asked in confusion as all of a sudden he went flying into a bush as Lucy kept on skating ahead of him.

"Bye bye Rogue," Lucy waved with a smug smirk as she left him behind.

"Lucy!" Rogue roared as he looked at Lucy's retreating figure.

Lucy continued skating in peace as she left Rogue behind.

"Finally, peace and quiet with that jerk," Lucy muttered as she continued to skate ahead.

"Miss me Lu?" A voice whispered in her ear as the figure grabbed her waist causing her to almost fall but lucky was steadied by the same person.

"J-jerk, go back to sitting in the bush!" Lucy yelled as she tried to get Rogue to let go of her.

"Nah I'm good, besides we have to take of our skates now since we've arrived," Rogue grinned as he picked Lucy up off the ground causing her to scream in surprise.

"Y-y-you jerk!" Lucy yelled as she glared at the laughing boy.

"Aww I'm sorry Lu," Rogue said as Lucy scooted away from him on the bench as she began taking off her skates and putting them in her bag as she replaced her skates with purple ankle high converse.

"Hurry up you idiots," Laxus muttered as he stopped in front of them as he kicked up his skateboard and picked it up.

"What the hell happened?" Sting asked as he gestured to the red faced angry Lucy.

"Nothing, just embarrassing Lucy," Rogue smirked as he threw an arm over her shoulder.

" .Now," Lucy sneered as she punched Rogue in his stomach causing him to let go.

"Wait to go idiot, you just got your ass kicked by Lucy," Sting snorted as they all walked inside a small café were they found all their friends.

"Hey guys," Lucy chirped as he walked over to her group of friends leaving an offended Rogue behind, Lucy had invited Erza, Jellal, Natsu, Cana, Gray an Lisanna who came with Mira and Elfman.

"Yeah that's fair give me the cold shoulder yet act so happy with your friends," Rogue muttered loud enough for Lucy to hear, he smirked knowing that Lucy would probably start feeling guilty by now.

"I'm sorry Rogue!" Lucy yelled as she hugged him from over his shoulders causing him to smirk.

"Your so gullible," Sting face-palmed causing Lucy to spin around and glare at him.

"And what's that supposed to mean," Lucy growled as she and Sting glared at each other.

"It means that you're a little bi-,"

"Ehem, care to introduce me Rogue," a voice spoke up interrupting the sibling argument, Lucy turned to find a girl with dark hair and looked like she was from Asian decent.

"Oh right, Lucy this Minerva Orlando, Minerva this is Lucy Dreyar, Laxus and Sting's younger sister," Rogue explained as he went back to being emotionless.

"Nice to meet you Minerva, I'm going to go hang out with my friends now," Lucy smiled as she walked over to her group of friends at the table and sat down.

"So Lucy, are you jealous?" Cana asked as she jabbed Lucy with her elbow.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked as she took a sip of her milkshake.

"Of Rogue hanging out with Minerva," Lisanna spoke up as Lucy's eyes widened as she started coughing.

"I-I've told you guys it's not like that! I honestly don't care," Lucy huffed as she looked over at Minerva who attempted to cling to an annoyed Rogue.

"Sure you don't," Jellal muttered as Lucy shot a dirty glare at him.

"Why do you guys always tease me, why can't we make fun of Erza and Jellal for once," Lucy smirked as both Jellal and Erza turned away from each other.

Lucy smirked victoriously as they all began talking about Erza and Jellal, they spent another half an hour in the café before all three groups got up and began walking in the direction of the mall.

"Hey Lu," Rogue smirked as Lucy jumped slightly at his presence.

"Stop calling me that, I thought you were talking to Minerva?" Lucy asked as she looked around for the girl.

"I like spending time with you better Lu," Rogue smirked as he threw an arm over Lucy's shoulders.

"Y-yeah whatever," Lucy muttered as her face burnt beet red.

"Ha! I knew you like him!" Cana yelled interrupting the moment.

"Cana! You can't go around yelling stupid shit like that!" Lucy yelled in anger and embarrassment as she began chasing after Cana, while Lucy chased after Cana, Minerva took the opportunity to walk beside Rogue and begin clinging to him again.

"Lucy aren't you going to get your man?" Cana asked causing both Lucy and Minerva to frown.

"H-he isn't my man Cana," Lucy hissed as she looked away in embarrassment.

"That's a lie, I was always your man, isn't that right cupcake," Rogue smirked as he hugged Lucy from behind and rested his head on her shoulder.

"There's no way your dating my little sister," Laxus growled as he yanked Rogue off Lucy by the back of his shirt and used it to choke him.

"Stop it Laxus-nii, you can't hurt him!" Lucy frowned as Laxus finally dropped Rogue.

"So you do want to go out with me then," Rogue stated with a smug smirk as he stood up.

"I thought you were supposed to be the quiet friend," Sting said as he facepalmed.

"You know what Laxus, you can go back to choking him," Lucy grinned darkly as she walked up to her friends.

"Well that went well, it's ironic how you don't realize how he stares at you sometimes, it's obvious that he likes you Lucy," Lisanna said as they walked down the sidewalk.

"W-what? N-no he d-doesn't like me like that, it's not like Laxus-nii would let him anyway," Lucy muttered as all her friends stared at her.

"It's obvious that he likes you Lucy, your pretty, your smart, your nice and have a great voice, who wouldn't like you," Erza complemented as Lucy began blushing.

"Don't forget that you already have a big chest," Cana said poking Lucy in her chest causing the girl to cover herself as she blushed deeply. ( it's not as big as it is in the anime yet, it's just that her chest is already somewhat large for their age)

"C-Cana! You can't just poke me there!"Lucy screeched in embarrassment as she kept her arms wrapped around herself.

"I'm not, I'm just proving a point, it's true that Emo-boy likes you anyway," Cana stated plainly as she shrugged it off.

"Sometimes you can be such a ditz Luce," Natsu smirked as he and Gray began snickering.

"W-what! How are you calling me a ditz when you couldn't even figure out how to not wear your clothes backwards when we were in first grade!" Lucy yelled as she jabbed her finger into his chest, Natsu's face began burning bright red as all their friends began laughing.

"That was supposed to be our secret Luce," Natsu whined as Lucy began smirking victoriously.

The group finally made it to the mall as they began walking around.

"Aww they are so cute!" Mira gushed as the girls all cooed at the puppies at the pet store.

"I want a puppy," Lucy chirped as she made faces at the puppy in the window.

"But you already have Plue you idiot," Sting huffed as Lucy turned around to glare at him.

"Don't you think I know that, I was just thinking that I could get Plue a best friend," Lucy asked as she pushed her face up to the glass.

"Maybe you should ask Emo-boy, he was the one that got you Plue after all," Cana suggested with a sly grin.

"Great idea Cana! Rogue can I have another puppy," Lucy pleaded with late brown sparkly eyes.

"Will you admit that you like me?" Rogue asked with a slight smirk.

"S-shut it," Lucy huffed as they walked away and left the pet store.

"So where are we going next?" Sting asked as he walked beside Yukino who he had invited.

"How about there," Yukino suggested as he pointed at the book store as Lucy's eyes began sparkling.

"Great Idea Yuki-chan! Let's go Rogue!" Lucy grinned as she ran pulling Rogue along.

"Well since we're near the food court, after you two finish there you'll meet us at our table," Erza said as Lucy nodded while dragging Rogue.

"How comes you never address me with honourifics," Rogue asked as Lucy began walking around the bookstore.

"Because you're an idiot," Lucy huffed as she looked through the shelf of books.

"I may be an idiot but at least I'm your idiot," Rogue smirked as he leaned against the bookstore wall.

"Well of course you are," Lucy mumbled completely unaware that Rogue had heard her.

"So you admit it then," Rogue said seriously as Lucy began blushing.

"A-admit what," Lucy stuttered as her blush deepened.

"That you like me because I all honesty I want you to know that I like you," Rogue said seriously as he pushed off of the wall.

"F-fine I'll admit it, I like you too it's just that, I wanted to keep a promise I made to my dad before he….you know," Lucy trailed off as she crouched down to reach the bottom shelf of books.

"What promise did you make to him?" Rogue asked quietly as he watched Lucy pick out two different books.

"That I wouldn't date anyone until I'm in tenth grade," Lucy muttered as she stood up and they walked towards the counter.

"Don't worry then, I'll wait until then, that doesn't mean I'll give up," Rogue said with a small smile as Lucy began blushing but smiled back.

"T-thank you Rogue," Lucy smiled quietly as she took out her money to pay for the books she wished to buy.

"Go away cupcake, I'm paying for your books," Rogue stated as he pushed Lucy gently to the side and proceeded to pay for Lucy's books.

"R-rogue you don't have to pay for me," Lucy stammered as Rogue picked up the bag containing her books.

"Well that's too bad, can I at least get a kiss for paying for your books," Rogue asked with a smirk as Lucy turned towards him.

"F-fine, just this once," Lucy muttered as she went to place a kiss in Rogue's cheek, only to have him turn his head causing her to kiss him on the lips instead.

"R-rogue! That wasn't funny," Lucy stammered as Rogue began chuckling as he threw an arm over Lucy's shoulder as they walked away to get something to eat.

A few minutes later, they both arrive at the table with a food tray in their hands.

"What took you guys so long?" Minerva asked coldly as Lucy began blushing as she sat down at an empty spot.

"They were probably making out or something," Sting snorted as Laxus turned to glare at Rogue.

"S-shut up and go kiss Yukino or something!" Lucy yelled as both Sting and Yukino began blushing.

"Wait a minute, Lucy! You didn't deny it! Does this mean you and Rogue were actually making out!" Cana yelled as Lucy's face became beet red and Mira had to grab Laxus's arm to keep him from jumping over the table and murdering Rogue.

"N-no! I was just getting the books I wanted," Lucy stammered as she quietly ate her poutine.

"Hey Lu, can I have some?" Rogue asked as he moved his hand towards Lucy's food only to have it stabbed at by her fork.

"No, you can't, if you wanted some you should of bought it for yourself, and by the way, if your going to give me a nickname, stick to one," Lucy growled as she continued eating the container of food.

"That's too bad then, for you that is," Rogue smirked as he grabbed Lucy's container from her and began eating some of her food.

"Rogue! You cant do tha-," Lucy's face became pale as she stood up and froze, her face began turning beet red as she grabbed her backpack while running off in embarrassment.

"Where the hell is Lucy going," Laxus asked as Mira grabbed his hand causing him to sit back down, all of the girls began blushing when they had realized what had caused Lucy to run off like that.

"I don't get it, what the hell happened to her," Sting asked as he continued eating.

"Girl Stuff," all the girls stammered as all the boys faces burnt red in realization of what had happened to Lucy.

"EWW! That's fucking gross!" Sting yelled as his face burnt bright red.

Lucy returned a few minutes later with a new set of clothes on, she now wore a pair of black skinny jeans with a white studded belt and golden buckle, it was paired with a white tank-top that lay underneath a white crop-top with a black heart in the centre, the shirt was also draping on her right side revealing a bit of her right shoulder and the strap of the tank-top. Lucy's face continued burning bright red as she grabbed her food container from Rogue and ate it in silence. After a few minutes of awkward silence, everyone began talking again as they threw out their food containers as they left the mall and walked towards the park with icecream in hand.

"Lu you alright?" Rogue asked as he walked beside Lucy while eating chocolate icecream.

"G-go away, I don't want to talk about it," Lucy muttered as her face burnt bright red as she ate cotton candy icecream.

Rogue remained quiet as everyone arrived at the park, Rogue sat under the tree as Lucy sat beside him and pulled out one of her new books, she spent a few minutes reading the book and becoming so intrigued that she now laid across Rogues lap on her stomach as she continued reading, Rogue simply smirked as he lay back leaning against the tree with both his hands behind his head as he closed his eyes in peace. The time in the clearing was spent peacefully until Sting finally suggested that they play manhunt as everyone scattered and spread throughout the clearing.

"One more time, for old time sakes?" Rogue asked he climbed the tree and held out his hand to help pull Lucy up.

"Sure why not, it'll be fun to hide here again," Lucy grinned as she took Rogue's hand and climbed the tree carefully and sat and an odd position to prevent an incident from happening.

"If you bail on me like last time I'm gonna kill you Lu," Rogue whispered as Sting zoomed right past them.

They sat in the tree silently as the game progressed on, a few minutes later, Rogue found everyone standing around the base of the tree he was hiding in.

"I can't believe you pulled this shit again," Natsu muttered as he began climbing the tree.

"I can't believe he almost got away with it, again," Sting smirked as he too climbed the tree.

Rogue looked around to find that Lucy had left the tree, just like she did when they were younger.

"Lucy you traitor!" Rogue yelled as he hopped out of the tree as fast as possible.

Meanwhile, Lucy began snickering to herself as she hid in a bush hidden by two different trees, she sat their for a while in a comfortable position as she held we stomach in pain.

"Found you Lu, I can't believe you thought you could get away with that again," Rogue purred as he hugged Lucy from behind causing her to scream in panic.

"R-rogue let go off of me!" Lucy blushed as Rogue hugged her to his chest.

"Nah, I won't let go, now I think you owe me something for ditching me in the tree again," Rogue whispered with a slight smirk as he kissed Lucy quickly causing her to blush.

"S-stop doing that!" Lucy blushed as she hid her face once he let her go.

"Fine for now, let's go tell everyone I caught you," Rogue said with a smirk as they walked back to where everyone was.

"I found Lucy," he muttered emotionlessly as they joined the group, Lucy stole a glance at him as they all began talking, she noticed how much brighter his mood was when he wasn't around everyone else.

"cy….Lu…..Lucy!" Laxus yelled as he flicked Lucy upside her head causing her to wince in pain.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I've been calling you for five minutes straight, I said we're going home now," Laxus muttered as everyone began splitting up to begin their journeys home.

"Bye guys!" Lucy yelled as she waved goodbye to all her friends as they left the park.

"I can't believe you too would pull the same shit you did like when we were kids," Sting muttered as Lucy laughed sheepishly.

"Actually it was all Rogue's idea," Lucy said as she pinned all the blame on him.

"It was a great idea, I figured that would be the last place you guys would look," Rogue smirked as they walked down the neighbourhood.

"Whatever, next time ill remember what happened," Sting muttered as Lucy and Rogue stopped in front of the latter's house.

"Lucy come on, we have to get home you idiot," Sting said as he turned around to look at his younger sister who was currently with his younger sister.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll be there soon!" Lucy yelled as her brothers continued walking with argument.

"So Lu, what'd you want to tell me?" Rogue asked as he looked down at the blushing blonde girl.

"I just wanted to tell you thanks for buying me the books today….and that I mean what I said about dating you in tenth grade, I promise that you'll be my first boyfriend," Lucy said shyly as she began fidgeting.

"I'm not going to be your first boyfriend, I'll be your only boyfriend," Rogue smirked as he leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"B-bye Rogue," Lucy muttered as she hugged the boy quickly before running down the street and towards her house.

Rogue stood their with his back turned to his house as he watched Lucy run down the street.

"Aww Rogue that was so sweet!" Cassandra squealed as she ran outside the house and pulled her son into a tight hug.

"H-how long have you been there," Rogue stuttered staring at his mother in shock.

"Since you first arrived, that was sweet, you'll make a perfect future husband for her," Cassandra chirped as Rogue groaned and walked into his house as the woman continued rambling on.

(A week later)

Lucy ran through the house packing a beach bag as she rushed around grabbing all the things she'd need.

"Hurry up Lucy!" Sting yelled as he stood by the front door, he wore an opened blue shirt with white stripes around the edges of his shirt, he wore a pair of blue swim trunks with a white dragon on the left leg along with a pair of white chucks.

"Where's Laxus!" Lucy yelled as she grabbed the last of her things, Lucy wore a pair of purple acid wash high waisted mid-thigh shorts with a white crop top with the edges of the top shredded into tassels, she also had a pair of white flip flops with a purple flower on it, she grabbed her white and purple stripes beach bag.

"He's already in the car with Mira and Rogue," Sting yelled as they both grabbed the last of their things including their own wallets.

"Bye mom!" Lucy and Sting yelled as they ran out the door and hopped into Laxus's convertible.

"Took you long enough," Laxus muttered as he start the car.

"Sorry, I couldn't find my wallet," Lucy muttered as Laxus drove away from the house.

"You look so hot Lucy! Don't you think so too Rogue?" Mira asked as Lucy began blushing.

"I'm not going to lie, you do look pretty cute Lu," Rogue grinned as he threw and arm over Lucy's shoulder.

"Stop hitting on my sister before I fucking murder you," Laxus growled as they continued driving towards the beach.

"I thought he was supposed to be the quiet one!" Lucy yelled as she continued blushing.

"He is, he's just more talkative when he's around you," Sting smirked as he sat back in his seat.

"Aww, you guys would make such a cute couple!" Mira squealed as Sting began chuckling.

"Not one word," Lucy hissed as she clamped a hand over Rogue's mouth preventing him on embarrassing her any further.

The rest of the ride was spent as Mira and Lucy sat there planning on how they were going to get Lisanna and Natsu together.

"Me and Lucy are going to get changed! We'll be right back!" Mira yelled as she and Lucy hopped out of the car and ran towards the change rooms.

"Oi Ryos!" A voice yelled causing Rogue to sweat drop.

"Oh dear god kill me now," Rogue muttered as Gajeel slapped him on the back.

"Why and how the hell are you here?" Rogue growled glaring at his older by a month cousin.

"I invited him," Laxus huffed as he stood near them.

"How the hell do you know him!" Sting as Rogue yelled in unison as they pointed at Laxus and Gajeel.

"Basketball," Gajeel muttered as he looked around the beach.

"Oi Ryos, last time I checked you were always with that little blonde girl, where is she now?" Gajeel asked as Lucy and Mira conveniently returned at that exact moment.

"We're back!" Mira yelled as she appeared wearing a black bikini with yellow straps tied around her neck and waist, the bra part of her bikini was held together by a golden ring with a lightning charm hanging from it.

"Nice swimsuit Mira," Laxus whispered as he threw his arm over Mira's waist and they walked away.

"Oh hey look, it's bunny girl," Gajeel snorted as he and Sting began snickering, Lucy was now wearing a white bikini with black straps tied around her neck and waist, there was a black tribal mark on the left breast of her bikini top as well, she also had a pair of white sunglasses perched on top of her head.

"Stop calling me that Iron ass," Lucy growled as she covered herself with her arms.

"Aww you look great Lu," Rogue whispered as he hugged Lucy to his chest causing the blonde girl to blush, Rogue was shirtless and wore a pair of black swim trunks with white tribal markings on the left leg of the swim trunks similar to the one on Lucy's bikini.

"Y-you can't do that! I'm wearing a swimsuit!" Lucy cried out in embarrassment and fell to her knees as she tried to cover herself.

"Fine, whatever," Rogue huffed as he pulled Lucy to her feet and threw his arm over her waist as they all walked away.

"Hey look, it's the Cosplay Queen and her little boyfriend!" Bickslow yelled as he began laughing at the blushing blonde girl.

"S-shut up," Lucy stuttered as she looked away not even bothering to remove Rogues hand from her waist.

"I didn't hear you deny anything about him being your boyfriend Lucy!" Evergreen yelled as she and Mira began squealing.

"This is so embarrassing!" Lucy yelled as she grabbed her towel and pulled her knees to her chest as she hid in her towel.

"Hey Luce, want to play," Sting asked as he poked his younger sister with a stick.

"Play what?" Lucy asked carefully as she looked from her fortress within her towel.

"Why don't you figure it out for yourself, smartass," Sting snorted as held up a blindfold and a baseball bat.

"Fine gimme that," Lucy growled as she grabbed the bat from Sting as he tied the blindfold around her face.

"Alrighty then! Smash the watermelon!" Sting yelled as he spun Lucy around, she wobbled around slightly as she attempted to find the watermelon.

"Hey Lu! Over here!" Rogue yelled as Lucy decided to follow his instructions and ran in his direction swinging the baseball bat wildly as she felt it connect with something as she heard something hit the sand.

"Did I get it!?" Lucy yelled as she heard everyone laughing.

"If you consider Gajeel a creature like I do then yes, your found 'it'" Rogue snorted as Lucy blushed in embarrassment.

"For some odd reason I don't feel sorry!" Lucy yelled as she ran around trying to find the watermelon still.

"Over here Lucy!" Evergreen and Mira yelled as Lucy sent the bat crashing down on the watermelon successfully destroying it.

"That was fu-," Lucy did have time to finish we sentence as she tripped over something and fell onto something, Lucy careful removed her blindfold to find she had landed on Rogue who was now smirking as he had his hands on her waist, their faces were only centimetres apart.

"If you wanted a kiss so bad you could've just asked," he purred as Lucy's face burnt bright red.

"S-stop doing that!" She yelled in embarrassment as she got off of him and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Didn't know you had such a perverted side Ryos," Gajeel snorted as he hit Rogue on the back once more.

"Stop hitting me on my back," Rogue growled as he punched Gajeel.

The rest of the beach day progressed on as Lucy, Mira and Evergreen floated around in the water while the boys all played football on the beach.

"So what's the deal with you and Rogue lately, huh Lucy?" Evergreen asked as she drifted through the water lazily.

"Yeah, Ever's right Lucy~, he seems a lot more clingy lately," Mira chuckled as they all turned to Lucy.

"I-if I tell you, promise you won't tell anyone, especially my brothers," Lucy whispered as both girls nodded eagerly.

"F-fine, last week at the mall, we admitted our feelings for each other, but I told him I wouldn't date anyone until I was in tenth grade, a-and he promised to wait for me," Lucy stuttered as the girls began squealing in excitement.

"That's so cute Lucy, he said he'd wait for you," Mira cooed as they all began talking once more.

"S-so what about you as Laxus-nii?" Lucy asked as looked at Mira slyly.

"He's more open about things now, how about you and my little brother," Mira asked slyly as Evergreen's face became tinged with pink.

"We're okay, I guess," Evergreen mumbled as all the girls began talking about random things.

"W-wait a minute, where'd the boys go?" Lucy asked as they all turned towards the beach.

All of a sudden, the girls felt the strings around their necks loosen as they all screamed and covered theirs chests.

"Y-you jerks!" Evergreen yelled as they hid their chests underwater whilst covering themselves.

Laxus stood their chuckling as he held Mira's bikini top in his hand while Bickslow held Evergreen's top and Rogue sat in the sand, smirking while twirling Lucy's bikini top around.

"Y-you idiot!" Lucy screeched as she started crying in embarrassment.

A few minutes later, everyone was sitting in the sand eating as the sun began to set, the girls remained quiet as they ate in odd silence.

"Aww come on Mira, I said I was sorry already," Laxus mumbled as he poked the white haired girl in her ribs.

Lucy angrily ate her sandwich as she sat with her back turned to Rogue, she wore his black unbuttoned shirt over her bikini to somewhat cover herself.

"I said I was sorry Lu," Rogue whined as he attempted to hug Lucy but was punched in the stomach by Lucy.

"Go away," she muttered as she stared out at the ocean.

"You can't stay mad at me forever Lu," Rogue muttered as he hugged her from behind as he sat on his knees.

Lucy puffed out her cheeks in anger as she contemplated wether or not it would b a great idea to hit Rogue, she sighed in defeat as she turned towards him.

"You're an asshole and an idiot, you know that right," Lucy huffed as Rogue smirked in victory as he hugged Lucy tighter.

"Yeah but I'm your idiot," he mumbled as he buried his face in her neck causing her to blush.

The rest of the day passed by quickly as Rogue and Lucy sat in Laxus's car as they drove back home. Laxus looked through the mirror as he noticed Lucy had fallen asleep and was now leaning on Rogue as she slept.

"Idiots," he muttered with a soft smile as he turned his gaze back to the road.

"Did you say something Laxus?" Mira mumbled tiredly as she sat back in her seat.

"Nope, nothing at all," he muttered as they continued the drive home.

* * *

><p>Yay I'm done.<p>

How was this chapter? Was it cute or not. While reading, you'll find that Rogue actually gets more perverted as he gets older. By the way, I wonder if anyone can figure out what happened to Lucy? I should know, it tends to happen a lot.

Anyways, if you've enjoyed my writing, feel free to leave a review and tell me how I'm doing as a writer or how you feel about the story and possible things you want to see, or just favourite or follow my story if you enjoy it in general. Thanks for reading.

Hugs and Kisses~ Izzy-chan \( • 3 •)/ 3


	8. Chapter 8: School Days

Hey guys im back. I'm very excited to be starting the highschool chapters so let's roll.

Disclaimer: No matter how badly I wished for this to happen during Christmas, I still don't own Fairy Tail, sadly it belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

><p>Love in the Shadows<p>

It was finally the end of summer as children of all age were being forced to return to the torture traps we call "school". Lucy lay in bed asleep as a small smile graced her lips at the thought of her dreams, her wonderful dream was interrupted by a small ringing noise causing her to frown as she clamped a pillow over her head. The ringing continued as Lucy growled and grabbed the small device and flung it at her wall causing it to successfully stop ringing.

'Its feels like a school morning,' Lucy thought as she groaned and rolled over in her bed.

Realization hit Lucy like a truck as she sat up quickly and looked at her calendar as her eyes widened.

"O-oh my god!" Lucy screeched as she tumbled out of her bed and crashed to the ground with a loud thud.

"I'm guessing that was Lucy," Layla huffed as Sting began snickering while Rogue remained quiet as the latter lay face down in the floor presumably asleep.

"Idiot probably forgot that as have school," Sting snickered as he fell back into the couch holding his backpack, Sting wore an unbuttoned short sleeved blue shirt with a white sleeveless shirt underneath it, he also wore a pair of baggy grey jeans with suspenders dangling at his sides loosely, Rogue wore a grey short sleeved shirt underneath a sleeveless zipped up hoodie and also wore a pair of baggy dark grey jeans.

"Alright I'm leaving now, I'll probably be home late, call if you need anything," Layla said as she grabbed her purse and keys and hurried out the door.

"I-I'm ready!" Lucy yelled as she ran down the stairs looking like a hot mess, she had a sleeveless white button up shirt tucked into a high waisted black skirt that stopped just above her knees but hadn't been adjusted properly, she ran with a hair brush in hand as she gathered all her stuff.

"You look like a mess," Sting snorted as he began laughing at something that went unnoticed by Lucy.

"S-shut it you bit-," Lucy wasn't able to finish her sentence as she tumbled over her backpack and fell to the ground as Sting began laughing as he walked into the kitchen still smirking about whatever he had been snickering at earlier.

"Your skirt," Rogue muttered as he finally sat up and sat cross legged on the ground as he began smirking at Lucy.

"What about it?" Lucy asked as she ran a brush through her hair as she put it in her usual small side ponytail and tied it with a small black ribbon.

Rogue simply smirked as he pointed out the problem with Lucy's outfit, the back of Lucy's skirt had been caught up in her white and aqua striped panties, Lucy's face began to burn bright red as she fell to her knees in embarrassment as Sting began snickering.

"Idiot," Sting snorted as he dodged the hairbrush that had been thrown by Lucy.

Rogue got off of the ground as he pulled his hood over his head as his tired red eyes glanced at Lucy who was currently rushing around the kitchen, Rogue simply huffed as he walked towards the front door where he and Sting began to wait for Lucy.

"Lucy hurry the fuck up before we're late!" Sting hollered as he heard what he could only assume was Lucy fall to the floor in the kitchen.

"But I haven't had anything to eat yet!" Lucy yelled back as she stood on a chair trying to reach the box of cereal that had been stored at the back of the top cupboard.

"That's too damn bad, now hurry up before I dump everything out of your backpack," Sting yelled as he heard what sounded like a box crash to the floor.

"Y-you wouldn't dare!" Lucy yelled as she ran around making sure she hadn't left anything instead of getting breakfast.

"Try me," Sting glared at Lucy as he tossed Lucy her white with black and red polka dots backpack.

"I fucking hate you," Lucy growled as she slipped on her black flats and ran out the door as she closed it behind her.

"Trust me, the feelings mutual," Sting growled as they all walked down the neighbourhood.

"Aww, looks who's using smart words now," Lucy taunted as she began to laugh at her brothers expression.

"Are you calling me a fucking idiot?" Sting growled as he began to glare a Lucy who simply returned the glare with one of her own.

"Well I'm not calling you a genius," Lucy growled as she got ready to hit her older brother.

"Will you both shut the fuck up, I'm fucking tired," Rogue growled as both Lucy and Sting became quiet, the silence last a good thirty seconds before it was broken by none other than Lucy.

"Well you wouldn't be so tired if you actually went to sleep at night you Night Owl," Lucy hissed as she glared at Rogue before crossing her arms and turning away from both Rogue and Sting.

"How the hell do you know that he didn't go to sleep?" Sting asked smugly as Lucy began to blush.

"I was talking to her last night," Rogue said flatly as he held up his phone before slipping it back into his pocket as they continued walking.

"Y-you know what! Why don't you go walk with Yukino," Lucy growled as she pushed Sting away and in the direction of the neighbourhood said girl resided in.

"I get it, you want time alone with Rog-,"

"Go away!" Lucy screeched in embarrassment as she picked up a rock from the sidewalk and flung it at Sting as the latter began muttering a string of curses as he walked away.

"If you wanted time alone with me you could've just told me," Rogue grinned sly as he threw his arm over Lucy's waist and pulled her body closer to him as they continued walking.

"I thought you were tired a few minutes ago b-beside, I got rid of Sting for Yukino's sake, n-not yours," Lucy stammered as she didn't even bother to remove Rogue's arm from around her waist.

"I am tired, and sure you did," Rogue snorted as he kept the hood over his head.

"W-whatever, so are you trying out for anything this year?" Lucy asked as she and Rogue continued to walk towards the school.

"Just basketball and football I guess, what about you Lu?" Rogue muttered as he pulled Lucy closer to him.

"J-just Volley-ball and the cheerleading team," Lucy mumbled as she blushed furiously at their closeness as they walked through the school and towards Lucy's locker.

"I'm going to enjoy every second of you prancing around in the cheer uniform," Rogue smirked as he leaned on the locker next to Lucy's.

"Y-your such a pervert," Lucy mumbled as she grabbed the things she would need for her morning classes.

"Hey, I didn't know you had this in your locker," Rogue mumbled as he looked at a picture Lucy had stuck up on her locker door, it was the both of them when they were younger, they had been at the moon festival that day and were holding the plushes of one another.

"W-well I do so whatever," Lucy stammered as she slammed her locker door shut and began walking down the hall only to feel Rogue throw his arm around her waist again as they walked down the hall.

"R-rogue, w-what are you doing?" Lucy stuttered as she began to blush furiously.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm walking you to class," Rogue smirked slyly as they continued walking down the hall together.

"B-but people are staring," Lucy whispered as she kept her head down as multiple students turned to look at the duo.

"Who cares, this way everyone will know your mine," Rogue whispered causing Lucy's face to heat up again.

"W-we're not even dating," Lucy stuttered as they neared her homeroom class.

"Not yet anyways, later Lu," Rogue smirked as he let go of Lucy and began walking down the hall.

Lucy walked into her homeroom once she was sure her blush had finally disappeared, she made her way to an empty seat as she turned towards all her friends who conveniently shared the same homeroom.

"Hi Lu-chan!" Levy and Lisanna greeted as Lucy smiled and waved at them.

"Hello Lucy," Erza greeted as she too joined the conversation that had yet to begin.

"Hey guys, aren't you excited to be back?" Lucy chirped as Gray and Natsu groaned.

"No," Gray groaned as he unconsciously stripped.

"Gray, your shirt," Lisanna informed with a slight chuckle as the boy went into panic mode.

"I guess it is fun to be back," Erza smiled as she took her own seat.

"Are you guys trying out for cheer?" Lucy asked eagerly as she grinned at her friends.

"If I get I hang around the football team then I'm up for it," Cana grinned as she staggered over to them.

"I'm guess I might be trying out," Lisanna grinned as Cana sat down beside her.

"I-I guess I'll at least try out," Levy huffed as Lucy's smile somehow widened.

"Fine, I guess I'll do it," Erza huffed as Lucy threw her arms up in victory.

"Oh that reminds me, how was your summer Luce?" Loke smirked as he threw an arm over Lucy's shoulder, only to get punched by Lucy.

"Don't put your arm around me Loke," Lucy scolded as Loke winced in pain.

"Yeah Lion-boy, only Rogue can do that," Cana taunted as Lucy's face began to heat up again.

"Oh that reminds me, Mira-nee told me that Rogue stole your swim top when you guys went to the beach," Lisanna said smugly as Lucy screamed in embarrassment and terror.

"N-no one was supposed to know that!" Lucy shrieked in terror as many other students began to look at her after her outburst.

"Don't be mad just because we found out that Rogue saw your tits," Cana laughed as Lucy glared as she covered her chest and continued to blush furiously.

"H-he didn't see anything!" Lucy stammered as she let her head hit the table in embarrassment.

"So what's our schedules like?" Gray asked as they all whipped out their schedules to begin comparing them.

"Looks like me, Cana and Erza don't see you until Gym later Lu-chan," Levy huffed as Lucy frowned at the information.

"That sucks," Lucy frowned as her eyes roamed over her schedule.

"Looks like we have all morning together Lisanna, plus we have second and third with Gray,not to mention we have gym as well,oh, we also have music together," Lucy smiled as and Gray high fived one another.

"We only have gym together," Jellal huffed as he threw his arms up in the air.

"Damnit, we only have first and gym together, Natsu's in the same boat as me," Loke huffed as he put away his schedule.

They became silent as the teacher entered the class and took attendance, the teens all sat there as they waited for the bell that signalled the start of first class to ring, the bell finally rung as Lucy and Lisanna headed towards the art classroom. Lisanna and Lucy took a seat beside one another as they awaited the arrival of the art teacher, a lady with wavy blonde hair and bright green eyes entered the classroom wearing a white, paint covered smock.

"Hello class, I'll be the art teacher for this year so allow me to introduce myself, my name is Ms. Corona," the blonde lady smiled as she wrote her name across the board.

"The first rule of my class is that there are no tests of any kind, there are only projects, every two weeks you will be given three different options for potential projects you could do, the project must be completed within the two weeks for grading, the options for projects change every week," Ms. Corona informed them as she wrote down the three optional projects on the board.

"Alright everyone, you may now choose a project, grab a smock and get at it," smiled as students began to stand and grab their smocks.

"So which one are you doing Lu-chan?" Lisanna asked as they walked over to the supply station.

"I'm doing number two, three objects that have a lot of significance in your life, the one we make with clay," Lucy said as she grabbed the clay and any tools she may need.

"Oh, I'm doing number one, a painting of something that best describes you," Lisanna smiled softly as she grabbed some scrap paper and a pencil to begin sketching her designs.

"So Lu-chan, how's it going with Rogue?" Lisanna asked smugly as they sat at the table as they got to work.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" Lucy stammered as she began moulding the clay carefully.

"Mira told me about how you two would start dating next year," Lisanna smirked as Lucy's face burnt bright red.

"Y-your sister said she wouldn't tell anyone," Lucy muttered as she continued moulding the clay.

"Well I'm not just anyone so spill, I want to know everything," Lisanna grinned as Lucy sighed in defeat as her blush somehow deepened.

"I-it was that day in the summer, when we were all at the mall, we were in the bookstore, while I was looking f-for books, Rogue b-became serious and just confessed right there, I-I told him that I liked him t-too but I said I wouldn't be ready until tenth grade a-and he said he'd wait for me," Lucy stuttered as her face continued to blush ferociously.

"Aww that's so cute! No wonder he's been so clingy lately," Lisanna cooed as she and Lucy continued working on their art projects.

"What's so cute?" Loke asked as he leaned over from his shared table with Natsu.

"N-nothing!" Lucy stammered as she tried to keep Lisanna quiet but failed miserably.

"Just the fact that her and Rogue are going to pretty much be going out soon," Lisanna grinned as Lucy shrieked in terror and embarrassment.

"W-what?!" Loke yelled as the bell rang signalling that second would begin any minute.

"O-oh look at that, we have to go, let's go Lisanna," Lucy muttered quickly as she went to leave her clay figures to dry as she cleaned her hands and dragged Lisanna towards their second class quickly.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Lu-chan, I think it's actually pretty cute," Lisanna grinned as the two walked down the hall.

"F-fine, to be honest, I-I kind of like all the attention he gives me, I-it makes me feel special," Lucy stammered as she blushed a light pink.

"I find it pretty cute that he only looks at you the way he does," Lisanna grinned as they continued walking, they spot Rogue and Sting being swarmed by many girls as the girls latched onto the boys.

Lucy frowned as her eyes made contact with Rogue's red ones as Minerva, who was clinging to Rogue turned around to smirk at Lucy, Lucy growled as she turned around and marched down the hallway towards her next class.

"L-Lu-chan!" Lisanna yelled as she turned to glare at Rogue and Minerva before she ran after the fuming blonde girl.

The duo arrived at their class as Lucy took a seat next to Gray as Lisanna sat right next to Gray as Lucy glared at her desk.

"What happened to Luce?" Gray whispered as he leaned over toward Lisanna's desk.

"She saw Rogue with Minerva and a bunch of other girls together," Lisanna whispered as Gray turned his gaze towards Lucy.

"But they're not even together but I can see why she's mad," Gray mumbled as he looked at the fuming blonde.

The teacher walked into the classroom as it fell dead silent as all students turned their attention to the teacher who wrote his name on the chalkboard. Lucy spaced out and stared out the window as many bitter thoughts crossed her mind.

'Jerk, so much for waiting for me,' Lucy thought bitterly as she glared at a butterfly that happily fluttered by the window.

The class passed by painfully as the teacher continued the history lesson, the bell rang signalling the end of second block as students began making their way towards their third block classes. Lucy marched out of the classroom as Gray and Lisanna silently followed after her, they arrived shortly and took their seats as many other students began to file into the classroom. It wasn't long before the science teacher showed up and wrote her name on the board as she begun another long and boring lesson. Gray fell asleep shortly successfully loosing his shirt in the process as his head hit the table, Lisanna decided to actually pay attention as she jotted down a few short notes in her notebook while Lucy sat their angrily doodling on the cover of her science notebook, most of the doodles included stars and dragons along with many other things like swords and a bunny (chappy! ( • 3 • ) ). Not many students had been paying attention as the lesson dragged on and the teacher droned on about something that would probably never apply to them in real life but the board of education decided, ' you know what, screw it, let's force kids to learn this shit even though they may never use it,'. The sound of a phone ringing knocked Lucy out of her thoughts as the teacher excused herself and answered the classroom phone as she stepped outside to answer it, as soon as the door was closed, the classroom erupted into chatter as many students held conversations with their friends.

"Lu-chan, are you alright?" Lisanna asked as she turned to Lucy who rested her cheek in her palm as she leaned onto the table.

"Yeah, I guess," she huffed as she doodles multiple hearts on her book as she glared at one before scratching it out with her pen.

It wasn't long before the bell rang and students left to go for lunch, Lucy and Lisanna walked to their lockers as they stashed their things in their lockers and headed off to the cafeteria where they joined the long line of people waiting to purchase their lunches, it wasn't long before Lisanna and Lucy reached the front of the line and both simply purchased a salad and drinks.

"Lucy are you sure your okay?" Lisanna asked as they walked outside to where their friends would most likely be waiting for them, Lucy grunted a simple response as they walked past a table that held both Sting and Rogue who were still being crowded by the girls.

"Hey Lu," Rogue greeted only to be ignored by Lucy who simply stuck up her middle finger as she walked by with Lisanna causing Sting to burst out laughing.

"What'd you do to piss her off anyway?" Sting snorted as Rogue shrugged and glared at him heatedly as the former continued laughing.

Lucy sat down between Erza and Gray as she huffed and began stabbing at her salad angrily as everyone looked at the usually bubbly blonde.

"What happened to Lucy?" Erza asked quietly as she waited for Lisanna to explain.

"Rogue," Lisanna whispered as she pointed at the table that Rogue and Sting occupied along with their friends and a bunch of other girls, one of which included Minerva who Lucy had grown to hate over the summer, Minerva was currently clinging to Rogue with a smirk etched into her features.

"Oh, so she's jealous?" Cana asked smugly as she began to smirk.

"Who's jealous?" A voice asked as they turned around to find Mira standing there with Laxus's arm draped over her shoulder and all their friends standing there as well.

"Lucy," Cana snorted as Lucy turned around to shoot her a heated glare.

"So what's got you do pissed off?" Laxus questioned as he flicked Lucy in the side of her head, Lucy remained quiet as she continued to angrily eat the rest of her lunch.

"I think I figured it out," Mira muttered as she pointed at the table that Rogue and Sting occupied.

"Aww you poor thing," Evergreen huffed as she hugged an angry Lucy.

"Im going to fucking beat the shit out of that idiot when I get my fucking hands on him,"Laxus growled as Mira hugged his arm in an attempt to calm him down.

"Your not killing anybody," Lucy spoke up as she stood abruptly causing everyone to stare at her.

"But that son of a bitc-,"

"I said enough Laxus! I'm not six anymore, I can handle my own problems, I'm tired of being babied,just because I'm your younger sister doesn't mean I need you to handle all my problems!" Lucy yelled as she stormed off, people who had also been eating outside had stopped to look, even Sting and Rogue had after getting all the girls to successfully leave them alone.

"Lu-chan!" Levy cried out as she took off running after her best friend.

"What the fuck happened to Lucy?" Sting asked as he, Rogue and their other friends joined the table, Mira stalked over to Rogue as she stopped in front of him and slapped him across his face leaving a bright red hand print on the pale boys left cheek.

"What the fuck was that for?" Rogue groaned as he glared at the white haired girl.

"Lucy told me about that little promise you two made over the summer," Mira whispered threateningly as she grabbed Rogue by his neck, " from what I've seen, you've pissed Lucy off because of all those little whores you were surrounded by, now u don't exactly know what the conditions of your little promise to Lucy was but I'm pretty sure that shit meant a lot to her so your going to find Lucy and fix this shut before the end of the day before I skin you alive, do I make myself clear?" Mirajane whispered threateningly as she glared at Rogue who simply nodded, she released her grip on his neck as she walked back into Laxus's embrace.

(With Lucy)

The blonde had run off to the library as she hid in-between one of the many large shelves that held many books, Lucy sat on the ground with her knees pulled to her chest as she hid her face in her knees.

"Why did everything have to go wrong today," Lucy whimpered to herself as she kept her face hidden in her knees.

"Lu-chan!" Levy cried out as she ran beside the blonde girl.

"Lu-chan, are you alright?" Lisanna asked quietly as she too sat beside the girl who they could only assume was crying.

"No, I just want to be left alone," Lucy whimpered as she continued to sit against the self curled up into a ball.

"L-Lu-chan, you have to talk about it eventually, we're your friends, we won't judge you promise," Levy reassured as they comforted the youngest Dreyar.

"I-it's stupid Rogue's fault! When I told him how I felt, I meant it, I didn't think he would duck around with my feelings! When he said he'd wait, I thought he meant it, not that he'd mess around with his stupid play toys either! When that ass said I was special…..I actually believe it, I actually thought that I was more than what people see me as, the weakest of the Dreyar's," Lucy cried as she finally let everything go, Lisanna and Levy's eyes widened at her words, is this how Lucy had felt about everything?

"L-Lucy, is that really how you feel?" Lisanna asked quietly as Lucy continued to cry into her knees.

"J-just go away, I want t-to be alone right n-now," Lucy hiccuped as Lisanna and Levy followed her wishes and left Lucy by herself in the library, while walking towards the library's exit, they found Laxus and Sting searching for someone who they could only assume was Lucy.

"She's over there but she wants to be left alone, she isn't in the best of moods," Lisanna muttered as she and Levy walked by the two eldest Dreyar's and left the library.

Laxus and Sting found Lucy still curled up into a ball as she continued crying into her knees.

"Lucy," Sting asked as he and Laxus sat beside their crying younger sister.

"Go away, I don't want to talk to anyone," she whimpered as she kept her head down.

"No, not until you explain what the hell happened back there," Laxus huffed sternly as they all sat there.

"I'm tired of being treated like a child, tired of no one taking me or anything I do seriously! I'm pretty sure Rogue didn't even take that stupid promise seriously," Lucy vented as Sting sat there confused meanwhile Laxus knew what Lucy had been talking about, Mira had told him everything after their trip to the beach causing Laxus to beat the shit out o Rogue the day following the trip.

"What the hell are you talking about, we do take you seriously," Sting huffed as he lay back against the locker.

"No you don't, no one does, I've always been seen as the little blonde girl, everywhere I go I'm treated like a child, even my freaking friends do it from time to time!" Lucy yelled in frustration as she lifted her face up out of her knees to reveal a pair of puffy red eyes.

"I'm sick and tired of being seen as the weakest Dreyar! The little sister of Laxus and Sting! Living in your stupid shadow! Every time I walked down the hall, all I heard were the stupid comments of how weak I was! Everyone said it! Even you guys have!" Lucy cried as she stood to her feet angrily as tears streamed down her face, Sting and Laxus began to feel guilty at the mention of how they once treated Lucy.

"L-lucy, we had no idea," Sting muttered hoarsely as he and Laxus stood up and looked at her in shock.

"Of course you didn't, no one did," Lucy muttered bitterly as she took off running out of the library.

Sting stood there as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair as Laxus stood there angrily clenching his fists.

"Laxus! Where the fuck are you going!" Sting yelled as Laxus broke into a full sprint causing Sting to run after him.

"You son of a bitch!" Laxus growled as he ran towards the table that Rogue had been sitting at and landed a punch in the latter's stomach sending Rogue flying backwards as Rogue was able to keep his balance as he sprung back up off the floor.

"Laxus no!" Mira yelled as she grabbed onto Laxus's arm successfully stopping the oldest Dreyar from possibly murdering the red eyed boy.

"Your going to find Lucy and fix this shit. Now," Laxus growled as he glared at Rogue before he and Mira walked off leaving everyone in silence as Rogue ran off to go find Lucy.

"I'm such a fucking idiot," Rogue muttered as he made a swift turn down another hallway as he continued searching for Lucy.

Meanwhile, Lucy had already left the school by the time the bell signalling the end of lunch rang, Lucy ran down the sidewalk with her backpack draped over her shoulder as tears continued streaming down her face, she ran into a clearing of the park as she sat against a tree positioned right in front of the lake, she drew her knees to her chest as she let the tears run freely while there, many memories of why she had grown to be so insecure about things flashed through her memory as she continued sobbing.

(Flashback)

A younger Lucy stood there as she watched many other students run around, her friends had all been away that day with the exception of Jellal who was currently stuck in detention, she stood there with her head hung low as whispers filled her ears.

"Isn't that Laxus's little sister?" A voice whispered as they watched Lucy walked by.

"Yeah, from what I've heard, she's really weak," another voice whispered as Lucy continued to walk towards the basketball court.

"She seems like the type of person to hide behind her older brothers," one of the older kids snickered as Lucy walked by them.

The young blonde continued to walk until she arrived at the basketball court where both her older brothers had been playing basketball, even though Sting was 2 years younger than most of the kids playing basketball, he was still welcomed to play anyways.

"L-Laxus-nii," Lucy muttered quietly as she tapped her brother lightly causing him to spin around and glare at her as he held the ball in his hands.

"What the hell do you want," Laxus spat harshly causing Lucy to flinch slightly but remain there as she fidgeted nervously.

"C-can I stay with you and Sting-nii?" Lucy asked quietly as she looked down at her feet.

"No, now go away," Laxus spat harshly as Lucy looked up at him sadly.

"B-but, I have no one to stay with, a-all my friends are gone," Lucy stammered nervously as tears began to prick at the corner of her eyes.

"That's not my problem, now piss off, your being annoying, go find someone else to bother," Laxus growled as he glared at Lucy once more.

"B-but, I have n-no one else t-to hang out with, I-I hear them saying that you and Sting-nii don't like me," Lucy whimpered as she looked up at her angry older brother.

"That's because we don't like you, no one does! Now go somewhere else your annoying," Laxus growled as Lucy flinched harshly at his words.

"B-but L-Laxus-nii," Lucy whimpered as a few tears began to drip down her face.

"I said go!" Laxus growled as he shoved Lucy back causing her to fall back into a puddle, tears began steaming down Lucy's face as the dirty water of the puddle began to stain her light yellow sundress, other students began laughing as Lucy sat there crying.

"She's so weak," a student whispered as they continued laughing.

"I told you she hides behind her brothers, they don't even like her," another voice snorted as Lucy stood up and ran off as all the whispering continued.

"She's so weak," the voices echoed in her head as she ran off.

(End of Flashback)

Lucy sat against the tree with her head in her knees for a few more minutes before she wiped the tears and stood up, she grabbed her backpack as she left the park with her head hung low as she headed to the library. Once at the library, Lucy decided to read a few romance novels as she made snide comment about her own pathetic love life, she spent hour at the library before she started walking home. Meanwhile, Laxus and Sting lay in opposite couches as they waited for Lucy to come home, she hadn't been home when either of them left home causing them to assume the worse, the sound of the front door opening caused them to look up as they saw Lucy enter the house and take off her shoes as she headed towards the staircase.

"Lucy where the fuck were you?" Laxus asked as Lucy continued walking up the stairs.

"Leave me alone," she mumbled her answer as she reached the painted door leading to her bedroom as she slammed the door leaving the house in silence again.

Lucy huffed as she collapsed onto her bed as she lay on her back causing some of the stuffed animals on her bed to shift, her eyes shifted to one stuffed plushie as a few tears pricked at her eyes, she picked up the small plushie of Rogue as she glared at it while holding it up.

"Your such an idiot, why does it hurt to love you so much," Lucy whimpered to herself as she hugged the plushie to her chest as she rolled onto her side, she begun to mentally best herself up as she begun thinking she was being too over-dramatic.

Lucy lay in her bed for a couple more minutes before she grabbed her things and left to go take a shower.

"Guys, I'm home," Layla announced her entrance as she walked into the house as she slipped off her shoes and headed to the kitchen, she huffed as she saw both Laxus and Sting lazing around on the couch.

"Where's Lucy l?" Layla asked as both boys walked into the kitchen grabbing one of the many boxes of Chinese food she had both.

Lucy came walking down the stairs at that exact moment dressed in her Pajamas, a simple pair of black cotton short shorts and a white tank top with black hearts on it, Lucy walked into the kitchen and silently grabbed one of the food boxes and headed to the living room where she sat on the couch farthest away from her older brothers.

"I'm going to bed early," Lucy mumbled as she stood up from the couch and headed towards the stairs as her mother looked at her with worry in her eyes.

"Alright then, goodnight Lucy," Layla said softly as she watched Lucy walked up the stairs an towards her room.

Lucy locked her room door as she looked at her phone which had been turned off during school and whatever problems had been going on, she waited for her phone to turn on as she grabbed the plushie and looked out the window as she watched the sun begin to set, she heard the familiar chime of her phone turning on as she picked it up and looked at what she may of missed.

"Five missed calls from Erza, Eight from Levy and Lisanna, Three from Natsu, Jellal, Gray and Loke…..nine from Rogue," Lucy huffed as she shut her phone and went to plug it in as she turned off the light and fell back onto her bed in frustration.

"I hate you so much," Lucy muttered as she hugged the red eyed plushie to her chest as she began to fall into a deep and dreamless sleep.

(The next morning)

Rogue sat on the couch as he waited for Sting to grab his things so they could leave, the sound of footsteps caught his attention as he turned to see Lucy walking down the stairs with her backpack slung over her shoulder. Lucy was dressed in a white crop top that revealed her right shoulder and had a black lightning bolt printed on it, she also wore a pair of black jeans and a white belt with a golden buckle and golden studs on it, Lucy's hair was put up into a messy high ponytail being held by a large black bow, she walked into the kitchen were Sting most likely was.

"Hey Luce," Sting greeted as Lucy walked into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar and ignored her brothers greeting as she walked towards the front door and grabbed her white ankle high converse and slipped them on before she left and closed the door behind her.

"Fuck," Rogue swore as he ran a hand through his messy black hair.

"How do you plan on talking to Lucy," Sting asked as he exited the kitchen silently and slung his backpack over his shoulder as he and Rogue put on their sneakers and left.

"I'm going to have to corner her, she won't even look at me," Rogue huffed as he pulled his hood over his head.

They walked to school in silence as they arrived and headed towards their homeroom class, on the way they had passed by Lucy's locker were she slammed it and went in the opposite direction before they had a chance to say anything to her. Lucy quickly made her way to her homeroom, she opened the door as all her friends became quiet before rushing towards her.

"Lucy!" They all yelled as they engulfed the girl in a large group hug.

"You had us worried, after Laxus and Sting said you weren't home, we all bean to panic," Erza huffed as she pulled the blonde into a bear hug.

"I'm sorry I worried you all," Lucy mumbled as she hung her head in shame as she stood there.

"Lucy, there's no need to worry, your brothers called and explained everything," Erza informed as Lucy's face became one of bewilderment.

"They were worried about me?" Lucy asked quietly as she looked at Erza for reassurance.

"Of course they were, Mira-nee said Laxus was on the edge of a possible panic attack," Lisanna explained as they all took their seats.

"I guess I owe them an apology for being a spoilt, over-reactive little sister," Lucy muttered as she sat down.

The first half of the morning passed by quickly and soon enough lunch began, Lucy had explained to her friends that she needed a little time to herself as she went to the roof to eat lunch alone. Lucy currently sat on the roof as she ate a simple sandwich she had bought from the cafeteria.

"Figured that I'd find you here," a voice called from behind as the person sat beside her.

"What do you want, don't you have other girls to go toy around with," Lucy spat venemously as she scooted away from Rogue who sighed.

"Listen Lucy, I'm sorry, I honestly am, do you really think I'd go for a bunch of bimbos," Rogue huffed as he put a hand on Lucy's shoulder only to have it shrugged off.

"Piss off, I actually believed you when we made that stupid promise, it didn't mean that you could go prance off with Minerva in-between," Lucy hissed as she scooted away from him, again.

"Listen Lucy, you know that I honestly only like you, if this is about Minerva then don't worry about her," Rogue muttered as Lucy glared at him.

"Maybe we should just forget the promise, until I feel like I can trust you, that way you can do whatever you want in-between," Lucy muttered as she turned her gaze away from him.

"Lucy just listen, I don't want anyone else ok, just give me a chance and I'll make it up to you, I promise," Rogue muttered as he hugged Lucy once the blonde stood up.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Lucy asked quietly as she kept her arms dangling at her sides as Rogue continued hugging her.

"Please Lucy, just trust me, I promise I'm going to make it up to you," Rogue muttered as the bell rang.

"F-fine, I'll trust you," Lucy muttered as she ran off the roof leaving Rogue standing there as he tried to figure out how to win Lucy back.

Meanwhile, Lucy hurried through the halls as she finally burst through the doors of the girls change room.

"There you are Lu-chan," Lisanna grinned as she finished getting changed, she now wore a pair of purple shorts and a simple white tank-top and a pair of white tennis shoes.

"Yeah, we couldn't find you anywhere," Levy grinned as she and Cana finished changing as well as Erza, Levy wore a pair of orange shorts and a white short sleeved t-shirt and a pair of white tennis shoes, Erza wore a pair of red shorts and a simple black tank-top and a pair of black converse, Cana wore a dark purple tank-top with a pair of black shorts and a pair of dark purple running shoes.

"Don't worry, I'm alright," Lucy reassured them as she fixed her clothes, she wore a black tank-top and a pair of yellow shorts along with a pair of black ankle high-converse.

The girls all left the change room as they went outside to the track field were Coach Aquarius was already waiting for them.

"Alright you pathetic brats! Your all running laps until I allow you to stop, now line up and get ready to run!" The bluenette commanded as the girls all lined up to get ready to run, the shrill shriek of the whistle caused some girls to begin stumbling as they started running, Erza, Cana, Levy, Lisanna and Lucy all kept a steady yet fast enough pace to keep them running for a long period of time as well as keep them ahead of a majority of the girls.

"Those girls are so fucking hot," Dobengal drooled as he and some of the others sat on the bleachers as they watched the girls gym class during their free period.

"I think Sting's too busy gawking at Yukino," Rufus commented as he and Orga began snickering at the gawking blonde who snapped out of it to glare at them.

"Shut it," he hissed before turning back to the gym class.

"So which chick are you talking about anyway?" Orga asked as they studied the gym class.

"The one in the yellow shorts," Dobengal grinned as Orga and Rufus began snickering at the boys stupidity.

"Dude that's fucking gross!" Sting hissed as he turned to glare at Dobengal.

"No it isn't, the girl is fucking hot!" Dobengal argued as Rufus and Orga continued snickering.

"You dumbass, the girl your drooling over is my little sister," Sting glared at Dobengal as he clenched his fists, tempted to hit the boy for wanting to hit on his sister.

"So, why didn't you tell me your little sister was fucking hot!" Dobengal complained as he glared back at Sting.

"Doesn't matter what you do but she's practically already Rogue's girl," Rufus explained as he continued laughing at Dobengal's stupidity, they turned their attention to Rogue who was currently laying down face first on the bleachers with his hood pulled over his head, it seemed as if the silent boy had actually fallen asleep.

"My sisters pretty much head over heels for Rogue, they've practically been together since we were kids," Sting snickered as Dobengal's face fell.

"That doesn't matter, even if he's been at it for years, doesn't mean I'm going to give up on your sister," Dobengal huffed as Sting finally began laughing at his stupidity.

"No matter how hard you try there's multiple flaws in your plans, one of them being Rogue, he's pretty much by her side whenever he can, your second problem is Laxus, he'd never let you near our little sister," Sting snickered as they finally became silent as the girls gym class progressed on.

Coach Aquarius finally blew the whistle signalling the end of gym class as she sent the girls off to the showers as she herself headed inside, Rogue took the opportunity to hop off the bleachers as he grabbed Lucy and stopped her from heading back inside to the gym.

"Alright Rogue, what do you want now?" Lucy huffed as she looked at the red eyed boy.

"I figured out how to make it up to you, just meet me by the front doors at the end of the day," Rogue grinned as he pulled Lucy into a hug from behind.

"Rogue! What the hell are you doing?! I'm sweaty you dumbass," Lucy fussed as she struggled against his grip.

"I don't care, what's your last class?" Rogue asked as he continued hugging Lucy.

"I have a music, why?" Lucy asked as she stopped struggling against Rogue's grip.

"Great, lll meet you outside the change room doors," Rogue said as he walked away leaving a confused Lucy, Lucy huffed in defeat as she quickly hurried to the showers.

Rogue stood outside the change room doors waiting for Lucy as he watched many giggling girls leave and enter the girls change room, he ignored every last one as they winked or attempted to talk to him.

"Ready," Lucy said as she walked out of the change room wearing the clothes she had worn to school.

Rogue threw draped an arm across Lucy's shoulders as they walked down the hall towards her music class, they arrived as many students continued looking in their direction as Lucy punched Rogue in his side lightly before she entered the music class where she quickly took a seat beside Lisanna and behind Gray. The teacher entered the classroom as she began some next boring lessons on another dead musician, meanwhile, in the boys gym class, they were currently separating into two teams with Sting and Dobengal as captains.

"Rogue," Sting smirked as he chose his best friend as his first pick, today they were playing footfall, since Coach Scorpio was laid back about everything, his only instructions we're make two teams and get into it.

From the music classroom, Lucy had a perfect view of the football field as she watched the boys all line up as they got ready to play football.

"Lucy what are you looki-…oh I get it now, I didn't know you two made up already," Lisanna muttered as she caught Lucy staring at Rogue.

"W-well kind of, h-he said he's going to make it up to me after school," Lucy stammered as her face began to burn beet red.

"No offense but don't you think your forgiving him too fast?" Lisanna asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"N-no, I trust him, I've known him for a long time so I'm going to go with my gut and trust him," Lucy stammered as she nodded her head, Lisanna smiled softly at her friend as she shook her head at the blondes antics.

The rest of the day passes by quickly as the final bell rang, Lucy sprang up out of her seat as she hurried to her locker, she opened her locker roughly as she grabbed her things and threw her backpack over her shoulder as she hurried out of the school building were she found Rogue leaned up against a cheery blossom tree waiting for her.

"Woah, you seem excited," Rogue said with a small smirk as he grabbed Lucy's shoulders to stabilize her as she ran into him.

"S-shut up, I'm just jumpy," Lucy stammered as Rogue draped his arm over her shoulders as they walked away from the school.

"Yeah sure, whatever you say Lu," Rogue smirked as they continued walking until they arrived downtown where they walked until they entered a small yet nice book shop.

"Alright Lu, choose one book and I'll buy it for you, no complaining because I told you I was going to make it up to you," Rogue smiled as Lucy's eyes lit up as she began to look around the bookshop.

The sound of a phone ringing caught their attentions as Lucy stopped to answer her phone.

"H-hello?"

"Lucy where the hell are you?!" Came the angry yet somewhat panicked voice of Laxus as Lucy pressed the phone to her ear.

"I-I'm at the bookstore," Lucy muttered nervously as she continued looking from afar.

Rogue watched in curiosity as Lucy talked nervously into the phone, he waited three more minutes until Lucy finally hung up.

"Rogue…..I can't choose just one book, it's too difficult," Lucy cried as she sat on her knees with three books in hand.

"Fine, I'll just buy them all then," Rogue grinned as he took all three books away from Lucy and went to pay for them.

"Y-you don't h-have to do that," Lucy stammered as she tried to get to the counter but was pushed away gently by Rogue.

"That's too bad, I want to, besides, I promised that I'd make it up to you," Rogue explained as he grabbed the books and stores them in Lucy's backpack.

"Y-you don't have to go through all this trouble," Lucy stammered as she and Rogue walked beside each other as they left the bookstore.

"Yeah but I promised id make it up to you," Rogue smiled softly as he pulled Lucy into him tighter.

"T-thank you Rog-," Lucy's sentence was cutoff as Rogue pulled her into a bush that hid them from the street.

"What was that for!" Lucy yelled as Rogue clamped a hand over we mouth successfully silence her.

"Lucy hush, it's Minerva, I don't want her to see us," Rogue muttered as he carefully removed his hand from Lucy's mouth.

"Why, are you embarrassed to be seen with me it something?" Lucy asked sourly as she glared in the opposite direction.

"No, definitely not, it's just that Minerva is…,"

"Obsessed with you," Lucy finished blankly as Rogue finally pulled her out of the bush.

"Yeah exactly, she tends to spread rumours about certain girls she doesn't like," Rogue explained as he pulled Lucy into the ice cream shop, he smiled at the fact that Lucy's eyes widened at the sight of the many different ice cream flavours.

"So which one do you want?" Rogue asked as Lucy finally stood up after staring at the ice cream for ages before finally pointing at one.

A few minutes later, the duo left the store eating their ice cream as they headed towards the park.

"So whats the deal with that jerk Minerva, she seems to think she can walk over whoever she wants," Lucy muttered as she angrily stuffed her face with strawberry-vanilla swirl ice cream and mini marshmallows.

"Her father owns the second biggest music company in Fiore," Rogue explained as he continued eating his mint chip ice cream, the two arrived at the park as they sat under a tree beside each other as Rogue pulled Lucy closer to him.

"N-no way, you mean Minerva's dad is the president of the Sabertooth recording company?" Lucy asked as Rogue nodded.

"Yeah, isn't your grandfather president of the Fairy Tail recording company," Rogue muttered as Lucy nodded before pulling out one of her many books she had gotten earlier.

"Yeah, he is, I haven't seen him since…our fathers died…..whatever, that doesn't give her any right to walk all over people like that," Lucy stammered as she changed the topic.

"She thinks that because her family has a lot of money that power is everything, she treats everyone like shit," Rogue huffed as he finished his ice cream and leaned back against the tree with both hands behind his head and his eyes closed.

They went on like that for a few hours as Lucy across Rogue's lap on her stomach as she continued reading, the sun began to set as Rogue opened his eyes and looked down to find that Lucy has actually fallen asleep.

"Lucy, wake up, we have to go," Rogue huffed as he shook Lucy awake, Lucy sat up and looked around tiredly as she stretched her limbs and let out a quiet yawn.

"Oh, I'm still in the park?" She asked tiredly as Rogue helped her to her feet as they grabbed their things and began to leave the park.

"Don't worry Lu, I fell asleep too," Rogue smiled as Lucy's blush began to fade away.

"Whatever, thanks for today, it was actually kind of nice," Lucy smiled softly as they stopped in front of her house.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Rogue asked hopefully, a small smile graced his lips as Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, I guess it does, oh I almost forgot something," Lucy muttered as she stood in front of Rogue, the sharp sound of a slap was head as Lucy stood there with her arm still outstretched and Rogue with his head turned to the right as a bright red hand print began to show up on his face.

"Pull that shit again and I'd have no choice but to murder you in ten middle of the night, got it," Lucy hissed with a small little sadistic smirk on her face.

Rogue nodded slowly in shock as he held his face, he flinched slightly as Lucy moved his hand away from her face as she grabbed both his cheeks and leaned up onto her toes as she gave him a sweet and gentle kiss on the cheek.

"That was because you cared and made it up to me, bye Rogue," Lucy smaller softly as he walked away leaving behind a shocked Rogue.

"I'm home!" Lucy announced as she walked into the house and shut the door behind her, she kicked off her shoes and walked upstairs as she stopped right in front of her door, she turned around to look at her older brothers room doors, Laxus's black room door with a simple yellow lightning bold and Sting's white room door with his name spray painted on it in blue, Lucy sighed before heading to her room and grabbing some clothes before heading to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, Lucy emerged from the bathroom dressed in her Pyjamas which consisted of a simple white tank-top and a pair of black shorts, Lucy walked down the hall and stopped in-front of Laxus's door as she knocked lightly before opening the door slowly.

"L-Laxus-nii," Lucy called out as she entered the room to find Laxus laying in his bed with his arms tucked behind his head as he stared at the ceiling, Lucy ever only adressed her brothers like that when she wanted to talk to them about something serious.

"Oh, what'd you want Lucy?" Laxus asked as he sat up and looked at his nervous sister.

"I-I just wanted to apologise f-for flipping o-out on you and S-Sting like that, I was just kind of fed up about how you guys used t-to treat me, I-I don't really know w-why but it just m-made me mad a-and I'm sorry," Lucy stammered nervously as she looked down at the ground while twiddling her thumbs.

"Listen you idiot, I know how me and Sting used to treat you was horrible, I honestly still beat my self up about it sometimes, point is, I'm sorry….," Laxus muttered awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head.

"D-don't worry, I don't hate you guys for it, I would never bring myself to do something like that, you and Sting are my older brothers," Lucy said with a small smile as she hugged her eldest brother.

"Stupid brat," Laxus muttered as he returned the hug.

"Alright! Sibling bonding!" Sting yelled as he ran into the room and joined the hug as he threw his arms over both his siblings shoulders.

"Why do you always ruin everything," Lucy muttered as Sting turned to glare at her.

"Doesn't matter, do you guys remember what we used to do every night in the summer four years ago?" Sting asked with a sly smirk as Lucy began smirking as well as a frown appeared on Laxus's face.

"Don't tell me you idiots are thinking what I think you are," Laxus began scowling as the grin on Sting and Lucy's faces widened.

"Ice cream binge!" Lucy and Sting yelled in unison as they began laughing loudly, Laxus pushed them off of him as he glared at them both.

"We don't have any ice cream you dumbasses," Laxus growled as Lucy simply grabbed Laxus's car keys.

"That's why your driving us to the store so let's go!" Lucy yelled as she grabbed her eldest brothers arm as they dragged him through the house and towards the front door.

"This is a horrible fucking idea," Laxus muttered as he simply put on his sneakers, Lucy quickly grabbed her white sweatshirt and white flip flops while Sting simply put on his sneakers.

"Who gives a damn, admit it scar face, you want ice cream too," Sting smirked as he called shotgun causing Lucy to frown as she hopped into the car as they drove off.

"We should buy doggie treats for Plue," Lucy chirped as Laxus drove off.

"You could've at least pulled on sweat pants or something," Laxus muttered gesturing to Lucy who had simply ventured out in her short black pyjama shorts.

"We're not going out for that long, I couldn't find my sweat pants anyway," Lucy mumbled as Sting began chuckling.

They arrived at the grocery store as Lucy and Sting hopped out of the car and ran into the grocery store leaving behind Laxus who decided to stay in his car.

"Ooo, they have strawberry!" Lucy chirped as she began filling one of the many baskets with tubs of different ice-cream flavours.

"It's a good thing that the freezer at home is pretty big, and empty," Sting chuckled as he chose butterscotch ripple ice cream.

"Oh, that reminds me, moms working late tonight right?" Lucy asked as they closed the ice cream freezer after choosing out many different flavours of ice cream, they walked through the other aisles picking up a few small things they may also want.

"Yeah, she's not going to be home until a lot later," Sting explained as they headed to the counter.

"Why do I feel like I'm being watched," Lucy muttered as she felt a shiver run up her spine as she turned around to see a boy with spiky hair spying on her from between one of the aisles, she heard Sting growl as he turned around to glare at the culprit.

"Dobengal! Get your ass out here and stop creeping on my sister!" Sting yelled in anger causing said boy to began to stumble as he nervously walked over to them.

"Can't help it, not when she's so beautiful," Dobengal smirked as he grabbed the back of Lucy's hand and kissed it causing Sting's face to burn red in anger.

"I already told you to stop hitting on my sister you sick fucker! Especially when she's already with Rogue," Sting growled as he slammed his foot into Dobengal's stomach causing the boy to double over on pain.

"Sting! Y-you can't just say that, I-I'm not dating Rogue!" Lucy yelled in embarrassment as her face burnt bright red as she grabbed the grocery bags.

"So what I'm hearing is that your hot little sister is up for grabs?!" Dobengal yelled as Lucy and Sting huffed in frustration as they left the grocery store and headed to the car where they found Laxus waiting for them.

"You retards actually bought that much icecream," Laxus deadpanned as he drove off.

"Well I also picked up mini marshmallows!" Lucy grinned as she held up the large bag of miniature marshmallows.

They returned home quickly where they were greeted by an ecstatic Plue who Lucy dropped the bags to pick up.

"Look Plue! I got your favourite!" Lucy grinned as she held up the bag of doggie treats causing the dog to begin barking happily.

"Oh, there you are Lector," Sting smirked as he picked up the oddly red cat.

"Aww Laxus, you're the only one who doesn't have a pet," Lucy taunted as Sting began snickering.

"Just shut the fuck up and hand me the ice cream," Laxus growled as they dragged all the bags to the living room where they quickly found a movie and began the late night ice cream binge.

A couple of hours later, they all laid scattered across the living room groaning while holding their stomachs, multiple containers of icecream were scattered around them all as well as a couple of stray marshmallows, Lucy's hand shot out to grab one of these stray marshmallows as she stuffed it into her mouth causing her to groan in discomfort.

"I have no regrets," Lucy groaned as she rolled onto her face.

"I told you idiots that this was a stupid idea," Laxus groaned as he stood up and began walking upstairs.

"If it was such a bad idea then why'd you join us dumbass," Sting smirked as he stood up and helped Lucy clean up the living room.

"Fuck you," Laxus shot back as he slammed his room door leaving both his younger siblings to clean everything on their own.

Lucy and Sting cleaned everything up in under twenty minutes as Sting flopped onto the couch half asleep.

"Im going to bed, night," Lucy muttered as she headed up the stairs tiredly, she closed her bedroom door behind her and flopped onto her bed after taking off her sweatshirt and tank-top leaving her in a white bra with black rose styled lace on it, Lucy found it more comfortable to sleep without her shirt.

Lucy had her eyes closed for ten minutes as she successfully began to doze off, a few minutes later, the sound of her phone ringing woke her up, she growled as she answered the phone grumpily and pressed it to her ear.

"What!" Lucy growled angrily as she glared at the wall in anger.

"Aww, you don't sound happy to hear my voice Lu," Came Rogue's mocking voice as a tired Lucy began to growl lowly.

"You have ten seconds to explain why you'd call me at such an ungodly time of night you motherfucking prick," Lucy sneered as her finger hovered over the button to end the call.

"Fine, just open your window," Rogue huffed as Lucy glared at her phone as if it was the phones fault.

"I'm not opening my fucking window you creep, what type of dumbass asks someone to open their window in the dead of the fucking night," Lucy hissed as she glared at her window, it was clear that Lucy did not like being woken up.

"Just do it," Rogue commanded as he hung up leaving an angry and confused Lucy.

"Stupid motherfucker calling people to open windows in the middle of the night, just who the hell does he think he is," Lucy swore as she pulled open her curtains and opened the window, she blinked tiredly as it took her a few minutes to notice Rogue perched on the tree branch that was just in front of the window closest to her bed, Rogue's began to burn bright red as he stared at the tired blonde.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" Lucy said as she glared at Rogue as she stuck her upper body out the widow so that they were face to face as she glared at him.

"Y-you have no shirt on," the red faced boy stammered as Lucy froze in realization as she remembered that she was only in a bra.

"H-holy fucking shit!" Lucy screeched as she dashed into the closet as her face burnt a bright red in embarrassment.

"What the fuck are you screaming about at this time of night you banshee!" Sting yelled in anger from his own room.

"N-nothing, i-it was just a spider," Lucy replied as she pulled a sweatshirt over her head, she was glad that her mother wasn't home for another few hours.

"Yeah right, liar," Rogue mocked as he lay back on Lucy's bed after sucessfully hopping through the opened window.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed," Lucy hissed as she marched over to her bed and tried to push Rogue out of it.

"I figured that since I have problems sleeping at night that sleeping with you would help," Rogue smirked as he pulled Lucy onto the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"N-no, there's so many things wrong with this, are you forgetting how old we are," Lucy stammered as her face bright red while she struggled against Rogue's grip.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to you, it's just sleeping next to you, we used to sleep next to each other when we were kids so this is no big deal, now shut up and go to sleep," Rogue muttered tiredly as he pulled Lucy to his chest causing the blonde girl to blush.

Lucy fell asleep blushing the entire time as Rogue held her in his arms.

(The Next Morning)

Lucy awoke to the sound of someone banging on her room door as she slowly opened her eyes, memories of last night came rushing back to her as her eyes widened, she looked around to find that Rogue had luckily left.

"Lucy! Wake up you idiot!" Sting yelled as Lucy ran over to open the door.

"S-sorry, I'm just really tired," Lucy stammered as Sting looked past her and into her room.

"Whys your window open?" Sting asked as Lucy began sweating.

"N-nothing! Nothing at all! My room was just getting hot during the night so I opened it," Lucy stammered nervously as she lied to her brother.

"Maybe it's because you wore that stupid sweatshirt all night, anyways, the bathrooms free, Laxus left to go to Mira's and I'm going to walk with Yukino so don't wait up," Sting informed Lucy as he left, Lucy ran into the bathroom and slammed the door as she huffed in relief.

Lucy exited the bathroom twenty minutes later with a fluffy pink towel wrapped around her body, she entered her bedroom as she closed the door behind her as she grabbed a white bra and matching underwear, after putting on said garments, Lucy went to choose an outfit only to find one already laying on her bed, she decided not to question it as she simply put on the outfit. Lucy now wore a white tank-top with an unbuttoned black shirt thrown over it, she also wore a pair of Gray shorts and simple white socks, her necklaces dangled proudly as she decided to leave her hair down for today, she smiled at her outfit before hurrying down the stairs and quickly making herself some toast before grabbing the toast and her backpack as she slipped on her black ankle high converse and ran out the door after closing it behind her.

"Hey Lu," Rogue smirked as he began walking beside hee, Lucy eyes widened as she noticed her and Rogue's outfit were coordinated with one another, Rogue wore a white short sleeved t-shirt underneath an unbuttoned short sleeves black t-shirt, he wore a pair of baggy grey jeans and his usual black sneakers, he also had a pair of dog tags dangling around his neck.

"Why the hell are you wearing the same thing as me!" Lucy yelled as Rogue threw his arm over Lucy's shoulders.

"Your wearing the outfit I picked out for you," Rogue smirked as Lucy's face began to heat up.

"Why would you do that!" Lucy shrieked as she let her head hang down in an attempt to hide her obvious blush.

"Because I wanted to," Rogue grinned as they walked the rest of the way to school in silence.

They arrived at Lucy's locker as Lucy opened it and retrieved her stuff as Rogue stood beside her waiting, all of a sudden, as Lucy closed her locker, someone took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it.

"Hello gorgeous," Dobengal grinned as the fuming Rogue somehow went unnoticed.

"A-aren't you that creepy guy from yesterday?" Lucy asked as she raised and eyebrow at said boy.

"Don't call me that babe, just called me, your future boyfriend," Dobengal whispered huskily as Lucy began frowning as Rogue began growling.

"Hands off Lucy you mutt," Rogue growled as he slammed his fist into Dobengal's face sending the boy crashing into the ground as multiple people began staring at the scene.

"T-thanks Rogue," Lucy stammered as as held her head down in embarrassment.

"It's no big deal, that dog needs to learn his place anyway," Rogue muttered darkly as they stopped in front of Lucy's homeroom.

"Whatever the cause is, thanks Ryos~," Lucy said in a mocking tone as she headed into her classroom.

"Hi Lu-chan!" Levy yelled as she ran and jumped onto Lucy and gave her a huge hug.

"Hi Levy-chan," Lucy grinned as she took a seat surrounded by all her friends .

"So how'd it go with Lover boy, did you guys make up yet?" Cana asked with a smug smirk as Lucy's face burnt bright red.

"H-he isn't my man, and yes, he made it up to me, why do we always discuss my love life and not Erza and Jellal's," Lucy huffed as both mentioned teens began blushing.

"Great idea Lu-chan!" Lisanna chirped enthusiastically as they all turned towards the blushing teens, Lucy let a small smile grace her features as she watched her friends all interacting with each other.

The first half of the day passed by quickly as Lucy and Lisanna headed to lunch together and joined the line.

"Hello beautiful," Dobengal smirked as he brought the back of Lucy's hand to his mouth and placed a kiss on it.

"I'd rather if you d-didn't do that," Lucy mumbled as Lisanna quietly asked her who the hell he was.

"If your worried about that overgrown lizard coming back, he won't," Dobengal smirked slyly as he moved to wrap a hand around Lucy, only to be punched in the face by Rogue.

"I said you need to learn you place you mutt," Rogue growled as he kicked Dobengal in the stomach causing him to double over in pain.

"R-Rogue, what'd you do that for," Lucy stammered as Rogue threw an arm over Lucy's shoulder.

"The mutt needed to learn his place, oh, hello Lisanna," Rogue greeted.

"Hello Cheney-San, I think it's cute that you'd protect Lucy like that," Lisanna smirked as Lucy's face fell in embarrassment.

"Oh hey, look Lisanna, there's Natsu, I think he's calling you over!" Lucy stammered nervously as she pushed Lisanna away nervously to keep her from saying anything.

"H-Hey Rogue, I almost forgot t-to tell you but don't wait up for me today, tryouts for cheer are today after school," Lucy stammered nervously as she returned to the line and stood beside Rogue.

"I'm waiting for you anyways, I didn't even know that tryouts for things like that would start this early," Rogue muttered as Lucy quickly bought her lunch before they walked off.

"Rogue, why didn't you buy anything, aren't you hungry?" Lucy asked as the two headed outside.

"No, even if I was hungry, I'd take food from you like I usually do," Rogue smirked as they headed to a large table where both all of Lucy and Rogue's friends were seated.

"Then why would you join the line?" Lucy asked as she and Rogue sat next to each other and successfully ignored everyone as they kept talking, luckily for Lucy, Minerva wasn't present today.

"Because I wanted to stand next to you," Rogue smirked as Levy and Lisanna began cooing at the display in front of them.

"W-what are you guys aww-ing about?" Lucy asked as she tilted her head to the side as she stared at her friends.

"You guys make such a cute couple, your even wearing matching outfits," Levy and Lisanna cooed as Lucy's face began heating up.

"Can we stop talking about my sisters pathetic love life," Sting huffed causing Lucy's face to fall as she began glaring at him.

"My love life isn't pathetic, if anything around here is pathetic it's you," Lucy growled as she and Sting went face to face as they glared at each other.

"How am I pathetic, dumbass," Sting hissed as he glared at Lucy.

"Prick,"

"Bimbo,"

"Man-whore!"

"Piece of shit!"

"Go play in some traffic you ass,"

"Right after you jump off a cliff you bitch,"

"After you, I insist, ladies first," Lucy mumbled with a smirk as Sting's face turned bright red in anger.

"Why don't you go prance around in a stupid mini-skirt and go entertain everyone else," Sting said with a smug smirk as Lucy's face burnt bright red in anger as well.

"Y-you dick!" Lucy yelled as she kicked Sting in his crotch causing the boy to double over in pain, the other boys winced at the force of Lucy's kick as they all stared at her in shock.

"What the fuck are you all staring at," Lucy growled as she turned around and shot all the guys the meanest glared she could muster.

"Great job beautiful, you really showed him," Dobengal smirked as he threw an arm over Lucy's shoulder, Lucy let out a low and feral growl as her bangs shadowed her face.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you to sop touching me you fucking player!" Lucy yelled as she punched Dobengal in his face as she sent the boy crashing to the ground with a lot of force, Lucy's attack didn't stop there as she continued stomping on the boy harshly as she yelled different insults.

"Do you ever stop complementing me!" Lucy yelled as she stomped on Dobengal again.

"Your such a stalker!" Lucy sent another kick into Dobengal's stomach.

"A-and your fucking creepy!" Another kick.

"Why can't you listen to Rogue and learn your place!"

"All men are fucking pigs!"

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Lucy shrieked as everyone else watched on in shock as she continued stomping on the boy and screaming different insults.

"I think Lu-chan has finally snapped," Lisanna mutters in shock as they watched Lucy continue to beat up the fallen boy.

"Isn't anyone going to stop her? Isn't this going to scar the poor boy forever?" Levy asked as she watched with her eyes wide.

"N-no way, Dobengal isn't going to give up, he's going to be afraid of her after but that's about it," Rufus winced as he watched Lucy kick Dobengal in his crotch again.

"H-has she always been this….dark?" Gray asked as he and the others watched in shock.

"Nope, I just think I crossed the line…..again," Sting muttered as they watched in shock as Lucy continued stomping on the already fallen boy.

"Alight Lu, that's enough," Rogue said as he tried to contain Lucy who kept struggling and flailing as he grabbed her.

"No way! I'm not done with this son of a bitch! Let me of you Prick!" Lucy yelled as her hand accidentally snapped out and punched Rogue in his face causing everything to go silent.

"O-oh shit! Rogue! I-I'm so sorry!" Lucy cried out as she grabbed Rogue's face to look at his nose which was now bleeding thanks to her.

"Funny how her mood changes that quickly," Cana muttered as she took a swig from her flask as they watched a panicking Lucy drag Rogue off, the bell rang as everyone stood up leaving Dobengal behind.

"I-isn't anyone going to help me?" The boy asked as he watched everyone walk away and leave him behind.

"Nope, that's what you get for creeping out my little sister," Sting muttered with a smirk as he threw an arm over Yukino's shoulder as they walked away.

(Time-skip)

Rogue and the others watched from the bleachers as they watched the girls play a game of baseball, even though they were playing on the football field, luckily for today, Coach Aquarius was away meaning a supply teacher was in charge.

"Your sister's so hot when she's pissed," Dobengal drooled as Rogue turned around to glare at Dobengal before punching him in the face.

"How many times are you going to have to get hit before you learn your place you useless mutt," Rogue growled as he turned to glare at Dobengal.

"Well the idiot isn't wrong about one thing, look, Lucy still looks kind of pissed," Rufus muttered as they watched Lucy raise the bat to hit the ball with all her might as she sent the ball flying, Lucy flung the bat away as she ran to each base in record time.

"She should really try out for the track team," Organ suggested as they watched Lucy skid to a halt at home base, Lucy and both her brothers were great runners just like both their parents, Laxus had actually been on the track team for all of his high school years due to him being one of the fastest kids in the entire school.

"She isn't into those sort of things, she's more of a Volleyball type girl," Sting muttered as they sat there watching the gym class progress on.

(Time-skip, The End of the Day, After Tryouts)

Lucy left the girls change room/ showers after making sure she wouldn't stink, she huffed as she draped her backpack over her shoulder as she headed towards the front door, she was pretty sure that Rogue had decided not to walk with her after getting punched in the face, to Lucy's surprise, she was actually shocked to find Rogue leaned up against a tree waiting for her.

"R-Rogue, you were actually waiting for me?" Lucy asked quietly as she and Rogue walked next to each other as they left school grounds.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I wait," Rogue huffed as he threw an arm over Lucy's shoulder as usual.

"B-because I accidentally kind of punched you in the face, w-which reminds me that I'm r-really really really sorry!" Lucy stammered as her face burned bright red with embarrassment.

"It's alright Lu," Rogue muttered as he shut Lucy up and cut her off in the middle of her rant.

They continued walking until they reached Rogue's house, they entered the house and took off their shoes as they headed to the living room.

"Hi Frosch!" Lucy chirped as she picked up the small green cat.

"I'll be right back," Rogue explained as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Rogue, I almost forgot to ask, where's your mom?" Lucy asked as she continued petting Frosch.

"She's at work, shouldn't be back for another few hours," Rogue explained as he walked back into the living room handing Lucy a small bowl of ice cream, Lucy eyes lit up as she grabbed the bowl of ice cream and began stuffing her face.

"Thank you Rogue," Lucy mumbled through a mouth full of ice cream as they laid across the couch.

"It's no big deal, by the way, when am I going to get to see you prance around in the little cheer leaders get up," Rogue smirked as Lucy began blushing a deep shade of red.

"I-I'm not sure, f-first cuts are out tomorrow morning, I-I also have another tryout tomorrow," Lucy stammered as they continued watching a movie.

They sat there watching a movie for as long as possible until Lucy finally stood up and stretched.

"Alright, I kind of have to cook today so I have to go home now," Lucy said as she put down Frosch and headed towards the front door.

"I didn't know you cooked," Rogue said as he went to see Lucy off.

"W-well yeah, I do, maybe sometime I'll make you a lunch since you don't buy anything," Lucy joked as she chuckled softly.

"Yeah, I'm expecting an awesome lunch then," Rogue smirked as Lucy smiled back at him.

"Whatever you say then, see ya Rogue," Lucy chirped as she left and began to head home.

(Time-skip, A little over a week later)

"Where the hell is Lucy?" Sting mumbled as he began pacing around his living room, Rogue currently lay face first down on the carpet, most likely asleep…again.

"Probably still sleeping," Rogue mumbled into the carpet as he lay there.

"Can you go wake the idiot up or something, and tell her that me and Laxus already left," Sting huffed as he ran out the door leaving Rogue by himself, Rogue huffed as he got up off the couch and began heading up the stairs.

"Lucy, are you awake," Rogue called out as he knocked on the door.

"Yeah I'm awake," a voice came from behind him as he turned around to see Lucy with her hair in a messy wet ponytail and wearing a knee length pink bath robe.

"U-Um Lucy…," Rogue stammered with a bright red face as an unamused Lucy stood there.

"Stop gawking you fucking pig, now get out of my way so I can get ready," Lucy hissed as she shoved Rogue aside, it was clear that the blonde was obviously very tired, a tired Lucy is a horrifying Lucy.

Lucy slammed her door in Rogue's face as she began getting ready, she chose out a light blue bra with white lace and matching underwear, she quickly chose out a simple purple skirt that flared out and stopped right above her knees, she had a sleeveless buttoned up white shirt tucked into the skirt as well.

The blonde rubbed her eyes tired as she sat in front of her mirror and quickly contemplated on how to put her hair up, she decided to tie her hair into two low pigtails being held by purple hair ties with minature bows on them, Lucy smiled at her reflection before heading out her room door only to walk into something solid, what Lucy thought was a brick wall was actually just Rogue.

"O-oh, good morning Rogue, s-sorry for snapping at you earlier, and s-sorry for walking into you," Lucy stammered as she looked away while her face burnt bright red.

"It's alright Lu, by the way, your brothers already left," Rogue explained as they headed down the stairs.

"Damn, I can understand Laxus wanting to go with Mira but Sting didn't have to leave me behind," Lucy huffed in frustration.

"Actually, Sting is leaving because he's walking with Yukino, their dating," Rogue dead panned as Lucy's face fell.

"WHATT! They're dating and they never told me, Sting's my brother and Yukino's one of my close friends, why wasn't I allowed to know," Lucy cried as she fell onto the floor dramatically.

"Dunno, maybe Sting forgot, alright Lu, get up, I'm being serious," Rogue huffed as he tried to pull Lucy up off the ground while Lucy continued refusing.

"No," Lucy whined as she pouted as Rogue let go of her and huffed in frustration.

"I thought you would be excited about today, after all , I thought you wanted to see if you made the cheer team or not," Rogue smirked as Lucy stood up off the floor.

"Holy shit your right! If I make it, then I have to get the uniform at the end of the day," Lucy rambled as she ran into the kitchen and ran out holding a small container.

"Almost forgot, here, I made you lunch, just like I promised," Lucy smiled softly as she handed the container to Rogue as they left the house, Lucy paused for a few seconds to fix her white flats before they began walking again.

"Oh, thanks Lu," Rogue smiled as he put the container in his backpack, he smiled softly as he watched and listened on as Lucy rambled on happily and bounced around the entire place.

They arrived at school as Lucy and Rogue parted way before Minerva could spot Rogue as he disappeared, Lucy entered her classroom as she began her usual banter with her friends.

"So Lu-chan, did you do all of yesterday's History assignment?" Lisanna asked as she stood behind the blonde who huffed in frustration.

"Yeah, I was so tired because I went to sleep late," Lucy yawned as she stretched her arms.

"Yeah same here, don't forget that we have to present our art assignments today," Lisanna smiled as Lucy's eyes widened.

"Crap, I totally forgot about it, I'm pretty confident that I did well anyway," Lucy grinned as Levy joined the group.

"Morning Lu-chan, you seem bubbly this morning, is it because the list for the cheer team is going up today?" Levy smiled as she looked at the bubbly blonde.

"Yeah I guess, when are tryouts for the soccer team anyway?" Lucy asked as she raises her eyebrow, Levy and Lisanna decided to try out for the girls soccer team instead of the Cheerleading team which was perfectly ok with Lucy.

"Next week, boys football tryouts are next week as well," Levy said as the teacher came in to take roll, the bell rang not too long after as Lucy and Lisanna walked side by side towards the art class, they began chuckling as they noticed Rogue trying to avoid Minerva.

"Looks like he's making an effort to avoid captain clingy over there," Lisanna snickered as the two entered the art class room.

"Yeah, sometimes seeing Minerva just makes me want to hit someone," Lucy huffed as she went over to carefully grab her art projects as the teacher entered the classroom.

"Alright class! How's everyone doing today! I hope your all ready to hand in your assignments today, would anyone like to go first?" Ms. Corona smiled as Lisanna's hand shot up into the air.

Lisanna walked up to the front of the class holding a covered easel as she stood for a few minutes before removing the cover an revealing a beautiful painting that included many different animals, many of which included tigers, wolves, birds and dogs.

"Would you like to explain why this painting best represents you Lisanna?" Ms. Corona asked as she smiled at Lisanna's masterpiece.

"Sure, the reason this painting best represents me is because I love animals, especially tigers, for some reason their just so cute," Lisanna grinned as she received a round of applause.

"That was a beautiful painting, Lucy, would you like to go next?" Ms Corona asked as Lucy nodded as she carefully carried all three figures to the front of the classroom.

The first clay figure was one of Rogue's black acoustic guitar, Lucy was even able to replicate the small dent that it had and the small white star she had painted on it once, the second figure was of the necklace that both her parents had/have, she even replicated the engraving that the small dragon pendants had on the back, the last figure was of the small chibi star plushie that her father had gotten for her when she was a child.

"These objects all mean a lot to me for different reasons, the guitar represents someone very special to me, they play the guitar and actually taught me a little bit on how to play, the second figure is of a necklace that both my parents had, it means a lot to me because they've had it since they were married, Im pretty sure that my mother has never taken it off once since she married, the last item is a gift I got from my father when I was just born, it's mean a lot because my dad would always look at the stars with me sometimes whenever he got the chance," Lucy explained with a small sad smile as a few memories flashed through her mind, she was given a round of applause as she headed back to the table where Lisanna was smirking cheekily at her.

"The guitar belongs to Rogue doesn't it," Lisanna smirked as Lucy's face began to burn a bright red that would put Erza's hair to shame.

"Y-yeah, so what if it is," Lucy stammered as she hugged it to her chest.

The first half of the day passed by quickly as Lucy sped down the hall and towards the gym as she went to check the list to see if she made the team.

"So did you make it or not?" Rogue asked as he appeared behind Lucy who was having trouble seeing through the massive crowd of girls.

"I-I don't know, I can't see through the crowd," Lucy frowned as she huffed in frustration, Lucy let out a sudden shriek of surprise as Rogue grabbed her by her waist and held her up.

"Can you see it yet?" Rogue asked as he tried his best not to look up Lucy's skirt as his face began to heat up.

"Y-yeah almost…Rogue! I made it! Erza and Cana did too! We made it!" Lucy cheered as the red faced Rogue released Lucy as Lucy turned around and gave him a massive hug.

"Congrats Lu….wait what are you doing?" Rogue asked as Lucy hopped onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What do you think, victory piggy back ride!" Lucy yelled as she kicked Rogue as he huffed and walked off with the excited blonde on his back.

They arrived outside as Lucy and Rogue went their separate ways and headed towards their separate group of friends, Minerva decided to join Rogue's table being the reason why everyone sat in their own spots.

"Erza! Guess what! We made it!" Lucy cheered as she sat down and bounced excitedly in her seat.

"What about Cana?" Erza asked as she put a hand on Lucy's shoulder to keep her from bouncing anymore.

"She did! It's just that we can't tell her because she's suspended, again," Lucy chirped as she bit into her sandwich.

"Great job Lu-chan, Erza, we knew you would make it," Levy and Lisanna grinned as Lucy rambled on excitedly.

Meanwhile, at the other group, Rogue remained quiet as he listened to Minerva drone on about something else, Rogue pulled out the chopsticks Lucy had given him and began to eat the lunch she had also made him.

"Since when do you start eating during Lunch?" Minerva asked as she sat as close to Rogue as possible, she was practically sitting on his lap, at the other table, if you were to look close enough you'd notice a fuming blonde by the name of Lucy.

"It was made for me," Rogue dead-panned as he kept his face void of emotion.

"By who?" Minerva asked as she began to scowl at the lunch.

"My mother," Rogue lied as he continued eating.

"Who does that whore think she is," Lucy fumed as she glared at them afar.

"Minerva really does seem to think she's all that," Erza huffed as she placed a hand on the blondes shoulder, Lucy only grew angrier as she watched Minerva hug Rogue's arm.

"Lucy is going to need something to take her anger out on before it ends up being us," Natsu muttered as he and Gray scooted away from Lucy who began muttering angrily.

"T-that whore, she isn't aloud to hug his arm, I am, that's my hugging arm," Lucy growled quietly as her eye twitched.

"Hello gorgeous," Dobengal grinned as he wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulder causing her to growl.

"Looks like we found Lucy's torture doll," Lisanna muttered as Lucy stood up and grabbed Dobengal's arm and twisted it before she slammed him into the ground.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you to stop touching me you perv!" Lucy growled as she began stomping on the boy, Lucy could care less about the fact that she was wearing a skirt.

"Motherfucker thinks she can do anything she wants," Lucy growled sadistically as she imagined herself stomping on Minerva.

"Looks like the idiots done it again," Rufus muttered as they watched Dobengal get stomped into the ground by the fuming blonde that wore a sadistic smile.

"Geez, what a spaz," Minerva huffed as she continued to rub against Rogue's arm.

"That's enough Lucy," Laxus muttered as he grabbed Lucy by the back of her shirt and lifted her off the ground as he prevented her from stomping on the boy any longer.

"Let go of me you ass! I'm not done yet," Lucy growled as she tried to scratch at Laxus's arm as she kicked her legs wildly as she tried to get him to release her.

"Lucy, you wouldn't want Rogue to see you like this," Mira scolded with a small smirk as Lucy finally calmed down, Laxus released her shirt as he successfully dropped Lucy onto the ground.

"Finally brat," Laxus sneered as Lucy shot a glare at him.

"Congrats on making the team Lucy, I'm pretty sure choosing you was a great idea," Mira smiled as she hugged Laxus's arm, Mira was the captain of the cheerleading team.

"Thank you Mira," Lucy smiled as she stepped over Dobengal and headed inside as the bell rung.

(Time-skip, the end of the day)

Rogue stood outside the girls change room waiting for Lucy like he said he would, he looked on blankly as many girls wearing their new cheer uniforms exited the change rooms and went home for the day, he closed his eyes as he leaned back against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"S-so how do I look?" Lucy asked nervously as she stood in front of Rogue.

Rogue opened his eyes to find Lucy standing in front of him in the schools cheer uniform, the shell of the uniform was sleeveless revealing Lucy's pale arms, the top of the shell was white with red white and black stripes crossing over the top of Lucy's chest to create an X, the rest of the shell was red with MHS in big red letters outlined in white and black, the skirt of the uniform was red with a few white and black vertical stripes on it, the skirt also stopped right above Lucy's knees, in Lucy's had were a pair of red and white Pom Poms, she wore a pair of black spandex that stopped a little bit below mid thigh underneath her skirt as well, Lucy's hair was in two low pigtails being held by red ribbons with a white and black outline, on Lucy's feet were a pair of simple white ankle high converse.

"Wow Lu, you look great," Rogue smiled as he threw an arm over Lucy's shoulder as they began to walk to Lucy's home.

"Y-you really think so?" Lucy asked shyly as she fidgeted in her skirt.

"Yeah of course, I'm definitely going to enjoy this year," Rogue smirked as Lucy's face began to heat up.

"S-shut it," Lucy stammered as they continued walking until they reached her house, she opened the door as her eyes glanced towards the backpack where she found some of their friends fooling around in the pool.

"Damn Lu, why didn't you tell me we could've used the pool," Rogue muttered as he followed Lucy upstairs and to her room.

"I forgot ok, now take these and go to the bathroom," Lucy huffed as she tossed Rogue a pair of his black swim trunks.

"Thanks Lu," Rogue smirked as he leaned against her doorframe.

"Remind me why I keep an extra pair of different clothing for you again," Lucy muttered as she removed the ribbons from her hair.

"Reason number one, because I show up here a lot, reason number two, because you love me so much," Rogue grinned as Lucy's face began to heat up as she did up and marched towards him.

"K-keep on dreaming, now go get changed!" Lucy yelled as she slammed the door in his face.

A few minutes later, Lucy emerged from her room wearing a simple black bikini with the bikini tops straps tied around her neck while the front was held together by a golden hoop, the bikini bottoms straps were tied into two little bows on her hips, Lucy carried two fluffy towels in her hands as she and Rogue headed towards the backyard.

"Finally you losers show up," Sting huffed as Yukino hung onto his back.

"That reminds me! I have a bone to pick with you! How dare you not tell me that you and Yukino are dating!" Lucy growled as she picked up the basketball laying beside the poolside chair and chucked it at Sting's head.

"Ow! Shit Lucy! Stop! I'm sorry!" Sting yelled as he covered himself from all the items Lucy was chucking at him.

"Sorry doesn't cut it you ass!" Lucy growled as Rogue grabbed her from behind preventing Lucy from throwing anything else.

"That's enough Lu," Rogue smirked as Lucy huffed before finally grabbing his hand as they jumped into the pool.

"So Lucy,Yukino, how does your uniform look on you two?" Evergreen asked as she and Mira looked at Lucy and Yukino.

"I really like it," Yukino chirped as she continued swimming around.

"I-it's really nice," Lucy mumbled as she leaned up against the pool wall.

"Lucy, what's bothering you?" Laxus asks as he narrowed his eyes as he looked at Lucy.

"N-nothing, nothing at all," Lucy stammered as she hung her head low.

"Bullshit, you've been quiet since you came out of the change room," Rogue huffed as he swam over to Lucy and grabbed her.

"F-fine, it was Minerva," Lucy muttered as she snuggled into Rogue's embrace as she began blushing.

"What about that bitch?" Laxus asked as he restrained himself from strangling Rogue.

"I don't want to talk about it," Lucy huffed as she continued hugging Rogue.

"If she was saying things about your body, you don't have to be too worried, you have an amazing body," Mira smiled as she guessed correctly.

"Yeah, Minerva's probably just jealous," Yukino chirped as Evergreen nodded in agreement.

"T-thanks guys," Lucy blushed as they spent the rest of the afternoon cracking jokes and swimming around.

(Time-skip, another week later)

Lucy woke up to the sound of her phone ringing as she blinked tiredly and answers it.

"What do you want Rogue," Lucy growled as she sat up in her bed and scratched her head.

"Just open your window," Rogue explained as he ended the call.

"Not this bullshit again," Lucy huffed as she put on a t-shirt and sent to her window as she opened it to find Rogue perched on the tree branch.

"What do you want Cheney," Lucy hissed as she glared at Rogue heatedly while leaning out the window.

"For a cheerleader, your awfully moody, now go get ready," Rogue ordered as he hopped into Lucy's room and lay face down in her bed.

"What the fuck are you talking about, it's still dark outside," Lucy growled as she sat on the edge of her bed, not even bothering to move Rogue.

"Yesterday you told me you had morning practice, my moms offering to drop you off so I'll be waiting outside for you," Rogue smirked as he hopped back out the window leaving a stunned Lucy.

"H-holy shit I almost forgot," Lucy hissed as she stumbled around her room and grabbed her uniform and an extra set of clothes, she quickly got dressed and put her hair in pigtails as she made sure she had everything she needed.

Lucy wrote a quick note to her mother and brothers before taping it to her door and hurrying downstairs as she grabbed her converse and a pair of white flats that she stuffed into her bag as she ran out the door.

"I-I'm here!" Lucy yelled as she stumbled into the car as Cassandra began laughing at her antics.

"Hello Future Daughter-in-law," Cassandra chirped as she began to drive off.

"G-good morning," Lucy panted ignoring the woman's previous statement.

"Congratulation on making the cheer team, a good wife needs to learn how to put on a show," Cassandra chuckled as both teens began to blush a bright red.

"U-um, thank you?" Lucy stammered as she began searching through her bag as they arrived in front of the school.

"Cya mom," Rogue huffed as he stumbled out of the car.

"Goodbye, thank you for the drive," Lucy smiled gratefully as she followed behind Rogue.

"Goodbye future !" The green eyed woman yelled before driving off.

"Damn my moms embarrassing," Rogue muttered as they headed towards the gym.

"Crap, I forgot my lunch money," Lucy complained as they arrived at the gym where other members were waiting.

"Calm down Lu, I'll buy you something then," Rogue explained as he walked away from Lucy and went to lay face first down on the bleachers with his hood over his head.

"Morning Lucy, I see you showed up with lover-boy," Cana smirked as she stood there in her own uniform.

"H-he isn't my lover, I only showed up with him because his mother offered to drive me," Lucy stammered as she felt a chill run up her spine.

"Why is the queen bitch glaring at you?" Cana snarled as she glanced over her shoulder as they noticed Minerva glaring in their direction, beside her stood a nervous Yukino and some other girls.

"Probably because she walked in with Rogue," Erza explained as they turned to see Mirajane walk in as she started the practice.

"Alright! Erza,Minerva, I'm going to need you too to hoist Lucy up into the air," Mirajane ordered as she went to repeat the order to other groups.

Rogue watched from afar as he noticed the nervous look on Lucy's face as she was hoisted into the air by Minerva and Erza, she wobbled slightly as she held her pom poms in hand, Rogue moved quickly as he noticed the smug smirk on Minerva's face.

"Whoops," Minerva smirked as she moved her hand upwards causing Lucy to fall backwards, Lucy closed her eyes as she waited for the pain that never came, she opened her eyes to find that she had been caught by Rogue who breathed a sigh of relief.

"You alright Lu?" Rogue asked as he held back a smirk at the fact that Minerva was secretly fuming.

"Y-yeah, you can put me down now," Lucy blushed as Rogue put her down before returning to the bleachers to fall asleep.

The rest of practice went by smoothly as Mirajane called it to an end allowing the girls to go get changed.

"Rogue, wake up," Lucy muttered as she shook the boy awake, he opened his eyes to find Lucy still wearing her uniform.

"Aren't you going to get changed?" Rogue asked as Lucy shook her head.

"N-no, Minerva seems pissed so I'm not going in there, I'm kind of glad I wore the spandex underneath, now turn around," Lucy commanded as a confused Rogue obeyed.

"Lucy, are you doing what I think you are?" Rogue asked as he kept his back to her.

"If you mean change behind the bleachers then yes," Lucy said as she emerged from behind the bleachers two minutes later, she now wore a white knee-length high waisted black skirt with a white tank-top tucked into it, the tank-top was covered by a white off the shoulder crop top with a black heart on it, she wore a pair of white flats as well, her hair had now been removed from its twin tails and now flowed down her back freely.

"Are you still wearing the spandex?" Rogue asked as they walked away.

"N-no, I took it off after I put on the skirt, by the way, why did you catch me? It only pissed Minerva off," Lucy mumbled as they walked through the now crowded halls.

"I honestly don't care what Minerva thinks anymore, if I want to hang out with you I will, she intentionally dropped you and I wasn't about to stand there," Rogue huffed as they stopped in front of Lucy's homeroom.

"We'll whatever the reason is, thank you for catching me," Lucy smiled softly as she leaned up and planted a kiss on Rogue's cheek before disappearing into her homeroom.

Rogue began to smirk as he headed down the hall and towards his own homeroom, he entered the class as Sting raised and eyebrow at his somewhat happy mood.

"What's got you so excited?" Sting asked as they all turned to look at the silent teen.

"What the fuck was that shit back there," Minerva growled as she entered the homeroom class and slammed her hand onto the desk in an attempt to catch his attention.

"Exactly what are you referring to," Rogue asked smugly as he looked at the fuming girl blankly.

"You know what exactly I'm talking about!" Minerva shrieked as she dug her nails into Rogue's are causing him to glare at her.

"What I do with anyone isn't any of your concern Minerva," Rogue spat, finally getting tired of the girls antics.

"What the hell is going on?" Orga asked as they watched Rogue glare at Minerva.

"Rogue's been prancing around with that worthless little blonde whore," Minerva hissed as Sting began to get angry as well.

"Your crossing the line Minerva, you don't insult my family like that," Sting hissed as he narrowed his eyes at Minerva who was now pissed.

"That little bitch is turning everyone against me!" Minerva shrieked as everyone in the classroom nervously watched on in both fear and excitement.

"Lucy isn't turning you against anyone, your doing this to yourself," Rogue stated bluntly as he narrowed his red eyes at Minerva.

"Yes she is! That little whore even has you wrapped around her finger," Minerva snarled as Rogue finally stood up angrily.

"Id suggest not calling Lucy a whore, especially when your in no position to decide who's a whore and who isn't," Rogue sneered as he towered over Minerva.

"Y-you asshole! Do you know who the fuck your talking to! My family is extremely powerful!" Minerva growled as she clenched her fists.

"If your talking in terms of power then you shouldn't be talking, especially when my family and Rogue's towers over yours," Sting stated as he glared at the fuming girl.

"You bitch!" Minerva shrieked as she swung her hand in an attempt to hit Rogue, Rogue grabbed her wrist tightly as he pulled her by her arm into the air.

"Your done Minerva, so quit bitching and get over it," Rogue sneered as he dropped Minerva to the floor allowing her to storm out of the classroom.

"Wow, way to go you guys," Orga muttered sarcastically as Rogue and Sting sat down again, Rogue and Sting quickly pulled out their phones.

"She needed to learn her place," Rogue muttered as he pulled his hood over his head.

"Well I guess her reputation just went straight down the toilet," Rufus muttered as he watched everyone texting everyone about what just happened.

Meanwhile, Lucy sat in the classroom as she felt her phone buzzing in her binder, she quickly pulled it out and read the text she has received.

"What happened Lu-chan?" Levy asked as she glanced at Lucy's phone screen.

"Nothing, I got a text from both Sting and Rogue, apparently something big just went down and in supposed to watch out for Minerva," Lucy muttered as she put her phone away.

"Then I'm guessing it's something that shouldn't be taken lightly," Levy huffed as the bell rang and they stood up and got ready to leave for their next classes.

Lucy and Lisanna kept an eye out for Minerva as the first half of the day passed by rather quickly, Lucy stashed her things away in her locker as she closed the locker door only to find Rogue leaning against the lockers.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked as they headed towards the cafeteria side by side.

"Buying you lunch, I kind of promised you this morning, and it was kind of my fault you forgot your money," Rogue explained as Lucy smiled gratefully as they bought her sandwich and headed outside where all their friends were sitting together.

"Hey guys," Lucy chirped as she and Rogue sat down, Rogue pulled Lucy into his lap causing said girl to begin blushing.

"I see your sitting on lover-boy's lap," Cana smirked smugly as Lucy began yelling in protest.

"Lucy, Minerva's glaring again," Erza muttered as Lucy became quiet all of a sudden.

"Rogue, why did you and Sting tell me to watch out for Minerva?" Lucy asked as continued sitting on Rogue's lap.

"That should be my lap she's sitting on, not his," Dobengal groaned as he was punched in the face by Rogue causing him to fall backwards off the bench.

"Learn you place you stupid mutt," Rogue growled as he glared at Dobengal while wrapping his arms around Lucy's waist and hugging her to his chest.

"Umm….guys, I was kind of asking you something," Lucy muttered as she unconsciously snuggled into Rogue's embrace as Minerva glared at her.

"Right, nothing really, just Minerva being a bitch," Sting explained as he wrapped an arm around Yukino's waist.

"Oh, I still don't like how she's glaring at us though," Lucy muttered as she continued snuggling into Rogue's embrace.

"Who cares," Rogue muttered as he buried his face in Lucy's neck causing the blonde to being blushing.

The rest of the day passed by quickly as Lucy continued keeping an eye out for Minerva, it wasn't long until the end of the day rolled around, Lucy was currently sitting on the bleachers as the many boys who were trying out for football all stood in the field.

"Hey Lu, you know you don't have to wait for me right," Rogue said as he leaned against the bleachers.

"It's alright, I don't mind, and besides, I kind of want to go over to your house," Lucy chirped as she smiled at Rogue.

"Your going to be bored for a bit, are you sure?" Rogue asked as he looked at the bubbly blonde.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I'm working on the create a song challenge for music class anyway so I'm stuck thinking for a bit," Lucy grinned as she held up her aqua notebook filled with lyrics and thoughts.

"Alright fine, you can keep this for now if you want," Rogue smirked as he threw his sweater to Lucy who gladly accepted it and put it on, it was huge on her and Rogue was perfectly fine with that.

"It's so big, it's like a big ,comfortable, portable bean bag or something," Lucy chirped as she pulled the hood over her head, Rogue smirked at her antics before walking off as the tryouts started.

Lucy watched as the boys began running laps under the instructions of Coach Scorpio, Lucy smirked at the fact that her older brothers plus Rogue were maintaining a lead, Lucy continued to space out as she tried to think of lyrics, once Lucy began putting some effort into writing, she became so lost in her thoughts as she continued writing that she didn't even notice the time pass by.

"Hey Lu, let's go," Rogue muttered as he tapped on Lucy's shoulder.

"No, I'm writing," Lucy whined as she pouted causing her to resemble a child.

"Lucy let's go," Rogue huffed as he stared at the stubborn blonde.

"Hold on! Im in the zone," Lucy explained as she swatted him away as she continued writing.

"Fine then, have it your way," Rogue smirked as he began tickling Lucy causing her to burst into a fit of laughter.

"F-fine, I'll go, but you just gave me a great idea for other lyrics," Lucy huffed in-between breaths as she wrote down her idea before running after Rogue.

"This sweater is so comfortable," Lucy chirped as she walked beside Rogue.

"You can keep it if you want," Rogue smiled as Lucy's eyes widened.

"O-ok, it's mine now I guess," Lucy stammered as she began blushing, they arrived at Rogue's house as they took of their shoes and headed upstairs.

"This song project is so much fun but difficult," Lucy huffed as she flopped onto Rogue's bed, Frosch decided to hop onto the bed at that moment and make himself comfortable on one of the pillows.

"You do know that if your song is chosen, you have to perform along with any other students that got chosen," Rogue explained as he pulled his guitar out from its case.

"R-really, did you do this last year?" Lucy asked as she continued writing down random lyrics.

"Actually yeah, I did, I'm doing the project again this year," Rogue explained as he began strumming a random tune that caught Lucy's attention.

"Rogue! Do that again!" Lucy ordered as she pointed at the guitar.

"What, you mean this?" Rogue asked as he played the tune again causing a huge grin to break out on Lucy's face.

"Rogue, I need you to write down the notes, it's so simple but I can see it working," Lucy explained as she grabbed her notebook and began writing down the first four lines of her songs.

"Ya know Lu, you should really become a musician, it'd suite you," Rogue smiled as he began writing down the notes as Lucy requested.

"T-thank you, that's actually what I'm aiming for, you'd make a pretty good musician too," Lucy smiled softly as she continued laying on Rogue's bed as she wrote.

"Fine, then we'll both be musicians," Rogue smirked as he sat on the edge of his bed.

The two spent hours planning out the tune for Lucy's song on the guitar as the day passed by, Lucy looked outside to see it was almost dark outside.

"Hey Rogue, do you think I'd be aloud to stay over, this is actually kind of fun," Lucy explained as she sat up off of Rogue's bed.

"Yeah sure, and this way, you can help me with my song as well," Rogue grinned as Lucy pulled out her phone and dialled Sting.

"Hello, Sting?" Lucy asked as she gently pressed the phone to her ear.

"Lucy, where the hell are you?" Sting asked as he answered the call.

"I'm at Rogue's house, can you please tell mom I'm staying over," Lucy begged as she flopped back into Rogue's bed once more.

"Sure, but why couldn't you just call Laxus and tell him," Sting complained as he huffed in annoyance.

"Because, Laxus wouldn't let me, he'd probably brake down the door and drag me home," Lucy chuckled as she noticed Rogue's face pale (even more somehow) at the thought.

"Good point, I'll tell mom then," Sting said before hanging.

"Alright! I'm staying over!" Lucy cheered as she dropped her notes and proceeded to hop around the room.

"Great, now catch," Rogue smirked as he tossed Lucy a pile of neatly folded clothes from his closet.

"Why do you have an extra pair of my differed outfits again?" Lucy asked as she stood up with the pile of clothes.

"Two reasons, one, because you love me and two because you come over a lot, now catch," Rogue smirked as he tossed Lucy a small closed bag of who knows what causing Lucy to blush.

"P-please tell me you haven't gone through this bag," Lucy stammered as her face burnt bright red.

"No…..not yet anyways," Rogue smirked as Lucy headed down the hall and towards the bathroom to go take a shower.

Once Lucy was in the bathroom, she filled the tub with water and used a bit of the body wash as she removed her clothes and sank down into the tub.

"Crap, now I'm going to end up smelling like Rogue," Lucy swore under her breath as she finished taking a bath before letting the water drain, she stood up out of the now empty tub to find that she didn't have a towel.

"U-um, Rogue…I don't have a towel," Lucy stammered as she stood behind the closed bathroom door while blushing.

"Then just use mine," Rogue answered in a mocking tone causing Lucy to begin blushing ferociously.

"N-no way! You've already used it!" Lucy shrieked in embarrassment as she continued standing behind the door.

"Fine then Lu, take this one," Rogue huffed as he knocked on the door, Lucy simply opened it a little to allow her hand to slip out and grab the towel before closing the door in the boys face.

"T-thank you," Lucy muttered as she took the fluffy black towel which she guessed were one of Rogue's clean ones.

Lucy huffed as she finished drying off as she opened the small bag which just so happened to be filled with a few different selections of her bras and underwear, yup, she definitely came over a lot. The blonde quickly chose out a white bra with a black rose lace pattern and matching underwear, she put on both garments before picking up the folded pile of clothes which turned out to be a pair of her pyjamas, she now wore a pair of black mid-thigh cotton shorts with the strings dangling loosely in front of her, she also wore grey tank-top with the word "Queen" on the front in white. Lucy huffed as she stuffed her dirty clothes into a second bag as she put the used towel into the hamper before exiting the bathroom and heading back to Rogue's room where she found him working on his own song.

"T-the bathroom is ready," Lucy stammered as she felt her face begin to heat up again, Rogue nodded before grabbing his own clothes and heading to the bathroom.

Lucy huffed as she tried to think of more lyrics, she rolled around on the floor as she tried thinking of lyrics, she spent three minutes rolling around before she finally caught and idea and took a photo album she had made off Rogue's book shelf and began flipping through it.

"Hey Lu, you hungry?" Rogue asked as he returned to the room.

"Yeah I'm…holy shit," Lucy stammered a her face began to heat up once she looked at Rogue, Rogue walked into the room wearing a pair of black basketball shorts but no shirt, little beads of water lined his chest considering he just left the shower, he was also currently drying his wet hair with another fluffy black towel.

"What?" Rogue asked as he stared at the red faced blonde.

"G-go put on a shirt you idiot!" Lucy shrieked as she hid her face in one of his pillows.

"Too bad now let's go," Rogue smirked as he grabbed Lucy and pulled her downstairs as they entered the kitchen.

"Y-you perv," Lucy stammered as she crossed her arms and turned away from Rogue.

"I'm still your perv, I'm ordering pizza so what do you want?" Rogue asked as he picked up the phone.

"Umm….p-pepperoni," Lucy huffed as she left the kitchen and flopped onto one of the couches in the living room.

Lucy huffed as she turned on the TV and began watching a random movie, a few minutes later, a still shirtless Rogue entered the living room as he pulled Lucy up out of the couch as he laid in the couch before pulling Lucy back down and hugged her to his chest.

"W-what are you doing?" Lucy stammered as she fidgeted slightly as Rogue held her.

"What does it look like, I'm holding you," Rogue smirked as he stated the obvious.

"F-fine, just this once," Lucy muttered as she snuggled into his embrace, as usual.

They watched movie for twenty more minutes until the door bell rang causing Lucy to get up.

"I-I'll get it," Lucy mumbled as she walked towards the front door with the money in hand.

Rogue huffed as he rolled out of the couch and onto the floor, Lucy returned with the pizza and drinks a few minutes later as she sat across from Rogue.

"The school really makes a big deal out of these songs," Lucy muttered as she grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Well yeah, most of the kids from these school end up going to Fiore Academy of Arts," Rogue explained as he began eating.

The Fiore Academy of Arts was a big time school for anyone wanting to get into acting or modelling or things like that, although the academy has courses such a law or business studies, it was mostly known for its art courses.

"No way, is that why we have no school tomorrow?" Lucy asked as she rolled onto her back lazily while eating.

"Yeah, the winners are split up into two groups, the tigers, and the fairies, those two groups either go to the Fairy Tail company or Sabertooth, once there, your supposed to work on touching up your song but you have one day to do it," Rogue stated plainly as Lucy's eyes widened.

"Wow, they really make a big deal out of this," Lucy mumbled as she and Rogue finished eating and put away the left overs and headed back upstairs.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm going to need to play the drums for my song," Rogue muttered as Lucy flopped onto his bed as she picked up the album and began flipping through it.

"You know how to play a lot of instruments," Lucy huffed as he continued looking through the pictures.

"Yeah…..you'd be surprised," Rogue explained as he sat beside Lucy as they both began looking at pictures.

"N-no way, I remember this picture," Lucy mumbled as she looked at an old picture of a younger Rogue comforting a younger her while she was crying.

"Wasn't that the time I had to run after you because you were scared of some clown?" Rogue asked as Lucy put away the scrapbook.

"Yeah….this gives me a great idea for lyrics!" Lucy yelled as she grabbed her notebook and pen and begun writing again.

"Since we have no school tomorrow, I was thinking of going to the park to finish this," Rogue explained as he stretched as sat in the spinning chair in front of his desk.

"Sure, but I have practice tomorrow around the time that school starts," Lucy explained as she began to gather her note book and pencil as she put them into a neat little pile.

"Yeah, boys have another football tryout around the same time so we'll be occupied for a bit," Rogue explained as he put away his guitar.

"I don't want to go to practice," Lucy huffed as she lay on the farthest side of Rogue's bed away from him.

"Why?" Rogue asked as he turned off the light and lay back on his back with his hands behind his head.

"Stupid Minerva….," Lucy muttered as she began blushing once Rogue grabbed her and pulled her into his chest.

"Who cares about Minerva, if she wants to be a bitch then let her," Rogue mumbled as he hugged Lucy to his bare chest.

"Why the hell is your room so freaking cold," Lucy mumbled as she unconsciously snuggled closer to Rogue for warmth.

"Because I like the cold," Rogue mumbled as he hugged Lucy a little tighter.

"Great, you love the cold and the dark…I'm in love with a vampire," Lucy swore under her breath as she got as close to Rogue as possible due to the coldness of the room.

"Damn right I am, and to be clear, I'm your dragon, not a vampire," Rogue whispered huskily as he closed his eyes and began to fall asleep.

"Fine then dragon boy, whatever you want," Lucy mumbled as she continued snuggling into his chest as they both fell asleep.

(The Next Morning)

Rogue blinked tiredly as the rays of the sun shined into his eyes as he looked down to find Lucy still in his arms. Lucy has snuggled up to Rogue's chest and at some point of the night had pretty much wrapped her arms around Rogue causing her to basically pressed her massive chest up to Rogue. The teen began blushing as Lucy pulled him closer to her, a growing feeling in the bottom of his stomach caused him to finally come to his senses.

"H-holy fucking shit," Rogue stuttered in embarrassment as a not so foreign feeling of what usually happened in the morning.

"I-I need a cold shower," Rogue muttered as he continued blushing as he successfully pried the sleeping girl off of him.

Rogue left the room as he headed towards the bathroom leaving Lucy behind, five minutes later, Lucy woke up to find the room empty as she hopped out of the bed and ran towards the bathroom.

"R-Rogue! I need to pee! Hurry up!" Lucy yelled as she wriggled around as she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Cant you just hold it, or use my moms bathroom," Rogue huffed in frustration as he turned off the shower.

"N-no! Your moms asleep and the doors locker! I really have to pee!" Lucy cried as she began shuffling around.

"F-fine, give me seven seconds," Rogue stammered as he wrapped a towel around his waist and hopped out of the shower and unlocked the door before hopping back into the shower.

"D-don't watch or listen to me!" Lucy yelled as she did what she had to and flushed the toilet and washed her hands before leaving quickly.

Lucy sat in Rogue's room as she grabbed her gym bag containing her cheer uniform.

"Lucy darling, are you in there," Cassandra called as she knocked on the door.

"Y-yeah, I'm just getting ready," Lucy huffed as she rifled through her gym bag.

"You can come get dressed in my room if you'd like, I'll be downstairs making breakfast for you and your future hubby," Cassandra chirped as Lucy listened to her fading footsteps before opening the door and heading to the bubbly woman's room.

Lucy quickly got ready as she put on her uniform and her usual ankle high white socks, she put her hair up in her usual pigtails, she gave herself a quick glance in the mirror before exiting the room and heading downstairs where she found Cassandra and Rogue already eating breakfast, Lucy sat down at the table as the green eyed woman grinned at her.

"Good morning future Mrs. Cheney," Cassandra chirped as she stood up and put her dish in the sink as she straightened her skirt.

"Stop that," Rogue groaned as his head hit the table.

"G-good morning," Lucy muttered as she began eating quietly.

"Aww you guys are blushing as if something happened," Cassandra chuckled as both teens began blushing ferociously.

"N-no! Nothing happened!" They stammered in unison causing Cassandra to begin chuckling.

"Sure, whatever you two say, Rogue, I have a case today so I might be a little late, have fun writing your songs together future hubby and wife duo!" Cassandra chirped as she left leaving the two blushing teens on their own.

"So what's the plan for today?" Lucy mumbled quietly as she finished eating and turned around to look at Rogue who was wearing a simple pair of black basketball short and a simple black basketball jersey with his last name on the back.

"I have football and you have cheer, they end around the same time so after that we'll just come back here and change, then we can keep working on the songs," Rogue explained as he continued blushing as he refused to look her in the eyes.

"O-ok, I guess we should get going," Lucy mumbled as she grabbed her gym bag and they headed out the door.

They walked in silence as they headed towards the school.

"Uh…..hey Lu," Rogue called out as Lucy walked a bit behind him.

"Y-yes?" The blonde asked as her blush returned.

"Can we pretend that completely nothing happened this morning," Rogue mumbled as they arrived at the field where the boys were all waiting or tryouts while the girls were farther away from them practicing.

"Y-yeah, no problem," Lucy stammered with a shy smile as she ran off to join the girls who had begun stretching already.

"Hello Lucy-San," Yukino greeted as she stood with Erza and Cana.

"Hello Lucy," Erza grinned as she fixed her hair into a high ponytail being held by the ribbon.

"Hey Lucy, I noticed you came in with lover boy," Cana mocked as Lucy began blushing.

"S-so, I always walk with him," Lucy stammered as she tried to avoid telling them anything.

"Looks like Minerva's getting jealous again," Erza huffed as Lucy stretched her legs.

"T-then let her, who cares what she does," Lucy mumbled repeating what Rogue had told her.

"Alright girls! Now that we're all here, I want you to all perform motion #3!" Mirajane grinned as everyone got to practicing, Lucy nervously got ready as Erza and Minerva crouched down and got ready to launch her into the air.

Lucy took a deep breath as she took a slight running start before stepping onto Minerva and Erza's clasped hands as they launched her into the air before catching her and putting her down gently.

"Alright girls, keep it up!" Mirajane yelled as they went through the routine, Lucy stood next to Yukino as they nodded before taking a running start and launching themselves into a series of flips performing something similar to something Lucy's mother had done when she was in high school with the exception of someone catching them.

Meanwhile, with the boys, they went through different drills until Coach Scorpio allowed them to take a break.

"Oi Rogue, your lucky Lucy called me to tell my mom she was staying over, what did you guys do anyways?" Sting asked as he grabbed his Gatorade bottle.

"Nothing, just working on the songs," Rogue answered as he lay face first down in the field.

"Lucy looks so fucking hot in that uniform," Dobengal drooled as he looked at Lucy who was tossed into the air causing her skirt to fly up revealing the spandex underneath.

"Talk about my sister like that and I'll fucking end you," Laxus growled as he kicked Dobengal in his ribs causing Rogue to begin smirking into the ground before getting up.

The practices and tryouts ended two hours later as all teens began to go home, Rogue watched from afar as Lucy explained to her brothers that she would be home later before skipping back over to Rogue.

"Alright, let's go," Lucy smiled softly as she adjusted the strap of her gym bag as they began heading towards Rogue's house.

"So how'd practice go?" Rogue asked as they walked down the block side by side.

"Fun, it went pretty well, except for the fact that Minerva kept glaring at me, we're already putting together routines," Lucy chirped as she twirled in excitement for a second.

"Your brother beat the shit out of Dobengal for looking up your skirt," Rogue chuckled as Lucy's face fell.

"I'm glad I wear the rights then, so, how's your song coming together? We have to present them when we go to school Monday," Lucy explained as she pulled down her skirt as they walked, she got the feeling that someone was watching her.

"I feel like someone is watching me," Lucy whispered as Rogue suddenly stopped and stood still.

"Dobengal get your ass out here," Rogue growled as the boy tumbled out of the bush next to Lucy, Dobengal began grinning as he glanced up Lucy's skirt.

"You pervert," Lucy shrieked as she kicked the boy in his ribs causing him to groan.

"I'm not telling you again, learn your place you fucking mutt," Rogue growled as he landed a kick in the boys ribs before he continued walking with Lucy.

They arrived at Rogue's house were they went their separate ways as they got changed, five minutes later, when they were both done, they met up by the front door as they made sure they have everything they'd need. Rogue wore a tight black t-shirt and a pair of baggy grey jeans that rode low on his hips allowing you to see the waistband of his boxers, he also wore a pair of simple black sneakers with dark blue laces. Lucy wore a sky blue skirt that stopped just above her knees and was paired with a white tank-top that had been tucked into the skirt, she also wore a white off the shoulder crop top with a sky blue Eiffel Tower on it.

"Alright I'm ready," Lucy chirped as she grabbed her back-pack while Rogue simply grabbed his guitar case due to the fact that his notebook had been tossed into Lucy's backpack.

"Then let's go," Rogue smirked as the two began heading to the mall for something to eat.

"Our songs are going to turn out so awesome," Lucy grinned as her brown eyes shimmered with excitement.

"Yeah, I guess, so what type of song were you writing?" Rogue asked as they continued walking.

"A L-love song…..kind of," Lucy mumbled as her face began to heat up.

"No need to be embarrassed Lu, in all honesty, my song is somewhat going to turn out like that," Rogue admitted with a small smile as they arrived at the mall.

The two quickly got whatever they'd be eating as they headed to a table as they both sat down.

"Why is it that every time that we come here you get poutine?" Rogue asked as he watched Lucy begin eating the delicious dish.

"Because it's freaking delicious and you know it," Lucy mumbled through a mouthful of poutine as Rogue smirked at her explanation.

"Fine, I'll agree with you on that one," Rogue huffed as Lucy began smirking.

"Damn right you will," Lucy chuckled as they finished eating as they began to leave the mall.

"So are you going to show me your song or not?" Rogue asked as they headed towards the park.

"No way, it's staying a secret until Monday," Lucy huffed as she glared at the boy before she softened her gaze and smiled a little.

"Fine, then your not aloud to hear my song either," Rogue shot back playfully as they arrived at the park and sat down under a tree as Lucy took out their notebooks.

"Fine then, be like that," Lucy huffed as she began humming a small tune causing Rogue to grab her shoulders.

"Wait a minute, Lucy, do that again," Rogue ordered as he released Lucy's shoulder.

"W-what? You mean this?" Lucy asked as she hummed the small tune again causing Rogue to begin grinning.

"Perfect, thanks Lu," Rogue grinned as he leaned against the tree while writing.

"Rogue, do you think you can play what you were playing yesterday, it really helps me with writing," Lucy mumbled as twiddled her thumbs nervously while looking down nervously.

"Sure, you don't have to get so nervous about asking," Rogue smiled softly as he picked up the guitar and began strumming softly as Lucy smiled as she began writing.

This went on for hours as the two began putting together their songs, somewhere in the process, Lucy had curled up on Rogue's lap and fell asleep somehow.

"Lu, wake up, we've got to go," Rogue mumbled tiredly as he stretched his stiff limbs.

"Huh…why do I always fall asleep on you at the park," Lucy mumbled tiredly as they gathered their stuff as they began to leave the park.

"Because you love me and think I'm comfy," Rogue smirked as Lucy hit him lazily as they quickly walked down the neighbourhood block.

"Crap, I left my gym bag at your house," Lucy mumbled as they stopped in front of her house.

"Don't worry, I'll bring it over for you eventually," Rogue reassured as Lucy grinned tiredly at him.

"Thanks for helping with my song, bye Rogue," Lucy mumbled tiredly as she wrapped her arms around Rogue in a quick hug before entering her house.

"I'm home!" Lucy yelled as she kicked off her shoes and stumbled into her room.

"Lucy! We ran out of food!" Sting cried dramatically as he threw himself into Lucy's bed.

"No we didn't, what the hell are you talking about," Lucy asked tiredly as she put her notebook up on her shelf carefully as she rifled through her closet for a pair of pyjamas.

"There's no more cooked food in the fridge," Sting complained as he stood up.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Lucy asked as she glared at her older brother.

"Can you please cook something," Sting begged as Lucy narrowed her brown eyes at him.

"Fine?", but get out before I change my mind," Lucy growled as Sting began smirking as he left her room.

"Idiot," Lucy muttered as she slammed her room door and proceeded to change.

Meanwhile, Rogue currently lay on his bed as he went through his notes, he huffed as his eyes caught sight of a small pink gym bag.

"Must be Lucy's things," Rogue huffed as he looked at the much larger gym bag that also belonged to Lucy that was laying beside the small pink bag.

Rogue huffed as he took the bag and opened it, only to find that it was actually filled with the dirty clothes Lucy had removed to take a shower the day before, the sight of Lucy's black bra caused Rogue to begin blushing as he quickly closed the bag.

"S-shit," the boy stammered to himself as he opened his closet and quickly put the bag in a small corner of his closet that was being occupied by piles of neatly folded clothes the belonged to Lucy, the blonde truly did stay over often.

After stashing away Lucy's things, Rogue decided to flop back onto his bed as he went over the lyrics he had written, was his song somewhat based off Lucy, definetly.

"Rogue! I'm home early," Cassandra smirked as she pushed open the doors to Rogue's room.

"Oh, hey mom," Rogue muttered as he continued going over his lyrics.

"What's that?" Cassandra asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"My lyrics to the song for the schools big song project," Rogue explained as he sat up as his mom grabbed the notebook an began reading over the lyrics with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Aww, the lyrics sound like they're about Lucy, are they?" Cassandra asked with a sly smirk as Rogue's face began to heat up.

"N-no…yes," Rogue mumbled as his oddly bubbly mother began squealing.

"That's so sweet of you, Lucy's gonna love your song," Cassandra chuckled as she stood up.

"Maybe…uh mom…that reminds me…..can you please wash these? They belong to Lucy," Rogue muttered in embarrassment as he handed the pink bag to his mother.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you, making sure your future wifes clothes are all clean, ten points" Cassandra stated with a huge grin as Rogue's blush depended.

"It's not like that…she just left her dirty clothes here, that's it," Rogue mumbled as the green eyed woman ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Whatever you say, and if you ever need help with planning a date for Lucy, just ask, I was of course born in the city of love," Cassandra chirped as she twirled in excitement.

"I may just take you up on the offer one day," Rogue mumbled as his mother left the room leaving him to his own devices.

(Back at Lucy's House)

Lucy quickly finished washing up the dishes as she dried off her hands and face, she huffed as she headed upstairs and walked by Sting's room as she heard what sounded like hush whispering.

"Sting, are you in there?" Lucy asked as she knocked on the door, she heard Sting stumbling around before he finally answered it.

"What," Sting huffed in annoyance as he opened the door and glared at Lucy.

"I just wanted my headphones back, last time I checked, you borrowed them," Lucy muttered as she shot her brother a glare of her own.

"I don't think I have it anymore," Sting mumbled as he began searching through the many piles of clothes on his floor.

"Well you'd better find my damn headphones," Lucy growled as she entered his room and began looking around for it, Lucy walked over to Sting's closet causing the boy to pale.

"Lucy don't go in…..there," Sting mumbled as Lucy yanked open the closet door causing Yukino, who had been hidden, to tumble out of the closet.

"H-hi Lucy-San," Yukino stammered in embarrassment as she looked up at Lucy.

"You invited Yukino over," Lucy stated blankly as she looked at Yukino, then back at Sting.

"Well…..yeah….…Laxus invite Mira over," Sting mumbled but flinched as Laxus appeared in his room.

"Damnit you idiot," Laxus muttered as they looked at the fuming blonde who's hair was covering her face.

".…Why is it that you idiots always get to invite whoever over!" Lucy yelled as she narrowed her eyes at both older brothers.

"Because," Laxus and Sting dead-panned at the exact same moment causing Lucy to clench her fists.

"Well guess what, I'm inviting Rogue over, and there isn't shit you can say or do about it," Lucy snarled as she turned her back and left the room.

"You can't invite that prick," Laxus argued as Lucy glared at him from her room.

"Try me," Lucy smirked as she slammed her room door shut.

She quickly sent a text to Rogue before putting down her phone and gathering all the things they would need to work on their songs.

"Hey Lucy, is it alright if we come in," Mira and Yukino asked as they knocked on Lucy's door.

"Yeah sure," Lucy huffed as she unlocked the door before going back to grab all her song notes.

"We're sorry if we made you mad by just showing up," Yukino apologised as her cheeks tinted pink.

"Nah, it's alright, and between me and you guys, I kind of needed a reason to invite Rogue over," Lucy whispered quietly as she began blushing.

"Aww, so what's that?" Mira asked gesturing to the papers in Lucy's hands.

"Oh these, these are my song lyrics for the challenge, me and Rogue are working on our songs together," Lucy mumbled as Mira and Yukino began smiling.

"Aww, he's so sweet when it comes to you," Mira cooed as Yukino nodded in agreement causing Lucy's blush to deepen.

"W-what do you guys mean?" Lucy asked as she continued gathering pens and her other notebooks.

"It's so obvious, the other day, Rogue was willing to stand up to Minerva for you, he even ran and caught you when she tried to drop you during our toss," Yukino explained as she grinned at Lucy.

"Yeah, he's willing to do a lot of things for you, which includes getting himself suspended just for you," Mira chuckled as she recalled all the times Rogue had gotten suspended just for the blonde.

The sound of the doorbell ringing caused them to all freeze as Lucy turned to them as she ran out of her room.

"T-that's probably Rogue so I'll get it," Lucy mumbled as she hurried down the stairs and towards the front door as she pulled it open to find Rogue standing there with his guitar case and notebooks.

"Hey Lu," Rogue smirked as Lucy pulled him into the house and closed the door behind him.

"H-hey Rogue, Yukino and Mira are here so just go straight to my room," Lucy mumbled quickly as she rushed into the kitchen and grabbed some snacks.

"Hello Mira, Yukino," Rogue greeted as his usual silent persona took over.

"Hello Rogue," Mira and Yukino smiled as Lucy tumbled into the room holding many different snacks.

"You alright Lu?" Rogue asked as he helped the blushing blonde off of the floor.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright," Lucy mumbled as gathered all the snacks into a neat little pile.

"Have fun you two," Mira smirked as she and Yukino left the room and left the two to their own devices.

"So Laxus isn't going to kill me for being in your room, alone with you?" Rogue asked as he sat cross legged on Lucy's bed and began strumming away, he didn't need it for his song but Lucy needed it for hers.

"No, he won't, I found Yukino hiding in Sting's closet and Mirajane in Laxus's room, I called them out on it for a reason," Lucy smiled as she sat beside Rogue and leaned on him slightly as she began going over her notes.

"I figured out the music behind your song, I have the notes if you need them," Rogue grinned as he handed Lucy a notebook containing the notes for her song.

"Thanks Rogue, if it weren't for you, id only have a bunch of words with no sort of tune to my song," Lucy smiled gratefully as she hugged Rogue.

"No problem, damn this stupid song challenge is stressful," Rogue huffed as he fell back onto Lucy's bed after putting down his guitar safely.

"I thought you said you did it last year," Lucy questioned as she lay beside him on her bed with an arm draped across her stomach lazily.

"I did, but I changed my mind last minute about performing," Rogue explained as he put both his hands behind his bed.

"But why? Like I said, you'd make a great musician," Lucy smiled softly as she stared up at her ceiling that was painted dark blue with the stars of different constellations painted onto it.

"It was that week you had the flu and I came over to see you, remember, you were supposed to come watch but couldn't because you were sick," Rogue explained as he closed his eyes as he laid there.

"Oh, I remember now, but why would you skip it just because I was sick," Lucy asked in confusion as they laid there.

"It wouldn't be as special if you weren't there to watch," Rogue admitted as he rolled onto his side and pulled Lucy into a hug.

"I'm not really that special, am I?" Lucy asked as she snuggled into the hug like she usually did.

"Trust me Lu, you are special, like my own personal star," Rogue mumbled as they lay there in silence for a few minutes before a knock on the door broke the silence.

"Lucy! It's me Mira! I was wondering if you wanted to practice the cheer routine in your backyard for fun," Mira yelled as Lucy and Rogue looked at each other before getting up off the bed.

"Y-yeah sure," Lucy mumbled as she followed Yukino and Mirajane to the backyard as her brothers plus Rogue simply looked on.

"Lucy, Yukino, both of you are the lightest in the squad so who's being tossed this time?" Mira asked with a slight smile as Yukino and Lucy looked at each other.

"I think Lucy should do it," Yukino smiled as Lucy began stammering.

"W-wait, but why me?" Lucy asked as Yukino and Mirajane stood with their hands clasped as if they were holding Pom Poms.

"Because, every time you try to do it that bitch Minerva tries to sabotage you," Mira scowled at the mention of the girls name.

"F-fine, okay," Lucy huffed as they began performing the small dance like person before she and Yukino began performing a series of backflips and handstands in perfect sync before Mirajane and Yukino stood with their hands clasped as Lucy got ready to run.

Lucy took a running start as she stepped onto Yukino and Mirajanes clasped hands as she threw her hands in the air as she was launched into the air before performing a quick summersault before being caught.

"Great job Mira," Laxus smirked as he wrapped his arms around Mira's waist.

"You too Yukino," Sting smirked as he hugged the blushing girl.

"What about me," Lucy cried dramatically as they all head back inside.

"Don't worry Lu, you did great," Rogue smirked as he ad Lucy headed back upstairs to work on their songs.

"Thank you Rogue," Lucy smiled softly as she lay on her stomach while on the floor as she began putting together the completed version of lyrics.

"Can I see your song now," Rogue asked with a smirk as he lay next to Lucy as he successfully frightened the girl.

"N-no way!" Lucy yelled as she clutched the book to her chest.

"Fine, fine," Rogue huffed as he grabbed one of the bag of chips Lucy had brought.

"Aren't you going to finish your song?" Lucy asked as she glanced over her shoulder at Rogue who was currently laying beside her eating chips.

"I've already finished, my main goal right now is to help you," Rogue explained as he put down the bag of chips and grabbed his guitar.

"T-thank you Rogue," Lucy smiled softly as she began to hum quietly to the the of Rogue playing the guitar as she wrote down her lyrics.

Twenty minutes later, Lucy jumped to her feet waving her notebook around in the air proudly.

"I finished it! I finally finished it! I've finally finished my life's work!" Lucy cheered as she twirled around her room holding the notebook.

"We've been working on this for like three days," Rogue dead-panned causing Lucy to stop twirling.

"You couldn't just let me have my moment," Lucy huffed as she flopped onto her bed beside Rogue while holding a bag of marshmallows.

"Your going to do great Lu," Rogue smirked as he pulled Lucy close to him as they both lay in the bed.

"We'll see," Lucy mumbled quietly as she snuggled into his chest as she continued eating.

It wasn't long before the two fell asleep as the entire house fell deathly silent as everyone finally went to sleep.

(Time-skip, Tuesday)

Lucy sat anxiously in class as she waited for the bell to ring, she had presented her song to the music teacher along with all the other students participating as well, the list informing them of the chosen students and their teams would be posted today. The bell finally rang sending Lucy out of her daze as she quickly grabbed her things and bolted outside the classroom and towards her locker, she quickly stashed all her things and draped her backpack over her shoulder as she headed towards the office were she found a bunch of students waiting to check the list.

"Hey Lu, did you just get here?" Rogue asked as he appeared beside the bubbly blonde.

"Y-yeah, I ran as fast as I could," Lucy grinned as she managed to weasel her way into the crowd to take a look at the lists.

"Rogue! We made it! We made it!" Lucy chanted as she jumped onto Rogue as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"See, I told you that we'd make it," Rogue smiled as he returned Lucy's hug.

"Yeah but there's just one problem," Lucy mumbled as she finally released the hug and stood in front of Rogue as she began fidgeting.

"What is it?" Rogue asked as he looked at the nervous blonde.

"Im on the fairies team while your on the tigers, means I'm stuck without you for an entire day," Lucy huffed in annoyance as the two began to leave the school.

"Your just pissed that you don't get to spend the day with me like planned," Rogue snickered as Lucy remained quiet as she blushed a bright red.

"…..…shut up," Lucy mumbled as she turned her head away from him as they continued walking.

"Fine, to make it up to you, I'm taking you somewhere, just be ready by 5:30," Rogue said as they stopped in front of Lucy's house.

"Y-you mean l-like on a d-date?" Lucy stammered as her blush depended.

"Yeah exactly, see you then Lu," Rogue mumbled as he himself began blushing as he walked away leaving a stunned Lucy.

Lucy stumbled into her house as she spotted Mira and Yukino with both her brothers in the living room.

"M-Mira, Y-Yukino, c-can I talk to you guys for a moment," the embarrassed blonde girl stammered, Mira and Yukino shared a glance before following the nervous blonde to her room.

"Lucy, what's got you so nervous?" Yukino asked as Lucy closed the door behind them.

"I-I need your help, R-Rogue's taking me on a date tonight," Lucy mumbled quietly as the two girls began squealing.

"No way, that's so cute! Have you told your brothers yet?" Mira asked as Lucy nervously shook her head.

"N-no, Laxus is going to flip out and Sting is only going to tease me," Lucy muttered as she hung her head low in embarrassment.

"We can go take care of your brothers, now go take a shower and wash your hair before we start getting you ready," Mira ordered with a wink before she and Yukino sent downstairs to explain to the overprotective brother and the idiotic one.

Lucy huffed as she sank down into the tub after filling it with water and removing her clothes, she listened in closely as she could hear Laxus yelling something along the lines of murdering Rogue. Half an hour later, Lucy was seated in front of her mirror clad in only a towel wrapped tightly around her body as well as one in her hair.

"Alright Lucy, do you know where he's taking you?" Mirajane asked as she began rifling through Lucy's closet for an outfit.

"N-no, all he did was tell me to be ready by 5:30, he seemed kind of nervous too," Lucy admitted quietly as Yukino began smiling.

"I've known Rogue long enough to know that's he's nervous about it, he's a lot more awkward than he'd let anyone know," Yukino reassured Lucy as they began thinking of ways to do the blondes hair.

They spent a lot of time talking as Mira continuously searched for the perfect outfit before finally finding one hidden way in the back of Lucy's closet.

"Aha! I've found the perfect outfit!" Mira yelled as she pulled out a beautiful dress that suited Lucy well, it was a dark teal coloured dress that stopped right above her knees, there was a black belt right underneath her bust as well, the dress was strapless and also had white polka dots all over.

"That perfect Mira, now get dressed," Yukino ordered as the two left the room, Lucy's eyes widened as she noticed it was already 5:00pm, Lucy quickly put on the dress before making sure she adjusted it properly.

"Crap, we don't have much time so let's roll!" Mira yelled as she and Yukino made quick work of Lucy's hair, once done, Lucy's hair was now curled into beautifully soft waves with a small black rose clip placed in her hair, the sound of the doorbell ringing caught their attention as they handed Lucy a pair of white flats, a small black clutch purse and a simple black cropped cardigan, the girls quickly dragged Lucy downstairs as Lucy stood in front of the door nervously.

"You look great brat," Laxus nodded as Sting nodded in agreement with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, I agree, you look wonderful Lucy," Yukino smiled as she stood next to Sting.

"I think we did a pretty good job, now go get your man Lucy," Mira said with a giant smirk as a wink as she gently pushed Lucy out the door.

"H-hey Lu, you look beautiful," Rogue mumbled as the girl accidentally crashed into his chest.

"T-thank you, y-you look great too," Lucy mumbled as her blush deepened, Rogue simply wore a tight white t-shirt with an unbuttoned black shirt over it, he also wore a pair of simple black jeans and a pair of black sneakers with dark blue laces.

"I-I got something for you, close yours eyes," Rogue mumbled as Lucy followed his orders and closed her eyes, once Lucy closed her eyes, Rogue pulled out a necklace and quickly fastened it around the blondes neck before letting it dangle loosely.

"Y-you can open your eyes now," Rogue stuttered as Lucy opened her eyes to find a beautiful silver necklace with a simple music note hanging from it.

"It's so beautiful, thank you Rogue," Lucy smiled gratefully as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug before they started walking.

"S-so what are you planning on doing?" Lucy mumbled as they walked through the crowded downtown streets of Magnolia.

"Well, remember how you were obsessed with going to the carnival all summer, I figured it'd be fun to take you again," Rogue smiled softly as Lucy's eyes lit up.

"Thank you Rogue, for planning all of this," Lucy mumbled as they finally entered the crowded carnival.

"Actually, I had some help from my mom," Rogue admitted as he threw his arm over Lucy's waist as he led her towards a game booth.

"R-really, remind me to thank her next time then too," Lucy smiled softly as her eyes lit up at the sight of the booth.

"Step right up! Shoot three baskets in a row and win a prize!" The carnie yelled as Lucy dragged Rogue towards the booth.

"Rogue! Do you remember this game?" The bubbly blonde asked as Rogue nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah, I remember, you wanna play?" Rogue asked as Lucy nodded as she bounced slightly in excitement.

"We'd like to play," Rogue deadpanned as he put the money down on the counter and looked the carny dead in the eye.

"Fine choice young man, three shots for you and three for the lovely little lady over here," The carny smirked as he lined up the basketballs.

"Alright I'm going first!" Lucy declared as she stood with the basketball in her hands and narrowed her eyes in focus as she carefully aimed the ball and shot it.

"Swish, wait to go Lu, now keep focusing," Rogue grinned as Lucy nodded as he narrowed her eyes and shot the second ball as it went right into the net as easily as the first one.

"Alright! Lucky Lucy Dreyar is on a roll," Lucy yelled as she smirked proudly before taking aim to shoot the last ball, she wasn't so Lucy with the first two as the ball flew off the rim and back towards her face but was luckily caught by Rogue.

"Damnit, why do I always fail at this game," Lucy huffed in frustration as she stomped her foot childishly causing the carny to begin chuckling.

"Maybe next time little lady, how about you young man, you feel up to it?" The carny asked in a mocking tone as Rogue glared at him, Rogue learned along time ago that all these games a rigged, there's just a trick to it.

"Gimme that," Rogue growled as he grabbed the basketball and made quick work as he took all three shots as they gracefully sailed into the net.

"Damnit," the carny swore under his breath as he glared at Rogue who had an all knowing smirk on his face.

"Which one do you want Lu?" Rogue asked Lucy as the blonde pointed at the prize she wanted, a large three and a half feet cheetah teddy bear.

"Here you go," the carny growled as he handed the plush to Lucy who smiled at Rogue as they walked off.

"Why is it that every time we come here, I end up losing those games, you end up winning and I get a new stuffed toy to add to my already large inventory," Lucy asked as she hugged the large stuffed cheetah to her chest, she liked it, it was an oversized chibi cheetah with big purple eyes.

"Don't know," Rogue muttered as they glanced around the carnival before spotting a large batting cage like game with plushies set up.

"Rogue! Can I do this one! I'm an expert at this one," Lucy grinned as she eyed the game as the pitcher threw the ball an struck out the next participator.

"Yeah sure why not, I'm confident in your baseball abilities, especially after watching you beat the stupid mutt up with a baseball bat," Rogue smirked as he placed the money down on the counter as he recalled the events that transpired between Lucy and Dobengal yesterday, long story short, Lucy beat the shit out of Dobengal for trying to touch her butt.

"So which one of you are playing?" The carny asked as he held the bat after taking the money off the counter.

"I am," Lucy stated proudly as she took the bat and walked into the batting cage with her head held high.

"Alright then little lady, do you want me to go easy on you?" The pitcher asked in a mocking tone as Lucy stood in her stance with the bat ready as she glared at him.

"Nope, give it all you've got," Lucy snarled as her brown eyes narrowed into slits as the ball was thrown at a breakneck speed, Lucy swung hard successfully hitting the ball all the way to the end of the batting cage.

"Is that all you've got?! Keep it up!" Lucy yelled as she kept hitting the pitches at breakneck speed.

"Well young man, your lady pretty much beat the game, quite a catch you've got there," The carny stated in shock as he watched as the pitcher kept trying to strike out Lucy's who movements still haven't faltered.

"Yeah, she's really something isn't she," Rogue grinned proudly as Lucy threw the bat down as she skipped towards Rogue with a grin on her face.

"That was actually fun," Lucy smiled as Rogue pulled her into a victory hug.

"Looks like you had fun out there," Rogue smiled softly as Lucy was handed another large chibi plushie of a fox, the fox was white with a black tipped tail and big magenta eyes.

The duo made their way through the carnival as they spent over two hours collecting many different prizes, Rogue had practically just spoiled Lucy the entire time, he was perfectly happy watching the joy Lucy felt as she they won another game.

"So what now?" Lucy asked as Rogue helped her carry around a huge bag containing the large chibi plushies.

"Just one last thing and then we can leave," Rogue explained as he took Lucy's hand and led her away from the carnival as they climbed a large hill, once they arrived at the top, they looked down to see that they were given a beautiful view of Magnolia.

"It's so beautiful," Lucy said in awe as they sat down in the grass as Rogue pulled Lucy's body close to his.

"Figured you'd enjoy the view, now look up," Rogue explained as he gripped Lucy's shoulder carefully as he pulled her back as they lay back in the grass and looked up at the beautiful sky that was filled with stars.

"I-it's so beautiful," Lucy mumbled as she stared up at the beautiful night sky's as she began pointing out some constellations.

"Hey look, a shooting star, make a wish," Lucy grinned as Rogue reluctantly closed his eyes as both he and Lucy made a wish.

"So what'd you wish for Lu," Rogue asked as he helped Lucy up off the ground as they began making their way down the hill and back home.

"I can't tell you, otherwise it'll never be granted," Lucy explained childishly causing Rogue to begin chuckling lightly as they began heading towards Lucy home.

The walk wasn't a long one as the time was occupied by a random conversation Lucy had struck up about dragons and stars, they stopped in front of Lucy's house as they both turned to each other while blushing.

"T-today was a lot of fun, we should do it again sometime," Lucy mumbled as Rogue handed her the bag holding the many chibi stuffed animals they had collected.

"Y-yeah, I agree, it was pretty fun," Rogue stammered as he looked away from Lucy while scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Lucy leaned up onto her toes as she quickly gave Rogue a peck on the lips causing both their blushes to deepen.

"Thanks for tonight Rogue, goodnight," Lucy mumbled with a slight smile before entering her house and closing the door behind her.

"Hey brat, how was the…where's you get all of those from," Laxus asked gesturing to the large bag Lucy was dragging that contained over ten large chibi stuffed animals.

"R-Rogue one most of them for me at the carnival," Lucy explained as her face began heating up at the mention of Rogue.

"Looks like someone had fun," Layla smirked as she emerged from the living room holding a box of chocolates.

"Y-yeah, I'll tell you all about it when I'm done," Lucy stammered as she quickly hurried up the stairs and towards her room.

Lucy returned downstairs wearing a black crop top with nap time on it in white and a pair of black mid-thigh shorts, in her hands was a large chibi dragon plushie with piercing red eyes.

"So….how was it?" The older blonde woman asked as she looked at her youngest child with an all knowing smirk.

"I-it was fun, h-he won me a b-bunch of different prizes, h-he basically spoiled me rotten n-no matter how much I refused, w-when we were done, he t-took me to this hill with a beautiful view of Magnolia, h-he also got m-me this," Lucy stammered holding up the simple yet beautiful music note necklace.

"Aww that's so sweet, he must really love you," Layla smirked as Lucy's blush deepened as she began stuttering.

It wasn't long before Lucy finished talking to her squealing mother before heading upstairs, Lucy currently lay in her bed as she hugged the dragon plushie to her chest.

"I'm going to name you Chibi Rogue," Lucy mumbled to herself as she hugged the plushie to her chest with a small smile as she began falling asleep.

(Time-skip)

The day of the performances finally arrived as all participating students had finished prepping their songs for today. Lucy was surprisingly up before her alarm due to the nervousness about today.

"Might as well get ready," Lucy huffed as she grabbed her towel and headed to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, Lucy emerged from the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her face, she walked into something hard causing her to grunt as she fell to the floor.

"Watch where you going La-…R-Rogue!?" Lucy yelled in surprise as her face began to burn bright red as she sat on the ground looking at Rogue who's face was a similar colour.

"H-holy shit! Y-your mom sent me u-up here t-to get y-you," Rogue stammered as he turned around as he took a sudden interest in the wall.

"I-I'm going to get dressed now," Lucy stuttered as she quickly rushed into her room and slammed the door behind her.

Layla began chuckling as she watched the red faced Rogue return downstairs and sit in the couch.

"What happened up there?" Layla chuckled as she took a sip of her coffee while looking at the red faced boy.

"Lucy. Towel. Only," Rogue mumbled as a thin trail of blood leaked from his nose.

"Whoops," Layla snickered before handing Rogue a tissue as he muttered a quiet thanks.

The sound of footsteps caught their attention as they turned their attention towards the staircase where Lucy stood in a beautiful dress.

"S-so…how do I look?" Lucy mumbled quietly as her face turned beet red, again.

The top half of the dress was a tight, white and hugged Lucy like a second skin, it was sleeveless and had a small white bow attached to the right strap, the bottom half of the dress flared out at her waist as it fell to her knees in multiple layers of ruffles, there was a light dusting of sparkles that caught the light and made Lucy's dress twinkle, a black bow was attached to the corner of her right hip and completed the look all together, Lucy's blonde hair was curled and pinned off to the side by a black bow.

"You look wonderful sweetheart, what do you think Rogue," Layla asked with a mischievous smile as Rogue looked at Lucy in awe.

"Y-you look b-beautiful Lu," Rogue stammered as his face began to heat up,, Rogue himself had somewhat dressed up for the performances as well, he wore a tight white t-shirt underneath a black leather jacket, he wore a pair of baggy black jeans with chains dangling loosely at the sides.

"T-thank you Rogue," Lucy mumbled as she grabbed her backpack as her mother grinned at her.

"Have fun you two," Layla chirped as Lucy and Rogue headed towards the front door and put on their shoes before leaving.

They walked down the neighbourhood in an awkward silence as the blushes remained on both their faces.

"You seem nervous Lu," Rogue stated as he glanced at Lucy for a quick second as they headed towards school.

"N-nervous, I'm n-not nervous, n-nope, not me," Lucy stammered as she denied his previous statement.

"That's a lie and you know it Lu," Rogue mocked as his blush finally disappeared.

"S-shut up ok," Lucy mumbled as Rogue laughed before draping his arm over Lucy's shoulder as they continued walking.

"Just do what I do, pretend no one except anyone you care about isn't there," Rogue explained as Lucy begun thinking.

"Is that why you skipped the performance last year?" Lucy asked innocently as Rogue's blush deepened.

'Damn, why is it that she remember every thing I tell her,' Rogue thought as his face turned a shade of red that would put Erza's hair to shame.

"Rogue, are you okay?" Lucy asked as she grabbed Rogue's arm and began shaking it as they continued walking.

"Just peachy," Rogue replied bluntly as they continued walking, it wasn't long before they finally arrived at school, a group of Lucy's friends stood outside waiting for her, once they spotted her, they ran up to the blonde girl and pulled her into a large group hug.

"Good luck Lu-chan!" Levy and Lisanna grinned as they pulled Lucy into a tight hug, Rogue's silent persona returned as he and Lucy shared a look before Lucy nodded slightly as Rogue turned and left while holding his guitar case.

"Good luck Luce!" Natsu and Gray grinned as they slapped the blonde on her back.

Lucy thanked them all before quickly running off towards the auditorium where they would be performing, she headed backstage to find Rogue already tuning his guitar.

"S-Sorry about that Rogue," Lucy apologised as she stood next to Rogue nervously.

"It's alright Lu," Rogue smiled softly as he finished tuning his guitar and put it away until it was needed.

"R-Rogue…Im nervous," Lucy mumbled as she watched the performances breeze by quickly, the song challenge was such a big deal that it was filmed by the local news station.

"Just remember what I told you Lu," Rogue reassured as his name was finally called to go, Lucy quietly crept from the backstage area to stand in the crowd so she could see Rogue better.

Rogue took a deep breath as his gaze shifted towards Lucy, would he embarrass himself, more than likely, does he care, nope, as long as Lucy was impressed he was perfectly fine.

Forever Artist: Chris Brown

One, two, three, four

Hey (eh) forever, hey (eh) forever

It's you, and me

Movin' at the speed of light into eternity (yeah)

Tonight, is the night

To join me in the middle of ecstasy

Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you (around you)

I'ma take you there, I'ma take you there

So don't be scared, I'm right here, baby

We can go anywhere, go anywhere

But first, it's your chance

Take my hand, come with me

It's like I waited my whole life

For this one night

It's gon' be me you and the dance floor

Cause we only got one night

Double your pleasure, double you fun

And dance forever ever ever

Forever ever ever, forever ever ever, forever (forever)

Ever ever ever, forever ever ever, forever ever ever

Forever on the dance floor

It's like I waited my whole life

For this one night

It's gon' be me you and the dance floor

Cause we only got one night

Double your pleasure, double you fun

And dance forever ever ever

Forever ever ever, forever ever ever, forever (forever)

Ever ever ever, forever ever ever, forever ever ever

Forever on the dance floor

Feels like we're on another level

Feels like our loves intertwine

We can be two rebels

Breakin' the rules

Me and you, you and I

All you gotta do is watch me

Look what I can do with my feet, baby

Feel the beat inside

I'm drivin', you could take the front seat (front seat)

Just need you to trust me (trust me)

Girl girl girl, it's like now

It's like I waited my whole life

For this one night

It's gon' be me you and the dance floor

Cause we only got one night

Double your pleasure, double you fun

And dance forever ever ever

Forever ever ever, forever ever ever, forever (forever)

Ever ever ever, forever ever ever, forever ever ever

Forever on the dance floor

It's a long way down

We so high off the ground

Sendin' for an angel to bring me your heart

Girl where did you come from?

Got me so undone

Gazin' in your eyes got me sayin'

What a beautiful lady

No if's and's or maybes

I'm releasin' my heart

And its feelin' amazing

There's no one else that matters

You love me and I wont let you fall girl

Let you fall girl

Yeah, I wont let you fall

Let you fall, let you fall, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

It's like I waited my whole life

For this one night

It's gon' be me you and the dance floor

Cause we only got one night

Double your pleasure, double you fun

And dance forever ever ever

Forever ever ever, forever ever ever, forever (forever)

Ever ever ever, forever ever ever, forever ever ever

Forever on the dance floor

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh yeah

Forever ever ever ever, forever ever, oh

- - - - end - - - -

Rogue let out a sigh of relief as the auditorium erupted into applause, he let a small smile grace his features as he looked at Lucy who was cheering along with the crowd, it wasn't long before the principal walked onto stage to announce the last performance of the day.

"Last but certainly not least, our last performance of the day, Lucy Dreyar," The principal announced as Lucy's friends began cheering her on, Lucy walked up to the front of the stage as Rogue offered his hand which Lucy gladly took as Rogue pulled her up and into his chest causing Lucy to begin blushing.

"Good luck," Rogue whispered as he released Lucy and grabbed his guitar as he waited for Lucy's cue, Lucy took a deep breath as she began to the sound of Rogue strumming gently.

Catch Me Artist: Demi Lovato

Before I fall

Too fast

Kiss me quick

But make it last

So I can see how badly this will hurt me

When you say goodbye

Keep it sweet

Keep it slow

Let the future pass

And don't let go

But tonight I could fall too soon

Under this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing

You got me laughing while I sing

You've got me smiling in my sleep

And I can see this unraveling

Your love is where I'm falling

But please don't catch me

See this heart

Won't settle down

Like a child running scared from a clown

I'm terrified of what you do

My stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away

So I can breathe

Even though you're far from suffocating me

I can't set my hopes too high

Cause every hello

Ends with a goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing

You got me laughing while I sing

You've got me smiling in my sleep

And I can see this unraveling

Your love is where I'm falling

But please don't catch me

So now you see

Why I'm scared

I can't open up my heart without a care

But here I go

It's what I feel

And for the first time in my life

I know it's real

But you're so hypnotizing

You got me laughing while I sing

You've got me smiling in my sleep

And I can see this unraveling

Your love is where I'm falling

But please don't catch me

If this is love

Please don't break me

I'm giving up so just catch me

- - - - end - - - -

Lucy turned to look at Rogue as the entire auditorium erupted into cheers, Lucy slowly walked over to Rogue as she threw her arms around him in a sweet hug causing the audience to begin cooing as Rogue returned it.

"You do know that everyone's going to be talking about it for weeks right?" Rogue asked as he leaned down to whisper in Lucy's ear as they remained in each other's embrace, all Rogue received from Lucy was a simple hug.

"Your also aware that Laxus is probably going to murder me later if I don't kill myself because Mira got to me first and started the babies conversation?" Rogue asked as he felt Lucy nod as she hid her face in his chest.

"Who cares," Lucy mumbled as she continued latching onto Rogue.

"Good point," Rogue grinned as he buried his face in Lucy's neck as they stood there.

* * *

><p>Hah! I've finally finished!<p>

Great chapter wasn't it? I was trying to make this chapter as enjoyable as possible for all my cupcakes (followers)

Review and tell me how you liked it, and if you enjoy my Rolu Fics, keep and eye out for my new soul eater Au Fairy Tail fanfic.

Don't forget to review and let me know how I'm doing as a writer, and if you haven't already, don't forget to favourite and/or follow my story, or me as a matter of fact.

Cupcake Love – Izzy~


End file.
